Vientos de Cambio
by litabsb
Summary: Un evento en el futuro cambia drásticamente el presente, ahora Darien será el que más sufra al perder a la familia que creía comenzar a tener; en sus manos recaerá el bienestar de su próxima reencarnación, perdonará las acciones que tanto lo dañaron?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Me da mucho gusto regresar con una nueva historia que por supuesto espero que sea bien aceptada por ustedes, tenía planeado comenzar a subirla en la primera semana de enero, sin embargo como siempre la tecnología parece odiarme y me había impedido hacerlo. **

**Como siempre aclaro que:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi**

**El fanfic o historia relatada es de mi completa autoría.**

**Los personajes extras también son de mi autoría.**

**Esta historia traerá muchos cambios en al vida de los personajes; es un fic de continuación por lo que comienza con el regreso de Darien a Estados Unidos después de la lucha con Galaxia.**

**El fic mezcla algunas partes del manga y otras del ánime para hacer posible que la idea que tenía en mente, quedara escrita en papel.**

**Antes de irme les recuerdo que me dejen muchos reviews! **

PRÓLOGO

EXTRAÑANDOLO

-En qué piensas Serena?- pregunta intrigada una bella castaña ojiverde ya que la joven rubia lleva algunos minutos perdida de la conversación-

-Extraño a Darien- contesta después de dar un sorbo a la malteada que se encuentra delante de ella-

Rei- hay Serena! Si se fue hace 2 años ya deberías de estar acostumbrada!-comenta burlona-

Además te llama diario, él sigue teniendo muchas atenciones contigo!- agrega una linda peliazul del otro lado de la mesa-

Y ésta vez te dio ese hermoso anillo de compromiso antes de marcharse Serena, sabes que cuando regrese será solo para ti!-asegura emocionada Unazuki quien se acerca a llevar las bebidas que faltaban en la mesa-

Ya lo sé, pero eso no quita que lo siga extrañando- suspira fuertemente para después continuar con la frase- quisiera tener a mi Darien para mí solita y que me lleve a comer un enorme helado de chocolate!-

Luna- hay Serena tu nunca cambias!- con una gotita en su cabeza-

Chicas!- grita emocionada Mina mientras entra corriendo hasta llegar a la mesa donde la esperaban sus amigas- los tengo!-

Rei- que bueno! Pues ahora a trabajar! No podemos perder esa oportunidad!-

De que hablan?- pregunta confundida la rubia-

De una sorpresa que te tenemos Serena- contesta Amy con tranquilidad-

Una sorpresa?- pregunta inquisidora la joven de los chonguitos-

Lita- bueno es que no te habíamos querido ilusionar Serena, pero te encantará en cuanto te expliquemos!-

Serena- pues ya díganme! Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor! Siii diganmeeee!- ruega con sus ojos grandes y brillosos-

Es para una beca- agrega un blanco minino que se asoma por la cajita de mimbre donde era transportado-

Serena- Waaaaaaa por qué para ustedes todo tiene que ver con estudio!

Fue idea de Amy- aclara la pelinegra-

Serena- no era necesario que me lo dijeran, lo podía haber imaginado- su contestación fue hecha desde el fondo del asiento donde la rubia se deslizó quedando completamente inmóvil con los brazos colgando de la silla -

Mina- pero lo que no sabes es que es para estar cerca de tu amado- el tono que usó fue extremadamente pícaro-

Queeeeeee cerca de mi Darien!- de un brinco se puso de rodillas encima de la mesa acorralando a la rubia del moño rojo contra el asiento, mientras todos en la cafetería voltearon a ver la escena- dime todo!dimelooooo-

Amy- yo te explicaré Serena, mira, lo que sucede es que cada año se hace un concurso a nivel mundial por 70 becas para estudiar en Harvard; cómo tú has subido bastante de promedio en éstos dos años, y las cinco nos colocamos en las mejores posiciones estudiantiles de la preparatoria creímos que si conseguíamos los formatos para entrar al concurso, pues tendríamos la oportunidad de entrar en la misma universidad de Darien, y de que él y tu pues convivieran más tiempo durante los dos años de la especialidad que le faltan a él.

Lita- mira Serena, esto es mucho trabajo, significa poner más empeño que nunca en el estudio; la universidad sólo entrega 150 formatos y de ellos sólo 70 salen becados así que es un largo camino por recorrer, por eso no quisimos ilusionarte, por si acaso no conseguíamos el formato-

Chicas- la rubia contesta en un susurro ya que se encuentra completamente bañada en llanto- muchas gracias por hacer esto por mi- agrega mientras se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano-

Luna- ahora Serena tienes que poner mucho de tu parte de acuerdo?, tienes que ganar esa beca!-

Lo hare- contestó aun entre sollozos la rubia-

Rei- hay Serena!, por qué no vamos de una vez al templo para comenzar a estudiar?, el examen es en pocos meses y a veces hay inconvenientes que no nos permiten reunirnos a diario, no hay que desperdiciar tiempo- comenta la sacerdotisa abrazando a la rubia de chonguitos momentáneamente-

Yo siempre lo he dicho ustedes dos se quieren aunque se la pasen peleando- agrega el gatito blanco antes de recibir un golpe por parte de Mina para obligarlo a que se calle-

Waaaa pero yo que dije- comenta lloroso Artemis-

_Estados unidos._

Clarissa- y no será gay el maldito?-

Sabrina- pues la verdad lo empiezo a creer, oseaaa anoche me metí en su cuarto y me desnudé en su cama y sabes qué hizo el muy desgraciado?, salió de la habitación y le llamó a Sebastian para que fura por mi!-

Teresa- pues es que sólo a ti se te ocurre! Así como es el hombre de celoso!, el pobre de Darien ha de haber preferido huir antes de ser molido a golpes!-

Clarissa- aún así me parece extraño la verdad jamás hemos visto a Darien con ninguna chica, y mira que casi la mitad del colegio si no es que más, andamos tras de él- comenta pensativa-

Teresa- es cierto ahora que lo dices siempre que sale o lo hace solo o con los brutos de sus amigotes-

Sabrina- pues será el sereno pero a mí nadie, absolutamente nadie me desprecia! De una vez les digo Darien será mío o yo misma me encargaré de destrozarle la vida-

oOoOoOo

Brian- vamos Darien! Las cervezas se están acabando!-

Darien- ya voy, ya voy chicos que desesperados son-

Antonio- pues es que te tardas como mujer!, te citamos hace media hora!-

Darien- le estaba llamando a….- no pudo terminar la frase al ser interrumpido por ambos chicos-

A Serena- contestaron con aburrimiento-

Brian- si ya sabemos es el mismo cuento de siempre, hay hermano, está a kilómetros de distancia ya deberías al menos tener una aventurilla por ahí-

Darien- jaja gracias pero eso no es mi estilo-

Hasta que llegaste! Toma de buena suerte que traje cervezas de más si no tú hubieras tenido que ir por la tuya y mira que es un desastre tratar de conseguirlas- comentó Clinton acercándose al grupo-

Antonio- oye hermano y digo si se puede saber, por qué jamás nos has enseñado ni siquiera una foto de tu chica?, si es tan especial para ti deberías de tener tu cuarto repleto de fotos de ella-

Lo es Antonio, y de hecho tengo muchas fotos de ella en mi computadora, pero la única que tengo impresa no me gusta dejarla fuera, ya sabes cuántas veces han entrado las chicas a la fuerza y no me gustaría que le hicieran algo, esa imagen es muy especial para mi- termina recordando con cariño que no sólo aparece su amada, sino también la que en el futuro sería su hija, a quien quiere con todo el corazón-

Clinton- oye y ya así siendo honestos honestos, de verdad nunca te metiste con alguna de la chicas?, Dios es que tienes una méndiga suerte con las más bonitas y populares de aquí-

Antonio- me cae que sí, a veces hasta siento que te envidio jajajajaja-

Darien-jajajajaja no tienen por qué jajaja, ya saben que yo nunca les haré caso, no me gustan las niñas así-

Brian- a veces siento que nos escondes demasiadas cosas, no eres normal! Jajaja, no ya enserio, eres demasiado reservado, aunque tenemos años de conocerte, siento como si no supiéramos nada de ti-

Algún día sabrán todo de mí, lo prometo, ustedes son mis mejores amigos, pero hay cosas que se deben de dar a su tiempo- comenta con seriedad el pelinegro para luego despedirse rápidamente-

Vaya que es raro- comenta Antonio mientras ve a su amigo alejarse-

Clinton- pero es un buen chico, me agrada su compañía-

A veces creo que se siente demasiado solo sin esa tal Serena- comenta Brian dando un sorbo a su bebida-

_De regreso en Japón…._

Me da mucho gusto saber que nuestra princesa será una persona preparada y segura de sí misma- comenta con voz ronca una rubia de cabello corto acompañada de una hermosa chica de cabellos aquamarina-

Haruka!- exclaman las chicas que voltearon distrayéndose momentáneamente de sus estudios-

Pero que milagro! Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta la castaña-

Solo venimos a despedirnos- responde Michiru-

Michiru estudiará en una de las mejores escuelas de arte en Europa- contesto la rubia- además yo planeo hacer un par de pruebas para la escudería de Ferrari- agregó como si fuera cualquier cosa-

Que emoción!- saltó Mina de su asiento para abrazarse de la joven que por poco cae al suelo al perder el equilibrio- me llevarás a pasear en tu auto cuando eso pase verdad?- cuestionó poniendo unos lindos ojos enormes y llorosos que convencerían a cualquiera-

Hee, he bueno si, eso espero- contestó incomodada Haruka-

Pero eso no es todo- aseguró Michiru después de lograr contener la risa por la expresión de la rubia ante las demostraciones de afecto de la ojiazul- probablemente vayamos a Estados Unidos dentro de un año, así que esperamos verlas por allá –

Eso sería increíble- agrego la castaña- pero aún nos queda mucho por hacer si queremos ir a Estados Unidos-

Si ustedes quieren, lo pueden conseguir, tienen mucho potencial-

Setsuna!- exclamaron las chicas en coro-

Yo también he venido a despedirme- contestó con una gran sonrisa- viajaré con las chicas- volteó a ver a Haruka y Michiru quienes ya estaban listas para partir- nos llevaremos a la pequeña Hotaru, así que la traje para que se despidiera de ustedes-

Hola! chicas! Cuídense mucho! Y estudien mucho!- comentaba alegremente la niña mientras se unía a un abrazo grupal-

Claro que lo haremos- contestó Serena al borde de las lágrimas-

Y tu también estudia mucho de acuerdo?- agregó la hermosa peliazul-

Bueno chicas, nosotros nos vamos- comentó Setsuna escaleras abajo donde Haruka y Michiru ya se encontraban desesperadas por subir al auto-

Rei- Hey, ustedes que no se van a despedir!-

Haruka- ja sabes que ése no es nuestro estilo-

Horatu- chicas una cosa, cuídense de la gente, sobre todo de aquellos que tratan de basar su vida en la forma en cómo los ven los demás- terminó la frase justo cuando la puerta del deportivo se cerró y éste se puso en marcha, perdiéndose entre las calles de la cuidad-

Hee?- se quedaron viéndose unas a las otras con cara de interrogación-

Mina al fin se decidió a romper el silencio- hay bueno siempre son tan extrañas todas-

Amy- mejor entremos a estudiar- comentario al que asintieron todas dando marcha al interior del templo-


	2. Tres meses después

Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de ésta historia, que traerá muchísimos cambios a la vida de nuestras sailors favoritas, espero que les agrade.

CAP 1 3 MESES DESPUES.

Darien, Darien! -Gritaba Antonio mientras corría por los pasillos de los cuartos- Darien!

_En ése momento el guapo pelinegro salió corriendo de su habitación apenas en pijama tras escuchar los insistentes y desesperados gritos de su amigo, desgraciadamente al mismo tiempo Antonio había llegado ya a la habitación corriendo tan rápidamente que no pudo detener sus pasos y terminó derribando al pobre de Darien._

A ti que te pasa? por qué venías corriendo? Y gritando de esa forma! Que no vez que horas son!- atacaba molesto el pelinegro-

Es que ya llegaron las chicas de intercambio!- gritaba lleno de felicidad-

Queeeee?- preguntaron Brian y Clinton saliendo de sus respectivos cuartos también en pijama-

Que hoy vienen a su primer día en la universidad todas las becadas y las de intercambio!- agregaba aún emocionado el castaño-

Brian- y que demonios estamos esperando? A bañarnos! -Corrió el rubio a la regadera dejando a Clinton y a Antonio golpeando la puerta con desesperación-

Clinton- no te tardes! Apuraté!- ordenaba sin dejar de patear la puerta-

Hay que escándalo, dejen dormir!- gruño el pelinegro-

Es que no piensas acompañarnos?- Pregunto el castaño de lindos ojos azules-

Para qué? Yo prefiero dormir un par de horas más y dejen de hacer ruido por favor!- finalizó terminantemente dirigiendo una mirada gélida a sus compañeros de cuarto-

Dirás lo que quieras hermano pero Darien si es bastante raro- comentó Clinton dirigiéndose a Antonio a lo que ambos hicieron una mueca entre el asombro y y la incomprensión-

Mientras tanto en la habitación del pelinegro…

Hay Serena como te extraño- suspiraba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba una foto de su princesa y es que su amor tenía días sin contestarle las llamadas.- por qué no me contestas? Acaso te sucedió algo?

oOoOoOo

Hay ese maldito de Darien! No puede ser que me haya rechazado tantas veces!- comentaba furiosa una chica castaña, de enormes ojos verdes y curvas sinuosas- pero ahora sí me las va a pagar el estúpido, ya le di demasiadas oportunidades-

Hay Sabrina ¿qué tienes pensado hacerle al pobre?- cuestionó una chica peliroja y de bellos ojos color azabache-

Esto- afirmó la escultural joven mostrando a sus acompañantes unos resultados positivos de embarazo-

Ohhhh- exclamaron ambas acompañantes-

Teresa- pero y esto en qué afectará a Darien?- preguntó interesada-

Sabrina- pues es simple, le diré a mi padre que Darien es el padre de éste mocoso, él se encargará de obligarlo a responderme y listo, las empresas de la familia tendrán alguien que las maneje que no sea yo y podré tener una muy buena vida sin mover un solo dedo.

Pero Darien no aceptará que es el padre de ese bebé, además el nunca se ha metido contigo!- chillo Clarissa al pasar por su mente la idea de que todo le saliera mal a su amiga- oye quién es el padre del niño?.

Sebastian, pero eso no tiene la menor importancia; en cuanto a Darien es simple, tenemos que acorralarlo, dejarlo sin salidas para que acepte resignado, después de todo yo tampoco quiero al bastardo y en cuanto tenga la edad lo enviaré a un interando tan lejos como me sea posible, así que digamos que le he resuelto la vida-

Pero como acorralarlo?, nosotras no sabemos nada sobre su vida personal, bueno es mas nadie lo sabe!- comentó pensativa la peliroja-

Hoy antes de que las clases terminen esto deberá estar pegado en todos y cada uno de los rincones de la escuela-ordenó la castaña mostrándoles un cartel donde una foto del pelinegro ocupaba casi toda la plana; la imagen había sido tomada desde un ángulo que parecía hacerla aún más comprometedora de lo que era; él estaba en el hospital donde laboraba acompañado de un amigo y desde el punto de vista parecían estar más cerca uno del otro de lo que a un par de hombres les gustaría estar; debajo de la foto se leía l frase Darien Chiba es Gay-

Ya caigo- exclamó Teresa al golpear su puño contra su mano abierta- Darien estará metido en un verdadero lío y entonces, entonces, mmmm entonces- sus facciones cambiaron drásticamente- entonces eso qué tiene que ver contigo y con el bebé?- preguntó inocente-

Hay si serás bruta – comentó Sabrina con una gota de sudor en su cabeza mientras le propinaba un golpe a su pelinegra amiga- pues entonces le diré a Darien que se case conmigo y le dé su apellido a mi hijo, nada mejor que un hijo para terminar con ese tipo de rumores- terminó airosa la frase-

Pero…. y Sebastian? – Inquirió confundida Clarissa-

Teresa- si qué hay de Sebastian? Él ni loco lo permitirá.

Hay ustedes dos en qué mundo viven, lo mandé a volar hace un par de semanas, me estorba en mi plan-

Wow esas si que son nuevas- agregó la pelinegra- perdona Sabrina es que con las audiciones pues estuvimos ocupadas ensayando el guión-

Hay si sus tontas audiciones para ser artistitas de cuarta- se burló por lo alto la castaña- apúrense!, esos carteles tienen que quedar pegados por toda la escuela antes que salgan a receso, que quiero ver la cara que Darien pone cuando le toque su exposición ante las preguntas de todos jajajajaja-

_Las chicas se levantaron y salieron corriendo del cuarto de limpieza donde se reunieron en secreto por petición de Sabrina, para saltarse las últimas dos clases y llevar a cabo su plan, lo que no se imaginaban es que alguien había escuchado absolutamente toda la conversación y es que cuando escuchó mencionar a Darien, dio vuelta sobre sus pasos y regresó a averiguar si se trataba de el mismo Darien que ella pensaba….._

_oOoOoOo_

Digas lo que digas nos vas a acompañar en la tarde- ya estuvo bueno de estar tan encerrado!- agregó el pelinegro de ojos marrones-

Ándale Darien, Clinton tiene razón, además las nuevas están para chuparse los dedos! Chance y salimos con novia este semestre!- suplicaba el castaño-

Oh siii y hay un grupito que Dios! Están como para dejarnos sin aliento!- agregó esta vez Brian, el rubio del grupo-

Ya saben que no me gustan esas cosas- contestaba molesto el pelinegro-

Ándale! Solo acompáñanos insistía el castaño-

Ash, está bien Antonio solo para que dejen de molestar pero les aclaro no me meteré con ninguna chica de acuerdo?

Orale!... Antonio! Jajaja cuando nos llamas por nuestros nombres es que estás enojado- agregó Clinton en modo de burla-

Mejor ayúdenme a llevar todo esto para la exposición- mencionó el ojiazul mirando varias cajas que tenía en el piso de su habitación; evitando así seguir con la conversación-

oOoOoOo

Jajajajaja quien lo viera, que calladito se lo tenía!- comenta una chica algo pecosa y bajita-

De qué hablan?- pregunta ahora un joven rubio bastante delgado-

Hay tu pues en donde te metes?, hablamos de esto- confirmó extendiéndole un cartel-

Wooorale, jajajajaja no se la va a acabar!- replicó de nuevo el joven-

_Mientras en otro lado del patio…_

Espero que no nos cachen Sabrina-decía sumamente nerviosa Clarissa

Si hicieron bien su trabajo y nadie las vio no tenemos de qué temer- contestó amenazante y en voz baja la aludida-

Hay viene ya don William- advertía Teresa para evitar que las escucharan-

Muchachos por favor sienténse!- ordenó un hombre de unos 40 años de cabello entrecano y una pequeña pero tupida barba con un porte muy varonil que llegaba también con un cartel en la mano- tenemos que hablar seriamente de esto- continuó mostrando el cartel a los presentes, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que alguien hubiera sido capaz de tal acto y es que el otro chico en la foto era su sobrino-

De qué profesor?- preguntó intrigado Darien mientras llegaba al lugar acompañado por sus compañeros de cuarto-

De nada Darien, lo hablamos al final de la clase y nadie se retira de aquí hasta que hablemos de acuerdo?- agregó con una gélida mirada a sus alumnos mientras guardaba el cartel doblado en el bolsillo de su saco-

Seguro?- increpó Clinton a quien no le pareció que las cosas estuvieran bien-

Seguro, vamos Darien comienza con tu exposición-

De acuerdo- poco a poco colocó las gráficas y materiales de apoyo en los caballetes que ya estaban dispuestos en el amplio jardín, y es que de vez en cuando a los profesores les gustaba dar sus clases al aire libre, como parte de un método para que los alumnos no se aburran tan fácilmente de las pesadas y largas horas de enseñanza; una vez que instaló sus materiales hizo pasar unas carpetas con copias sobre el tema-

Bien, pues hoy les hablaré de síndrome de Kawasaki en infantes- comenzó el ojiazul- como bien sabemos es una alteración cardiaca que tiene una muy variada clase de síntomas, sin embargo existen casos atípicos donde no se presenta absolutamente ningún problema sino hasta que la enfermedad está demasiado avanzada- Darien siguió hablando completamente sumido en su tema, tanto que no notó cuando sus compañeros dejaron de hacerle caso; todos volteaban a ver intrigados a una pequeña niña que corría con dirección hacia ellos-

Papá!

Papá!

Papi!

La niña seguía corriendo hacia donde el grupo tomaba la clase, mientras todos se volteaban a ver con una gran interrogante y es que al menos, que ellos supieran ninguno tenía hijos, todos ellos eran jóvenes, así que, pues quizá la niña estaba confundida….

Papá!

Oye y cómo ha entrado? parece que viene sola- pregunto en voz baja Antonio a Brian-

Ni idea, quizá es hija de alguien de los de nuevo ingreso-

Los cuchicheos comenzaron a ser más fuertes provocando que el pelinegro interrumpiera su explicación para voltearse a donde sus compañeros miraban tan insistentemente-

Papá! – esta vez la niña ya estaba a pocos pasos de la clase-

Princesa!- exclamó alegre el pelinegro que solo tuvo que agacharse para tomar a su pequeña en brazos-

Te extrañe papi!- gritaba alegre la nena mientras lo abrazaba con más efusividad-


	3. sorpresas!

Hola! La aquí dejo la tercera entrega de este hermoso fic que wow! De verdad les juro que no se esperan todo lo que ocurrirá conforme avance la historia.

Antes dejo una aclaración, al menos en mi pueblo bicicletero hehehe en algunas escuelas se acostumbra a que los de nuevo ingreso entran un par de semanas después que los de semestres avanzados así que así es como se desarrolla esta parte del fic para que no se me pierdan!

CAP 2 SORPRESA!

Te extrañe papi!- gritaba alegre la nena, mientras lo abrazaba con más efusividad-

Y yo a ti princesita!- contestaba igual de entusiasmado el pelinegro-

Tu? papá?- exclamaron sorprendidos sus compañeros mientras que otros incluido el profesor tenían la quijada abierta de la impresión, sin embargo el pelinegro ni siquiera escuchó el cuestionamiento de sus compañeros, estaba perdido en los ojos de la pequeña dama-

Darien- pero cómo llegaste aquí princesa?, no me digas que has venido sola?-

La pequeña negó con la cabeza mientras giraba en dirección a la entrada para señalarle a Darien a una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios peinados en una coleta, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla un tanto ajustado y una camisa en tono rosa que resaltaba su escultural figura, pero que de igual forma la hacía ver lo suficientemente formal como para el lugar donde se encontraba.

Por dios!, no puede ser!- susurró para si mismo- Serena!- ésta vez el joven gritó para captar la atención de la muchacha y corrió hacia a ella en cuanto dejó a la pequeña de pie en el piso- Serena!-

La chica volteó inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre y su voz, esa voz que la hacía soñar despierta, y que anhelaba escuchar a cada momento- Darien!- en sus ojos se formaron un sinfín de lágrimas contenidas-

La rubia entonces corrió hacia él y justo en el medio de sus caminos se encontraron, Darien la tomó por la cintura y la levantó por los aires dando vueltas sobre su propio eje, cuando por fin la bajó tomó su rostro con una mano y sonrió seductoramente, sus ojos se fijaron en aquellas hermosas orbes azules que le hacían perder el control y lentamente fue acercando de forma peligrosa su rostro al de su amada, pudo sentir su aliento tan cálido a tan solo milímetros de ella hasta que finalmente se unieron en un beso lleno de amor y necesidad, por todo el tiempo que pasaron separados-

Wow! Está guapísima- exclamó uno de los compañeros de clase-

Es un bombón!- le secundó su amigo mientras se mordía el labio-

Maldita sea -exclamó por lo bajo Sabrina al ver ahora sus planes truncados-

Jum jum- carraspeaba el profesor William a lo lejos- hee siento interrumpir Darien , pero estamos a media clase- la realidad es que el hombre aún no se reponía de la impresión , pero sabía que todos tendrían demasiadas preguntas que hacerle a su mejor alumno y por lo tanto debían apresurarse a terminar el tema-

Lo siento ya voy!- contestó en voz alta el pelinegro para que tanto su mentor como sus compañeros de clase lo escucharan-

Lo lamento princesa debo irme- rodó los ojos en dirección al grupo que le esperaba- te veo en una hora te parece?-

En dos, estoy arreglando mis papeles- el pelinegro la vio con interrogantes- al rato te explico continuó la rubia al ver la intención del chico en averiguar qué pasaba- si te preguntan di que estamos casados y soy apenas dos años menor que tu, use la pluma transformadora para verme mayor, estaré en las oficinas principales, de hecho las chicas ya me deben de estar esperando-

Que tu y yo qué? Y …..las chicas aquí?- cuestiono sin comprender el pelinegro-

Al rato te explico, mmm puedes quedarte con Rini?- cuestionó con una mano detrás de su cabeza algo ruborizada- es que de hecho se aburrió en las oficinas y se fue, por eso la estaba buscando-

De acuerdo, entonces las busco en las oficinas al rato- agregó el ojiazul antes de regresar a tomar su lugar con el resto del grupo-

Lo siento, hee profesor le incomoda si se queda aquí durante la clase- cuestionó mientras tomaba a su pequeña de la mano- le prometo que no dará problemas-

Supongo que está bien- respondió el aludido sin darle mayor importancia al tiempo que Darien le daba a la pequeña dama una libreta y unas plumas-

Ponte a dibujar o a escribir algo Rini, no tardaré en terminar -

Aja-contestó asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol junto a su "padre"-

Que es lo que está sucediendo aquí?- cuestionó enfadada Sabrina reponiéndose del shock inicial, tenía que haber una explicación a todo esto!-

Aún cuando sus compañeras intentaron hacer de todo para que no se pusiera en ese plan su voz se escuchó perfectamente entre todos sus compañeros-

Eso mismo me gustaría saber- pensó para sí mismo mientras unas gotas de sudor se formaban en su frente-

Eso es algo que no nos incumbe señorita- contestó cortante el profesor William salvando a Darien de responder, al menos momentáneamente- mientras tanto, podrías seguir con tu exposición Darien?

Claro señor- el joven rápidamente tomó su lugar y reanudó su clase-

_Así los minutos fueron pasando mientras el ojiazul explicaba pacientemente a sus compañeros un tema que para él era de lo más familiar ya que tenía a dos pequeños pacientes con dicho problema en el hospital donde trabajaba._

Shh shh, como te llamas pequeña- cuestionó Akane en voz baja a la niña que estaba cerca de ella-

Me llamo Serena igual que mi mamá, pero todos me dicen Rini para no confundirnos- contestó también en voz baja para no interrumpir , mientras miraba con ojos desafiantes a la castaña y a sus acompañantes que se encontraban detrás de Akane, reconociéndolas de inmediato como las autoras de la calumnia contra su amado Darien como ella solía llamarle-

Estoy segura de que la mocosa nos escuchó, mira las miradas que nos hecha- susurró Sabrina a sus amigas-

Puede ser, pero de igual forma no está inventando las cosas, Darien se vió muy sorprendido por la situación-

Me da igual, tengo que averiguar qué es lo que está pasando-

Pues o lo haces o vas a tener que pensar en regresar con Sebastian-

Ni loca-

_Apenas 15 minutos después de que Darien retomara su explicación la pequeña dama cayó en los brazos de morfeo, recostándose por completo sobre el pasto; al verla Darien siguió con la plática, sin embargo se acercó lentamente al lugar donde descansaba su pequeña, despojándose al mismo tiempo de su saco para tapar con él a su princesita; acto que casi provocó una combustión espontánea en las jóvenes estudiantes, y es que no era para menos, el pelinegro vestía un conjunto de saco y pantalón de mezclilla oscura y una playera negra en lycra que se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso tan bien moldeado; se podía apreciar su abdomen marcado y las mangas de ésta al ser bastante cortas mostraban unos brazos fuertes y perfectamente bien trabajados por horas en el gimnasio. _

_La verdad ninguna de las mujeres que le asediaban, es mas nadie, a excepción de sus compañeros de cuarto le habían visto sin chaqueta, si bien en cierto que el joven hacía ejercicio casi todas las mañanas antes de iniciar su horario de clases siempre lo hacía con pantalones aguados y playeras que sí denotaban su musculatura en los brazos, pero que por ser lo suficientemente holgadas jamás permitieron ver su bien torneado torso._

_Por obvias razones queda claro que el resto de la exposición del pelinegro pasó inadvertida para sus colegas y es que los chicos se encontraban envidiando su escultural cuerpo, ahora sabían el por qué la mayor parte de las chicas, incluso de otras carreras le perseguían; también pensaban en lo hermosa que era esa chica, la que parecía ser la madre de la pequeña y eso les causaba aún mas envidia, cuan más afortunado podía ser ese hombre parado enfrente de ellos?, era demasiado para la competitividad que existía entre los hombres; mientras que las chicas, aún aquellas que siempre habían negado su interés en el ojiazul le miraban embobadas pensando en cómo sería una noche con Darien Chiba, con ese cuerpo tan perfecto, ese aroma y esa voz tan varonil, esa sutileza que lo caracterizaba y oh si debía ser muy experimentado en las artes amatorias con una nena de cuantos?, unos cuatro o cinco años? Debía ser un Dios en la cama!_

Eso es todo por el día de hoy- finalizó el pelinegro sacando de sus cavilaciones a todos- profesor de qué es lo que quería hablar?- cuestionó recordando el principio de la clase-

De nada Darien, puras calumnias pero honestamente creo que ahora ya no tiene la menor importancia; es mejor que te lleves a tu niña, hace mucho viento y se podría enfermar- contestó el canoso hombre viendo tiernamente a la nena que aún dormía plácidamente-

Gracias William, nos vemos mañana entonces- aclaró el joven con total confianza a su profesor, quien también era su compañero en el hospital- el ojiazul se inclinó para tomar cuidadosamente a su hija en brazos, lo hizo con tal maestría que a todos quienes le observaban se les figuró que no hacía mucho la había cargado por última vez; la pelirosa ni siquiera se inmutó al quedar en brazos de su protector, sin embargo el joven pidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a sus amigos que se acercaran a él-

Por favor podrían ayudarme con las cajas y los materiales?- susurró en voz baja-

Claro que sí!- contestó el rubio-

Además tienes mucho, pero mucho que explicarnos hermano- aclaró juguetón el pelinegro de ojos marrones-

Lo haré, tan pronto como aclare yo mismo algunas cosas-

Listo!- exclamó el castaño que se acercaba con la última caja- apurémonos!

_Los jóvenes se dirigieron a su dormitorio, donde Darien se apresuró a dejar a la niña sobre su cama mientras los chicos dejaban los materiales en la sala._

Chicos, puedo encargarles a Rini?- cuestionó tímidamente el padre de la pequeña-

Claro!- contestó Clinton adelantándose a la respuesta de los demás, quienes le dirigieron una gélida mirada-

Gracias! No me gustaría que despertara sin saber dónde está, prometo no tardarme!- gritó la última frase desde el umbral de la puerta por donde salió corriendo segundos después-

Claro nosotros la cuidamos -arremedó Brian-

Se supone que iríamos a ver a las de nuevo ingreso- reclamó Antonio-

Bueno y qué querían que hiciera? Que le dijera que no?- se defendió el de ojos marrones- además ya tendremos más tiempo de verlas!-

El chiste de esto mi querido amigo, es que nosotros fuéramos sus primeros amigos dentro de la universidad, para tener más tiempo de cortejarlas, y gracias a ti ahora otros tendrán esa oportunidad!- terminó regañando el castaño a su amigo-

Pues entonces vayan ustedes! Yo me ofrecí, yo me quedo!- gritó desesperado Clinton-

Si vamos y si Darien nos ve pensará que no estamos cuidando de su hija- comentó Brian- el no sabrá que si te quedaste-

Genial!- Exclamaron los otros dos dándose por vencidos mientras se sentaban en el sofá evitando mirarse-

oOoOoOo

_Un tumulto tanto de mujeres como de hombres se encontraba afuera de las oficinas principales de la universidad como sucedía cada año; chicas que buscaban chicos y chicos que buscaban chicas, carne fresca para jugar un rato. _

_A Darien jamás le había gustado estar ahí, primero por que odiaba estar apretado entre tanta gente y segundo porque le parecía repugnante que trataran así a la gente, más cuando veía que muchas de las chicas, si, sobre todo mujeres llegaban demasiado inocentes y se veían envueltas en las sucias manos de los miembros de los equipos de basket ball y de americano de la institución, quienes solo jugaban con ellas, para después desecharlas como si nada._

_A él le había sucedido, desde el día de su ingreso casi la mitad del colegio lo había perseguido, pero él no venía a tener aventuras, venía a estudiar y eso haría, además el tenía alguien que le esperaba y a quien debía y quería respetar, sin embargo muchas no entendían lo que un no significaba y eso le frustraba, deseaba que le dejaran en paz o al menos que prefirieran ser sus amigas y dejar las molestas escenas de lado._

_Ahora daba gracias mentales por haber visto a Serena antes que otra persona, ella era demasiado inocente y quizás alguien se hubiera querido aprovechar de la chica que además era un verdadero atractivo visual para muchos, aunque esas gracias se las debía de dar a Rini pero…. ella que hacía ahí y Serena , y … las chicas? Serena le dijo que también ellas se encontraban ahí… bueno ya habría tiempo para explicaciones, ahora solo quería verla de nuevo, tenerla entre brazos y besarla y eso es lo que haría en cuanto la viera._


	4. Amor a primera vista

**Me da mucho gusto ver que les ha atrapado esta historia y espero de verdad que asi siga siendo, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo y por favor dejen muchos reviews!**

CAP 3 AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA

Jajajajajjaa, ya viste quién está ahí?- comentaba una chica de cabellos dorados y rizados-

Hay por Dios! Si es Darien Chiba? Acaso querrá redimirse de los rumores?- contestó otra de cabellos verdes cortos-

Yo lo dudo, no será más bien que está esperando a algún chico?- agregó ponzoñosa otra chica morena y más bajita-

Guácala! Ojalá que no sea ningún guapo o moriré de la decepción!- finalizaba la primera que había hablado-

El pelinegro había escuchado varias murmuraciones parecidas en el lapso que estuvo a las afueras de la dirección, sin embargo, no las entendió por lo que decidió no prestarles atención, así que siguió recargado contra la pared del edificio contiguo para tener una mejor visibilidad y mantenerse fuera de la rebelión.

_Poco a poco comenzaron a salir los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, muchos no perdieron la oportunidad y se acercaron inmediatamente a algunas chicas, así como algunas mujeres se acercaban a los nuevos estudiantes con la excusa de mostrarles el campus, de ayudarles a integrarse a los grupos o de mostrarles donde se encontraban sus dormitorios; sin embargo esta vez era diferente a las demás, si bien algunos se marchaban ya acompañados, la gran mayoría de las chicas estaban siendo olímpicamente ignoradas, al parecer los hombres aglomerados en aquel lugar esperaban a alguien a quien ya habían visto y llamaba su atención._

Te apuesto tres mil dólares Carlos a que esa lindura rubia que vimos entrar estará en mi cama en menos de una semana- comentaba Sebastian, el capitán del equipo de americano, mientras pasaba seductoramente su mano por sus rubios cabellos agregando una sonrisa que dejaba ver su perfecta dentadura-

Trato hecho- contestaba con aires de superioridad Carlos, el mariscal de campo-

_Al paso de los minutos parecía que adentro quedaban ya muy pocas personas, entre ellas las senshis que fueron las últimas en salir; para cuando lo hicieron la multitud de hombres se arremolinaron a su alrededor hablándoles " amablemente" e invitándolas a conocer las instalaciones, sin embargo las chicas parecían buscar a alguien ya que no prestaban la más mínima atención a los comentarios de los chicos. Después de pocos segundos una de ellas pareció haber encontrado a quien buscaba._

Darien!- gritó la hermosa rubia de cola de caballo corriendo con dificultad entre la gente-

Princesa- exclamó el ojiazul recobrando su postura para después dirigirse a encontrarse con su amada-

Darien!- mencionó de nuevo la joven antes de unirse a él en un tierno beso logrando también con eso que los jóvenes arremolinados a sus alrededores se quedaran incrédulos ante la escena que tenían enfrente-

Darien!- ahora el nombre del chico salió de la boca de las otras cuatro bellezas por las que medio colegio había estado esperando cosa que de nuevo captó la atención de los presentes-

Chicas!- exclamó contento el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ellas del brazo de su amada para abrazarlas con efusividad-

Te extrañamos!- comentó una linda peliazul-

Yo también las extrañé- contesto el ojiazul viendo a cada una de sus amigas-

Y Rini?- pregunto la pelinegra con inquietud-

En mi dormitorio, mis amigos se quedaron cuidándola, pero es mejor que vayamos con ella, no confío en ellos como niñeros- respondió el joven poniéndose en marcha e invitando a que las hermosas damas que le acompañaran, mientras tomaba por la cintura a la dueña de su corazón (y próximamente de sus quincenas).

Woorale- exclamó un joven - mira que bien escondidito se lo tenía el Darien!, se agarró a la más bella de todas-

Pues creo que después de todo si eran calumnias lo que dijeron de él- le contestó otro chico que parecía que le acompañaba-

Si qué lástima tantas ilusiones que me había hecho- comentó otro un tanto " amanerado" que estaba atrás de ellos ocasionando que los chicos lo voltearan a ver con una mueca de miedo-

Hay tu sí que asustas – comentó dando un brinco hacia atrás- mejor vámonos- continuó jalando a su amigo del brazo para alejarse rápidamente-

Bueno creo que ya gané los 3 mil dólares, los quiero en efectivo en billetes de a 100 y sin marcar jajajjajajaja- se burlaba Carlos de su amigo que en éstos momentos tenía cara de pocos amigos-

Maldito Darien- gruño golpeando su puño contra la pared- ése imbécil me las va a pagar! No puede quedarse con todas las mujeres que me gustan!- exclamaba sumamente molesto mientras continuaba golpeando la pared-

El no te quito a Sabrina, ni siquiera le hizo caso!, además esa chica, bueno ni siquiera la conoces así que técnicamente no te la quitó- agregó su amigo aumentando la molestia de Sebastian-

Pero Sabrina me dejó para estar con él, y en cuanto a la rubia, ja, no pienses que ya ganaste, ella será mía así sea lo último que haga, ese maldito va a sufrir, lo juro!-aseguró con un rostro tan maquiavélico que incluso a su amigo le dio miedo-

oOoOoOo

Bueno chicas ahora si me pueden explicar qué está sucediendo aquí?- cuestiono entre desesperado y curioso el pelinegro-

Hay que no estás a gusto de estar a mi lado- contestó Serena haciendo pucheros-

Claro que sí Serena pero entiéndeme los chicos harán preguntas, sobre todo de Rini y no quiero ni imaginar lo que me tocará mañana en clases y pues como te podrás dar cuenta, no tengo ni idea de qué está sucediendo aquí!- confesó un poco alterado-

Darien tiene razón Serena- agregó Rei en un gesto de solidaridad con su amigo-

Mira yo te explico- interrumpió Amy- lo que sucede es que bueno, tu sabes bien que Sere mejoró bastante sus calificaciones desde que viniste a estudiar, así que cuando nos enteramos de la convocatoria, decidimos inscribirnos, de hecho ésa fue todo un desconcierto para Serena ya que nunca le dijimos nada por si no nos tocaban formularios, pero cuando pasamos la primera etapa, la convencimos de que no te dijera nada, para que su llegada fuera una sorpresa-

Así que técnicamente es nuestra culpa que no hayas hablado con ella estas últimas semanas- agregó apenada Lita que estaba a un lado de Amy-

Vaya! pues me da mucho gusto que todas vayan tan bien en la escuela, pero …. Como es eso de que tu y yo estamos casados y de que eres dos años más chica que yo? –cuestionó viendo a su amada-

Rini llegó a Tokio el mismo día que nos enteramos que ganamos la beca- sonrió para sí misma después de recordar ese día-

****flash back****

Que haces levantada tan temprano Serena? Es Domingo! Que algo te cayó mal?- molestaba el menor de los Tsukino-

Deja de molestar Sammy, hoy publican los resultados de las becas ,las chicas no tardan en pasar por mi- contestó la rubia terminándose su desayuno de un bocado-

Y tu de verdad crees que pasaste? Jajajajaja si que eres ingenua hermanita!-

Sammy! Deja de molestar a tu hermana- ordenó Ikuko al otro lado de la cocina-

Pero si Serena es una tonta!- se defendió el chico-

Samuel!- regaño de nuevo su madre-

Ding dong

Ding dong

Ding dong

Esa debe ser Mina, pero que insistente niña- comentaba Ikuko mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta-

Hola señora! – saludó con efusividad la rubia del moño rojo-

Hola Mina, Serena ya viene- adelantó el comentario cuando vió a su hija de reojo acercarse a la puerta-

Hola Mina!- sonrió mientras se cambiaba el calzado-

Hola nada ya vámonos las demás nos esperan!- jaló a su amiga de coletas quien por poco pierde el elquilibrio al bajar el escalón de su casa-

Hay niñas- murmuro la peliazul al ver a las chicas marcharse-cuidense!

Una hora después…..

No puedo creer que pasamos!- exclamaba más que feliz la castaña-

Al fin podré tener de nuevo cerca a mi Darien!- agregaba con corazones en los ojos y sus manos en el pecho luciendo demasiado teatral-

Tu Darien? hay Serena tu como siempre de envidiosa!- se escucho una voz detrás de ella-

Rini!- exclamaron a coro las chicas!-

Hola chicas! Me da mucho gusto verlas! Y más gusto me da saber que mi mamá ya no será tan tonta- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Serena-

Hay me las vas a pagar!- gruño Serena comenzando a corretear a la pequeña-

Hay ya estense quietas!- ordenó la castaña deteniéndolas de la cabeza para que dejaran de pelear-

Si Rini mejor dinos que haces aquí?- cuestiono la peinegra-

Hay suena como si no les diera gusto verme!- hizo un puchero algo gracioso- lo que pasa es que les insistí a mis papás que me dejaran verlas, las extrañaba mucho y pues como ellos están en una guerra pues no dudaron en dejarme venir-

En una guerra!- preguntaron nerviosas las chicas-

Si, pero nada de cuidado, de hecho no es en la tierra, sin embargo el ejército de Tokio de Cristal está ayudando para evitar que el enemigo llegue a nuestro planeta- contestó bastante tranquila-

Pero Rini nosotras viajaremos pronto y como te llevaremos sin papeles?- le explico tiernamente la peliazul-

Todo está bajo control, luna pelotaaaa, transfórmate!- ordenó la niña mientras su juguete se transformaba en un documento de identidad-

Bueno así será mas fácil- continuó Serena-

Mmm no lo creo- agregó Lita- Serena aquí dice que tu y Darien son los padres de Rini , pero tú eres demasiado joven! Tendrías que haberla tenido a los 13!

En ese caso puedes usar la pluma trasformadora Serena- comentó una linda gatita negra que se acercaba a las chicas-

Pero la pluma sólo la transforma en apariencia, en la universidad le pedirán papeles y sobre todo si pedimos que Rini viva con nosotras-

Pues déjenme decirles- interrumpió la minina- que la pluma también cambia los documentos de identidad de quien la usa, así que si Serena pide ser 6 años mayor o 15 o los años que quiera, su identificación dirá lo mismo-

Genial Rini! Está todo resuelto! Vendrás con nosotras!- festejó Mina por lo alto-

**** Fin del flash back****

Así que eso es lo que pasó, bueno yo no tengo objeción en decir que eres mi esposa ni que eres mayor….. hay algo más que deba saber?- cuestionó el pelinegro a solo unos pasos de llegar a su dormitorio-

Solo que contaremos la historia omitiendo lo obvio, es decir eso de que Rini viene del futuro y todo eso, de hecho en la escuela dijimos que Serena cursa el mismo año que nosotras porque ella dejó de estudiar un tiempo con el embarazo y la pequeña- terminó de explicar la peliazul-

De acuerdo, entonces así quedamos. Bien chicas aquí es- dijo sacando las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir una puerta en el primer nivel del edificio de dormitorios-

Hola chicos- saludó de nuevo el pelinegro a sus amigos que aún estaban sentados en la sala, dos de ellos con expresión de molestia en sus rostros- ella es Serena- agregó presentando a la rubia que venía tomada de su mano-

Mucho gusto! -Saludaron los tres poniéndose de pie-

Y ellas son nuestras amigas, también estudiarán aquí- puntualizó mientras señalaba hacia la puerta donde hacían su aparición cuatro hermosas chicas-

Pero si son ellas!- excamó Antonio boquiabierto-

Ho ho hola! -Saludó primero Brian viendo sonrojado a Amy-

Hola!- Saludaron las chicas con unas lindas sonrisas sonrojándose también al ver a lo apuestos chicos que eran los compañeros de Darien-

Hola- murmuró Clinton viendo a Lita mientras que Antonio solo se limitó a observar sonrojado a Mina-


	5. Cambios de Vida

Feliz san Valentin! Hehe se me olvidó subir mi segundo capitulo de la semana pasada, el alemán me ronda! Bueno todo por eso subo los dos hoy aprovechando su regalo del día del amor y de la amistad!, gracias por apoyar esta historia y por agregarme como su autora favorita! Es todo un honor!.

Bueno mucha suerte y a leer!...

PD DEJEN REVIEWS hahahaha me hacen feliz!

CAP 4 CAMBIOS DE VIDA

_Las chicas avanzaron lentamente aun sonrojadas ante las miradas coquetas de los amigos de Darien, el dormitorio era lindo; era más bien como un pequeño departamento con una salita y una mesa de centro, todo en negro; una mesa con cuatro sillas también de color negro estaba situada cerca del ventanal, las paredes eran blancas y no había casi ninguna decoración sobre ellas más que una pantalla plana frente a la sala y algunos cuadros abstractos bien distribuidos entre la sala y el comedor; una barra separaba a éste último de la cocina, donde había estanterías alrededor de las tres paredes que la conformaban, y los artículos propios de ésta, un refrigerador enorme, una estufa y una cafetera sobre una de las barras._

_Cinco puertas rodeaban la sala; una de ellas se encontraba entreabierta dejando ver un muy limpio lavabo y un espejo, así que las demás puertas debían ser las habitaciones de los chicos._

Vaya está muy lindo su dormitorio- exclamó Lita aun observando el lugar-

No pagamos tanto para que nos den cosas en mal estado habló presuntuoso Antonio-

La verdad todos los dormitorios están muy bien aunque claro cosas como la pantalla y los cuadros y las decoraciones de nuestras habitaciones sí las ponemos nosotros- contestó Clinton rápidamente-

Así que el de nosotras será igual de lindo?- cuestionó Amy ilusionada-

Debe de serlo- esta vez respondió Brian-

Chicas! – se escucho la voz de una niña tras de ellas-

Rini!, ya descansaste lo suficiente?- preguntó Rei tiernamente-

Aja pero tengo hambre- exclamó con un puchero mientras su estómago hacía ruidos graciosos-

Jajajajajja- la verdad yo también- agregó Mina divertida-

Tendremos problemas- advirtió Antonio- no hay nada de comer hehe- paso su manos por detrás de su cabeza algo incómodo- debimos haber ido ayer pero tuvimos trabajo-

Waaaaaa yo también muero de hambre- balbuceó Serena con ojos llorosos-

Ja no te preocupes aquí cerca venden unas hamburguesas muy buenas, vamos y de ahí será mejor que pasemos al super a comprar algo porque tampoco ustedes tendrán nada que comer mañana- comentó Darien sonriéndole amablemente a Serena-

Oigan y sus cosas chicas?- preguntó curioso Clinton-

Nuestra ropa en el hotel aunque la verdad no es mucha, y las demás cosas ya vienen por paquetería- respondió la peliazul-

Pues entonces también pasaremos al hotel para que ya pasen la noche aquí y tengan más tiempo de instalarse- comentó el castaño pensando que sería una buena idea tenerlas cerca y ayudarles en lo que necesitaran, de verdad que eran chicas hermosas y lo mejor de todo, parecían ser amables-

_Al salir de la universidad el grupo se topó con el profesor William._

A donde vamos tan contentos?- cuestionó alegremente el hombre-

A comer y a hacer algunas compras -respondió _A_ntonio palmeando su hombro-

Darien, por qué no te tomas la semana en el hospital, tus vacaciones ya están cerca, puedes cambiarlas por éstos días para que arregles con tu familia lo que tengas que arreglar- comentó amablemente el profesor-

Muchas gracias creo que lo necesitaré- contestó apenado el joven mientras bajaba la mirada, la verdad ya se le había olvidado que tenía que ir a trabajar con tantas sorpresas revoloteando en su cabeza-

Entonces los dejo para que coman- agregó inclinándose para tomar la barbilla de la pelirosa y sonreírle tiernamente- nos vemos mañana en clase!- exclamó mientras se incorporaba y se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano-

_Al poco rato el grupo de chicas y chicos llegaron al local de hamburguesas, Mina hablaba muy confianzudamente con Antonio, Amy por su parte iba acompañada por Brian quien inexplicablemente la llevo riendo casi todo el camino, Lita acompañaba a Clinton, la realidad es que se le hacía un chavo sumamente guapo y encantador por lo que cada vez que podía lo observaba de reojo; Serena, Rei, Darien y Rini encabezaban al grupo mientras platicaban amenamente. Tan pronto como llegaron al lugar y les sirvieron sus pedidos, la comida desapareció de sus platos y acto seguido, se dirigieron al hotel que estaba a pocas cuadras para recoger las maletas; para su sorpresa eran apenas mochilas con solo un cambio en su interior, cosa que agradó a los chicos ya que se dispusieron a cargar amablemente; de ahí se dirigieron al centro comercial donde compraron todo lo necesario, incluso Lita prometió que la comida del día siguiente correría por su cuenta y además se encargaría de cocinar un delicioso pastel en agradecimiento a los chicos por ofrecerse a ayudarles en todo, aunque esperaba que para Clinton fuera más que un agradecimiento-_

Pero qué estoy pensando- se cuestionó para sí misma la castaña- apenas si lo conozco, aunque parece que a las chicas no les desagradó para nada la compañía de los demás, sin tan solo pudiera….- terminó su pensamiento suspirando profundamente-

Que suspiro hermosa, debiste haber estado pensando en alguien muy especial- dijo temeroso el pelinegro-

Yo jajaja para nada!- contestó Lita pasando su mano detrás de su cabeza- más bien pensaba que me gustaría tener a alguien especial a mi lado ahora que comienzo una nueva etapa en mi vida- agrego sonrojándose- digo no es que las chicas no sean especiales, es que….- intentó corregir en vano-

Es que te hace falta el amor de alguien, como pareja- terminó por ella Clinton mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos-

Yo….este …..- gracias a dios el grito de Rini hizo que se olvidara el tema-

Vamos al parque! Exclamaba la niña de ojos marrones al ver un parque lleno de juegos-

Sii vamos -exclamó emocionada Serena corriendo tras de la pequeña mientras las chicas comenzaban a seguirlas-

Que? nos quedaremos aquí?- preguntó Antonio al ver que el ojiazul se internaba en el parque-

Bueno hermano, esto es algo de lo que implica tener una niña pequeña en casa- contestaba Darien divertido al ver la expresión de su amigo- además las chicas aman los parques, en Japón pasábamos mucho tiempo en el parque número 10, era nuestro lugar de reunión después de la escuela y del trabajo-

Sus amigos lo miraron con incredulidad

Si prefieren irse a la casa de verdad háganlo, yo me quedo aquí con las chicas-aseguró Darien comprensivamente-

_Los chicos se voltearon a ver entre sí para después internarse con mucho pesar en el parque con su amigo, sin embargo poco duró su malestar ya que cuando llegaron al centro pudieron observar a las chicas jugando amenamente con Rini cosa que les robó una sincera sonrisa, no solo eran hermosas y agradables; eran nobles y bastante inocentes, no cualquier chica de su edad accedía a una tarde así en vez de a una llena de compras. _

_Lentamente tomaron lugar en el muro de una jardinera dejando las bolsas del mandado sobre ésta, pero apenas se disponían a sentarse cuando una ráfaga de cabellos dorados sostenidos por un moño rojo pasó cerca de ellos tocando a Brian…_

Tu las traes- gritó fuertemente corriendo para separarse del grupo mientras Darien soltó una carcajada-

Corran!- ordenó muerto de risa al ver la cara de sus amigos; enseguida se separó de ellos comenzando a comprender lo que las chicas tramaban-

Pero qué?- preguntaba Brian sin saber que hacer-

Tu las traes, tienes que tocar a alguien más para que ahora lo persigan él y no a ti!- gritó Rini a pocos metros de él-

Esta bromeando verdad?, no juego a las traes desde que estaba en tercero de primaria-

Pues, no, no es una broma y déjame decirte que con ellas no tienes ocpión, no te van a dejar escapar tan fácilmente-

Ya que- bufó por lo bajo y tocó a Antonio que aún no se separaba de él- tu las traes-

_Los chicos se unieron al juego por cuestión de una hora, reían, corrían, bromeaban, incluso varias veces se metieron el pie entre ellos para provocar que se cayeran, terminando así todos enlodados, no podían creer la tarde que estaban pasando en la mañana si alguien les hubiera dicho que volverían a divertirse como niños pequeños en definitiva, no lo hubieran creido. _

_Darien no perdía oportunidad para acercarse a Serena y tomarla por la cintura dándole pequeños besos en su cuello, e incluso los chicos aprovecharon para acercarse más a las jóvenes, sin embargo pronto cayeron rendidos ante las energías de las chicas que aún llevarían a Rini a los columpios._

Hace mucho que no me divertía así- comentaba Clinton tratando de recuperar el aliento-

Cuando tienes a una niña como Rini en tu vida aprendes a divertirte de otras formas- aclaró apenado Darien-

Ya veo porque no te gusta tanto salir a trasnochar, te acostumbraste a esto no?- cuestiono el rubio-

En parte, aunque tampoco fui mucho de salir de esa forma- respondió el pelinegro mientras buscaba en las bolsas alguna botella de agua para rehidratarse-

Por qué nunca nos dijiste que eras padre?- preguntó el castaño temeroso de que su amigo se molestara-

Es que no es fácil, mucha gente lo ve mal, Rini tiene ya casi 7 años y Serena y yo somos aun muy jóvenes, además una vida así en familia es mucho más desgastante en varios aspectos, ya no te preocupas por ti, sino por lo que ellas necesiten; no es que no confíe en ustedes, al contrario, en éstos años se han convertido en mis mejores amigos, pero es una vida completamente diferente a la que debería de tener a mi edad- suspiro profundo pensando en qué mas podría decirles que sonara convincente- recuerdan que me preguntaron por qué no tenía fotos de Serena?- cuestiono levantando su mirada- es que en todas las fotos aparece Rini-

Mira Darien, por nosotros no te preocupes, tienes razón quizá no lo hubiéramos comprendido, pero cuenta con nosotros de ahora en delante de acuerdo?- agregó con una sonrisa sincera Clinton-

Gracias chicos- contestó advirtiendo que miraban embobados a las chicas-

Son muy buenas chicas- comentó captando la atención de los jóvenes- muy diferentes al resto, Lita por ejemplo es una chica muy entregada, se podría decir que muy enamoradiza, sin embargo eso la hace muy vulnerable, es una excelente cocinera y tiene una fuerza que asusta a muchos, pero sólo la usa cuando de defender a los que quiere se trata.

Mina por su parte, es muy alegre y despistada, ella y Serena son el alma del grupo, sueña con ser artista, es pésima cocinera así que traten de no probar lo que cocina si es que aman su vida; ahora que si no les quedó de otra finjan que está muy rico para no hacerla llorar- esto sacó una carcajada de los chicos- sin embargo es muy confiable.

Amy es el cerebrito , ella viene a estudiar medicina como nosotros, es muy tímida y a veces insegura, pero de alguna manera siempre saca su lado fuerte cuando alguna de las demás chicas está en peligro y Rei, es la más temperamental del grupo, no le gusta verse vulnerable, pero de todas es la más entregada a la amistad que tienen- se detuvo para observar a sus amigos- saben nada me gustaría más que fueran felices, y si a ustedes les interesan tanto como veo, solo espero que no las hagan sufrir, sé que son buenos chicos y honestamente creo que son perfectos para ellas, ustedes tampoco son tan patanes como el resto-

Jajajajaja no se si tomar eso como un cumplido o como un insulto- bromeó Brian-

Como que no somos tan patanes? Si somos unos angelitos!- agregó Antonio mientras ponía una cara angelical-

Jajajajajaja si claro como digan- contestó Darien- solo cuídenlas, por favor-

Tanto se nota que nos gustan?- cuestionó Clinton apenado-

Si- finalizó Darien asintiendo efusivamente y riéndose nuevamente de las caras de sus amigos que veían a las senshis acercarse a ellos-

Nos vamos? –Preguntó Serena al señalar el ocaso con la mirada- pronto anochecerá.

De hecho esperábamos a que anocheciera- aclaró Brian- no queremos que nos confundan con el eslabón perdido- agregó mirando sus ropas completamente enlodadas-

Jajajaja no falta mucho para eso- se burló Rei- las caras ya las tienen!-

Que graciosa-

_Las risas no faltaron y en cuestión de minutos ya se dirigían a las instalaciones de la universidad; apenas atravesaron la puerta las miradas y las burlas por parte de quien los veía no se hicieron esperar, todas y todos estaban hechos un asco, Serena aún traía ramas enredadas en su cabello, Rini bueno ella de verdad estaba completamente cubierta de pies a cabeza, tanto que no se distinguía el color de sus ropas o de su cabello bajo la plasta de fango, sin embargo dos cosas llamaban más la atención , la primera que Darien también se encontrara así y es que él era demasiado pulcro y le chocaba ensuciarse, era muy cuidadoso con sus ropas, y la segunda, que todos traían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y seguían bromeando a cada paso que daban._

_Así llegaron al que sería el dormitorio de las chicas, estaba convenientemente en la planta baja y en el edificio de al lado de los chicos, sus ventanas casi daban una a la otra aunque con bastantitos metros de distancia entre ellas, la decoración era en tonos sepia, arena y chocolates, los muebles y los espacios estaban distribuidos de igual manera que en el dormitorio de los chicos; Serena y Rini corrieron a escoger su cuarto que al terminar de revisar, sería el que tenía la ventana más amplia situado junto al comedor, mientras que las chicas se instalaron en el primero que abrieron sin tomarle importancia a cual les tocaba; los chicos amablemente comenzaron a sacar los víveres que las chicas habían comprado y a acomodarlos en las alacenas no sin antes lavarse a conciencia los brazos y las caras, ya era demasiada mugre el camino de sedimento que dejaban por donde quiera que pasaban._

_Al final decidieron irse a dar un baño y dejar que las chicas hicieran lo mismo, aún era relativamente temprano, habían comprado comida instantánea así que al cabo de media hora se encontrarían de nuevo en la alcoba de los chicos para seguirse poniendo al tanto de sus vidas y cenar cómodamente._


	6. Conociendo a Darien

Aquí les dejo la segunda entrega de hoy y espero subir el siguiente capitulo entre jueves y viernes mmm depende como funcione mi cerebro en estos días porque me quedé estancada hahahahahaha.

CAP 5 CONOCIENDO A DARIEN

Eran las nueve y cuarto am y Darien entraba corriendo por la puerta del salón de clases- una disculpa. Murmuró mientras recobraba el aliento- puedo pasar?- preguntó apenado a William que afortunadamente en ese momento tenía clases-

_Los alumnos se miraban con confusión, Darien jamás había llegado tarde, aunque estuviera enfermo._

_Los amigos del joven sonreían divertidos por la situación de su amigo._

Pasa- contestó con un movimiento de cabeza como gesto de invitación- pero no me digas que te vas a volver irresponsable ahora que tienes a tu familia aquí- advirtió serio-

Para nada – negó con seriedad, para después explicar apenado- estábamos llamando a varias escuelas para pedir informes e inscribir a Rini, pero la última la llamada se extendió mucho, disculpe no volverá a ocurrir, es que de verdad me urge inscribirla para que no pierda el año- confesó preocupado-

Hay Darien, los hijos cambian mucho la vida verdad?- el joven asintió con un gesto y una sonrisa nerviosa- sabes? yo siempre pensé que serías el último en salir con una sorpresita de esas- comentó medio en broma, para tratar de aligerar el ambiente- el kínder a donde van mis hijos es uno de los mejores, si gustas hablo con el director para que te reciba- esta vez habló seria pero amablemente-

Jeje, se lo agradezco pero es que…

Pero nada, es una muy buena escuela- replicó el profesor interrumpiendo a Darien quien lucía incómodo y aún estaba parado en la entrada del aula-

No, no es eso, es que- paso su mano nerviosamente por su cabello hasta colocarla detrás de su nuca mientras se sonrojó un poco, él sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que explicar a todos lo que sucedía, pero pensó que sería por pasos, jamás enfrente de todos sus compañeros- es que Rini va a la primaria-

A la pri…..- el profesor se atragantó con el café que bebía tranquilo- tu hija es más grande que los míos?- cuestionó más que sorprendido-

Cumplirá siete en un mes- aclaró Darien aún apenado-

Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó uno de sus compañeros desde la última fila-

Vaya! de pronto se interesan por él- comentó irónico Brian-

Tengo 26- aclaró de nuevo el pelinegro antes de que se desatara una discusión, y es que en parte era cierto, además de sus amigos, nadie se interesó jamás por lo que le sucediera, los hombres lo envidiaban por lo de siempre: joven, guapo, heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna que lo ponía entre los 15 más ricos de la universidad, solo por debajo de los hijos de políticos, y obviamente, las chicas sabían de todo lo anterior por lo que en innumerables ocasiones rechazaron a los chicos que las pretendían con tal de buscar una oportunidad con el pelinegro; a ellas tampoco les interesaba él, les interesaba presumir a un novio lindo y que pudiera comprarles todo lo que deseaban, obviamente ninguna tuvo jamás una oportunidad, ni siquiera estuvieron cerca de obtenerla-

La tuviste a los 19? -cuestionó fúrica la castaña culpable de los rumores sobre él-

Así es-

Pero tu esposa es más joven que tu!- exclamó otro de sus compañeros- acaba de ingresar!

Serena es más joven que yo por dos años, y sí, acaba de ingresar es porque dejó sus estudios durante y después del embarazo por lo que perdió algunos años, sin embargo estoy más que orgulloso de que haya seguido estudiando- finalizó comenzando a exasperarse, los nervios que le provocaba el pensar que podía decir algo que no le convenía lo estaban matando, mientras que cierta castaña se enfurecía aún más al escucharlo hablar de esa forma -

Fueron padres demasiado jóvenes- comentó para sí el profesor William, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta-

Sí, pero no por ello fue una irresponsabilidad de nuestra parte, Rini siempre estuvo en el futuro de Serena y mío, para mucha gente fue difícil entender la relación que ella y yo teníamos y sobre todo la seriedad con la que lo tomábamos a pesar de comenzar cuando éramos mucho más jóvenes; y pues sí, una niña que prácticamente cae del cielo de un día para el otro significó muchos cambios para nosotros, pero pronto nos acostumbramos a la idea de tenerla en nuestras vidas; yo nunca he dejado de trabajar desde que conozco a Serena para darles la vida que se merecen, y nunca me ha importado dejar de lado las fiestas y reuniones para convivir con ellas el poco tiempo que me quedaba entre la escuela y el trabajo….

Pero tú eres millonario- comentó Clarissa en burla-

Lamento decirte que no, los millonarios eran mis padres, y de su fortuna lo único que he utilizado es el dinero para un departamento y para mis estudios cuando era más joven, yo siempre quise que ese dinero se quedara intacto, como un seguro para mi familia el día que la tuviera, y hoy es así, ese dinero es de Rini si algo me llegara a pasar. Mis gastos, mi ropa, el auto, la moto, y lo que gasto en Serena y en mi hija es dinero que yo mismo he ganado, trabajando incluso de mesero en hoteles durante las vacaciones,y de nada me arrepiento puedes estar segura.

Que fiasco- bufó por lo bajo Sabrina; por alguna razón ya no le parecía interesante Darien y de haber sabido desde antes que su fortuna era la herencia de esa mocosa, nunca hubiera terminado con Sebastian, el era menos rico que el pelinegro y mas pedante, pero al menos el dinero sí era suyo, mmmm tendría que pensar en un plan para regresar con él y que la perdonara-

Eso me parece muy maduro de tu parte Darien- comentó con una tierna sonrisa su maestro- te felicito-

Oye pero siete años?- recordó otro de sus compañeros- vas que vuelas para suegro!-bromeó haciendo que sus compañeros soltaran una carcajada-

El ojiazul solo hizo una mueca irónica acompañada de un gruñido cuando las miradas se fijaron en el-

Jajajajaja no me digas que ya te pasó!- exclamó Akane que era la única chica con la que el joven se llevaba más o menos bien- cuenta cuenta!, hay yo quiero saber!-

Que lo cuente, que lo cuente- empezaron a pedir el resto de sus compañeros cuales niños de primaria logrando que Darien asintiera entre risas de nerviosismo-

Pues la primera vez fue uno de sus compañeros del kínder – comenzó a recordar recargándose en el escritorio, tras el consentimiento de William- era un chico miembro del equipo de futbol, Serena estaba feliz, tanto que me dejó plantado afuera del cine por espiarla junto con las chicas- esto causo una carcajada en todos los presentes mientras el solo sonrió- no fue nada afortunadamente y Rini lo puso en su lugar, pero meses después las chicas comenzaron a verla más feliz, siempre suspiraba y todas creyeron que pasaba por su primer amor, a mi casi me da algo cuando me enteré- de nuevo las risas se hicieron presentes con ése comentario- cada una por su parte intentó sacarle la verdad, la llevaron por helados, le ayudaban en todo, pero a nadie le dijo nada; el último en intentarlo fui yo, ahí me verán, la llevé a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Tokio y le pagué una cena carísima, las chicas se enteraron y fueron también, pero estaban en otra mesa viendo como Rini comenzaba a decirme la verdad; se desesperaron y comenzaron a acercarse ocultas en los carritos de servicio y en los maceteros para escuchar, jajaja la gente se nos quedaba viendo por el espectáculo que estábamos dando jajajaja- sus compañeros lo secundaron aunque por sus mentes pasaba el hecho de que jamás habían visto a Darien en esa posición bromista y relajada- y Rini obviamente se dio cuenta, casi ahorca a las chicas de lo molesta que estaba; lo peor de todo fue que salió corriendo a un parque y cuando llegamos tras de ella, estaba observando con la mirada perdida hacia a un lado donde se encontraba un joven casi de mi edad, Serena y yo casi morimos de la impresión- sus compañeros trataban en vano de imaginar lo divertido de la situación, muchos definitivamente estaban comenzando a derramar lágrimas de tanto reir- pero fue una falsa alarma, semanas después supimos que quien le gustaba era un niño de casi el doble de su edad, muy buen chico a decir verdad, Serena y yo lo apreciamos mucho, aunque no me agrade la idea de tenerlo cerca de mi niña- gruño logrando que sus compañeros que aún no se doblaban de la risa lo hicieran-

Es que tu niña es muy bonita- comentó de nueva cuenta Akane-

Físicamente es idéntica a Serena, incluso hace todavía poco tiempo se peinaban de la misma forma lo que las hacía parecer hermanas, sin embargo, en su forma de ser es idéntica a mí.

Pobre niña!- exclamó Antonio en broma-

Jaja, que gracioso- contesto Darien irónico-

Pero se ve que se llevan muy bien como familia y eso es lo importante- comento William con mucha sinceridad-

La verdad, es que si, aunque tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas, pero supongo que eso nos unió aún más-reiteró el joven recordando todas aquellas veces que casi perdieron la vida en batalla-

La narración de la historia de Darien tomó el resto de la clase, pasaron desde el odio de su suegro hasta los motivos por los cuales la amistad entre las chicas y el era tan especial; lo único seguro en todo fue que todos descubrieron un lado del joven pelinegro que nadie conocía, mucho más relajado, contento, y muy abierto a platicar de sus intimidades con el resto de sus compañeros; razón por lo cual William encargo a sus alumnos investigar el tema antes de los exámenes que serían en un mes.

Sabrina estaba más furiosa que nunca, no solo su plan no funcionó, sino que ahora tenía que tragarse la repentina felicidad de Darien y los molestos comentarios de parte de sus compañeros que no pararon de burlarse de ella y llamarla en innumerables ocasiones mujerzuela ofrecida.

Y que piensas hacer para regresar con Sebastian? Cuestionó la peliroja a su amiga que escuchó el momento en el que mencionó que ya no le interesaba Darien sin si fortuna-

Sabes algo, estuve pensando y decidí cambiar de planes, nadie se burla de mi y gracias al estúpido de Darien y de su insignificante mujercita todos lo están haciendo y eso es algo que van a pagar muy, muy caro, me voy a encargar de poner a todos en su lugar y de desaparecer de paso a la mocosa esa- terminó mientras se marchaba sin siquiera despedirse de sus "amigas".

Creo que la perdimos- comento Clarissa irónica-

oOoOoOo

En dónde estabas?, Hotaru ha preguntado por ti todo el día-

Tengo muy malas noticias-

oOoOoOo

Oye Mina- hablo Antonio un poco renuente- Darien me comentó ayer que te gusta mucho la actuación verdad-

Así es mmmm espera… le preguntaste cosas sobre mí a Darien!- exclamó Mina más que feliz por ser el centro de atención del joven-

Este, bueno, el nos comento algunas cosas sobre ustedes para tener un mejor trato- mintió de cierta forma - pero eso no es lo importante, la escuela organizando una obra de teatro que se presentará en el festival, sé que no es mucho, pero algunos de los padres de familia son gente importante que puede tener contactos- en este punto fue interrumpido por la rubia-

Suficiente! Cuando son las audiciones!- comentó aún más emocionada-

Ya fueron, pero tengo entendido que habrá una segunda audición, quizá nadie los convenció del todo, quieres ir a ver si te pueden hacer una prueba?

Por supuesto!- chilló la rubia- pero antes podemos ir por Rei? Ella es muy buena para la organización de esos eventos, a lo mejor hay algo para ella-

De acuerdo, vamos por ella- respondió serio el joven al ver frustrados sus intentos de tener una tarde a solas con la chica-

oOoOoOo

Maldita sea porque no se me ocurre nada para desgraciarle la vida a la "familia feliz"-

Yo te ayudo- resonó una decidida voz tras de el-

Jajaja y tu que beneficio podrías tener- se burló Sebastian-

Mi honor, a mí nadie me rechaza- respondió decidida la joven- y a ti? ¿qué te mueve para querer deshacerte de ellos?

Digamos que aposte una buena suma de dinero además de mi hombría-

Por separarlos?- cuestionó incrédula la joven-

Por acostarme con ella y tu amorcito platónico y la mocosa esa me van a estorbar- contestó el sin la menor pena-

Hombres!- refunfuño la castaña asqueada de las intenciones de su ex - pero tú en qué habías pensado?

Secuestrar a la mocosa-

No suena nada mal, pero tengo algo mejor y más eficaz, pero eso te lo diré en la intimidad de mi cama por que este no es un buen lugar para hablar de algo así- agregó mientras rodaba los ojos recordándole que estaban en una de las jardineras del instituto-

De acuerdo, me has convencido, pero tendrás que ser un niña bueno conmigo- terminó mientras se mordía el labio inferior y pasaba sensualmente su dedo índice por los labios de la castaña-

oOoOoOo

Dios mio Amy, ahora qué se supone que voy a hacer?- exclamaba preocupada y triste la castaña del grupo-

Tienes que hablar con él, tiene derecho a saberlo- le hablaba con dulzura tratando de tranquilizarla-

Sabes que no es tan fácil- le decía la ojiverde bañada en lágrimas-

Pues por lo pronto creo que es tiempo de que las demás se enteren-


	7. Vientos de Cambio

**Bueno mis queridas y queridos lectores aun sigo estacada, pero ya viene la parte difícil de toda la historia así que espero que no se la pierdan y que me sigan dejando sus comentarios para tratar de hacer las cosas a su agrado. Mil gracias por seguir esta linda historia!**

CAP 7 VIENTOS DE CAMBIO

Dos semanas después de la inesperada llegada de las chicas, éstas se incorporaban por fin al ciclo normal de clases, Rini entró a una primaria cercana a la escuela de sus "padres" y la cartera del pelinegro se veía constantemente vacía, lo que era motivo de burlas por parte de sus mejores amigos

Creo que ya se me quitaron las ganas de ser papá algún día-

Como si las hubieras tenido alguna vez- replicó el pelinegro-

Hey! Claro que sí pero no quiero ser pobre tan pronto!, primero déjame ahorrar unos cuantos millones antes de que eso ocurra-

Para ahorrar tienes que trabajar y como hijito de papi dudo que algún día lo hagas- comentó ya un tanto exasperado-

No te enojes compadre!-

Mejor voy por Serena, tenemos que comprarle algunos libros Rini-

Ves a lo que me refiero!- se mofó Antonio ya que el chico estaba lo bastante lejos como para regresar a golpearlo-

Por otro lado la relación de las chicas con los jóvenes iba viento en popa; Amy sorprendió al ser la primera en establecer una relación de noviazgo con Brian y es que ni siquiera llevaba dos semanas de conocerse cuando la peliazul dio el sí que marcaría el inicio de una muy agradable relación con el rubio del equipo.

-me da tanto gusto que estés conmigo , es que a veces siento que tienes demasiadas preocupaciones, creo que es mejor así, al menos podemos relajarnos juntos después de un buen día de clases- expresaba Brian sin notar que la mente de su acompañante estaba en otro lado- entonces pensé que sería bueno que fuéramos un rato a la feria no te parece?- cuestionó el chico buscando la mirada de la ojiazul- Amy? Amy! ¿me estás escuchando?-

Ha, lo siento Brian, no se tengo un presentimiento muy extraño-

A eso me refiero, tienes que relajarte, anda vamos a la feria!- invitó el joven con una sonrisa-

Lo siento, de verdad prefiero estar aquí, siento que mi presencia va ser necesaria en cualquier momento ¿podríamos dejar la salida para la próxima semana si no te importa?

Está bien, pero ya no acepto cancelaciones!- bromeó el joven para tratar de aligerar el ambiente-

oOoOoOo

Y bueno jóvenes, los papeles para la obra quedaron así…..- explicaba un profesor ya algo mayor, de cabello canoso y vestido muy al estilo Sherlok Holmes

Roberto Shields- tienes el protagónico masculino-

Minako Aino- el protagónico femenino-

Leo Fisher- el antagónico masculino-

Rei Hino- antagónico femenino-

Esthela Royce- actriz de reparto 1-

Cody Meloni- actor de reparto 1-

La lista interminable de miembros tanto del reparto como del staff siguió por alrededor de 5 minutos-

Clarissa Hopkins- asistente de mantenimiento y por último-

Teresa Fiztpatrick- asistente de ayudante general-

Obvio es decir que las últimas dos chicas mencionadas por el anciano profesor inquirieron una cantidad inigualable de blasfemias por lo bajo y es que ellas hicieron todo lo humanamente posible para ser la protagonista y antagonista de la obra; Moulan Rouge era una obra llena de desafíos; cualquiera que consiguiera los papeles principales tendría la oportunidad de lucir por lo alto su talento, y no estaban dispuestas a que alguien se luciera más que ellas.

Malditas!, con razón Sabrina las odió desde el principio!- gruño la peliroja- profesor!, profesor! Pero cómo es posible si ellas no se presentaron a la primera audición!- reclamaba la joven al borde de un ataque colérico-

No se presentaron porque aún no llegaban becadas, pero nadie que audicionó hizo un trabajo tan esplendido como ellas, así que señorita déjeme trabajar en paz antes de que recapacite y no la deje colaborar ni siquiera como ayudante; le recuerdo que aquí el profesor de teatro soy yo y si no le gustan mis decisiones entonces renuncie- terminó el hombre ya de espaldas mientras se retiraba del auditorio-

Pero!-

Mire señorita usted no es, ni será actriz por más que se esfuerce!, eso se lleva en la sangre y usted carece muchísimo de naturalidad, es eso lo que quería saber?-

Aggggggg, me las van a pagar!, esto no se queda así! A mi nadie me humilla!-

Pues te apoyo, Sabrina va a contar con nosotras para lo que sea que quiera hacerles a esas estúpidas- comentó Teresa tan molesta como su compañera-

oOoOoOo

Que felicidad Rei!, sabía que la gran Mina Aino lo conseguiría! El mundo es mio!- gritaba la joven mientras revoloteaba por los jardines-

Hay Mina tu no cambias!, deja de comportarte como una niña!, es cierto, yo también estoy feliz, pero si alguien te ve comportarte de esa manera segurito que te quitan el papel!- se burló la pelinegra para hacer enojar a su amiga-

Hay como eres mala!- chilló la rubia cuando su burbuja de fantasía donde ya hasta era merecedora a su quinto Oscar, se reventó con el comentario de su queridísima amiga-

OOoOoOo

Qué te sucede Lita? Te he visto algo preocupada y triste estos últimos días- pregunto Darien al topársela en uno de los pasillos, ambos en espera de Serena-

Yo!- exclamó atragantándose, pues la pregunta la tomó desprevenida-no, no me pasa nada como crees!-

Lo creo porque veo como estás- la regaño el pelinegro- y por lo que Serena me ha dicho nadie comprende tu comportamiento en éstos últimos días; has estado muy alejada de ellas y eso les preocupa, bueno, nos preocupa a todos-

Darien, si te digo lo que me pasa… sabes mejor olvídalo, igual pienso hablar con las chicas, solo que aún no se cuando-

Qué es tan difícil de contar que ni a ellas se los puedes decir?

Si te digo prometes ayudarme con Clinton?- cuestiono la castaña con algo parecido a la culpabilidad-

Se trata de él?, bueno, sabes que no me gusta meterme en sus vidas, pero puedo decirte que él de verdad está muy enamorado de ti, así que no debes de temer, eres una chica muy especial y mereces tener a alguien que te quiera y sobre todo que cuide de ti-

Es que justamente de eso se trata Darien, sé lo que Clinton siente por mí, y yo siento lo mismo por él, pero jamás podré estar a su lado; no lo merezco-

De verdad no hay nada que quieras decirme?- cuestionó el ojiazul aún más preocupado por su amiga-

Estoy embarazada Darien!, eso es lo que quiero decirles!- gritó la chica al momento que Serena salía del aula, razón por la cual la rubia pudo escucharlo todo-

Lita! Que gusto!- corrió la rubia a abrazarle-

Lita, perdóname la intromisión, a mi eso no me parece que te convierta en una mala mujer; por el contrario, deberías de estar muy feliz-

No puedo estarlo- contesto cortante la castaña-

Pero Lita por qué no!, digo yo moriría por estar en tu situación….. comentó la ojiazul de coletas ocasionando el sonrojo de Darien-

Pero yo no puedo!, mi deber como sailor no me lo permite!, además al menos tu tendrías contigo al padre de tu hijo, yo no, no puedo, no…. Cometí un error muy grande y ahora por eso perderé al único hombre que quizá me ha querido de verdad- comentó hecha un mar de lágrimas-

A ver para empezar trata de tranquilizarte, cualquier hombre se enamoraría de alguien como tu; además tu deber como sailor scout no debe estar por encima de un hijo, sabes que te ayudaremos en todo lo que sea posible, aunque antes, por favor explícate bien porque no te estoy entendiendo, quien es el padre de tu hijo?- preguntó el pelinegro comenzando a sospechar algo que le inquietaba-

Darien, yo, no puedo-

Lita!, dinos!- chilló la rubia ansiosa de saber el chisme-

No…. – dudó la chica antes de terminar de contestar-

Si ella no quiere decírnoslo, hay que respetar su decisión Serena, anda mejor vamos a apurarnos para recoger a Rini- comentó para distraer a la chica mientras dirigía una mirada de solidaridad a la castaña-

Aja, está bien, pero….. Lita, para qué venías a buscarme?- cuestionó de nuevo curiosa la rubia-

Para nada, no te apures, solo quería platicar contigo!- respondió la joven ojiverde tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible-

Bueno, entonces nos vemos al rato!- pronto la pareja de enamorados se despidió dejando a la castaña sumida en sus pensamientos, cómo pedirle ahora que fuera ella quien le llamara a Andrew para averiguar sobre su situación sentimental sin parecer obvia con respecto a la paternidad de su bebé-

oOoOoOo

Oye Mina, te puedo hacer una pregunta?- cuestionó la chica de ojos amatistas cambiando radicalmente el tema de su conversación-

Claro!- respondió la rubia adquiriendo una seriedad inmediata- tiene que ver con e presentimiento del que hablaste la otra vez?-

Estoy demasiado preocupada y lo peor de todo es que estando aquí ni siquiera puedo invocar al fuego para que me dé respuestas!- terminó alzando la voz con obvio grado de impotencia-

Y por qué no le preguntamos a Darien si hay un templo Shintoista cercano?, digo , Estados Unidos se caracteriza por tener de todo, puede que encuentres un lugar para ir a orar-

Es buena idea, aunque honestamente creo que las cosas van a cambiar drásticamente antes de que eso ocurra-

Mina! Rei! Qué bueno que las veo!, uff corrí demasiado para alcanzarlas- gritaba Antonio aún a unos metros de ellas- necesito de su ayuda!-

Pues dinos para que somos buenas- respondió Rei en un gruñido al ver terminada de esa forma una conversación tan importante-

Clinton quiere hacer algo especial para Lita; ha decidido declarársele mañana mismo-

Acabas de encontrar a la persona indicada, porque yo, la diosa del amor y de la belleza, la gran Mina Aino, soy una experta en hacerla de Cupido-

Hay no! por el amor de Kami!, dios los hace y ustedes se juntan- exclamó la pelinegra al ver los rostros de sus acompañantes- ustedes dos son los que deberían hacerse novios ya!

Jajajaja un día de éstos, no te preocupes, a una mujer tan hermosa como Mina no se le puede huir por mucho tiempo!- contesto el joven recibiendo al mismo tiempo un codazo por parte de la ojiazul-

oOoOoOo

Darien, Serena, hay algo que no les he dicho- habló pensativa la pelirosa mientras iba de la mano de ambos jóvenes- el día que llegamos, Sabrina y sus compañeras estaban planeando hacer algo muy malo para que estuvieras con esa tonta- continuó ahora molesta- por eso empecé a gritarte papá en cuanto te vi-

Mira pequeña- habló el joven- lo que esa mujer haya hecho es cosa del pasado, nada ni nadie va a poder separarnos ahora que somos una familia de acuerdo?, no es la primera vez que intentó hacer algo para que estuviera a su lado, pero ten por seguro que si antes no lo consiguió ahora menos-

Cómo que no es la primera vez! Aggggg, esa mujer me las va a pagar en cuanto la vea!- gruño molesta la rubia-

Tranquila princesa, esa …..( buscó el mejor adjetivo para no insultarla frente a su hija), ella, no es una dama como ustedes dos, y prefiero honestamente que no tengan ningún tipo de contacto con alguien que simplemente, no está a su altura.

Darien…. te molestarías si te pido permiso para ir a tomar un helado mañana?-

Tu sola?-

No, este… es que hay un niño de mi salón que me gusta- aceptó completamente sonrojada- y me invitó, su mamá tiene una heladería a dos cuadras de la escuela-

Ya andas de novia Rini!- festejó Serena cargándola-

No Serena tonta solo me gusta-

Pues a mi no me agrada la idea-

Darien!- gruñeron las dos chicas al unísono-

Dije que no y es no!-

Ya no te quiero!- gruño la niña sacándole la lengua-

Al rato lo convencemos- susurró la rubia al oído-

oOoOoOo

Wow, con que saliste embarazada!, pero si tu me aseguraste que te cuidabas!- reclamó Sebastian enredado entre las sábanas de su cama-

Hay mira ni te me pongas loco, debió ser en alguna borrachera que se me olvidó tomar la pastilla; pero eso, aquí, es lo de menos, tú no eres quien se hará cargo de él ni quien le dará su apellido al bebé; mi hijo será de Darien y tú tendrás todo el camino libre con la insípida esa.

Pero la escuincla esa va a interferir aún así; es un fuerte motivo para mantenerlos unidos-

No si le das esto- se levantó y sacó de su bolso un pequeño frasco-

Y esto es para?-

Esta sustancia va provocar que su sangre coagule rápidamente; si lo consume repetidamente estando sana, su sangre va a provocar coágulos que viajarán o al cerebro o al corazón…. En pocas palabras la va a sacar de la jugada en muy poco tiempo y nadie sospechará nada; después de todo su padre es un respetado médico que jamás le daría estas medicinas ni por error a su hija-

Cómo planeas que se lo administre sin que se den cuenta?

Sería mucho mejor inyectado, pero también sería muy notorio, así que te asegurarás de mezclarlo con alguna bebida y que lo consuma en su totalidad en cada ocasión-

oOoOoOo

Chicas! Que bueno encontrarlas por aquí-

Nos encontramos cuando salíamos del teatro- contestó un pelinegra de ojos amatistas-

Conseguimos los papeles!- presumió Mina abrazando a sus amigas-

Pues vayamos a festejar- sugirió la pequeña pelirosa- sólo nos hace falta Lita-

Chicas tengo que atender una llamada, nos vemos al rato de acuerdo- comentó Darien al escuchar el sonido de su móvil-

De acuerdo Darien! Nos vemos en la noche!- se despidió la rubia ya que el joven se marchaba-

Además hay otra cosa muy importante por la cual festejar así que si vamos por Lita!- secundó la rubia de coletas reanudando la invitación que hizo la más pequeña de ellas-

Es acaso que Lita ya te lo dijo?- preguntó sorprendida la peliazul-

Decirle qué?- pregunto la rubia del moño rojo-

Pues que está embarazada!-

Lita? Embarazada?- cuestionó incrédula la pelinegra-

Entonces vamos por ella!- invitó aún más alegre la pequeña Rini que corría ya en dirección a la entrada de su edificio-

Lita! Lita! felicidades!- abrazó Mina a su amiga en cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación-

Serena!- gruño la castaña cuando se vio descubierta por las imprudencias de su amiga-

Perdona Lita, es que no me aguante- se disculpo sonrojada la aludida-

Eso es algo que me correspondía decirlo a mí, y te recuerdo que si tú te enteraste fue porque escuchaste cuando se lo decía a Darien- reclamó más que molesta la ojiverde-

No fue solo su culpa Lita, no te pongas así, la verdad es que ella lo dijo porque le pregunté si ya lo sabía- la defendió la peliazul-

Pues créeme que no me lo esperaba de ti Amy, eso es algo que solo me corresponde a mi decidir en qué momento lo digo!-

Lita, ya deja de regañarlas, no fue su intención y además se supone que somos amigas y como tales nos contamos todo no?- intervino Rei tratando de calmar los ánimos- Andrew es el papá verdad?

Rei no quiero hablar del tema- trato de desviar el tema la joven-

Él tiene que saberlo Lita!, no importa las circunstancias en las que se dieron las cosas, es su hijo y tiene que hacerse responsable!.

No quiero hablar-

oOoOoOo

Andrew! Qué sorpresa que me llames!, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de los amigos!-

Solo llamo para invitarte a mi boda-

A tu boda? Dios mio de qué tanto me he perdido!

Pues ya vez, oye y ya sabes algo de Serena o de las chicas?

Como que no sabes nada de ellas?, eso sí que me parece raro, ellas están aquí desde hace ya casi un mes; están estudiando conmigo, bueno si ya todas andan de novias!- para cuando el joven reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho- bueno no todas, Andrew, amigo necesito preguntarte algo, esa chica, con la que le fuiste infiel a Reika…. Es Lita verdad?, siempre ha sido Lita, desde que me confesaste que te gustaba-

Mira Darien, es mejor dejar las cosas como están, Lita es una joven muy bella que como tu dijiste hace unos momentos seguro ya debe tener una pareja que la quiera, además siendo honestos nada, absolutamente nada de lo que me digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión con respecto a mi boda; sabes bien que Reika y yo hemos sido novios desde siempre, y que sus padres y los míos han soñado con vernos casados desde hace tanto que no espero desilusionarlos y menos ahora que mi padre está postrado en una cama a punto de morir; quiero que vea en sus últimos momentos uno de sus sueños hechos realidad, verme casado con la mujer que quiere como nuera y verme sentar cabeza para formar una familia; así que no espero que lo entiendas, solo que asistas con Serena, la boda es el 19 de Diciembre….. te espero, no me falles- dicho esto colgó el auricular sin siquiera darle tiempo a su amigo de despedirse; para qbué hacerlo, se desquitó contándole todo lo que cada noche se repetía para obligarse a formalizar una relación con Reika, además cuando el pelinegro le dijo que ya todas andaban de novias algo en su interior se rompió de una forma tan cruel que no quería que su amigo lo notara, aunque hubiera intentado arreglar la frase de nada servía, y todo estaba dicho y él se casaría, no había marcha atrás.

Sin darse cuenta Darien camino pensativo hasta llegar al cuarto de las chicas, la actitud de Andrew no era normal, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de sacar conjeturas, si le decía que sería padre y por algún motivo Lita no estaba embarazada de él solo complicaría las cosas; mejor que el tiempo decida como acomodar las cosas, solo esperaba que su amigo no cometiera un gran error casándose con alguien a quien en el fondo no amaba-

Darien! Llegaste!- saltaron la rubia y la pelirosa al encuentro del joven-

Saben, me he acostumbrado tanto a esto que no se qué voy a hacer cuando todo esto termine- lamentó sonriendo tiernamente a las mujeres que se peleaban por sus brazos-

A que te refieres cuando dices que todo esto termine?- cuestionó Serena aun colgada del brazo del joven-

A la familia que hemos formado Serena, es cierto que Rini ya estuvo un tiempo con nosotros, pero no era lo mismo, ella era tu prima y yo no era más que tu novio y eso a medias, porque no podía entrar a tu casa sin tener miedo de que tu padre me colgara; pero ahora todos aquí nos tratan como a una familia, como marido y mujer y Rini puede llamarnos papá y mamá sin ningún problema; como siempre me hubiera gustado que fuera, pero te has puesto a pensar princesita- dijo dirigiéndose a la pequeña- que es lo que va a pasar cuando tengas qué regresar al futuro?, como nos acostumbraremos a tu ausencia y qué es lo que les vamos a decir a todos aquí para justificar que faltes?- cuestionó cambiando su rostro y su tono de voz a uno más serio y preocupado-

Eso es por lo que menos tienen que preocuparse-

Michiru?- exclamaron las jóvenes sorprendidas al ver a sus amigas ahí- que no se supone que nos veríamos hasta dentro de un año?

Las cosas han cambiado- aseguro Setsuna tras de la joven de cabellos aquamarina-

Plu!- corrió la niña a abrazarla-

Pequeña, por qué no vas con Hotaru a jugar a los jardines mientras platicamos con las chicas?- sugirió Setsuna tiernamente-

Hotaru está aquí?- cuestionó emocionada la pequeña

Te está esperando afuera- y tras esto la niña salió corriendo después de unas palmaditas en la espalda de parte de su protectora favorita, al encuentro con su mejor amiga-

Tenemos que hablar-


	8. Malas Noticias

**Bueno, como todo en la vida, a veces estas arriba y a veces debajo de una forma tan vertiginosa que pareciera que estamos dentro de una fantasía; pues eso es justamente lo que empieza a pasar en esta historia así que no se la pierdan!**

**Y de nuevo mil gracias a los k se toman la molestia de dejarme reviews! Me hacen feliz!**

CAP 8 MALAS NOTICIAS.

Hay malas noticas verdad?- cuestionó la pelinegra tras sus extrañas visiones nocturnas-

Me temo que sí- replicó Setsuna con la mirada perdida-

Era de suponerse, se supone que nos veríamos hasta dentro de un año-

Intenten transformarse- sugirió Haruka para terminar por todas de verificar sus predicciones-

Aja- asintió la rubia de coletas y acto seguido pronunció su frase de transformación-

Pero que demonios!- exclamó Darien al ver que no surtieron efecto-

Inténtenlo ustedes- ordenó nuevamente la protectora de Urano-

Las chicas una a una fueron intentándolo obteniendo los mismos resultados que Serena-

Como nos lo imaginamos- aseguro Haruka a sus acompañantes-

Nos pueden explicar qué es lo que está sucediendo!- pidió Darien exaltado al ver que nadie les explicaba nada tras los fallidos intentos-

Las puertas del tiempo están congeladas- soltó su guardiana sin mas-

Pero cómo! Y Rini?, ella viajó hace poco del futuro-

Y me temo que nunca más va a poder regresar, sus padres han muerto- aseguró la peliverde con una gran tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, mientras el terror se apoderaba de los demás-

Pero como! Explicate!- ordeno Rei a punto de írsele encima a la mujer-

Los reyes estaban en guerra cuando la pequeña dama cruzó el corredor del tiempo; hacía ya algún tiempo que participaban en esa batalla y un día la Neo Reyna Serena se acercó a mí para explicarme que la lucha no era tan sencilla como parecía; que estaban a punto de perder por que el enemigo era demasiado poderoso, me explicó también que lo único que podían hacer para asegurar la sobrevivencia del mundo, en un momento determinado, era sellar cualquier entrada o salida hacia el pasado , pero que al hacerlo mandaría su hija con ustedes para evitar la muerte que le esperaba en su propio tiempo y evitarle también la pena de verlos morir.

Quieres decir que ella…

Así es, ella perdió a sus padres el mismo día que regresó al pasado-

Pero entonces si algún día Darien y yo tenemos hijos?-

Ten por seguro que ninguno será la pequeña dama, de hecho no hay precedentes de hijos suyos en ésta época así que bien podrían ser varones o podrías no tener ningún hijo. Mira, el futuro ha ido cambiando de manera vertiginosa desde hacía tiempo, pero jamás me imaginé que todo llegara a éste punto. Se supone que después de la batalla con Galaxia nosotros debimos haber muerto, para reencarnar en el siglo treinta-

Ya entiendo- interrumpió Amy asimilando lo dicho- nosotros para empezar jamás debimos de haber conocido nuestro futuro, de hecho no debimos interactuar con él, y eso tiene que ver con nuestra incapacidad para transformarnos-

Así es- corroboró Michiru que hasta el momento se había mantenido fuera de la conversación- nuestra única misión en ésta época, era derrotar a los enemigos que se presentaron antes que galaxia y a ésta misma; pero al abrirse el contacto con el futuro e interactuar protegiéndolo, nuestra misión se amplió, es por ello que revivimos y que también nuestros poderes nos fueron restablecidos, sin embargo al romperse el lazo que teníamos con el futuro nuestra misión se canceló y aunque nuestra vida se ha respetado, los poderes ya no tienen una razón de ser; ahora somos simples seres humanos y estamos vulnerables a cualquier cosa que nos ocurra, es por ello que creemos pertinente mantener en todo momento contacto entre nosotros, ahora ya ni siquiera tenemos la capacidad de intuir los cambios que puedan venir-

Creo que por eso no debemos de preocuparnos- habló Serena- nuestro amor y nuestra amistad ha sido invencible y no tendría por qué ser diferente ahora- terminó segura de sus palabras-

Ja, si claro como digas- contestó irónica Haruka mientras se retiraban del lugar dejando pensativos a quienes ahí se encontraban-

Siguen siendo tan tontas como siempre- habló la rubia de cabellos cortos ya afuera del edificio-

Creo que no entendieron palabra de lo que les dijimos, su eterna amistad ahora no sirve de nada, puesto que antes actuaban como una conciencia colectiva, pero ahora que han perdido sus poderes tienen la capacidad de elegir por ellas mismas sin importarles lo que a las demás les ocurra- aseguró la chica de cabellos aquamarina-

Solo espero que las decisiones que tomen de ahora en adelante estén bien pensadas porque lo que hagan hoy, será la base para su próxima reencarnación-

Hotaru! Vámonos! La pequeña Dama tiene algo muy importante de qué hablar con las chicas y Darien, ya en otra ocasión vendremos a visitarla-

Adiós Hotaru! Cuidate!- exclamó la pelirosa al aceptar las indicaciones de Setsuna-

oOoOoOo

Como se lo vamos a decir?- preguntaba preocupado Darien al imaginarse el difícil momento que estaba por pasar su pequeña protegida-

A quien le van a decir qué?- pregunto la niña al entrar al departamento-

Rini!, pensamos que estabas con Hotaru- exclamó asustada la rubia al ver lo pronto que tendrían que enfrentarla a la realidad-

Estaba, pero Setsuna me dijo que tenían algo que decirme…..- en ese momento empezó a captar las cosas, la mirada sombría de Darien al preguntarse cómo se lo dirían… se referían a ella!- qué paso! Díganme! Es algo malo?-

Rini tranquila- hablo Darien arrodillándose ante ella mientras la sostenía por la barbilla en un tierno gesto- si hay algo que tenemos que decirte, tienes que ser fuerte-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las sonrojadas mejillas de la niña mientras su pecho se oprimía por alguna razón que hasta el momento desconocía- ya dime Darien!- gimió ya bañada en llanto- se trata de mis papás verdad!, por eso volvió Plu!-

Rini- esta vez habló la rubia- sabes que siempre vas a contar con nosotros verdad?, nosotros somos tu familia y te queremos mucho- trataba de que el momento de la verdad no llegara, pero tampoco podía seguir torturando de esa forma a la pequeña- Rini- las palabras se le atravesaron en la garganta-

Tus padres murieron- las palabras le retumbaron en la cabeza en cuanto salieron de la boca del ojiazul; por más que Darien hubiera tratado de decirlo amablemente, sonaron como hiel-

Mis papás no!, estás mintiendo!, mis papas no pueden estar muertos!- lloraba la pelirosa tratando de soltarse de los brazos que la tenían aprisionada contra el cuerpo de su Darien, mientras que el joven y las chicas lloraban amargamente al ver sufrir a la pequeña-

Rini, por más que queramos mentirte, eso es cierto- aseguró Amy intentando acercarse-

Suéltame!, están diciendo mentiras!, todos ustedes mienten!- acto seguido se soltó bruscamente de los brazos del pelinegro y salió corriendo hasta perderse en la inmensidad de los pasillos-

Déjala Serena! -ordenó Darien cuando la rubia intentó salir tras de ella- perder a tus padres no es nada fácil, necesita asimilarlo-

Que ustedes no son los padres de Rini?- preguntó Antonio boquiabierto en la entrada mientras que detrás de él se encontraban los demás aturdidos por su descubrimiento-

Eso es algo de lo que la verdad no quiero hablar en éste momento- contestó tajante Chiba- si van a estar aquí por favor les pido silencio-

Yo mejor la seguiré, me aseguraré de que nada le pase- puntualizó Rei al tiempo que salió de la habitación-

oOoOoOo

Y entonces cuando piensas poner tu plan en marcha?-

Cuanto antes-

Pero necesitas pruebas, algo que la convenza-

Algo como esto?- dijo alcanzando un sobre con unas pruebas de paternidad hechas a la placenta del bebé-

Vaya si piensas-

Y no solo eso; sabías que Dariencito anduvo con la amiga inseparable de la insípida hace apenas un par de años?,no que no es infiel! Si ya estaban casados y tenían una hija! Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja-

Con quién?- preguntó Sebastian interesado-

Con Rei, la morena; adoro lo que se puede hacer con algo de dinero y varios investigadores a tu disposición- se mofaba la castaña hasta que fue interrumpida-

Uy! y eso que no sabes la otra noticia- habló otra voz femenina desde la puerta de su alcoba-

Lita, la otra amiguita del grupo está embarazada y se niega a decir quién es el papá- confirmó ahora Clarissa-

Mmmm están pensando lo mismo que yo?

Serviría para terminar de separarlos- respondió confiada Teresa-

Pues entonces solo hay que buscar la oportunidad perfecta- habló arrogante el único varón del grupo-

Asómate a la ventana- ordenó Clarissa con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Por qué llora la mocosa?- preguntó Sabrina al verla por la ventana mientras Rei le acariciaba el cabello-

Se peleó con sus padres o eso parece; pero el hecho es que está prácticamente sola, distraer a la estúpida esa será lo de menos, nosotras nos encargamos- contestó Teresa imaginando ya lo que tramaban su amiga y su amante-

Aún es demasiado pronto, pero el hecho de que estén peleados nos ayuda demasiado; es hora de buscar un chivo expiatorio-

oOoOoOo

Rini ven-

Déjame Rei-

Sé que te sientes mal, pero es natural, sólo déjate ayudar, Serena y Darien te quieren mucho y nosotras también-

Lo sé Rei, yo también los quiero mucho y aunque no lo creas, nada me da mas gusto que sean ellos con quienes me quede, pero entiéndeme!, son mis padres y yo los quería mucho!-

Yo te entiendo mejor que nadie- habló Darien tras de ellas- yo también perdí a mis papas, tenía tu edad, pero sabes, yo si me quedé solo, en cambio tú tienes a muchas personas que te queremos y que estamos dispuestos a ver por ti siempre- terminó derramando lágrimas al recordar su propia tragedia-

Gracias Darien, te quiero mucho- contestó la niña abrazando al joven-

Rini , te prometo que vamos a hacer todo lo sea posible para abrir las puertas del futuro; para que puedas volver a verlos aunque sea una vez más, aunque sea para despedirte-

De verdad crees que eso se pueda Amy?-

Estoy segura de que sí-

Ven Rini, vamos a casa, ya está anocheciendo y hace frío- comentó Serena cargando tiernamente a la niña-

Aún quieres ir a tomar ese helado mañana?- comentó Darien tratando de levantarle el ánimo-

Ni siquiera sé si quiero ir mañana a la escuela-

Tienes que ir Rini, nada mejor que estudiar para que te distraigas-

Estoy loca o Mina habló de estudiar?-comentó Rei en tono de burla-

Jajajajaj si fue Mina la que lo dijo- contestó la pequeña sonriendo por primera vez desde que recibió la noticia-

Entonces quieres ir con ese niño que te gusta?, seguro te vas a distraer un rato-

De verdad me vas a dejar ir?- preguntó incrédula la niña-

Si tú quieres, si, a mí solo me interesa verte feliz-

Ya ves, te dije que lo convenceríamos- dijo Serena tiernamente mientras la tomaba de la mano- ven por ahora necesitas dormir-

oOoOoOo

Ahora si nos piensan decir qué es eso de que los padres de Rini no son ustedes?-

Somos sus padres y punto- contesto el joven sin ganas de discutir sobre el tema-

Pero los escuchamos decir…

No importa lo que escucharon, Serena y yo somos sus padres y es todo, no quiero hablar del tema-

Darien mintiéndonos no vas a ganar nada-

No son mentiras! Quieres una prueba de ADN para que te calles la boca Antonio!-

Pero entonces por qué lo dijeron!-

Suficiente, no voy a hablar más del tema- se dio la vuelta y tomo un par de ropas del closet-

Qué haces?-

Me iré al cuarto de las chicas esta noche-contestó ya en el pasillo de salida-

Creo que si te pasaste Antonio-

Tu estás de testigo Clinton, ellos dijeron que los padres de Rini habían muerto-

Pero la verdad se me hace difícil de imaginar, a lo que me refiero es a que incluso la niña es idéntica a los dos no solo físicamente sino en su forma de ser-

Entonces escucharíamos mal?-

Puede ser Brian aunque la reacción de la niña es lo que me hizo creer que si entendimos lo que dijeron-

Sea lo que sea Darien ya dejó muy en claro que no hablará de eso y pues no nos queda de otra más que creer en lo que ya sabemos-

oOoOoOo

Cómo está Rini?-

Bien Rei, le di un calmante para que pudiera descansar, espero que decida ir mañana a la escuela, aunque nos hayamos burlado de Mina, ella tiene toda la razón, nada le servirá más que distraerse en éstos momentos-

Si yo siempre tengo la razón!- comentó la aludida-

Cálmate!, que una vez en tu vida hayas dicho algo cuerdo no te hace inteligente!-

Grosera!-

Oye Lita y qué piensas hacer… bueno sé que no debería decirte pero Clinton espera salir contigo mañana para pedirte que seas su novia-

De verdad?- contestó la castaña sorprendida- bueno no me esperaba que eso sucediera-

En realidad se supone que era sorpresa- comentó Mina viendo retadoramente a Rei- pero ya que nuestra amiga le quitó el chiste …. Piensas decirle de tu embarazo?

Creo que será lo más honesto que pueda hacer, Clinton me gusta pero no se merece que le mienta, además pues en poco tiempo será mas que notorio mi estado así que prefiero que se entere por mí y no por nadie mas verdad Serena?-

Vamos Lita! Aun no me perdonas que se me haya salido-

Perdón Serena, no es eso es que quería ser yo quien se los dijera, eso es todo, además también me siento mal con todo lo que está ocurriendo-

oOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente…

Jajajajajajja así que ya estas de suegro?-

Solo es un amigo!-

Que amigo ni que nada, asi se empiezan las relaciones!-

A ver si entiendes mi hija cumple 7 pasado mañana no está en edad de tener noviecitos!-

Ya déjalo Antonio que suficiente nos costó ponerlo contento después de nuestra imprudencia de anoche-

No son imprudentes chicos, yo los aprecio bastante, pero hay cosas que de todas formas no van a entender, lo único que importa aquí es que Rini es mi hija y que en éste momento está con ese niño que no me agrada nada-

Celoso!-

Si Y ? ya te quiero ver cuando seas papá-

Ya te dije que eso será cuando haya ahorrado muchos millones; después de ver lo que gastas con Rini se me quitaron las ganas de que sea pronto-

Cambiando de tema, cómo le estará llendo a Clinton?-

No sé, espero que se le haga!, está enamoradísimo de Lita-

Yo más bien espero que no se lleve una sorpresa-

Por qué lo dices?-

Por nada-

oOoOoOo

Lita, yo…. Te gustaría ser mi novia?- preguntó el joven sonrojado.

Había preparado un hermoso día de campo, él mismo cocinó cada uno de los platillos de los que disfrutaría su amada y estaba feliz, esperaba que todo saliera según lo planeado y que en pocas horas la mujer a quien amaba estuviera junto a él de una forma menos informal; no es que no le gustara su amistad, es que él la amo desde el día que la vio.

Por otro lado Lita decidió que las cosas sucedieran como las chicas habían planeado con Antonio y con él; lo que menos quería era que encima de la sorpresa que le esperaba, se sintiera frustrado de saber que ella ya estaba enterada de todo lo que ocurriría ese día. De esa forma el joven pasó por ella temprano; de ahí se dirigieron a una pequeña feria instalada a las afueras de la ciudad donde jugaron, probaron una cantidad inigualable de alimentos y siguieron ganando premios en cualquier juego en el que pararon; la realidad era que ella lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo; de haber sabido que él iba actuar tan galante hubiera dicho que ya sabía de su propuesta, ahora se lamentaba porque si de por sí el joven ya la había enamorado anteriormente, ahora había reforzado ese sentimiento ¡justo cuando ella debía ser fuerte se estaba volviendo débil! Dios! incluso en algún momento deseó no estar embarazada, pero el solo recordar la primera ecografía de su bebé la hizo recapacitar, su vida había cambiado gracias a una mala decisión y ahora tenía que enfrentar la cruda realidad de alejar a ese hombre que la hacía sentir tan bien.

Clinton, no puedo-

Pero, te gusto, lo sé, puedo ver cómo te sonrojas cuando me vez de reojo, sé que te sientes bien en mi compañía, Lita te amo!-

Yo también Clinton, y sí, me gustas lo acepto, pero no puedo-

Porque no?- preguntó el joven con el corazón en la mano, a nada de comenzar a derramar pequeñas lágrimas que Lita pudo tomar a la perfección-

Clinton no hagas esto mas difícil por favor!- pidió la chica comenzando a llorar-

Lita no llores! Pero es que no te entiendo!, si tanto te duele darme una negativa por qué lo haces?-

Clinton… estoy embarazada-

Tu….- el silencio se hizo eterno, hasta que el joven logró articular algunas palabras- tienes pareja?-

No, no la he tenido desde hace muchísimo tiempo-

Entonces…-

Fue un error, mi bebé no, eso sí te lo aclaro; el hombre que es el padre de mi hijo si fue un error; yo siempre supe que no era para mí, el siempre ha tenido pareja y sin embargo me obsesioné tanto que…. bueno aquí están los resultados.

El no sabe que será padre?-

Lo dudo, pero también quiero aclararte algo mas; no te diré quien es-

No me interesa quien sea; Lita… quiero ser el padre de tu hijo-

No puedes, tienes derecho a tener tus propios hijos, no te lo mereces-

Te amo, y después de ver a Darien con Serena y Rini no tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto deseo tener eso con alguien, y obviamente ese alguien eres tu; además bueno seguramente podremos tener hijos tuyos y mios algún dia-

Clinton es que-

Solo piénsalo de acuerdo?, estoy dispuesto a darle mis apellidos porque te amo-


	9. Augurios

**Hola! Aquí les dejo la nueva entrega! Me salió un poco largo el capítulo pero les aseguro que nadie se imagina lo que va a empezar a suceder de ahora en adelante!**

**Plis dejen reviews!**

CAP 9 AUGURIOS

Llegó la hora-

En seguida les llamo para que estén alerta a nuestras órdenes-

oOoOoOo

Cómo te fue con Cesar, Rini?- preguntaron las chicas en cuanto la niña bajó del auto-

Hay que no pueden esperar a que él y su mamá se hayan ido?-

Nos preocupamos por ti Rini!- saltó Mina en su defensa-

Más bien son unas chismosas, Darien es el único que me quiere!-

Hay si tu Darien!- se burlo la rubia- ya pensaste lo que quieres hacer mañana para tu cumpleaños?-

Mi cumpleaños- recordó la niña con tristeza- me gustaría ver a mis papás-

Rini yo…-

Descuida Serena, sé que no lo hiciste con esa intención, por qué no vamos al cine todas?-

Me parece una buena idea!, y después podemos llevarte a cenar-

Pizza con espagueti?-

Lo que tu gustes!-

Genial!

Rini podemos hablar?- pidió la pelinegra alejándola del grupo- chicas les molesta si me la llevo tantito?-

Para nada Rei, te vemos en el departamento-

No quiero que estés triste por lo de tus papas- comentó ya que estaba alejada del grupo- quieres hablar de eso conmigo-

Si- asintió la pequeña ya en la marcha-

oOoOoOo

No puedo imaginarme lo que les diremos a tus padres cuando vean a Rini con nosotros- se dirigió el pelinegro a su pareja-

Se van a morir!- bromeó Rei al recordar lo agradable que resultaba Darien para Kenji-

Mm no había pensado en eso, ellos ya ni siquiera la recuerdan-

Puede usar la luna pelota como la vez pasada no?- sugirió Amy-

Ya no funciona- comento Serena recordando que la última vez que la intentó usar no se transformó en nada-

Pues podemos esperar un par de periodos vacacionales para volver, quizá encontremos una solución después-

Lo dudo Mina, olvidé decirles con todo esto que Andrew nos invitó a su boda-

A su qué?- pregunto Lita que recién llegaba de su cita-

A su boda, es en diciembre- aclaró el joven notando la incomodidad de la chica-

oOoOoOo

Como te fue ?- cuestiono Brian al joven que acababa de entrar-

Ya tenemos cuñada?- secundó Antonio acercándose a la sala-

Aún no, hay cosas que tiene que pensar-

Si eso no se piensa!-

En su situación si-

Que situación?-

Está embarazada-

Como?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo-

Esta embarazada y le ofrecí hacerme cargo del bebé-

Estás loco!-

No, no lo estoy, yo la quiero además ella acepta que fue un error y que esa persona ya tenía una pareja-

Piensa bien lo que estás haciendo-

Se lo que estoy haciendo y ahora si, como dice Darien, ya no quiero hablar del tema-

No si las actitudes se pegan!-

oOoOoOo

Serena!, Darien!- llegó Rei corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas- se llevaron a Rini!-

Cómo?- se levantó Darien de un golpe-

Estaba con ella y de pronto se me acercaron Clarissa y Teresa a decirme algunas cosas sobre la obra, Rini estaba sentada junto a mi y de pronto cuando voltee ya no estaba, solo vi un par de hombres con trajes negros correr hasta que los perdí de vista, por favor perdónenme! Yo tenía que haberla cuidado!-

Tranquila Rei tu no tuviste la culpa-

Apenas terminó la pelinegra de contar la breve historia Serena salió corriendo en busca de la pequeña, las chicas y Darien al darse cuenta de esto salieron tras de ella, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, Darien sólo pudo ver cuando otro par de hombres elegantemente vestidos con trajes negros la subieron a una lujos camioneta negra …..sin placas.

Serena!-

Brian, secuestraron a Rini y a Serena- contó Amy al llegar corriendo donde los chicos-

Separémonos, nosotros iremos en el auto de Antonio a ver si los vemos cerca, ustedes busquen a Rini- habló Clinton preocupado por la situación; ahora se podía poner en los pies de Darien-

oOoOoOo

Serena no conocía bien estados Unidos, las veces que salía de la universidad era acompañada por Darien o por alguno de los chicos; el único camino que conocía bien era el que llevaba a la escuela de Rini; y sabía bien que perdería la noción de dónde estaba cuando se desviaron de esa ruta tres cuadras atrás; estaban cerca aún, estaba segura por que dieron vueltas varias veces, hasta que la camioneta se estacionó frente a un callejón semi oscuro; la noche no tardaba en caer y las sombras estaban ya comenzando a cubrir la cuidad.

Bájese- ordenó uno de los hombres que abrió la puerta más cercana a donde ella se encontraba; apenas había descendido el automóvil siguió su marcha aún con la puerta abierta hasta doblar la esquina siguiente-

Perdón si te asusté al pedir que te trajeran de ésta forma-susurró una voz entrecortada detrás de ella-

Sabrina!

Había pedido a mis hombres que te buscaran porque necesitaba hablar contigo, pero apenas vi que se llevaban a tu hija le dije a mi chofer que me acompañara para seguirlos, e hice que te trajeran aquí; siento haber llegado tarde- finalizó la chica al momento que comenzó a llorar desesperadamente- Serena, tienes que ser fuerte-

Ser fuerte? Por qué?, por qué dices que llegaste tarde? De qué querías hablar conmigo!

En ese momento un corpulento hombre que la rubia no había notado al estar vestido en su totalidad de negro además de ser de color, se movió dejando a la vista un bulto en el piso, Serena volteó a ver con duda a la castaña quien le señaló el lugar nuevamente; la joven entonces se acercó y pudo ver horrorizada de lo que se trataba: era Rini, su pequeña cabeza descansaba sobre un enorme charco de sangre, no se movía, estaba pálida-

Serena yo no sé quien fue capaz de hacerle esto a tu hija- chillaba Sabrina magistralmente- no me imagino si algo sí le pasara a mi bebé…..

Rini! Rini despierta!, gritaba desesperada la rubia mientras abrazaba el inerte cuerpo de la pequeña-

Es demasiado tarde, ella está muerta- susurró de nuevo Sabrina al pararse tras de ella-

Es imposible, ella no….. para esto me trajiste! Tu le hiciste eso!- acusó la ojiazul a la joven-

No Serena, yo quería hablar contigo para darte esto- le extendió un sobre que la rubia dudo en abrir-es una prueba de paternidad; estaba convencida de que tu hija y tu merecían saber que espero un hijo de Darien, pero nunca me imaginé que me toparía con esto cuando seguí a los hombres que se la llevaron!

Espera que Darien, esperas un hijo de él?, como puedes decirme eso en éste momento!

Disculpa, tenías que saber que Darien no es lo que piensas y siento mucho que sea en éste momento tan doloroso.

No hables así de Darien! El sería incapaz de hacerme esto!

Sabías que hace apenas dos años el se revolcaba con tu amiguita la pelinegra?, él mismo me lo dijo, ella era una bomba en la cama y eso le fascinaba!

El cerebro de Serena comenzó a funcionar recordando el día que llegó a Estados Unidos, los chicos insistieron en dejarlos solos para que "recuperaran el tiempo perdido", Darien se sonrojó ante ése comentario y Serena no pudo evitar preguntarle a qué se referían; cuando él le dijo que hablaban de la vida sexual que ellos debían tener al ser marido y mujer, y tener ya una hija, Serena cambió drásticamente el tema, no se sentía preparada para hablar de eso con él; sin embargo antes de poner play a la película que disfrutarían mientras los demás pensaban que estaban "recuperando el tiempo", Darien le dijo algo a lo que ahora ella encontraba una respuesta; le dijo que era algo maravilloso y que esperaba enseñarle a ella el significado de eso.

Maldito! El sabía que era maravilloso por que se acostó con Rei todo el tiempo que salieron juntos! Qué tonta fue!... sin embargo su corazón en ese momento buscaba algo que le hiciera creer que todo era un enorme malentendido, necesitaba creerlo, Darien era el amor de su vida!... hasta que puso atención en las siguientes palabras de Sabrina-

A éstas alturas ya debes saber del embarazo de tu amiga Lita no? Y sabes acaso por qué ella no ha querido hablar de la paternidad de su bebé? – los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos- exacto Serena, ese hijo es de Darien- lo demás no lo pudo escuchar, su mente trajo el recuerdo de cómo se entero de la noticia, cómo no se dio cuenta! Lita no le quiso decir a nadie de ese bebé, se supone que eran amigas! Al primero que le dijo fue a Darien porque él es el papá!, ahora todo encajaba; por eso cuando ella insistió en saber de quién era el bebé, el pelinegro cambió el tema y la convenció de que mejor fueran por Rini!-

Estaba dolida, eran demasiadas emociones para una sola noche, su futura hija muerta frente a sus ojos y Darien, su Darien iba a ser padre de dos bebés casi al mismo tiempo con dos mujeres diferentes!, sus amigas le vieron la cara!, él le vio a cara!; no supo qué más podía hacer se puso de pie como pudo y comenzó a correr alejándose rápidamente del lugar, pedía perdón Rini por dejarla ahí, pero en éstos momentos no quería ver a nadie; dio la vuelta a la esquina y la camioneta negra estaba estacionada ahí, los mismos hombres que la convencieron de subir la vez anterior, ésta vez la obligaron por la fuerza; el móvil arrancó quemando llantas y se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad mientras la joven intentaba gritar desesperadamente.

oOoOoOo

Hahaha fue más fácil convencerla de lo que creía- pensó para sus adentros- Freddy habló ahora a su acompañante- asegúrate de llevar a la mocosa a la universidad, déjala donde nadie te vea, pero antes asegúrate de que empiece a reaccionar, la necesitaré viva un par de días más-

Señora, la chica tiró esto antes de encontrarse con la camioneta- dijo el chofer de Sabrina mientras le entregaba su broche de transformación-

Perfecto, esto me será de mucha ayuda-

oOoOoOo

Dios mío!- exclamó Carlos al caminar ya tarde por una de las jardineras que llevaban a su edificio- pero qué haces tu aquí nena!-

Hee? Donde estoy?-

En la universidad pequeña, ven, déjame cargarte, te llevaré a mi habitación mientras recuperas el sentido-

Me duele mucho la cabeza, solo recuerdo que estaba con Rei y después no supe nada-

No te preocupes ya lo recordarás-

oOoOoOo

Suéltenme! Quiero bajar!- gritaba una rubia al interior de una lujosa camioneta-

Tranquila, después de lo que te haré no querrás irte- contestó una voz masculina que iba en el asiento del copiloto- ya llegamos-

El vehículo se orilló y lentamente viró hacia la derecha en lo que parecía un estacionamiento subterráneo.

Ahora te vas a portar bien y a hacer todo lo que yo te pida o mis guardaespaldas te pegan un tiro en la cabeza en ése momento de acuerdo?- amenazó el joven bajándose del auto en cuanto éste se estacionó-

La joven bajó inmediatamente al ser jalada de sus rubios cabellos; la iluminación del lugar le hizo apreciar el rostro de su atacante, estaba segura de haberlo visto en la universidad, pero desconocía su nombre o la carrera que cursaba.

Salió de sus ensoñaciones cuando él la siguió jalando hasta llegar a un ascensor, en él se leían algunas indicaciones: planta baja- lobby, 1er piso- hab. 101- 131, 2do piso alberca, etc…..

Estamos en un hotel!- exclamó la chica no pudiendo controlarse por el miedo que se apoderó de ella-

Cállate!- ordenó su acompañante-

Auxilió!, suéltame!, no diré nada, te lo prometo pero por favor déjame ir!-

Te dije que te callaras!- repitió el joven al momento que le soltó una bofetada que la dejó inconsciente, razón por la cual tuvo que cargarla; en ése momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y una pareja que viajaba adentro de éste exclamó con sorpresa el nombre de la joven-

Mierda!- chilló el joven al tiempo que dejó caer bruscamente a Serena al piso mientras emprendía la huída- arranquen la camioneta!- ordenó aún corriendo-

Pero qué sucedió joven?- preguntó con respeto uno de sus guardaespaldas quienes se habían mantenido al margen de la situación-

No esperaba que alguien la reconociera y tampoco tengo intenciones de que me reconozcan a mí, ya tendré otra oportunidad después- estaba convencido de que lograría su objetivo con la rubia-

oOoOoOo

Clarissa ven aquí- ordenó Sabrina que entraba a su habitación con una pequeña caja en las manos- ponte algo que te cubra el rostro y el cabello, vas a ir entregar esto al apartamento de la estúpida esa-

Qué es eso?- cuestionó Teresa que se encontraba trabajando en la computadora-

Un broche que la tonta de Serena tiró cuando huía, eso les hará saber a sus amiguitas que se ha marchado-

Si gustas hago una carta de despedida y la imprimimos, así no quedará ninguna duda de que prefirió irse-

De vez en cuando piensas, hazla rápido-

oOoOoOo

Sebastian! No sabía que ya habías llegado!- exclamó Carlos mientras depositaba a Rini en el sofá de la sala-

De hecho acabo de llegar, que haces con la hija del idiota de Darien- preguntó tratando de guardar compostura, sin embargo temía que la niña recordara algo-

La encontré en la jardinera de aquí afuera, entre los arbustos; pensé que era un gato hasta que me acerqué a ver de donde provenían los quejidos, quédate un momento con ella mientras le sirvo un vaso de jugo-

No gracias, mejor yo le sirvo el jugo, no me gusta cuidar niños- contestó convincente el chico mientras se dirigía a la cocina, no cabe duda que las cosas se acomodan solas y ahora Carlos le serviría de chivo expiatorio para poder suministrarle a la niña el medicamento que Sabrina le había dado-

Vaya que amable resultaste gracias!-

Chicos, me pueden llevar con mis papás?- pidió la niña que al terminar su vaso de jugo ya estaba algo recuperada como para incorporarse a una conversación-

Claro pequeña yo mismo te llevo- afirmó Carlos al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano para acompañarla- por cierto no me he presentado soy Carlos-

Yo soy Rini- contestó de inmediato la niña-

Lo sé tu padre es muy famoso por aquí, pero eso es algo que platicaremos en otra ocasión, vamos a apurarnos que deben de estar muy preocupados por ti-

oOoOoOo

La joven lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, sentía que una de sus mejillas le ardía y al intentar abrir la boca ese ardor se convirtió en dolor que se extendió por su mandíbula.

Veo que despertaste- susurró una cálida voz desde una de las esquinas donde la casi nula iluminación de la habitación no llegaba-

Quien eres?-

Tan pronto me olvidaste princesa?

Kakyuu?- preguntó incrédula la joven al ver a la chica aun cubierta por las penumbras-

Así es princesa Serena, soy yo, te encuentras bien?- se acercó lentamente a encender la luz-

Si gracias, pero cómo es que…?

Que llegaste aquí?, bueno Seiya y yo bajábamos en el ascensor cuando te vimos inconsciente en los brazos de un joven que al ver que te conocíamos salió corriendo, de hecho debes estar adolorida porque te dejó caer muy fuerte-

Así que a eso se debe el intenso dolor de cadera que tengo-

Iré a avisarles a los chicos que estas bien, estaban bastante preocupados-

Kakyuu-

Dime-

Gracias! De no ser por ustedes no se qué habría ocurrido-

oOoOoOo

No puede ser que no las hayamos encontrado!- gruñía Darien impotente por la situación-

Calma Darien los chicos siguen buscando afuera, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar aquí, no estás en condiciones de buscarlas!, estas muy alterado, además cabe la posibilidad de que ellas busquen la forma de regresar aquí- intentaba Rei convencer al chico de que todo estaría bien-

Y si no Rei! Y si están heridas o les paso algo?

Para eso estamos llamando a los hospitales Darien!, tranquilízate- regaño ahora Amy al joven; en ese preciso momento un llamado a la puerta los sacó de sus casi nulas actividades-

Quien e...s?- cuestionó Mina al abrir la puerta y no encontrar a nadie, su vista se clavó en el piso donde una pequeña cajita aguardaba ser encontrada; quizá de no haber sido por eso hubiera visto al personaje vestido de negro salir del edificio corriendo entre las sombras-

Quien era Mina?- preguntó Lita al no escuchar ninguna conversación y ver que Darien se acercaba impaciente con la rubia-

No lo sé, pero dejaron esto- contesto cerrando la puerta con su vista concentrada en la cajita que ahora conservaba entre sus manos-

Dámela!- ordenó Darien al tiempo que le arrebataba el objeto a la joven- es el broche de Serena- dijo casi sin aliento- y una carta-

Yo la leo- aseguró la castaña de ojos verdes al tiempo que tomaba el papel y lo abría-

Es….. es para Darien, dice:

_Querido Darien:_

_Lamento mucho marcharme de esta forma tan covarde, pero me encontre en una situación muy difisil para mi; he descubierto todas y cada una de las mentiras en que vivía y he decidido no seguir con ello, tampoco me siento capaz de tener tantas responsabilidades a mi corta edad, se quisa que es algo tarde para notarlo y espero de todo corazón que Rini esté bien, sé que sabrás cuidarla. Hoy te pudo desir que asi como tu guardabas secretos tan dolorosos yo también lo ice y que el motibo por el que hoy me boi es porque tengo a alguien mas; no me busques porfabor, es la única forma de ebitarte un daño mayor al que ya te e echo, no quiero que veaz lo feliz que soy al lado de alguien mas._

_Pd te dejo mi broche, como una prueva de que he decidido abandonar mi pasado, besos a Rini._

No puede ser, esto es una broma de muy mal gusto- afirmó Darien arrugando la hoja que ahora se encontraba en su poder- tiene que ser una mentira! Serena no puede…..

Pues a decir de la ortografía de la carta pareciera que de verdad Serena la escribió-

Cállate Mina!, lo que menos necesita Darien son tus comentarios tan inoportunos, él tiene razón Serena nunca se hubiera marchado asi!- regañó la chica de ojos amatistas a la rubia-

Tenemos que seguir buscándola, a lo mejor la tienen secuestrada-intervino Amy antes de que siguiera la discusión-

oOoOoOo

Eres una tonta!, como se te ocurre imprimir eso y dárselo a Clarissa sin dejarme revisarlo!, está lleno de faltas ortográficas!, pensarán que es una broma!-

Discúlpame-

oOoOoOo

Bombón! No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de verte!-

Seiya! Chicos! Nada me alegra más en éste momento que verlos!-

Qué paso Serena quién era el tipo que te traía en brazos-

Un chico de la escuela, ni siquiera sé su nombre, pero de no haber sido por ustedes estoy segura que se hubiera aprovechado de mi!-

Pero que haces tú en estados Unidos-

Vine a estudiar, quería estar junto a Darien y las chicas y yo nos esforzamos por conseguir una beca-

Darien, por que no me lo imaginé- bufó por lo bajo el pelinegro al tiempo que rodo los ojos-

Ahora las cosas son diferentes Seiya- pensó por un momento entre callar o decir lo que sucedía; optó por lo segundo- Mi hija murió, la he visto con mis propios ojos y es una imagen que jamás podré borrar de mi mente-

Tu hija?- preguntó exaltado Seiya-

Darien y yo tendríamos una hija en el futuro, sin embargo supimos de su existencia varios años atrás cuando ella vino a pedir ayuda al pasado; después se quedó un tiempo para entrenar como sailor scout y un tiempo después se marcho; sin embargo hace un par de meses regresó y con ello nuestra vida cambió, tuvimos que fingir ser sus padres en éste tiempo , pensamos que regresaría al futuro, pero finalmente nos enteramos de que sus padres osea nosotros dentro de algunos años habíamos muerto y ella estaba sola, Darien y yo éramos su única familia! Hoy la secuestraron y hace casi una hora la vi muerta! La mataron! Y Darien, Darien no estaba! Y no estaba por que me engañó, todo este tiempo me vio la cara, el y las chicas se burlaron de mi en incontables ocasiones!, además de que Darien se acostó con Rei mientras estábamos en Japón, ahora Lita y otra chica de la escuela esperan hijos de él, todos me engañaron! Hasta mis amigas! Amy por ejemplo sabía del embarazo de Lita y nunca me dijo nada!-

Lo podría esperar de Darien, siempre supe que él no te merecía, pero, de las chicas? Tan unidas que eran!- habló de nuevo Seiya alterado por lo que le habían hecho a su bombón-

Estás segura?, tienes pruebas?- cuestionó Yaten al ver las acusaciones tan graves que se hacían-

Vi la prueba de paternidad del hijo que espera Sabrina, lo de Lita y lo de Rei lo sé porque ahora todo encaja; Lita no nos dijo nada de su embarazo, yo me enteré cuando se lo decía a Darien y dime tu por qué se lo tenía que decir a él primero? Por que es el papá!, además cuando insistí en saber la paternidad, Darien cambió el tema y me sugirió que fuéramos a recoger a Rini, yo no le tomé importancia, hasta que supe la verdad.

No lo puedo creer- confesó asombrado Taiki-

Y el hombre con el que venías?- cuestiono Kakyuu al no encontrar el lazo que unía los hechos-

Cuando ví a Rini en el piso ensangrentada salí corriendo y entonces unos hombres me interceptaron y me hicieron subir a la camioneta, avanzamos a toda velocidad y él me obligó a bajar aquí, pero cuando descubrí que era un hotel grité y él me pegó-

Tranquila bombón, deja de llorar, ahora estás a salvo- hablo con ternura el ojiazul mientras secaba las lágrimas de la chica-

Seiya yo no quiero regresar!-

Y no lo harás!, si ese hombre que te trajo aquí estudia contigo corres mucho peligro, además creo que en éste momento no hay nadie que te cuide ahí dentro- aseguró Seiya de manera contundente-

Aunque normalmente no estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano en lo que a decisiones que tengan que ver contigo se refiere- habló Taiki viendo a la aludida- creo que esta vez tiene razón, es peligroso que regreses, si agregamos que mataron a tu hija, o tu futura hija como sea, tienen algo con contra tuya y no estarás segura ahí-

Entonces que pasará con la nena?- preguntó Kakyuu horrorizada al ver que planeaban dejarla de lado-

No hay nada que hacer, ella murió y tiene un padre que puede darle una cristiana sepultura; de igual forma eso no significa que Serena la olvidará verdad?- volteó hacia la joven quien asintió aún sollozando- ahora lo importante es su seguridad, se la debemos- finalizó recordando la vez que ella salvó sus propias vidas-

Quiero regresar a Japón, con mis padres y con mi hermano, estaré bien rodeada de mi familia-

Entonces tomemos el primer vuelo a Japon-

oOoOoOo

Nuevamente unos golpes en la puerta sacaron de sus cavilaciones a los ocupantes del departamento-

Rini!- exclamó Darien tomándola en brazos al momento que varias lágrimas traicioneras escapaban de sus ojos-

La encontré en una jardinera cerca de mi edificio- habló Carlos para aclarar la situación-

Pero si nosotros la buscamos por todas partes- confesó Mina confundida-

Yo no sé qué fue lo que sucedió, pero había perdido el conocimiento, además su ropa esta manchada de algo que pareciera ser sangre aunque a simple vista no le encontré ninguna herida, lo que sí es que de camino acá estuvo a punto de desvanecerse un par de veces, sería bueno que la llevaran a un hospital-

Gracias Carlos- agradeció la pelinegra la preocupación tan sincera del joven- ahora nosotros nos haremos cargo-

Podrían mantenerme al tanto?- preguntó apenado-

Por supuesto, te mantendremos informado- finalizó Rei al cerrar la puerta tras despedirlo-


	10. 2 años después

**Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, de hecho creo que ahora subiré solo de un capítulo por semana ya que me atrasé bastante con mi lapsus brutus hahaha donde no se me ocurrían ideas y apenas estoy volviendo a mi ritmo.**

**Espero como siempre que les guste y sobre todo dejen muchos reviews!**

CAP 10 2 AÑOS DESPUES

Gracias por acompañarme aunque honestamente sigo pensando que no era necesario que renunciaras a tu trabajo-

Sabes que no puedo dejar sola a la mujer que amo-

Pero ésta no es tu búsqueda-

Lo es tratándose de alguien tan especial para ti-

No sé pero yo aún me siento culpable de todo lo que sucedió- hablo una tercera persona-

Tranquilo Clinton, las cosas nos sobrepasaron ese día y tu no tenías forma de saber que todo terminaría tan mal-

Lita dice la verdad, además aún no conocías nuestro pasado y hay que aceptar que todo fue demasiado confuso para ustedes- acotó Amy mientras sobaba el hombro del joven-

Sea como sea ese día perdimos a nuestro amigo y nadie más tiene la culpa que nosotros- reafirmo Brian tomando a la peliazul por la cintura-

Antes de seguir hablando de cosas tristes mejor vámonos al templo hace frío para Nathan y no quiero que se me enferme-

Rei fue muy amable al permitir que nos quedáramos ahí mientras conseguimos un departamento, tomando en cuenta que ella ni siquiera está en la ciudad-

Nosotras siempre hemos confiado mucho en todas, siempre que podemos nos ayudamos-

Excepto ese día….- susurró Lita mientras abrigaba al pequeño que llevaba en brazos para dirigirse a la salida del aeropuerto-

Pocos minutos después un taxi viajaba a toda velocidad por las calles de Japón, apenas eran las 7am, por lo que los rayos del sol atravesaban tenuemente las gruesas nubes, propias de los días más fríos del invierno que golpeaba el pequeño país; en el automóvil, cuatro chicos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos; buscar a sus amigos era la misión que los había llevado a dejar el estilo de vida que llevaron los últimos dos años. No era la primera vez que viajaban con ése propósito, anteriormente habían visitado otros países siguiendo pistas que cada vez parecían menos certeras; incluso habían estado ya en el propio Japón pero los periodos vacacionales no les permitían indagar tanto como ellos quisieran; la familia Tsukino había negado saber el paradero de su hija y eso los llevó a tomar ésta decisión: venían a Japón a encontrar a Darien y a Serena, que si bien podía ser cierto que no estaban de momento en la ciudad, ellos estaban seguros de que algún día volverían a su casa, a su hogar; y estarían ahí para aclarar todos los malos entendidos que surgieron a partir de ese día negro, como lo habían llamado en medio del sentimiento de culpabilidad que les albergaba.

Un recuerdo asaltó a los jóvenes con una intensidad que les puso la piel de gallina:

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y Darien corría con Rini en brazos tratando de encontrar un taxi que los llevara al hospital; Carlos había dicho la verdad, la niña presentaba desvanecimientos constantes y por muy buen médico que Darien fuera, necesitaba la ayuda de sus colegas para practicarle algunas pruebas y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien; al principio tanto él como Amy le administraron sueros en la comodidad de su casa; el joven estaba aún muy aturdido con todo lo que sucedió momentos atrás y el recuerdo de las palabras de Serena en esa carta lo mantenía al borde de un precipicio emocional, sin embargo Rini lejos de presentar mejoría parecía empeorar a cada minuto y eso lo obligó a salir de sus cavilaciones para llevarla a un lugar donde la pudieran tratar como se debía.

Un cuarto de hora después, Rini estaba ya internada en el nosocomio; William llegó al enterarse de que la hija de su mejor alumno presentaba un cuadro crítico y trató de convencer al joven y a sus acompañantes de que trataría de hacer todo lo posible por estabilizarla y que los mantendría informados de cualquier cambio que presentara. De ésta forma y tras un par de regaños por parte de Mina y de Rei, Darien se dirigió en compañía de Amy a la cafetería ya que no habían probado alimento alguno desde que toda esta locura comenzó.

Darien, cómo estás?- preguntó Brian al verlo dirigirse a la zona de comida- William me llamó para decirme que estaban aquí-

Averiguaste algo de Serena?- cuestionó con obvia preocupación-

Abordó un avión hace dos horas con destino a Inglaterra, pero…. No va sola-

Como que no va sola?-

La persona que compro los pases responde al nombre de Seiya Kou- Darien abrió los ojos al tiempo que palideció- lo conoces?

Si, ahora lo entiendo todo, lo de la carta era cierto-

Qué carta?-

Después te lo explico- sugirió Amy al notar que no era el momento para revivir sucesos-

Eres un idiota!-llegó Clinton golpeando en el rostro al pelinegro- eres el peor de los hombres! Y encima me engañaste! Querías que le declarara mi amor a Lita para que me hiciera cargo de tu hijo?

De qué me estás hablando?- gruño Darien mientras se reponía del golpe que lo tomó por sorpresa-

Mira Darien, yo solo te puedo decir una cosa- habló tajante Antonio- siempre te brindamos nuestra amistad y tu siempre nos mentiste, fue una mentira tras otra, sabes algo?, olvídate de nosotros-

Pero de qué demonios hablan?- preguntó de nueva cuenta el pelinegro-

De qué se acabó!, de que aquí se terminaron tus mentiras! en adelante no queremos nada ni contigo, ni con tus amiguitas Darien…. y tú Brian decide con quién te quedas- puntualizó Clinton esperando que el rubio los secundara-

Darien! William te necesita urgentemente con Rini!- explicó Lita llegando con el grupo de jóvenes-

Mmm y llegó a quien menos ganas tenía de ver- bufó Clinton retirándose al tiempo que Antonio lo seguía-

Darien, chicas, discúlpenme tengo que ver qué es lo que está sucediendo- comentó Brian viendo hacia donde sus amigos se habían dirigido-

Ve con ellos Brian, ustedes son amigos desde la infancia, ya tendremos tiempo de aclarar las cosas- sugirió el pelinegro mientras seguía a Lita de camino a la habitación donde se encontraba la pequeña-

Brian, te llamo a tu celular si sucede algo-

Si Amy nos vemos mañana- se despidió el joven que salió corriendo tras de sus amigos-

Qué le pasa a Clinton?- preguntó la castaña a Amy una vez que se desocupó-

Es una muy larga historia-

oOoOoOo

William cómo está Rini?-

Darien tengo que ser honesto contigo, necesito pasar el caso de Rini a la policía-

A la policía? Pero ellos no la pueden atender- preguntó Mina incrédula-

No se trata de que la atiendan señorita- contestó el médico- a Rini le administraron una fuerte cantidad de droga-

Pero- interrumpió el joven que a su vez fue interrumpido por William que continuó explicando-

Le hice unas pruebas rápidas, aún no podemos determinar qué sustancia fue la que le administraron, sin embargo me atrevería a decir que alguien la quiso hacer pasar por muerta. Mira Darien la situación es ésta; la droga que le administraron bajó considerablemente su ritmo cardiaco y tu mejor que nadie sabes qué es lo que sucede cuando eso pasa-

Los órganos no reciben el oxígeno ni la sangre necesaria- susurró el joven con la cabeza gacha-

Exacto, además….. Darien, tu hija alguna vez presentó algún problema sanguíneo?-

El joven titubeó, la realidad era que él no lo sabía pero en el tiempo que compartieron juntos ella nunca mostró indicios de tener problemas- no, por qué lo preguntas?-

Cuando se caía o se cortaba su cicatrización era normal?-

El joven recordó las constantes batallas en las que la pelirosa había salido herida y sin embargo sus laceraciones siempre sanaron de forma normal- si, digo no era ni demasiado rápido, ni demasiado lento, era ….. pues una niña normal-

Eso me lleva a corroborar mi teoría- habló pensativo el hombre- Darien, creo que la droga no es lo único que le administraron, la sangre de Rini es demasiado espesa; me atrevería a afirmar que le dieron algún tipo de coagulante y….. combinado con la sustancia anterior, sus efectos son fatales.

Entonces los desmayos de Rini eran por la falta de sangre y oxígeno en su cerebro- aseguró Amy quién escuchaba atenta todas las declaraciones-

Así es, pero el problema es aún más grave que eso y quiero que lo entiendan; estamos a nada de una falla orgánica Darien, la droga que le suministraron primero no ha terminado de desaparecer porque su sangre no la está eliminando, está tardando demasiado en llegar al páncreas y a los riñones y por lo tanto sus demás órganos están sufriendo las consecuencias-

Háganle una diálisis- sugirió el padre de la menor-

Darien, para hacerla necesitamos que su sangre tenga el espesor adecuado, si no, va a bloquear la máquina, pero para que tenga ese espesor necesitamos drenar parte de ella y a su vez hacerle una trasfusión- un pitido de una de las máquinas al interior de la habitación de la niña alertó tanto a los presentes como a los médicos y a las enfermeras-

William que pasa!- exclamó desesperado el pelinegro-

Espera aquí, en tu estado no vas a ayudar en nada adentro-

Apenas un par de minutos después el profesor salió del cuarto con el rostro compungido- es mejor que pases, te quiere ver….

Efectivamente la falla orgánica había dado comienzo y ahora ya no había nada más que hacer, la única opción sería un trasplante múltiple junto con una transfusión sanguínea, sin embargo conseguirla sería prácticamente imposible dado que al parecer el cuerpo de la niña estaba reaccionando negativamente a pasos agigantados- el joven entró en la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos-

No llores Darien, quiero estar con mis papás, es lo que pedí para mi cumpleaños recuerdas?- al joven se le hizo un nudo en la garganta-

Ahora nosotros somos tus papás Rini, te queremos mucho, tienes que ser fuerte, pronto estarás bien-

Yo sé que no Darien y no me incomoda, pero para ser sincera tengo muchas ganas de despedirme de la tonta de Serena-

A Serena, ja! que injusta es la vida!, y de donde sacaría a Serena ahora que Rini la necesitaba!- shh no hables te hace mal, Serena llegará, no te preocupes, es muy impuntual , ya lo sabes- dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible-

Quiero ver a las chicas-

Aquí estamos Rini, no te apures, vas a estar bien-

No chicas, las quiero mucho….gracias por cuidar…. siempre de mi ….y por aguantar mis pleitos con… la tonta de Serena, pero la verdad….. sólo quiero ir …..con mis papás… sé que ustedes estarán bien y…- el aire se le iba por unos tortuosos minutos aumentando la preocupación del joven- Darien te quiero mucho….siempre …..vas a ser …muy especial para mí…. y por favor….. dile a Serena ….que siempre la quise… y la admiré mucho….. Aunque siempre ….le haya dicho….. lo contrario- acto seguido los ojos de la pequeña se cerraron lentamente, los gritos de las chicas y del propio Darien cada vez se escuchaban más lejanos, en cambio las suaves y dulces palabras de su madre y de su padre cada vez eran más claras; esas voces que la reconfortaban y la hacían sentirse verdaderamente amada-

Lo siento Darien- fue lo único que le dijo William al joven-

Minutos después la policía llegó junto con los médicos forenses, el cuerpo de la menor sería trasladado a la morgue para que le practicaran los exámenes necesarios; eran varios largos días los que seguían antes de que les entregaran el cuerpo para que le pudieran dar Cristiana sepultura.

No era que William quisiera hacer pasar por todo ese dolor a su alumno y compañero, pero era obligación de los hospitales informar de esa clase de casos, ya que de otra forma podía incluso ameritar la pérdida de las cédulas de los médicos implicados.

Aquí de lo único que se trataba era de establecer un historial que permitiera en algún momento hacer justicia con las personas que ocasionaron semejante atrocidad.

Darien de pronto se vio sumido en el más negro de los abismos y dio vuelta sobre sus pasos abandonando lenta y lastimeramente las instalaciones del hospital, las chicas le llamaron varias veces para tratar de acompañarlo, sin embargo Rei pensó que lo mejor era darle su espacio… esa… esa fue la última vez que lo vieron.

Apenas dos cuadras antes de llegar al templo Amy volvía a la cruel realidad que sus actos habían dejado sin embargo algo la alarmó de sobremanera – era?- cuestionó antes de ser interrumpida por Brian-

Tierra llamando a Amy, tierra llamando a Amy-

He?

Tu celular está sonando amor-

Ha si gracias….- Aló- si mamá ya llegamos, apenas aterrizamos hace media hora- No gracias de verdad, pero preferimos quedarnos en el templo- si tu departamento es muy chico- ok yo le aviso- si me aseguraré de que esté ahí en media hora- aja con el Doctor Hiroito- no mamá creo que ya se en que me ocupare el día de hoy- si, te prometo ir a cenar- de verdad!, te quiero presentar a Brian, además quiero que conozcas a Nathan- ok te veo al rato- si, te marco antes de llegar- bye-

Era mi mamá-

No de verdad?, si no me lo dices no lo noto!- aseguró Clinton burlándose de lo obvio-

Jaja, que gracioso, quiere que te presentes en una hora con el Doctor Hiroito en el hospital general- confirmó viendo a Brian

Algo así entendí-

Entonces nosotros nos quedamos a desempacar y a hacer algunas compras de víveres, no sea que el abuelito de Rei nos corra por mantenidos- acotó Lita ocasionando risas-

Vayan ustedes, yo tengo que verificar algo- en ese momento el taxi se estacionó frente a las interminables escaleras que conducían al templo Hikawa-

Entonces Amy?-

Los veo en la tarde aquí, Lita por favor explícale a Brian como llegar – apenas terminó l frase la joven salió caminando presurosamente por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado-

Estaba muy rara no?-

Creen que haya visto a Darien o a Serena?-

No lo creo, nos lo hubiera dicho, pero definitivamente algo la tuvo que alterar así, quizá vio algo que nos conduzca a ellos-

No creen que debiera seguirla?-

No te preocupes Brian, ésta es nuestra ciudad y ella sabe cuidarse muy bien, mejor apúrate, no querrás perder tu entrevista de trabajo-

La peliazul caminaba o más bien casi corría durante las tres cuadras que la separaban de su objetivo; volteaba constantemente sobre las calles que cruzaban la avenida, entonces, en la cuarta esquina lo vio, estaba cerca de dos cuadras hacia la derecha, tendría que correr con todas sus fuerzas para darle alcance-

Darien?- preguntó ya a unos cuantos pasos del pelinegro-

Amy?- contestó el chico al dar la vuelta en cuanto escucho su nombre- qué haces por aquí?-

Decidí mudarme a vivir aquí- contestó la joven casi por inercia, su mente estaba atónita ante la imagen que tenía frente a ella, era Darien, de eso estaba segura, pero estaba mucho más delgado, lucía demacrado y a pesar de ser invierno y de que pareciera que una fuerte nevada se avecinaba el chico sólo vestía un polo negro que parecía desgastado y un saco que tenía un muy mal aspecto, podía jurar que estaba hasta roído, sus pantalones al parecer corrieron la misma suerte y sus zapatos estaban desgastados ¿qué demonios le había pasado?; entonces, lo notó, tenía la punta de la nariz roja y los dientes del varón rechinaban constantemente producto del frío que estaba pasando-

Darien estas enfermo!- expresó la chica cuando instintivamente llevó su mano a la frente del joven- tienes mucha fiebre!, cómo no te vas a enfermar, si toda la gente anda tapada hasta la nariz y tu andas como la fresca primavera, anda te llevaré a tu departamento y te preparo algo caliente, además necesitas medicinas-

Gracias Amy, pero no creo que eso sea posible; no te preocupes, estoy bien ya se me pasará la fiebre, siempre se me pasa, mejor te busco en el templo cuando me sienta un poco mejor de acuerdo?-

Pero Darien necesitas por lo menos una fuerte inyección-

De verdad Amy, déjalo así quieres?, nos vemos- y se retiró dando un último vistazo a la joven que aún estaba parada en medio de la acera-

Estaba impresionada, Darien siempre había sido demasiado pulcro y el verlo así la dejó en un cierto estado de shock, tenía que saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, después de todo, a eso había regresado; en cualquier otro momento ella hubiera respetado la decisión de Darien de dejar las cosas así, pero hoy no, así que discretamente comenzó a seguirlo; tuvo que detenerse abruptamente en un puesto de revistas cuando el pelinegro volteó a revisar si no estaba siendo seguido; la chica fingió interesarse en algunas y luego volvió sobre sus pasos en la dirección contraria, hasta lograr quedar fuera de la vista del joven.


	11. Historias que duelen

Hola! Paso de rápido a dejarles un nuevo capítulo; leí hace unos días un review que me proponía una alternativa a la historia, lamento decirle que ya tengo bastantes capítulos escritos, pero probablemente me sirva su idea para los capítulos finales; espero que les siga gustando la historia como hasta ahora, recuerden que es un drama y una historia de cambios así que todo pude pasar por mi mente a la hora de anotarlo!

Suerte y dejen muchos reviews!

CAP 11 HISTORIAS QUE DUELEN

Tras casi media hora de caminar, la chica se hallaba en uno de los barrios más pobres de todo Japón, ahora las calles eran flanqueadas por vecindades a punto de derrumbarse; parecía ser un foco de delincuencia y prostitución, había muchas casas ya abandonadas y terrenos baldíos, en la esquina donde el pelinegro dobló había una pequeña tiendita; una señora de avanzada edad estaba sentada afuera en una desvencijada silla de madera, la tienda la verdad, no inspiraba las más mínimas ganas de comprar, desde afuera lucía sucia y descuidada, podía apostar a que había miles de ratas y cucarachas paseándose por los víveres cuando su dueña no vigilaba el interior.

Dobló en la esquina por la que pasó el joven segundos antes, era un pequeño callejón sucio y mal oliente, casi al final había una entrada, una puerta de madera que a simple vista parecía haber recibido más balazos y hachazos que un soldado a media guerra. La chica la cruzó tratando de no hacerla rechinar y al hacerlo pudo ver a Darien detenido frente a una pequeña puertecita de metal en color verde pistache, algo oxidada, pero aún en pie; el chico saco del viejo saco una llave y abrió la puerta para entran en el lugar y cerrar tras de sí.

Es usted conocida del joven Darien?- preguntó la ancianita que vio a Amy seguir al chico-

Si, el… cómo lo conoce usted?- preguntó la joven doctora-

Tiene ya mucho tiempo viviendo aquí, lo cierto es que jamás le he visto con alguien; es un chico muy reservado, a pesar de que todos le conocen por aquí casi nadie sabe nada a cerca de su pasado o de quién es realmente. Parece ser que tu si lo sabes verdad?-

Algo así- contesto lo mas amablemente que pudo, parece ser que se estaba llevando más sorpresas de las que esperaba, ¿qué hacía Darien viviendo en un lugar así? pero recordó que el chico estaba enfermo y ahora tenía el presentimiento de que también estaba hambriento- señora, si sigo caminando por esta calle, salgo a la avenida Hiroshima verdad?-

Así es jovencita, seguramente ahí ya encontrarás algún rumbo conocido para ti-

En realidad solo busco un centro comercial-

Al cabo de casi una hora más tarde la peliazul volvía a internarse en las calles del barrio, ésta vez venía cargada de provisiones y medicamentos, sin embargo pronto comenzó a sentir que la seguían, aceleró el paso tanto como pudo, pero el peso de las bolsas le impedía ir más rápido-

A dónde vas tan rápido muñequita?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas-

Qué hace un bomboncito como tú por estos rumbos?- habló otra persona diferente-

Que nunca te enseñaron tus papás a no meterte en barrios bajos?- habló aparentemente el primer hombre-

Y qué a ustedes nunca les enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres?- esa voz sonó conocida-

Darien!-

Te dije que dejaras las cosas así- afirmó al tiempo que dirigía una gélida mirada a los jóvenes que ahora se retiraban sin oponer resistencia; al parecer, era cierto que casi todos conocían a Darien por aquí, hasta parecía que le respetaban ya que la enfermedad se le notaba a leguas y de haber querido, los jóvenes hubieran podido retirarlo de su camino sin problemas-

Perdón- se disculpó la peliazul- te traje comida y medicinas- dijo señalando con la vista las bolsas que llevaba en las manos-

Vamos a mi casa, este no es un lugar para señoritas como tú y menos con una nevada como la que está comenzando a caer-

De acuerdo- asintió la chica al tiempo que él le ayudaba con algunas de las bolsas; el joven pelinegro entonces la guió hasta donde minutos antes ella le había visto entrar, de nueva cuenta él sacó una llave y con ella abrió paso al interior; era un sitio realmente pequeño, unos tres metros por tres si acaso, en el fondo había un catre con algunas cobijas viejas encima, del lado derecho había una pequeña mesita de madera de varios niveles; en el más alto estaba una parrilla con dos quemadores, en el que seguía había un par de trastes y tazas despostilladas junto con algunos cubiertos, más abajo había un frasco ya casi vacío de café, una bolsa igual de vacía de jabón para trastes y una barra de jabón para ropa.

Del otro lado de la habitación había otro estante, en él se veía un par de pantalones perfectamente doblados, un par de playeras negras en igual estado y lo que parecía ser otro saco en el espacio de en medio; en el de abajo había una toalla y una botella de wisky barato junto con algo de ropa interior, pero lo que más llamó la atención de la peliazul fue lo que se hallaba en la parte de arriba: una pequeña cajita de madera con una cruz incrustada al centro y las orillas de metal oscuro y a su lado un vaso de cristal con algunas rosas rojas un tanto marchitas-

Trato de mantenerla siempre con flores- comentó el pelinegro al notar a donde se dirigía la mirada de la joven-

Es…..

Si, es Rini- aseguró el chico y se acercó a la cajita- bueno, ahora ya sabes porque no quería traerte a mi departamento-

Mira te compre algo de comida ya hecha y un poco más para que prepares después- comentó la joven cambiando el tema-

Gracias, pero no era necesario, estoy más acostumbrado de lo que te imaginas a esta situación-

No se nota- bromeó la joven al ver como el chico tomaba desesperadamente un club sándwich del interior de una de las bolsas- te acomodaré el resto aquí te parece?- dijo haciendo los jabones y el café a un lado para hacer espacio-

Hace mucho que no tenía tanta comida en casa- comentó el joven de manera inesperada-

Puedo preguntar qué paso?

Solo si me prometes que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia se lo dirás a alguien, en especial a las chicas, Amy, no quiero que nadie se entere que me has visto-

Pero prométeme que me dejarás ayudarte, eres mi amigo Darien y….

Yo ya no tengo remedio, pero la verdad si me gustaría volver a verte-

De acuerdo-

Aquella noche en que murió Rini mi vida se fue con ella, cuando salí del hospital camine horas sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, hasta que me topé de frente con un bar; solo quería quitarme ese maldito dolor que me estaba consumiendo, bebí hasta perder la consciencia y desperté cuando el cantinero me dijo que era hora de que cerraran, eran casi las 6 de la mañana; pasé un par de horas más sentado en la banca de un parque tratando de recuperar la conciencia hasta que Logan, el sobrino de William me llamó del hospital, había habido un accidente múltiple y me necesitaban en el quirófano, él no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y tampoco le dije que había estado bebiendo, me dirigí al hospital tan rápido como me fue posible, en el camino encontré un pequeño hotel y decidí alquilar un cuarto para asearme y no llegar oliendo a alcohol; en realidad todo hubiera funcionado a la perfección de no ser porque a pesar de verme pulcro y entero, en el interior seguía igual de borracho que unas horas antes.

Llegué a la clínica e inmediatamente me dieron la orden de accesar a los quirófanos, era una operación relativamente sencilla, la mujer tenía un trozo de fierro incrustado en el abdomen que la atravesaba y salía por su espalda; milagrosamente el metal no había tocado ningún órgano importante, así que solo debía retirarlo y suturar el intestino en apenas un par de centímetros; era lo único dañado, sin embargo no fue así. La cabeza me daba vueltas y mis ganas de devolver el estómago me estaban matando, jalé el trozo de automóvil pero lo hice mal y moví dos vértebras de la columna vertebral.

Darien!- exclamó la chica incrédula- la dejaste inválida-

Así es, fui negligente, lo acepto. Cuando William se enteró de lo que había hecho no paró de gritarme y fue ahí cuando notó que había bebido; la cabeza me explotaba y los constantes regaños no me ayudaron en nada por lo que me tomé la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación; el intentó defenderme ante los directivos acotando que no debí estar ahí por la reciente pérdida de mi hija, pero un par de horas más tarde los familiares de la mujer interpusieron una demanda y yo no quería que William se viera involucrado en todo eso, al final de cuentas fue mi decisión hacerlo y me equivoqué.

Hablé con los directivos y con la familia de la afectada, pedían una fuerte suma de dinero para retirar la demanda contra la clínica y evitar con eso que otros médicos y enfermeras salieran dañados por mis actos… les pagué hasta el último centavo de lo que me pidieron-

De donde sacaste tanto dinero?- preguntó la joven sospechando la respuesta-

De la herencia de mis padres, mi liquidación en el hospital y la venta de mi departamento aquí en Japón; Andrew se encargó de venderlo al igual que la moto, aunque el dinero de ésta fue para los gastos funerarios de Rini y mi boleto de regreso a Japón-

Por qué no regresaste a la universidad?, nosotras nos enteramos de que ya te habían dado el cuerpo de Rini tres días después de que te lo entregaron-

No tenía a qué regresar Amy, me sentía mal, los chicos me dejaron de considerar su amigo, sin cédula profesional no podía seguir estudiando la maestría y aunque hubiera podido ya no hubiera tenido caso, igual nunca hubiera podido ejercer nuevamente-

Pero estábamos nosotras! Merecíamos al menos estar contigo cuando te entregaron a Rini!-

Créeme cuando te digo que no quería que me vieran, ni que supieran cómo estaba; de cualquier forma desde que me retiraron la cédula gasté mis días bebiendo; de noche vivía en la misma cantina y de día deambulaba por las calles esperando a que la noche callera, no tenía un lugar donde quedarme ni ropa para cambiarme, todo lo dejé en la universidad. Cuando me llamaron para decirme que podía pasar por ella era muy de mañana, pagué un servicio a un crematorio y lo demás es historia; en cuanto me entregaron sus cenizas abordé el primer avión Tokio y traté de rehacer mi vida aquí, pero nadie contrata a gente como yo, no pude pagar un buen apartamento por mucho tiempo y terminé mudándome aquí; era lo único que podía darme el lujo de pagar.

Entonces no has trabajado desde ese día?

Encontré trabajo en un hospital, en intendencia, con eso pagué un año de alquiler por adelantado y una buena despensa; pero cuando me investigaron me corrieron-

Pero si no cometiste ningún delito!, no eres un asesino!, pagaste por lo que hiciste-

Pero no toda la gente lo ve así; después de eso volví a tomar y aunque tuve un par de empleos más los perdí por mi alcoholismo, pronto el dinero se esfumó y lo poco que tenía, como relojes finos y mi auto que aún estaba bajo custodia de Andrew tuvieron que ser vendidos; hace tres meses que no consigo un empleo a pesar de que ya he dejado de beber-la joven volteó hacia la botella de wisky en la repisa- casi en su totalidad- agregó el pelinegro rápidamente-

Hace cuánto no comías?- preguntó la chica al ver como devoraba el tercer club sándwich que había comprado-

No lo sé, una semana probablemente- Amy volteo a verlo con incredulidad- te dije que estaba más acostumbrado a ésta situación de lo que te imaginabas-

No puedo imaginarme la soledad por la que pasaste todo este tiempo, debió de haber sido difícil para ti-

Mejor cuéntame qué es lo que te trajo aquí-

En realidad, venimos a buscarlos a Serena y a ti-

Así que Serena no ha aparecido; sabes? La he extrañado todos y cada uno de estos días-

Aún la amas verdad?

Sí, pero ella eligió irse con Kou y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto; ni siquiera le importó saber si Rini estaba o no bien; eso es quizá lo que más me dolió de todo, no la creía capaz de irse de esa forma y abandonar a quienes según ella amaba-

Darien, tenemos razones para creer que Serena realmente nunca se fue con Seiya-

Cómo?-

Darien, por eso los hemos buscado desesperadamente, todo fue un enorme malentendido, calumnias lanzadas por Sabrina y Sebastian, ustedes tendrían qué estar juntos!

Qué?-

Mira- continuo la chica preparándolo para la larga historia- el día que te marchaste nosotras regresamos a la universidad a tratar de descansar un poco; honestamente creíamos que darte tu espacio sería lo mejor, jamás nos imaginamos que no regresarías. El hecho es que los días que siguieron a la partida de Rini fueron muy difíciles para nosotras, a la mañana siguiente de que pasó todo, nos encontramos a los chicos mudándose de habitación, no nos dirigieron la palabra a partir de esa mañana y aunque puedo asegurarte que las intenciones de Brian eran las de seguir en contacto conmigo, también te aseguro que se sentía hostigado por las miradas y constantes indirectas de los chicos.

Pero por qué?-

Otro gran malentendido; los días pasaron y las preguntas de tus compañeros intentando saber por qué Serena , Rini y tu se marcharon a tan solo unas semanas de comenzados los cursos y tan inesperadamente, ocasionaron que los directivos tomaran la decisión de informar sobre la muerte de Rini; como era de esperarse, las especulaciones y rumores de los motivos de su deceso comenzaron a inundar los pasillos; si en un principio la información se dio solo en el área de medicina, fue cuestión de horas para que todos en la escuela hablaran de ello.

Un día al regresar de su entrenamiento Carlos, ¿lo recuerdas?, el amigo de Sebastian- el pelinegro asintió- los descubrió a él y a Sabrina hablando de Rini, se estaban literalmente burlando de su muerte, después sobrevino una parte donde Sebastian habló de que buscaría la forma de hacer suya a Serena, Carlos aseguró que parecía molesto cuando confesó que estuvo a punto de hacerlo y que unas personas la reconocieron, por lo que prefirió marcharse del lugar.

Entonces Serena aun estaba en estados unidos?-

Eso es lo que creemos; bueno te sigo contando, al final Sebastian se burlaba de que por más informadas que estuvieran las autoridades del caso, y lo que decían los alumnos a cerca de un secuestro no eran más que especulaciones, que se habían asegurado de no dejar cabos sueltos y le aseguraba a Sabrina que nunca darían con ellos; le dijo también que de hecho era más fácil que encontraran culpable a Carlos ya que fue él quien encontró a Rini y se aseguró de que tomara el jugo donde Sebastian había vertido la droga que Sabrina le había dado y que a final de cuentas provocó la muerte de Rini-

Cómo puede haber gente así!- exclamó el pelinegro conteniendo el llanto y la rabia que le producía conocer a los culpables de la muerte de su princesita- sabes por qué lo hicieron?- preguntó de nuevo visiblemente alterado-

Cuando Carlos se enteró de que buscarían incriminarlo para lavarse las manos fue inmediatamente a avisar a las autoridades; tengo que decirte Darien, que él fue la persona más importante en todo esto, gracias a él fue que todo se aclaro y que Sebastian y Sabrina terminaron en la cárcel-

Wow, pero no has contestado mi pregunta-

Para allá voy; la policía colocó micrófonos en el departamento y Carlos solo tuvo que encontrar el momento adecuado para lograr que Sebastian confesara; un día avanzada la noche Carlos llegó y lo encontró solo bebiendo unas cervezas, avisó a la policía que era el momento y en cuestión de minutos llegaron un par de patrullas encubiertas; Carlos solo tuvo que enfrentarlo por descubrir que lo querían incriminar en la muerte de Rini y Sebastian habló sin imaginarse que estaba cavando su propia tumba.

Le dijo que todo había comenzado con la apuesta, en primera él no era un hombre que perdiera y no se iba a sentar de brazos viendo como el hombre a que mas odiaba, o sea tu Darien, te quedabas con todo lo que él quería; Sabrina le había confesado de su embarazo y su idea de que fueras tú el que te hicieras cargo de ése bebé; Sebastian aceptó que eso le causo aun mas furia por lo que ya se encargaría de obligarla a darle a su hijo; pero por el momento estaba obsesionado con Serena y bueno, ella quería quitarla del camino y él te quería quitar a ti, por lo que unieron fuerzas; pero todo les salió mal.

Ese día fueron los guardaespaldas de Sebastian los que se llevaron a Rini; Sabrina se encargó de suministrarle la primera droga y después mando por Serena.

Es decir que fueron los mismos hombres los que se la llevaron-

Aja, después él se encontró con ellos y la llevaron amenazada a un hotel donde una pareja la reconoció, fue en ese momento que decidió dejarla ahí y huyó; él pensaba que ella regresaría a la escuela y tendría una segunda oportunidad, sin embargo esa noche ella desapareció.

Por otro lado Sabrina confesó pensaba que al quitar a Serena del camino, ella podría consolarte y terminarían haciendo el amor; después ella te diría que estaba embarazada y de la misma forma se lo diría a sus padres, lo que ocasionaría que ellos te obligaran a casarte y así tu fortuna pasaría a manos de ella y de "tu bebé" además de que ella ya no tendría que hacerse cargo de los hospitales de su padre.

Y como iba a lograr que yo aceptara semejante cosa?-

Ella intentó desprestigiarte primero para obtener los mismos resultados, pero ese día llegó Serena y todos se enteraron de la existencia de Rini, entonces Sabrina supo que de igual forma tu fortuna no podría ser de ella ya que primero pasaría por las manos de Rini-

Y decidió matarla?, que clase de mujer es!-

De la peor clase Darien, sabes? Cuando los detuvieron se descubrió que Sabrina tenía un perfil psicópata y lo más grave es que Sebastian ya tenía antecedentes; en la preparatoria apuñaló a un joven que coqueteó con su novia y antes de estar en la universidad enfrentó cargos sobre asesinato, sin embargo fueron borrados por su papá cuando era Senador, aunque cuando se enteró que su propio hijo se inculpo por el asesinato de una niña, él mismo se encargó de dejarlos en la cárcel para siempre; ambos enfrentan cadena perpetua-

Me da gusto-

Ahora lo único que buscamos es que ustedes dos puedan hablar; cuando todo pasó los chicos poco a poco volvieron a tener comunicación con nosotras y de alguna forma todos estamos seguros de que los motivos que hicieron que Serena se fueran están muy alejados de lo que creíamos; creemos que estar cerca de ser violada es una de las razones sin embargo Sabrina aceptó que le mintió a Serena la noche en que todo sucedió y eso pudo ser otro gran motivo-

Qué le pudo haber dicho o hecho?-

Eso si no lo sabemos, Sabrina se negó a declarar y aún hay muchos cabos sueltos; el hecho es que cuando recuperamos la amistad de ellos fuimos a Inglaterra, ellos jamás aterrizaron ahí, así que sospechamos que Serena viajó de regreso a Tokio en esa ocasión y seguramente le pidió a alguien que comprara esos pases para lograr distraernos de encontrarla-

Si buscaba que no la encontráramos quiere decir entonces que lo que le dijo Sabrina tuvo que ser muy fuerte como para no querer vernos-

Exacto, cuando supimos que no había estado en Inglaterra venimos aquí, pero su familia negó saber de ella y entonces comenzamos a dividirnos para buscarla por varios lugares que siempre supimos que a ella le gustaban, pero nunca encontramos ni una sola pista, así que Lita y yo decidimos venir a radicar a Japón para encontrarla; de alguna forma sabemos que está aquí, que siempre ha estado aquí-

Quieres decir que ella y yo estuvimos en la misma ciudad todo este tiempo?-

Eso es lo que pensamos-

Puede ser, después de todo yo hace mucho que no me muevo en los mismos círculos sociales que ella-

Darien, yo te voy a ayudar a salir adelante-

Ya te dije Amy soy un caso perdido, pero bueno viendo que la nevada no tiene para cuando terminar creo que es mejor que me cuentes cómo es que los chicos volvieron a hablarles mientras te caliento una taza de café…..dices que a ellos les dijeron algo también?-

Pues en la escuela no se supo nada a cerca de la detención de Sabrina y Sebastian; supusieron que ya era suficiente mala fama la que se había hecho con el asesinato de Rini; obvio algunos rumores comenzaron a correr producto de los padres de algunos chicos que trabajaban en la corte, sin embargo ni se admitió ni se desmintió nada.

Nosotras nos enteramos porque Brian me lo dijo; fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tuvimos contacto; su primo se lo contó, el mismo que nos informó del supuesto vuelo de Serena a Inglaterra.

Y ahí fue que se arreglo todo-

En realidad no; Brian me hablaba a escondidas y nunca quiso decirme qué fue lo que causo esa reacción en los chicos, ellos tardaron mucho más en hablarnos; fue justo cuando Lita comenzó con los trabajos de parto que no les quedó más remedio. Estábamos esperando a Mina y a Rei en la salida del teatro después de una de sus tantas funciones, sabes? La obra fue un éxito, después de eso las contrataron para papeles menores en obras de cada vez mayor importancia; no era mucho pero ellas estaban felices hasta que les dieron la oportunidad en Brodway, por eso ellas no vinieron a Japón con nosotros, porque están de gira y en éste momento no era una buena idea pedir permisos, apenas van despegando en sus carreras y si renuncian al protagónico puede que las califiquen de irresponsables-

Claro eso dañaría mucho su imagen, pero entonces como fue lo de Lita-

Pues cuando se le rompió la fuente la llevamos corriendo al hospital; era casi la media noche y solo estaban los internos.

Clinton y Antonio no?, siempre quisieron ese turno-

Aja, ellos y pues les gustara o no tuvieron que atenderla; las cosas cambiaron mucho cuando Clinton tuvo al bebé entre sus brazos, en ese momento la amistad regresó y ellos se casaron tan solo dos meses después del nacimiento de Nathan sin importarles lo que dijeran en la escuela, ahora son una bonita familia. Después Clinton nos dijo que le habían llegado unas pruebas de paternidad donde resultaba que tu eras el padre del bebe de Lita.

Yo?-

Pues él creyó que tu lo habías engañado a sabiendas de que con lo mucho que la amaba el aceptaría al niño y tu no tendrías que responderle a Serena por tu puesta de cuernos en pocas palabras; sin embargo el niño es la viva imagen de Andrew, así que ahí comprendió que fueron calumnias.

Y no cabría la sospecha de que Serena hubiera pensado lo mismo?, no sé, si Sabrina dice que le mintió….. una prueba así no era para separar a Clinton de Lita, era para separarnos a nosotros-

Todos pensamos lo mismo, pero no hay forma de saberlo a menos que la misma Serena nos lo diga-

Y tu piensas que si la encontramos Serena quiera hablar conmigo?-

Estamos seguras, por eso te quiero ayudar; Darien tienes que salir de ese alcoholismo que te está destruyendo, te mereces una segunda oportunidad!, ambos se la merece!-

Te prometo Amy que lo voy a hacer, por Serena lo voy a hacer-


	12. Errores que marcan

Hola de nuevo! Aquí trayéndoles la siguiente entrega de este fic que me costo subir como no tienen una idea por lo del mantenimiento del sitio!. Antes que nada agradezco todos sus comentarios y sus ideas para el desarrollo y fin de esta historia; les recuerdo que en realidad siempre llevo alrededor de 9 capitulos más del que voy subiendo (lo hago porque a veces no me da tiempo de escribir y no me gusta quedarles mal, asi que es una reserva para días atareados) la historia ya lleva un curso y si bien sus ideas me parecen interesantes tendría que ver sobre la marcha si alguna de ellas entra en el fic; lo único que si puedo asegurar es que de ninguna forma pondré una invasión al planeta ni nada de eso; esta historia es un drama y por lo tanto seguirá así hasta su fin; sin embargo algunas de las cosas que me han comentado me parece que quedarían bastante bien en algún momento asi que pues, solo puedo decirles que sigan leyendo, porque la verdad este fic ha tenido muchas modificaciones que no esperaba en un principio ( según yo solo iban a ser cuatro capítulos hahahahahaha) así que no puedo asegurar nada! pero me da mucho gusto que les agrade y por favor sigan leyendo y dejando sus reviews!

CAP 12 ERRORES QUE MARCAN.

El día estaba horrible, la nevada había provocado cierres en la mayor parte de las avenidas, y en sus condiciones salir a pie no era para nada una buena idea; pero se sentía asfixiada, necesitaba aire fresco; tenía días sintiendo que todo lo que le había pasado en éstos dos últimos años había sido un tremendo error; bueno, no todo, no era alguien capaz de odiar al fruto de su propia sangre, pero todo lo que envolvió ese suceso y la actual vida que llevaba si era un error.

Entonces comenzó a recordarlo todo mientras sus ojos veían sin ver a través de el enorme ventanal frente al que estaba sentada.

Ella regresó a Japón tan solo unas horas después de haber sido vilmente engañada, de haber visto muerta a su hija; que si bien no había nacido de su propio vientre la sentía en el alma, después de todo esa pequeña siempre supo cómo ganarse el amor de todos.

Llegó a casa y sus padres se sorprendieron enormemente, su niña estaba de vuelta a tan solo meses de haberse ido llena de sueños e ilusiones,¿qué le había pasado?, ¿por qué no les había llamado para irla a recoger?, tenía un semblante demacrado, enfermo y reflejaba algo de culpa; su madre se lo pregunto amablemente un par de veces para no tratar de incomodarla y ella solo evadió lo más inteligentemente el tema, aún no era hora de que se enteraran de todo; tampoco le dijo que tenía ya casi un mes de haber regresado.

La noche que salió del hotel en compañía de la princesa Kakyuu y de sus fieles guardianes, Seiya propuso comprar dos boletos que tenían como destino Inglaterra….no, ellos no habían viajado ahí ni en sueños; él había dicho que era una forma de burlar al enemigo en caso que fuera necesario y así lo habían hecho, cinco horas después de haberse reencontrado con ellos, viajaba de vuelta al lugar donde había comenzado todo; podía haber pedido viajar a otro lado, pero la necesidad de estar con su familia; con los suyos había sido más fuerte que el estar propensa a todos los recuerdos que la inundarían una vez que tocara suelo nipon.

Que por qué no había ido a casa el día que aterrizaron?,

Ella lo recordaba bastante bien, durante todo el vuelo Seiya blasfemó una y otra vez a cerca de Darien, de sus amigas y de lo estúpido que había sido al marcharse y dejarla sola con ese montón de arpías; parecía que lo hubiesen traicionado a él mismo y de alguna forma sus palabras se metieron en su cabeza y en el fondo de su corazón; después del larguísimo trayecto, cuando por fin llegó la hora de bajar de la aeronave Serena se sentía diferente, era una mujer diferente; odiaba a Darien con la misma intensidad que alguna vez le había amado y… ya no había más lagrimas que cubrieran su rostro a causa de las injusticias cometidas en su contra y en la de su preciada hija.

Decidió entonces que no quería ir a ver a sus padres; de alguna forma, por más amorosa y preocupada que fuera su madre, convivir con ella la haría flaquear y terminar llorando por las personas que no merecían una lágrima más.

Llegaron entonces a un hermoso hotel donde se hospedarían hasta encontrar un departamento para los cinco; Kakyuu, Yaten y Taiki se trataban de mantener lo más al margen posible; tenían sospechas de que no todo era como ella creía, pero ahora lo mejor era apoyar a quien se había ganado el título de amiga incondicional del grupo.

Fue entonces que todos decidieron ir a comer y de ahí separarse para buscar una vivienda más formal; Yaten y Taiki fueron junto con Kakyuu al norte de la ciudad mientras que Seiya y ella buscaron por el centro.

Después de mucho caminar habían visto ya algunas opciones accesibles , pero entonces se dio cuenta de dónde estaban: en el parque no. 10 y así tan pronto como se dio cuenta, los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirla, dejándola como piedra; ella y Darien paseando por las interminables veredas….. ella y las chicas luchando contra poderosos enemigos…. Ahora se preguntaba cómo pudo en ese momento confiar ciegamente en ellas; si Rei hubiera tenido la oportunidad estaba segura que la hubiera quitado de su camino, hubiera dejado que muriera; sin embargo al menos las veces que podía recordar estaban todas las sailors juntas, quizá por ello es que la había ayudado; había que cubrir las apariencias….

Pero y Lita? Jamás se lo hubiera esperado de ella, aunque….. bueno Lita se consideraba muy masculina por su altura y su fuerza; seguramente cayó rendida al primer coqueteo de Darien, ja! Darien, ahora sabía que todas aquellas veces que él decidió terminar con ella era de verdad, y todas las veces que se reconciliaron no eran más que parte de la obligación de él para con su futuro, el amor no estaba involucrado en lo más mínimo.

Seiya notó su reacción y decidió alejarla de ahí lo más rápido posible; en su interior no podía ni quería permitir que recordara a ese hombre a quien él odiaba con todo su ser.

Podía recordar que de verdad estaba petrificada; una marea de sentimientos la recorrían en su interior y por más que escuchaba a Seiya rogarle que se fueran de ahí, ella simplemente no podía moverse, hasta que él hizo algo que la trajo de vuelta al mundo, la beso y la beso con una intensidad que jamás nadie la había besado….. bueno con la que Darien jamás la había besado; aunque ahora más bien le parecía que fue esa necesidad primitiva de sentirse amada en un momento tan vulnerable.

El beso poco a poco fue aumentando de manera que el calor comenzó a invadirlos, pero estaban en un lugar público así que Seiya hizo gala de todo el autocontrol que pudo para separarse de ella y lentamente conducirla de vuelta al hotel.

Apenas él abrió la puerta retomó el beso que minutos antes habían comenzado; en él, Seiya transmitía todos los sentimientos que tuvo guardados durante estos largos años, mientras que Serena lo usaba más como una forma de liberación a todas las tenciones acumuladas.

Las manos comenzaron a recorrer caminos inexplorados por ella, conocidos y estudiados por él, pero las sensaciones que experimentaban eran lo suficientemente gratas para ambos.

Seiya yo…

Shh no hables, déjame mostrarte lo mucho que te he deseado durante todo éste tiempo-

Pero es que…. Puedes tener cuidado por favor- pidió ella sonrojada-

Eres virgen?- se sorprendió el chico de sobremanera-

Te sorprende verdad?, Darien siempre me trató como una niña-

Pero eres toda una mujer, una mujer bellísima-

Si, y quiero ser tu mujer- en ésta última afirmación hoy sabe que no estaba del todo segura, pero necesitaba sentirse amada y… de alguna forma vengar el comportamiento de Darien, si eso es, más que sentirse amada quería venganza y si él pudo acostarse con varias antes que con ella, ella también podía entregar su virginidad a otra persona, al menos esto no sería una aventura, ya que Seiya la había amado desde siempre y estaba segura que así seguiría siendo por mucho tiempo.

Pero….. por qué Darien jamás había intentado tocarla mientras que con Lita y Rei si lo hizo? Después de todo la afirmación que hace minutos le hizo a Seiya era cierta, siempre la vio como a una niña, pero no más! Hoy se convertiría en mujer, en una mujer que algún día querría poseer ese mismo hombre que tanto daño le hizo y, lo mejor de todo, ella ya no estaría dispuesta a estar con él, jamás!

Éste último pensamiento hizo mella en Serena y eso la llevó a tomar el control de la situación; bajó desesperadamente sus manos por la espalda del joven hasta lograr sacar la camisa del ajustado pantalón y tocar su piel con sus manos, logrando así que el joven se excitara al contacto.

Bombon-

No quiero esperar más, hazme tuya-

Él ya no respondió, guió una de las manos de la joven a su cuello y la otra la depositó sobre el bulto que sobresalía de su entrepierna, mientras que la devoró en un beso que por poco les quita el aliento, era un beso profundo, pasional, sexual y Serena entonces comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello del joven e instintivamente comenzó a frotar la erección bajo su mano-

Ah, si…gue a…..sí bom….bón, me gus….ta-

Los constantes gemidos que escapaban de la boca del chico, a pesar de lo demandante del beso hicieron que la rubia sintiese una intensa humedad recorrer el núcleo de su feminidad, lo estaba exitando! Entonces no era tan niña después de todo si lograba causar esos efectos en él; todo aquello eran sensaciones nuevas para ella, y, a pesar de estarlo haciendo con motivos de revancha lo estaba disfrutando tanto o más a como siempre pensó que sería.

Las hábiles manos de Seiya ya no pudieron quedarse quietas sobre los glúteos de Serena; ahora ambas estaban masajeando los pechos de la joven por encima de su playerita, sin embargo él sintió como la tela de dicha prenda le estorbaba y, en ése instante y lentamente obligó a la chica a alzar los brazos para despojarla de su atavío; acto seguido comenzó a desabrocharle los jeans mientras que ella desabotonaba torpemente la camisa; pero él no le permitió continuar con su labor, ya que la tomó por los aires y la llevó a la cama, para recostarla ahí de una forma meramente sugerente y sensual.

Una vez recostada, Serena le dirigió al chico una mirada llena de pasión y temor, Seiya entonces comenzó a tocar las piernas de su amada delicadamente, al tiempo que le retiraba la gruesa mezclilla de sus blancas y tersas piernas; saber que nadie más le había tocado de esa forma lo excitaba de una forma rara y posesiva, mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente los de la chica con una sombra de lujuria que ella jamás había visto en él.

Tras morder sensualmente su labios su cálida lengua comenzó a subir desde la punta de los pies hasta la parte interna de sus muslos, con una maestría que cada vez hacía gemir más a la joven, y eran precisamente esos inocentes gemidos los que le hacían perder la cordura al chico al tiempo que continuaba con el camino de fuego que trazaba en el cuerpo de la rubia. Segundos más tarde llegó a su parte más intima y Serena cerró instintivamente sus piernas; no supo por qué, si por temor o por vergüenza pero entonces Seiya comenzó a exhalar aire tibio logrando en ella una sensación que envolvió todo su ser y le lleno de un deseo aún más intenso.

Seiya acercó lentamente su rostro a las bragas de la chica y pudo sentir como ella estaba empapada con el jugueteo previo que él le estaba proporcionando, entonces la despojó de esa pequeña prenda que lo separaba de alanzar la gloria; él se hincó suavemente para deshacerse de la camisa que aún llevaba puesta, la mirada sonrojada de Serena sobre su abdomen le quemaba por dentro y sintiendo que no podía soportar más desabrochó su pantalón dejando expuesto un poderoso bulto bajo los bóxers, entonces pudo notar como la joven se comenzaba a poner cada vez más nerviosa y decidió no aplazar mas él momento; la amaba pero no quería que ella se arrepintiese, así que se deslizó sobre ella besando lentamente su abdomen y el contorno del sujetador que aún llevaba puesto, mientras que él mismo se deshacía de la última prenda que le impedía la unión con su amada.

Le sujetó la cara con fuerza y después de un fugaz pero apasionado beso le susurró que confiara en él mientras la veía con fuerza a los ojos; entonces ella comenzó a sentir como él entraba lenta pero decididamente en su interior ¿en qué momento se quitó la ropa interior?, ella no se dio cuenta pero no fue necesario por qué en ese momento un mar de emociones se hicieron evidentes; Seiya lo notó y eligió ese preciso momento para dar la embestida final que acababa con la castidad de la joven.

Ella gimió y lloró en una mezcla de dolor y gozo mientras que él la levanto con sumo cuidado quedando ambos unidos pero sentados frente a frente; palabras de amor y consuelo salieron una tras otra de la boca del chico mientras le secaba las lágrimas con sus labios y una vez que notó que ella se había por fin amoldado a él, comenzó a despojar a Serena de la última prenda que sobrevivía en ella, aparto el broche del sujetador y deslizó los tirantes por los brazos que ahora le abrazaban aferrados, entonces comenzó a lamer cada uno de sus pechos al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse rítmicamente logrando que ella se olvidara de todo y se entregara a la pasión. Los gemidos de la chica pronto inundaron el aire, ahora recordaba sonrojada que había disfrutado como nunca entre los brazos de su ahora esposo; habían hecho el amor de una y mil formas diferentes durante toda la noche hasta que ambos cayeron exhaustos uno al lado del otro, susurrándose promesas de amor y de lealtad; promesas que ahora le parecieron demasiado apresuradas.

A la mañana siguiente Serena despertó sola en la gran cama del hotel; a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Seiya gritando y discutiendo con sus hermanos, pero ahora a ella no le interesaba poner atención a nada de eso, estaba feliz porque se había convertido en mujer, feliz porque no le había dado oportunidad al infiel de Darien de quitarle su tesoro más preciado, porque se lo había entregado a un hombre que la amaba hasta la locura, porque había visto las reacciones que ella había provocado en él y se sentía plena, y muy sensual y aunque ella no sintiese amor, estaba segura de que el infinito cariño que sentía por él bastaría para que ambos fueran felices el tiempo que se lo propusieran.

Ese mismo día después de tomar el desayuno en la habitación como una pareja de enamorados en su luna de miel, ambos se dirigieron a las afueras de Tokio; para ser más exactos a Hitachi en la provincia de Tokaido, Seiya había le había dicho que habían tenido una fuerte pelea él y sus hermanos y que prefería poner tierra de por medio para evitar más conflictos, ella no quiso preguntar más, quería disfrutar de su compañía y sabía que en algún momento él le explicaría los motivos de esa discusión; nada más llegar a su destino encontraron una pizarra llena de opciones para rentar u hospedarse eligiendo así un pequeño apartamento para soltero que por el momento les vendría bastante bien.

oOoOoOo

Meses después Serena tenía un trabajo estable como educadora en un pequeño colegio en el centro de Hitachi el cual no dudaron en otorgarle debido a su reciente beca en el extranjero, ella había dicho que se vio obligada a regresar por motivos familiares muy fuertes y cuando la investigaron el instituto corroboró esa información agregando la muerte de su hija, entonces le abrieron las puertas del colegio y le dieron la oportunidad de continuar con sus estudios de psicología durante las tardes; Seiya también trabajaba ahí como profesor de música, y de vez en cuando escribía canciones para artistas famosos, no era mucho pero vivían bastante felices y tranquilos, ninguno de los dos habían tenido noticias ni de Taiki ni de Yaten ni de Kakyuu y mucho menos de las chicas o Darien hasta la noche anterior cuando Serena tuvo un fuerte desmayo y Seiya le tuvo que llevar al hospital de emergencia.

Veinte minutos después el doctor salía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro felicitando al pelinegro va usted a ser papá y el joven quiso festejar por lo alto consiguiendo después de mucho rogarle a la operadora, el teléfono de sus hermanos para contarles el gran acontecimiento.

Esa noche Serena no pudo dormir, hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que ni aquella noche, ni todas las noches que le siguieron alguno de los dos se había preocupado por tomar precauciones ante un embarazo. Las razones? ella era demasiado inexperta en el tema y aunque algunas veces trató de preguntarle a Darien como se conseguía cuidar uno de algo así, siempre se arrepintió en el momento; con su madre las cosas no eran mucho mejores, Kenji era muy celoso con su hija y en casa el tema de la sexualidad estaba rotundamente prohibido, pero con Seiya las cosas eran diferentes, él había estado con algunas de sus fans tiempo atrás y entonces él aceptó haberse cuidado en aquellas ocasiones, pero porqué con ella no lo había hecho?, bueno los motivos eran simples él quería embarazarla, lo había tratado desde la primera noche que estuvieron juntos y logró su objetivo ya que según el médico ella tenía un mes de embarazo así que debió haber concebido justo en su primera vez.

Taiki y Yaten decidieron que era hora de terminar con la pelea que les había separado de su hermano, no querían perderse del embarazo de Serena ni del nacimiento de su sobrinito, porque ellos juraban que sería niño, mientras que Kakyuu y Seiya apostaban por una niña.

Fue así que a la mañana siguiente volvieron a Tokio, Seiya rogó a Serena para estar con ella cuando les diera la noticia, pero ella quería hablar primero con sus padres a cerca de todo lo demás, entonces el pelinegro quedó con mucho pesar en pasar por ella horas más tarde, después de haber arreglado él mismo los problemas con sus hermanos.

Una vez en casa de sus padres Serena les contó absolutamente todo lo ocurrido quitando obviamente la muerte de Rini, así pues, acordaron que si alguien la iba a buscar ellos negarían saber de su paradero, estaban furiosos con la actitud de Darien y de las chicas para con su hija!, si Kenji odiaba ya a Darien con eso estaba segura que lo mataría a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde el pelinegro volvió para recoger a su amada y llevarla con sus hermanos (para ése entonces Kakyuu se presentaba como hermana de los Kou). Serena entonces le permitió darles la noticia a sus padres antes de marcharse, no solo estaba embarazada, sino que se casarían en una sencilla ceremonia por lo civil en un par de semanas.

Ahora sabían el por qué de las condiciones físicas de Serena, seguramente estaba pasando por todos los síntomas de un embarazo y eso es lo que la tenía tan desmejorada, pero Kenji estaba feliz, numero uno iba a ser abuelo, número dos su hija había encontrado a un chico de su edad que él aprobaba y número tres pagaría por ver la cara de Darien si se llegara a enterar de lo pronto que su hija se repuso de sus mentiras y engaños; pero Ikuko no pensaba lo mismo, ella estaba preocupada por la forma de actuar de Serena, ella no era una chica que hiciera las cosas por revanchas y temía que algún día se diera cuenta que era un gran error lo que estaba haciendo.

Ay su mama!, con ese instinto materno a flor de piel, si tan solo ella lo hubiera tenido un par de años atrás, pero no pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones una vez que el llanto de Hoke la había alertado.

No te preocupes bombón yo le doy su biberón-

No te escuché despertar-

Oye soy flojo pero quiero disfrutar mi último día a tu lado, dónde está la leche?-

Ya le di su mamila hace un rato, más bien creo que necesita un cambio de pañal- aseguró la rubia al borde de la cuna-

Agg, pues ya me ofrecí no?- contestó el chico que amaba todo de su hijo menos cambiarle los pañales- piensa qué quieres de desayunar para pedirlo cuando acabe con Hoke-

Se me antojan unos hot cakes con mermelada de frambuesas-

Llamas tu o llamo yo al room service?-

Yo lo hago- y así lo hizo….. terminando con sus recuerdos mientras avanzaba rumbo al teléfono, ahora ésta era su realidad; tenía un precioso hijo de un año tres meses y estaba a dos semanas de dar a luz a su segundo retoño, razón por la cual estaban de vuelta en Tokio, estaba haciendo uso de su permiso de maternidad para estar esas semanas en casa de sus padres; Seiya volvería el día que estaba previsto el parto, y es que por más que quisiera y que fuera el papá en la escuela no le daban más que tres días de permiso para estar con su esposa; así que lo mejor para ambos es que ella estuviera bajo el cuidado de su familia, y de sus hermanos que la visitarían constantemente en ausencia de su esposo.

A qué hora te vas?-

En el tren de las 7 pm, hay otro mañana a las 5 am pero aun así llegaría tarde a clases-

Además con este frío tendrías que levantarte a bañar a las tres de la mañana-

No! Que horror! Hoke se quedaría con un padre hecho paleta!, mejor me voi hoy en la noche; por mucho que me duela dejarte es la única opción-

No seas exagerado!, la próxima vez que me veas voy a tener a nuestro hijo en brazos! Vale la pena!-

Dos semanas son una eternidad sin ti a mi lado-

También lo es para mi-

De verdad? A veces creo que te arrepientes de estar a mi lado-

Eso nunca Seiya me escuchaste?, a veces me parece que todo fue demasiado precipitado pero jamás me arrepentiré de mis hijos ni del matrimonio tan bonito que tenemos-

Eso espero, moriría si algún día mis hijos y tú se alejan de mi-


	13. No esperaba encontrate

**Wooooow que revuelo! Hahaha chicas no me maten! De ninguna forma es un Serena x Seiyaa hahahaha se que lo parece pero moría por escribir un dramota y la verdad es que no se me ocurrió nada mejor que eso, sin embargo les puedo asegurar que #1 Sere se quedará con Darien y #2 nada es lo que parece y les aseguro que ni se imaginan quien es el o la causante de tooodos estos líos. Solo les puedo decir que sigan leyendo, ha llegado el tiempo de que Darien deje de sufrir ….aunque también los demás personajes pasaran por etapas de dolor , pero momentáneo, no se me asusten no soy tan malvada como parezco.**

**NOTA INPORTANTE**

**Antes de dejarlas de lean la continuación quiero hacer mención a algo que creo super importante hoy por la tarde algunas amigas mías pasaron a dejarme reviews y me hicieron saber por el msn que no se publicaron; efectivamente, yo también intenté dejar uno y ni se subió ni me llegó como mensaje al correo electrónico…a decir verdad no es la primera vez que me sucede, al inicio de la historia me pasó lo mismo con la chica que me ayuda a revisar que la historia vaya bien, era la patadita de la suerte y nunca se publicó!, el hecho es que odiaría pensar que a algunas de ustedes les ha sucedido. No sé en realidad qué es lo que esté pasando con fanfiction pero hace mucho tiempo que no tengo acceso por ejemplo a cambiar el summary, subir historias nuevas (y que conste que ya tengo dos capítulos de un universo alterno de Sere y Darien que no veo cuando voy a poder publicar), de hecho se supone que no puedo ni subir capítulos, aunque investigando en internet me encontré con algunas personas que tienen el mismo problema con la página y un truco para subir los capítulos, pero no puedo hacer más que eso y es frustrante ¬¬ espero que pronto se resuelva la situación o me volveré más loca de lo que estoy; pero bueno, el hecho es que les quería comentar todo esto por si sus próximos reviews no salen publicados (yo espero que no sea así ya que ahora de hecho recibí más que de costumbre) y por si en algún momento tampoco puedo subir más capítulos.. si alguien sabe cómo puedo hacer para solucionar el problema o pasó por lo mismo, espero k me digan que hacer plisssss.**

**Por último y esto es un comentario para Sere Avro… una disculpa si de verdad no puedo incluir tus ideas de un ataque en la historia, como lo dije tenia mil ganas de hacer algo trágico y dramático, aunque la realidad tampoco soy tan buena con la ficción, sin embargo la primera historia que publique SAILOR MOON: LA BATALLA FINAL HA LLEGADO es más apegada a la idea original de Naoko Takeushi y por lo tanto si contiene algo de peleas, premoniciones y todas esas cosas que caracterizaron la serie, así que bueno, no es tan radical en cuanto a ficción pero seguramente te aburrirá menos que esta historia.**

**Ahora si! A leer chicas! **

CAP 13 NO ESPERABA ENCONTRARTE

Dónde estabas Amy?, pensamos que no llegarías, tu mama te ha estado hablando a tu celular y lo tenías apagado- le regaño Clinton en las escaleras del templo-

Se me descargo-

Tú siempre eres muy cuidadosa, lo cargaste antes de abordar el avión- aseguró Lita

Pues le debe de estar fallando la batería, mañana lo llevo a revisar-

Y donde estuviste todo el día?- pregunto angustiado su novio-

Con una amiga-

Tú no tienes más amigas- hablo de nuevo la castaña- porqué nos mientes Amy?-

No les miento, me encontré a Molly y creí que ella tendría alguna información sobre Serena o Darien, o es acaso que Molly no era nuestra amiga?- refutó Amy en un intento de creerse ella misma el engaño que estaba montando-

Y sabe algo?- contestó la ojiverde tragándose sus palabras-

No, pero después comenzó a nevar y me fue imposible salir de su casa así que me quedé a comer y después a tomar el té y se nos fue el tiempo poniéndonos al tanto de nuestras vidas en estos años-

Ojalá la próxima vez que la veas me llames para acompañarte, me gustaría empezar a encontrarme con conocidos aquí-

Seguro Lita, pero ya vámonos mi mamá nos debe estar esperando hace rato- demonios! Ojala sea ella la primera en verla o de lo contrario tendrá que decir la verdad-

_Apenas unos minutos después el grupo de jóvenes se dirigían en taxi a casa de Amy, Nathan no paraba de llorar y las chicas de recordar mientras el auto se enfilaba a pocas cuadras de distancia de la casa de su antigua amiga Serena, entonces mientras Clinton intentaba dormir al pequeño entre sus brazos Lita enfocó una imagen que le hizo un vuelco en el corazón; Seiya estaba en la esquina de la calle que llevaba a casa de Serena con una pequeña maleta en mano._

Paren el auto!- el chofer frenó intempestivamente-

Qué te pasa Lita nos vas a matar!- reclamó Clinton molesto por el niño se asustó y comenzó a llorar de nuevo-

Es Seiya!-

Y quien es …..oh Seiya el que se supone iba con Serena a Inglaterra?

Si Brian, ese mismo- aseguró la peliazul bajándose del vehículo-

Joven nos podría esperar unos minutos por favor? Pagaremos por su tiempo- aseguró Brian siguiendo los pasos de su novia-

Seiya!- gritó Lita desesperada al ver que el pelinegro hacía la parada a un taxi-

Qué?- el joven se quedó en shock cuando las vio ¿qué demonios hacían ellas en Japón y peor aún que hacían cerca de casa de Serena?- Lita, Amy que gusto verlas- fingió sin más remedio-

Seiya dinos por favor si sabes algo de Serena- suplicó la castaña-

De Serena?- demonios no puede ser la estaban buscando!, en otros tiempos él había apreciado mucho la amistad de las chicas pero si ellas se juntaban Serena acabaría enterándose de todas las cosas que él le ocultó- no, le paso algo?- preguntó sin sonar convencido-

No nos mientas por favor-

Es que no sé nada de ella!- aseguró una vez más-

Piensa subirse o no el tiempo es oro!- gruño en taxista aún con la puerta abierta-

Deme dos segundos por favor- se dirigió a las chicas- yo no sé nada, se los juro-

Y si no sabes nada qué haces a cuatro cuadras de casa de Serena con una maleta?- retó Amy _ vaya que lista! esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido-

Mi carro se descompuso hace horas, apenas llegó la grúa por él-

_Las chicas lo miraron con una cara de incredulidad; él pensaba en algo más para convencerlas y evitar que la fueran a buscar… qué demonios! Estaba pensando en quedarse, no quería que la encontraran y qué mejor que estar con ella para evadirlas tanto como fuera necesario!, pero entonces el teléfono sonó-_

Me permiten?... Aló?-

Señor Kou?, hablo de parte de la directora, quiere saber si se presentará mañana ya que tenemos entendido que está en Tokio, si no para llamar a su sustituto-

A mi sustituto? -pensó para sus adentros cualquiera diría que me quieren correr!- si señorita, en éste momento me dirijo a tomar el tren, estaré ahí mañana a primera hora como todos los Lunes-

Gracias señor Kou, le avisaré a la directora-

Hasta mañana- ¿es que todo estaba en su contra? No podía faltar! qué le diría a Serena ahora que mas necesitaba el dinero con un hijo y otro en camino? Mas ahora que no podía ser un cantante famoso como antes!, pero tampoco quería marcharse de Tokio después de saber que buscaban a su esposa … una idea cruzó por su mente… y si Darien viene con ellas? Maldita sea! Tenía que arreglar las cosas personalmente en la escuela para poder regresar lo antes posible-

Bueno como pueden ver, me llamaban de mi trabajo y me necesitan allá así que con su permiso me voy o perderé el tren; dicho esto montó en el automóvil y se alejó a toda velocidad-

Estaba mintiendo- aseguró Lita al volver a su taxi-

Y cómo saben eso?- cuestionó Clinton que al fin parecía haber calmado a Nathan-

Fácil, porque Serena siempre fue el amor de Seiya y si de verdad no supiera nada se hubiera puesto histérico y hubiera preferido que lo despidieran con tal de quedarse a buscar a Serena con nosotras-

Pudo haber cambiado, quizá ya tiene otra pareja-

Lo dudo, si regresó a la tierra es por ella-

Por favor no menciones esas cosas de la tierra y la luna y el planeta de fuego me ponen nervioso!, prefiero que todos seamos de la tierra- pidió Brian suplicante ganándose una mirada nerviosa por parte del chofer del auto- es el diálogo de una película que no la vio?- y prefirieron pasar el resto del camino en silencio para no hablar de más-

oOoOoOo

Llega tarde profesor Seiya-

Lo siento maestra Roberts, tuve una muy mala noche-

Eso no es de mi incumbencia ni de la de sus alumnos profesor-

Lo sé, pero de verdad, necesito su permiso para faltar tres semanas, anoche Serena se puso sumamente mal, al parecer el parto se le va a adelantar y es que tuvo un encuentro con algunas personas que la alteran demasiado con su presencia-

Sabe que no puedo permitirle tanto tiempo, ella está de incapacidad, usted no-

No me lo permitiría ni siquiera si acepto las clases de la tarde que me ofreció?, trabajaría las tres semanas que voy a faltar de forma gratuita una vez que me reintegre a la escuela-

Las tres semanas sin cobro alguno?-

Sin cobro-

Pero no vuelves a tener un permiso para faltar en mucho tiempo y además tus alumnos no pueden estar sin clases tanto tiempo, así que tendrás que reponerles también a ellos estos días-

Hecho-

Entra y da tu clase y avísales de tu ausencia-

Gracias maestra-

De nada profesor Kou, me saluda a la maestra Tsukino-

oOoOoOo

Apúrate mamá! Parece que la embarazada eres tu!- se quejaba Serena desde la puerta de su casa- quiero terminar de comprar entre hoy y mañana todo lo que me hace falta para Erik!, además quiero aprovechar que al parece que no va a volver nevar en algunos días-

Mi nieto se va a llamar Erik?- cuestionó Ikuko sorprendida-

Si, Seiya y yo lo terminamos de decidir anoche-

Es un lindo nombre….. ya súbete al carro hija, sólo me falta bajar a Hoke-

Gracias mamá eres una buena abuela-

Adoro a mi nieto Serena, siempre soñé que llegara éste momento en tu vida, pero….. tú estás feliz con todo lo que te rodea?-

Claro que sí mama, por qué lo preguntas? Seiya es un hombre maravilloso que me adora y adora a sus hijos con todo el corazón-

Pero tú lo amas a él?-

Mamá!-

Perón hija pero a veces siento que preferirías que Darien fuera el padre de tus hijos-

No bromees mamá-

_Tres horas más tarde madre e hija entraban al quinto centro comercial en su jornada de shopping._

Hay Serena ni pareciera que tienes una barriga de semejante tamaño! Ya me cansé!-

Jajajajaja, estoy acostumbrada, en la escuela estoy toda la mañana parada persiguiendo a los niños, dando clase, cuidándolos y por las tardes llego a cuidar de Hoke y atender mi casa así que no me queda mucho tiempo para pasar acostada sin hacer nada-

Y en que te ayuda Seiya?-

El cuida al niño mientras no tiene clases y prepara las tres comidas del día, es mucho mejor cocinero que yo- confesó apenada-

Bueno al menos te ayuda en algo, quien te viera tan activa después de lo holgazana que eras!-

Mamá! Si quieres vete a sentar y llévate la carriola, voy a ver si aquí tienen las playeritas de manga larga, que no es posible que no las tengan por ninguna parte!-

Te voy a tomar la palabra Serena, te parece si voy a ese cafecito y te pido algo mientras?- señaló un local del otro lado de las escaleras-

Quiero un chocolate caliente con pastel de fresas!-

Entonces Hoke y yo te esperamos allá-comentó dando la vuelta sobre sí misma para dirigirse a la cafetería al tiempo que Serena entraba a una prestigiada tienda de ropa y accesorios para bebés-

oOoOoOo

Gracias por aceptar venir conmigo Darien-

No hubiera venido si no me hubieras regalado esta chamarra, me da vergüenza entrar a lugares como éstos con la ropa que tengo-

Pero comprar ropa nueva es el primer paso para un mejor empleo y para reconquistar a Serena, por qué estoy segura de que muy pronto la encontraremos-

Me da pena aceptar lo ilusionado que estoy por eso Amy, se que si ella vuelve a entrar en mi vida todo va a mejorar considerablemente, por ella soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa pero sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido-

No seas tan pesimista Darien, tu vida tiene sentido con o sin ella! Eres un hombre fuerte y decidido-

No lo soy Amy, es que no te das cuenta de cómo terminé cuando ella se fue?-

Sí, me doy cuenta, pero aún no comprendo por qué-

Porque nadie sabe lo que es perder siempre a las personas que amas, primero mis padres y quedé solo en un mundo que sentí que me tragaba en ese momento, en la soledad del orfanato viendo como mis mejores amigos eran adoptados uno tras otro y yo me quedaba ahí como si fuera un mueble inservible, hasta que ya nadie me quiso por ser un adolescente y tuve que buscar mis propias oportunidades en la vida. Luego Rini, una niña que no merecía morir de esa forma, era mi hija maldita sea!, la haya o no engendrado yo era mi hija! y casi al mismo tiempo Serena, la mujer que amo con todo el corazón y que algún día fue mi única familia!; ella me prometió que siempre estaría conmigo y que nunca más me volvería a sentir solo y ya ves, estoy solo y sin más ilusiones que encontrarla y tener una segunda oportunidad con ella; y para variar tampoco se me olvida que perdí a mis amigos que durante varios años fueron también como una familia para mí donde encontraba una salida a la soledad.- terminó con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir aun en contra de los deseos de contenerse del pelinegro-

Ya se Darien, te ha tocado sufrir mucho más de lo que un ser humano es capaz de aguantar, pero estoy segura que pronto se resolverá todo-

Eso espero Amy-

Mira ese traje me gusta para ti-

No lo puedo pagar-

Yo te lo voy a comprar, tómalo como un préstamo que algún día cuando puedas me pagarás-

Te has convertido en mi ángel-

Es lo menos que puedo hacer, pero regresando al tema anterior…. Entonces ya jamás has sabido nada de Andrew? Perdona mi indiscreción, necesito entender todo lo que ha venido sucediendo-

No te preocupes; lo dices por Lita verdad?, fui a su boda , la verdad no se veía muy feliz que digamos pero yo no soy quién para decirle cosas que solo a Lita le corresponden, después de eso le hice creer que volvería a vivir fuera de Japón y ya solo he estado en contacto con él por teléfono-

Así justificaste la venta de tu auto verdad?-

Si- cambió el tema- aceptando tú préstamo me gusta ese pantalón de ahí-

Tómalo, compra cosas que te sirvan para conseguir un trabajo y para los primeros meses mientras tienes para comprarte cosas por tu cuenta-

Eso es demasiada ropa-

Tengo algunos ahorros-sonrió tiernamente-

De verdad gracias-

Ahora no ves a Andrew por pena?-

No me gusta que me vean derrotado, por eso te pedí que no le dijeras a nadie que me has vuelto a ver-

Y no lo he hecho, no te apures, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, eres un gran amigo- acto seguido se abrazaron con fuerza sintiendo la complicidad de los secretos que ahora compartían-

De verdad gracias-

oOoOoOo

No puede ser!- gritó Serena al otro lado del aparador y salió caminando tan rápido como su embarazo se lo permitía, entre las miradas incomprensivas de los compradores que escucharon su grito, hasta llegar a la cafetería junto a su madre-

Que te sucede Serena te ves muy agitada!-

Vi a Darien-

Dios mío!, te vio él?-

No, el muy maldito estaba abrazadísimo de Amy!, es que no hay ninguna de las chicas que no haya pasado por sus brazos?-

Que los hayas visto abrazándose no significa nada hija- dijo con dulzura mientras pasaba una mano por los rubios cabellos de su hija- tu también abrazabas a tus amigos no?-

Si, pero es diferente, ellas ….Rei y Lita se acostaron con él!, quién me asegura que Amy no lo hace también o no lo hacía en aquel tiempo! Es más te aseguro que la fácil de Mina también tuvo su noche de pasión con el estúpido ese-

No hables así de ellas si jamás has conocido su versión de los hechos, además tu reacción me comprueba lo que he sospechado hace mucho tiempo-

Qué?-

Que sigues amando a Darien-

No es cierto-

Si no fuera cierto te daría exactamente igual verlo con cualquier otra, sean las chicas o quien fuera-

Me da igual!

No te da igual y lo sabes, pero mejor no te exaltes y vámonos a casa que no son buenos los corajes a días de tu parto-

En eso si tienes razón-

oOoOoOo

El teléfono del celular sonó un par de veces.

Aló?-

Amy!-

Rei! Y ese milagro que llamas?-

Mina y yo estamos en el aeropuerto, en media hora salimos a Japón!-

Pero y la obra?-

La gira se suspendió por que los caminos y aeropuertos están cerrados por las nevadas y el teatro donde nos presentamos en la ciudad aún no lo acaban de remodelar, así que nos han dado un mes de vacaciones-

Que bueno! Nos va a dar mucho gusto que estén con nosotras, además ya tenemos un par de pistas-

Como? Pero si acaban de llegar!-

Anoche vimos a Seiya- el peliengro entonces volteó a verla con ojos acusadores- después te cuento Rei, saludos a Mina y a los chicos! Nos llaman cuando aterricen para ir por ustedes-

No es necesario nos vemos en el templo de acuerdo?-

Cuídense!-

Adiós!- tras esto colgó el móvil-

Vieron a Seiya y no me lo dijiste?-


	14. Cada vez mas cerca

Hola de nuevo! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, reitero para que no se me asusten, NO ES UN SERENA SEIYA hahaha pero soy malévola!, además quiero notificarles que por el rumbo que tomo la historia la cambié de clasificación por si a algunas se les hizo un tanto mas difícil encontrarla…. Bueno eso es todo por hoy, que disfruten el capitulo!

CAP 14 CADA VEZ MAS CERCA

Perdón Darien, pero no te quiero hacer ilusiones si es que vamos por mal camino-

Pero verlo a él puede significar que Serena esta cerca-

Nosotras pensamos lo mismo, pero él no quiso hablar, aunque creemos que esta vez ella si está en su casa con sus padres; planeamos ir hoy en la tarde aunque quizá mejor esperamos a que lleguen Mina y Rei-

No que estaban en una obra?-

Si, pero les dieron vacaciones y decidieron venir durante ése tiempo así que por fin estaremos todos juntos de nuevo-

Todos juntos….- pensó en voz alta-

Si, no te lo dije verdad? Mina está comprometida con Antonio y Rey se casó con Carlos hace seis meses-

Rei con Carlos?, no me los imagino juntos-

Pues ya ves, después de ayudar en todo para que se resolviera lo de Rini, Carlos se quedó solo y los chicos le dieron asilo en su departamento; la realidad es que la honestidad de Carlos para entregar a su propio amigo y la lealtad que tuvo con todos nosotros durante todo este tiempo fue lo que hizo que Rei se enamorara perdidamente de él; apenas duraron 4 meses de novios cuando nos dieron la noticia de que se casaban y ahora él la sigue a todos lados donde se presentan-

Dejó el equipo por ella?-

Es ahora el instructor de las chicas en la obra y ayuda en la administración así que siempre se están apoyando, es una pareja muy linda aunque ambos le huyen bastante a la paternidad, deberías de ver como se ponen cuando les decimos que van a ser papás mucho antes de lo que esperan-

Me imagino, pero hacen bien en esperar, sobre todo con las expectativas del trabajo de Rei-

Darien, vas a dejar que los chicos te vean?-

Aun no me siento preparado-

Ellos se sienten culpables, tienen muchas ganas de encontrarse contigo-

No me presiones por favor, tengo tanto tiempo sin convivir con alguien que no estoy seguro siquiera de cómo comportarme-

De acuerdo, no te voy a insistir pero espero que sea pronto o voy a empezar a creer que tu guardarropa nuevo no tiene ningún sentido-

Haha, no te preocupes Amy, pero prefiero empezar a trabajar primero, tener dinero no me va a venir nada mal, no me gusta la idea de que me estés pagando todo-

oOoOoOo

Taiki?-

Que quieres Seiya, estoy a media junta y tú me sacas así?-

Perdón hermano, necesito un favor enorme-

Tienes 1 minuto o te cuelgo y regreso a la junta-

Regresaron Darien y las chicas, están buscando a Serena-

Te dije que le informaras de todo!, era su derecho saber lo que realmente había pasado-

Si , pero no lo hice y no hay vuelta atrás, recuerdas que en el informe del investigador venían los teléfonos de algunas chicas?-

Si, dos implicadas con los asesinos de la hija de Serena y una más amiga de Darien-

Necesito esos teléfonos… y los nombres de las chicas, tengo que hacer lo que esté en mis manos para que Serena no se entere de nada-

Pues contigo lejos creo que es más fácil que la encuentren hermano-

Lo sé, por eso regreso hoy mismo en la tarde, ya arreglé todo aquí-

Solo espero que no estés haciendo una tontería-

Ayúdame si?-

Te marco en cuanto salga de la junta-

oOoOoOo

Ahora que estás aquí, has pensado en buscar al padre de Nathan?- cuestionó un joven triste y preocupado-

No veo para qué, ahora tu eres su padre, eres parte de mi vida y te amo Clinton, te amo desde el primer día que te ví-

De… de verdad?a veces suelo pensar que te casaste conmigo para no quedarte sola con el niño-

Como puedes decir eso!, te amo; por eso es que tardé tanto para comentar lo de mi embarazo, no quería lastimarte y no podía creer que eso me estuviera pasando justo cuando encontré a alguien a quien amar y sobre todo que me amaba sin condiciones-

Yo también me enamoré de ti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eres mi vida, y cuando vi la prueba donde decía que Darien era el padre de tu hijo… fue mi orgullo el que habló, te culpé no por hacerlo, sino por no tenerme la confianza para decírmelo y a quien más culpe fue a Darien, él se dio cuenta desde el primer día del interés que teníamos todos por ustedes-

Si, es un buen amigo que no se merece nada de lo que ha pasado-

Me pondré de rodillas con él si es necesario, pero antes puedo… puedo preguntarte quien es y qué pasó con el padre de tu hijo?-

Clinton yo….

Siempre he respetado que no quieras hablar de eso, pero estando aquí las cosas cambian, no sé en qué momento me puedo encontrar con el padre del niño, ni si tú te puedes encontrar con él… no es que dude de ti y piense que vas a volver a su lado, es que quiero estar ahí para apoyarte, pero no puedo hacerlo bien si no sé qué fue lo que sucedió-

Yo siempre fui una chica enamoradiza, hace muchos años tuve un novio que me rompió el corazón y desde ese día veía en todos y cada uno de los chicos algo que me recordaba a mi ex; las chicas incluso se burlaban de mí por esa actitud, pero las cosas entonces comenzaron a cambiar. Teníamos un amigo que trabajaba en un centro de videojuegos y que con el tiempo se hizo el dueño de la cafetería que estaba arriba de ese local-

Andrew, si, Darien nos contó de él, fue su primer amigo al salir del orfanato; él, su hermana y sus padres lo acogieron como si fuera de su propia familia-

Si Andrew- en ese momento la chica sentada en el asiento de atrás dejó de poner la poca atención que prestaba a su amiga para centrarse en la pareja que hablaba tras la separación de plantas tropicales-

El tenía novia; incluso nosotras la conocimos, era una buena chica; pero lo dejó abandonado por mucho tiempo al irse a estudiar fuera del país-

Darien también dejó a Serena y no por eso ella le fue infiel-

Pero Andrew no es Serena-

A Reika se le fue el aliento, no! Andrew le fue infiel? Pero cómo? Cuando? Maldita sea! Por que su amiga no dejaba de hablar! Necesitaba escuchar todos los detalles de la conversación que se desarrollaba del otro lado-

Janett cállate!- ordenó la castaña-

Pero-

Déjame escuchar algo que me interesa más que el color de las medias que vas a usar esta noche!-

Qué carácter!-

Te enamoraste de él?-

Como una tonta, iba todos los días al café solo por que adoraba su compañía, la verdad es que siempre fuimos buenos amigos, y yo de alguna manera me ilusioné pensando que un chico como él pudiera fijarse en una niña como yo, porque en ése entonces eso era yo, una niña-

El se aprovechó de ti?-

No, fui yo quien empecé a insinuarle que me gustaba, yo sólo veía como él se sonrojaba y de alguna forma intentaba apartarse de mí cuando lo hacía; pero era su reacción de los días siguientes lo que me gustaba; después de su rechazo me buscaba, me invitaba a comer, al cine hasta que esas salidas dejaron de ser solo por mis ocurrencias y empezaron a ser porque disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía. Una noche llegué al Crown por que estaba lloviendo incesantemente y vi las luces aún prendidas así que toque la puerta hasta que el me abrió y me permitió guarecerme del agua mientras que pudiera seguir el camino a mi casa, pero cuando pude verlo de frente me di cuenta que había estado llorando; Reika, su novia le había llamado para decirle que no regresaría al menos en cinco años más. Una cosa dio paso a la otra…. Pero te puedo asegurar que él nunca supo de mi embarazo, y yo no lo supe hasta llegar a Estados Unidos-

Reika se tapó la boca con angustia y sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar.

Pero ustedes comenzaron una relación después de eso quiero suponer-

No, Reika se arrepintió de su decisión y le llamó a Andrew al día siguiente de nuestro encuentro; entonces él me pidió que no nos volviéramos a ver, sin embargo tres días después fue a mi casa a buscarme y de nuevo terminamos juntos; a partir de ese día cinco de cada 7 noches las pasaba por completo en mi departamento y aunque yo sabía que la llegada de Reika estaba cada vez más cerca, la verdad no me importaba, me sentía tan bien teniendo alguien a mi lado que me cuidaba y me consentía que me llegué a creer enamorada de él, él fue el primer hombre en mi vida y creo que eso lo hizo aún más importante de lo que era-

Demasiados sentimientos mezclados y tú aún eras muy joven-

Un día las chicas fueron a buscarme muy temprano, yo no sabía que irían y no me había despertado, Andrew fue el que les abrió y entonces ellas se enteraron de todo; no volví a saber de él a no ser por que las chicas lo veían, pero él cada vez se fue alejando más de ellas. Reika llegó de áfrica una semana después de eso y a los dos días nosotras viajamos a Estados Unidos-

Y por qué Darien no supo de eso?-

Supongo que en el fondo tanto Andrew como yo pensamos que así eran mejor las cosas, yo no insistí en buscarlo porque sabía que ya no tendría caso con Reika de vuelta y él, pues quizá me vio como una aventura, un escape a la soledad que sentía, por eso no se lo contó-

Aún así creo que debió preguntarle por ti a Darien cuando llegaron a Estados Unidos, más si él sabía que no se habían cuidado-

Él no sabía siquiera que nos iríamos, nunca se lo dije porque estaba todo planeado para irnos justo cuando su novia llegara, yo desaparecería cuando él ya no me necesitara y así cerraría ese ciclo de mi vida-

Y de verdad no lo piensas buscar, mira Nathan es todo para mí y lo sabes, lo adoro y es mi hijo legalmente, pero él es su padre biológico y honestamente pienso que merece saber que tiene un hijo-

_Reika se quedó helada; su amiga solo pudo ver como ella palidecía mientras un mar de lágrimas comenzaba a correr por su rostro, Jannet no pudo hacer que reaccionara hasta unos minutos después y cuando lo hizo salió corriendo sin dirección alguna, ella solo quería estar sola y pensar en lo que acababa de descubrir._

Clinton, él ahora está casado y yo no pretendo deshacer un matrimonio, si antes fui una mala mujer al engañar a otra sin escrúpulos créeme que he aprendido me lección; ellos sean o no felices merecen paz y yo no me voy a entrometer. Además- habló después de sopesar sus palabras- tu eres el padre de mi hijo y si Andrew lo supiera quitaría tus apellidos por darle los suyos-

Crees que no lo sé?, pero soy hombre Lita y al menos a mi me gustaría tener conocimiento de los hijos que tenga!-

No quiero pelear, por favor! Esto es muy difícil para mí!, te prometo que lo voy a pensar si?, apenas acabamos de llegar y quizá todo sea diferente en un par de meses; hay que darle a cada cosa su importancia y por ahora nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Serena y Darien y aclarar todo, recuerda que de eso depende nuestro futuro-

Aún me cuesta trabajo creer en eso de las reencarnaciones-

Pues créelo yo soy una y muy linda por cierto!- bromeó la castaña-

La más hermosa de todas!- Clinton la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con tanto amor, pasión y entrega que cualquiera diría que eran un par de enamorados en su primera cita….. a no ser por el bebé que dormía plácidamente en el bambineto cuidadosamente acomodado en el sillón.

oOoOoOo

En donde te has estado metiendo Amy?-

A ti no te puedo mentir Brian, tu eres la única persona con quien puedo sacar todas mis angustias….. vi a Darien- susurró después de algunos segundos de sopesar su decisión.

Cómo? Pero por qué no me lo dijiste! Todos estamos esperando encontrarlo!-

Lo sé, incluso Rei y Mina vienen para acá en éste momento….. pero le prometí a Darien que no se los diría, es sólo que me cuesta tanto trabajo, no me gusta mentir y lo sabes, pero me toca que sean todas y todos los que me pidan guardarles secretos-

Deberías de sentirte orgullosa por la confianza que nos inspiras-

Lo estoy, con Lita al final de cuentas era algo que se iba a notar; con Rei, no apruebo que no le haya dicho a Carlos pero solo tenía un mes, ella ni sabía que estaba embarazada y un aborto así a cualquiera le sucede.

Con Mina incluso fue más fácil y eso que una lo que les hizo a Clarissa y Teresa no tuvo nombre!; pero con Darien la situación simplemente me rebasó-

Qué le ocurre?-

Está hundido y no sé como rescatarlo-

Si me explicas quizá puedo ayudarles-

El no quiere que ustedes sepan, me odiaría si sabe que te lo conté-

Pero necesitas decírselo a alguien y a quién mejor que a mí; no diré nada y lo sabes-

Por eso te amo… verás, Darien no es ya ni la mitad del hombre al que conocimos, es…. Como explicártelo?, vive en uno de los barrios más pobres de Japón rodeado de hambre y miseria…. es alcohólico y ya no tiene confianza en sí mismo-

Estás hablando del mismo Darien que yo conozco?-

Del mismo, y tengo miedo de que si Seiya realmente está con Serena y nos mintió pues él se entere ahora que se ha ilusionado de nuevo y que termine peor de lo que está-

El la miró con una gran interrogante pintada en el rostro.

Te contaré todo con detalles…..

oOoOoOo

Rini, mi pequeña Rini- hablaba el joven acariciando la pequeña cajita de madera sobre su estante- al parecer Serena está aquí, más cerca de lo que creía, me siento feliz!, hace tanto que no me sentía vivo y con ganas de pelear por recuperar mi vida; sabes? mañana las chicas van a ir a buscarla a su casa….. tal vez debería ir yo también y dejarme de tonterías, escondiéndome no la voy a recuperar, ni voy a arreglar los malentendidos con los chicos….tu qué piensas?...debería de ir verdad?, bueno, hecho! Mañana voy a estrenar uno de los trajes que me compró Amy y….. voy a ver si Don Moy, el florista me quiere aceptar el reloj a cambio de un ramo de rosas rojas….se lo dejaré como un seguro de que le pagaré tan pronto como empiece a trabajar. Dios muero por ver a Serena!

oOoOoOo

alo?-

Disculpe hablo con Clarissa?-

Si ella habla-

Habla Seiya Kou-

Seiya! Cuanto tiempo!, pensé que ya no te acordabas de nosotras!-

Había borrado sus números para evitar problemas con Serena-

Ha sí, la tonta esa de Serena-

Oye despacio!, es mi esposa!-

Hay ya! Discúlpame, bueno y a qué se debe el honor?-

Las chicas están en Japón y están buscando a Serena-

Ya veo, bueno tendremos que ir a visitarte, aún tenemos algunas cosas pendientes con la estúpida de Mina y supongo que quieres que te ayudemos a guardar tu secretito no?-

Exactamente-

Te va a salir caro lo sabías?-

Pagaría una fortuna con tal de que Serena no se entere-

Entonces salimos en éste momento, quieres que llevemos a Akane con nosotros?-

Ella también sabe la verdad aunque sea en parte y no quiero ningún cabo suelto, pero yo me encargo de ella; te puedo asegurar que con ustedes no va a querer venir-

Cierto, entonces chao nos vemos allá querido- se despidió irreverentemente la joven-

oOoOoOo

Qué te sucede amor?, ni siquiera te escuché llegar!-

Eres un maldito Andrew!-

Perdón?-

Por qué no quieres tener hijos conmigo?-

Por dios! Vamos a discutir de nuevo por esto?, ya lo hablamos mil veces!, no me siento preparado para tal responsabilidad!, no te digo que no quiero hijos, pero dame un par de años…. Sabes qué? déjame en paz Reika! Me hartas con tanta insistencia!-

Es eso o es que no me amas lo suficiente?, estás enamorado de alguien más?-

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido-

Me casé contigo no?-

Porque ése era el plan desde que éramos unos niños!, porque eso querían nuestras familias pero no porque me amaras o si?-

Reika, ya! Basta! De verdad ya me cansaste!-

Preferirías estar con Lita verdad?-

El chico palideció al escuchar el nombre de su amada- qué tiene que ver ella en esto?-

Tu mejor que nadie lo sabes, pero si quieres jugar a hacerte el tonto, entonces juguemos y te vas a aguantar Andrew te juro que te vas a aguantar!-

oOoOoOo

Akane?-

Si quien habla?-

Soy Seiya!-

Seiya! Qué paso? hace tantio tiempo!, no me digas! supiste algo de Darien?-

Parece ser que está en Tokio al igual que Serena, y que las chicas-

Estupendo!, entonces están juntos después de todos los malentendidos-

Parece ser que no, pero necesito de tu ayuda para juntarlos y para resolver algunos asuntos, tú sabes a qué me refiero-

Seguro!, veré a qué hora sale el próximo vuelo, aunque… quizá solo tenga dinero para el vuelo-

No te preocupes puedes quedarte en mi casa-

Eres un amor!-


	15. Nunca creí lo que veria

Aquí yo de nuevo! Hehe mil gracias por todos sus reviews!, al menos ahora si se están publicando correctamente o eso espero, bueno, sin más les dejo la siguiente entrega y una cosa…. Les prometo que será el último capítulo donde sea cruel con Darien hehe….

Dejen reviews!

CAP 15 NUNCA CREÍ LO QUE VERÍA.

Chicas!-

Que emoción verlas!-

Desde que son todas unas estrellas nos abandonan demasiado!.- replicó Brian juguetonamente-

Creo que a ti es a quien menos le interesa vernos, se ve que Amy te tiene bien atendido-

Y Antonio y Carlos- cambió de tema sonrojado-

Cargando las maletas-

Hay Mina conociéndote! Debes de traer como 10!- se burló Lita

Solo cargo lo indispensable!- se defendió la rubia-

Trae todo el departamento- aseguró Rei-

Mira quien lo dice!- se burló de nuevo Mina-

Bueno una nunca sabe cuando un gran productor la puede encontrar en la calle- se defendió también Rei-

Ya dejen de pelearse mujercitas- comentó Carlos llegando con el grupo-

Que ya tienen pistas?- preguntó Antonio que estaba oculto tras la pila de maletas que cargaba el primero-

Así es, anoche vimos a Seiya- comentó Amy viendo a Lita y a los chicos repetitivamente-

Estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de Sere, con maleta en mano, el aseguró que no sabía nada de ella- completó Lita-

No le creo- aseguró Rei-

Ni nosotras; pensábamos ir hoy a verla, estamos seguras de que está en su casa, pero creímos que quizá ustedes también quisieran ir-

Pero por supuesto!-

Entonces iremos a primera hora, para asegurarnos de que no haya salido ya-

oOoOoOo

En la madrugada siguiente….

Mientras la vocera del aeropuerto anunciaba incesantemente las siguientes salidas y llegadas así como los vuelos que se encontraban retrasados, un joven pelinegro corría por las diferentes salas de espera; acababa de llegar a Tokio y rogaba no tardarse demasiado tiempo esperando a sus invitadas.

Seiya! Seiya!-

Clarissa!, Teresa! Gracias al cielo que ya llegaron, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a la tonta de Akane-

Qué tienes pensado hacer con ella?-

Digamos que renté una cabaña internada en un bosque para que tenga una silenciosa estancia-

Pagaría por ver eso!-

Lo van a ver, ustedes se van a encargar de cuidarla una vez que la haya instalado personalmente-

Y ella que te considera buena persona! Jajajajajajajaja-

Lo soy, solo defiendo lo mío, pero siendo honestos prefiero hablar de otra cosa, me intriga saber qué es lo que les hizo Mina como para que decidieran venir tan pronto-

La muy estúpida; sabes que ella y la tonta de Rey nos ganaron los papeles de la obra antes de que lo de tu mujercita pasara-

Si lo recuerdo-

Pues entramos a trabajar en la misma obra que ellas cuando las contrataron para Brodway; digamos que queríamos mantenerlas vigiladas; estaban indagando demasiado en la desaparición de Serena y temíamos que supieran la verdad sobre Darien y sobre ella-

Hasta donde yo me quedé siempre había sido así, por eso fue que decidimos alejarnos hasta nuevo aviso, para que no encontraran ninguna conexión-

Pues ellas por poco la encuentran; la verdad si les hicimos un par de travesurillas para que las corrieran, nada del otro mundo… son muy delicaditas… pero la muy tonta de Mina nos hechó a la policía y que decirte, al huir un carro nos chocó; estuvimos hospitalizadas un par de días para las curaciones y vacunas correspondientes, cuando regresamos al teatro Mr. James les había dando nuestra correspondencia y Mina estuvo a punto de abrirla; teníamos varios comprobantes que tu investigador privado nos envió, eso no fue lo peor, la muy estúpida nos cambió la medicación y tuvimos que ser internadas de nuevo….. en una vista que nos hizo soltó el cableado para la pierna fracturada y me causó otra fractura en el tobillo-

Ya veo; sí, siempre fueron muy testarudas, antes me gustaba mucho la amistad que había entre ellas, pero ahora no me conviene para nada que se vuelvan a encontrar-

Tu esposita va a descubrir que ha tenido todo este tiempo al enemigo durmiendo en su cama-

Ya te dije, solo defiendo lo mío-

Como sea, acaban de anunciar el vuelo en el que viene la tonta de Akane-

Váyanse, busquen información de las chicas y me llaman cuando la tengan-

Nos vemos-

oOoOoOo

Aló?-

Darien! qué bueno que me contestas! Pensé que aún estarías dormido-

Andrew amigo! Que milagro! No te preocupes; justo pensaba en llamarte-

De verdad? Y a qué se debe ese honor?-

Regreso a Tokio- comentó recordando que su amigo no sabía que él siempre había estado ahí-

Estupendo! Y más ahora que creo que te voy a necesitar-

Y eso?, no me digas que siguen los problemas con Reika-

Pues si te digo, sigue exigiéndome un hijo, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa; anoche me insinuó que me había acostado con Lita-

Y me lo vas a negar?-

Darien!-

Es la verdad Andrew, aunque nunca me lo hayas contado no soy tonto-

Sabes tú algo que yo no sepa?-

No es a mí a quien le toca decírtelo-

Darien!- esta vez el nombre sonó a reproche-

Habla con Lita; está en la ciudad-

Darien; si sabes algo dímelo, te gustaría que yo te ocultara algo indispensable para ti o para Serena?-

Dio en el blanco, esa declaración recordó a Darien que de haberse sabido muchas verdades en su tiempo él seguiría con ella; juntos hubieran superado la muerte de Rini, hubieran formado una feliz e increíble familia, y él no se hubiera dejado vencer por el monstruo del alcoholismo- prométeme que no le vas a decir nada a Lita cuando la veas- suspiró resignado.

Sabes que no lo hare, ahora suéltalo!-

Cuando llego a Estados Unidos ella estaba embarazada-

Estaba….? -El silencio se hizo por varios segundos- se deshizo del bebé?- preguntó angustiado-

No, el niño existe, tiene como dos años más o menos; probablemente un poco menos- corrigió al hacer un rápido cálculo mental- Lita se casó hace tiempo con un amigo mío y él es ahora el padre del niño-

Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste!" es mi hijo!-

Porque yo solo supe que ella estaba embarazada, deduje que era tuyo pero no tenía pruebas; no podía ser de otra forma, conozco a Lita y sé lo que sentía por ti y lo que tu sentías por ella; pero después pasó lo de Rini y sabes bien que no volví a verlas-

Entonces como lo sabes?-

Vi a Amy hace algunos días, ella me lo dijo, por eso sé que Lita está en la ciudad-

Sabes dónde están?-

Se están quedando en el templo- ni siquiera hubo una despedida, el joven rubio colgó intempestivamente el teléfono y rogó terminar pronto con sus asuntos para ir en busca de la mujer que amaba; maldita sea justo hoy tenía juntas con varios inversionistas y tenía que recibir proveedores! tenía demasiado de qué hablar con Lita-

oOoOoOo

Seiya!, pensé que no vendrías, estaba preocupada, el horario no fue de lo más cómodo-

No te preocupes, no podía dejarte de madrugada sola en una ciudad que no conoces-

Muchísimas gracias- agregó cargando su única maleta-

Te ayudo, traje mi auto-

Varios minutos después, Seiya conducía un deportivo alquilado hacia las afueras de la ciudad, mostrándole a su acompañante los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad que visitaba.

Sé que es de madrugada y la oscuridad no deja que los aprecies en su máximo esplendor, pero ya tendrás tiempo para conocerlos-

Eso espero…. oye, vives demasiado lejos del centro no?-

Espero que no te moleste; vivo en una pequeña cabaña anclada en el bosque, algo lejos de la civilización-

Me parece fabuloso!, ha de ser lindísimo vivir lejos de tanto bullicio-

Lo es, allá no se escucha nada- volvió la vista a la carretera sonriendo de lado-

oOoOoOo

Qué te sucede Yaten, te ves muy inquieto-

Taiki!, qué haces levantado a éstas horas?-

Lo mismo te pregunto yo, qué te está sucediendo?-

Estoy preocupado por Seiya, estoy seguro de que va a hacer una estupidez-

Nuestro hermanito se ha metido en muchos problemas por Serena-

Ambos sabemos que ocultarle la información que tenía de Darien y de las chicas no es precisamente amor, él sabía muy bien que por las buenas no iba a casarse con Serena-

Me da lástima, Sere es una buena chica, pero nosotros no tenemos por qué meternos en una relación sin pruebas-

Te puedo asegurar que pronto las tendremos y sin pedirlas; Seiya me llamó para pedirme los teléfonos de las chicas que le proporcionaron la información al investigador privado, podría jurar que ahí hay gato encerrado-

Yo también siempre he tenido la sospecha de que hay mucho más detrás de todo lo que Seiya ha dicho-

Solo espero que los más afectados en esto no sean sus hijos; ellos ya no son unos niñitos que se pueden dar el lujo de cometer barbaridad y media; tienen hijos y todo lo que hagan les afecta de una forma u otra- finalizó Yaten con el semblante triste-

oOoOoOo

Bueno Akane, esta es la cabaña-

Se ve algo abandonada-

Lo está- la chica volteó a verlo asustada al momento que él le colocó un saco sobre la cabeza; ella forcejeó y tiró golpes al viento; pero su estatura y complexión no ayudaban demasiado-

Suéltame! Auxilio!-

No gastes tus fuerzas gritando nadie te va a escuchar aquí-

Pero por qué haces esto!- gritó desesperada mientras él la metía a empujones dentro del maltrecho lugar- dijiste que sabías de Serena, por eso vine!-

Y sé de ella; es mi esposa-

Pero qué? Cómo?, desde cuándo? Y Darien?- preguntó aún más angustiada mientras él le colocaba unas esposas atadas a su muñeca y a la tubería de la tina de baño del lugar-

Haces demasiadas preguntas sabías?- contestó quitándole el saco- solo te lo puse para hacerte entrar, no me iba a arriesgar a que huyeras- le dijo adivinando los pensamientos de la joven- pero ya que veo que te será difícil salir de aquí te concederé responder a tus preguntas: 1.- cómo?… pues por todas las de la ley, me casé por la iglesia y por el civil con ella, 2.- cuando?... hace casi dos años y tres Darien….. ese estúpido está de vuelta y no voy a permitir que me quite lo que es mío.

Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto?- preguntó Akane temerosa-

Sabes demasiado- aventó un plato con cereales y frutos secos cerca de ella- ahí está tu comida … espero que estés cómoda aquí, tienes el baño y una mano libre-

Pero yo no sé nada!- gritó desesperada al notar que Seiya se alejaba con intenciones de dejarla ahí encerrada de verdad- suéltame!- forcejeó provocando un ruido ensordecedor de los metales chocando-

Estas segura que no sabes nada?-

Sólo sé que investigaste sobre ellos- entonces cayó en la cuenta y los ojos prácticamente se le salieron de órbita- Dios mío! nunca le dijiste nada a Serena verdad?, nada de lo que pasó con Darien después de su huida-

Si se lo hubiera dicho no se hubiera casado conmigo no crees?; además fue una gran ventaja el que casi nadie se enterara de lo que sucedió con él-

Fue una injusticia, la señora declaró que ella no lo quería demandar!, no puedo imaginar quien estuvo detrás de todo eso!-

De verdad no te lo imaginas?- cuestionó- sabes qué? olvidalo…..Demasiadas preguntas para un solo día; entre mas sepas menos me conviene dejarte libre pequeña, así que calladita te ves más bonita… al rato vienen unas amigas a ver que te la estés pasando bien-

Idiota! Grito ella pero él dio la vuelta, cerró la puerta con llave y, a lo lejos se escuchó que debió cerrar la puerta principal y se marchó con el ruido ensordecedor del motor alejándose-

Se quedo sola y aterrorizada en aquel pequeño y húmedo baño; su mano derecha estaba atada con unas esposas a la tubería de lo que alguna vez fue una reluciente tina de baño; apenas a un par de centímetros de donde se encontraba sentada, una pequeña gota de agua caía constantemente producto de una fuga en la vieja y oxidada regadera; hacía frio, y estar sentada sobre azulejo no ayudaba en lo más mínimo; pero siendo honesta con ella misma eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, quería salir de ahí para avisarle a Serena lo que estaba ocurriendo!, no es posible que ese chico que alguna vez le pareció tan noble y dedicado fuera quien estuviera detrás de todo lo que había ocurrido hace dos años!.

Aun recordaba claramente el primer día que lo vio; le había robado el corazón en aquella ocasión, tan guapo con su largo cabello y esos ojos zafiros se presentó como un amigo de Serena mostrando su sonrisa más sexy; aseguraba que ella le contactó la noche de su desaparición hacía dos semanas atrás y juraba por todos los medios querer hablar con Darien porque Serena parecía haber estado bastante mal; pero para ése entonces Darien ya había desaparecido y nadie sabía nada de él un lástima no haber podido ayudarle pensó ella en aquella ocasión.

Entonces Seiya había contratado a un séquito de investigadores privados para dar con el paradero de ambos y ayudarlos a juntarse de nuevo; incluso le había dado a Akane un cheque por una muy buena suma de dinero, para ayudar a Darien después de la demanda que había enfrentado, un cheque que ella aún guardaba porque él se lo dio sin fecha de expiración… la joven se enteró tristemente de que él había perdido su licencia tras un error en una operación al día siguiente de la muerte de su hija, gracias a Seiya; aunque fue hasta un año después que ella misma localizó a la mujer que había demandado a su amigo, pero ésta le dijo que ella nunca quiso demandarle; que la habían amenazado para que lo hiciera y ella no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

Habría querido Seiya decir que fue él quien provocó la demanda contra Darien? no podría haber sido; él no apareció en escena hasta unas semanas después, pero, a estas alturas ya no podía estar segura de nada.

Estuvo tan instalada en sus ensoñaciones que apenas se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido; ahora el sol se filtraba por un cristal viejo y enmohecido; pero le brindaba un poco de calor al pegar justo donde ella estaba.

No podía quedarse ahí; tenía que hacer algo para escapar…. Y para decirle a Darien y a Serena lo poco que sabía o que sospechaba; aún no sabía cómo iba a llegar a encontrarlos, pero decidió hacer las cosas paso a paso; lo primero era escapar; lo demás se vendría dando solo…..

oOoOoOo

Seiya!, qué haces aquí? Te hacía trabajando!-

En realidad conseguí el permiso para estar estas tres semanas con Serena- contestó el joven amablemente a su suegra-

Entonces te quedarás aquí? A Serena le va a dar mucho gusto!-

En realidad pensaba en regresar a casa; después de todo la idea de estar aquí era para que ella no pasara por el parto sola-

Lo viste verdad?- cuestionó inteligentemente la señora-

De qué me está hablando?-

De Darien, por dios Seiya no soy tonta! Se perfectamente bien que tienes un motivo muy grande para dejar la escuela!, no pudiste conseguir ese permiso desde hace meses!-

El la buscó?- cuestionó alterado-

No-

Perfecto! entonces voy con Serena; tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que vengan a buscarla-

Solo espero que no se estén equivocando los dos-

Se lo que hago- y tras esto subió las escaleras corriendo para despertar a su amada esposa y cargar en brazos al pequeño Hoke-

Seiya!- susurró la rubia cuando Hoke instalado a unos pasos de ella, lloró producto de que su padre le cargara cuando aún estaba dormido-

Hola bombón- dijo tiernamente acariciándole el rostro-

Que haces aquí?-

Vine por ustedes; no puedo vivir sin los amores de mi vida, así que arregla tus cosas nos vamos a casa-

Pero si acabamos de llegar ayer!-

Es que acaso no quieres estar conmigo?- contestó entre pucheros el joven-

-Quisiera haber podido hablar con Darien- es lo que pensó Serena, pero no lo dijo; después de todo, Seiya era ahora su familia. ¿Por qué tenía que hablar ella con el hombre que tanto la lastimo? – se obligó a hablar antes de que el comenzara a hacer preguntas a cerca de su silencio- sabes que si amor; tomaré solo algunas cosas, me gustaría regresar en cuanto nazca Erik-

Me parece perfecto bombón, te traigo algo de desayunar mientras escoges lo que quieres llevarte?-

Solo té y galletas, sigo teniendo nauseas de vez en cuando-

Ya falta poco para que se acaben bombón, y te prometo que no más bebés durante un muy buen rato-

Más te vale porque si vuelvo a quedar embarazada no sé cómo le hagas pero lo tienes tu-

Me haré la vasectomía- bromeo el joven ya saliendo de la habitación-

oOoOoOo

Vamos Lita! Apúrate!-

Como tú no tienes que cargar con un demonito como Nathan!- respondió la joven llevando de la mano al pequeño-

Po ké tempdano tía Rei? momir!- cuestionaba el niño con el mejor vocabulario del que disponía a su corta edad-

Porque vamos a buscar a otra tía tuya enano; a menos que te quieras quedar solito aquí- contestó revolviéndole el cabello-

No!, sodo no!-

Entonces anda, los taxis ya nos están esperando- comentó a Clinton que apenas salía mientras tomaba de la mano a su adorado sobrinito-

oOoOoOo

Bueno mama, volveremos en cuanto nazca Erik-

Me hubiera gustado que fuera aquí, tenerte cerca y cuidar de Hoke en tanto estas en el hospital-

No te preocupes mama, verás que todo sale bien- contestó mientras Seiya le lanzaba una mirada desaprobatoria, lo que menos quería era que su suegra le convenciera de quedarse! Entre más lejos y más pronto mejor!-

Es todo- puntualizo Kenji al subir la última maleta en su auto-

Gracias por acceder a llevarnos señor-

No dejaré que mi hija vuelva a viajar en tren en su estado Seiya-

Iré por Hoke hija, si gustas ya súbete al auto-

Me olvide de las playeritas que compramos ayer!-

Yo voy por ellas- señaló Seiya dirigiéndose al interior de la casa tan rápido como podía de verdad no quería posponer la salida-

Yo iré al baño hija, en tanto salga nos vamos-

Gracias papá-

oOoOoOo

Darien no esperaba ver el hermoso rostro de su amada tan pronto, pero ahí estaba ella, cruzando la calle; de perfil con sus rubios cabellos ondulándose al viento; aun llevaba el peinado de una sola coleta, como cuando la vio aquella tarde en su escuela. Estaba observando hacia el interior de la casa donde tantas historias se escribieron….. pero de pronto sintió como el corazón se le comprimía con un inmenso dolor… ahí estaba Seiya, saliendo del brazo de mamá Ikuko…. con un bebé en brazos y una carreola que la señora le ayudaba a desplazar… ¿qué demonios hacía Seiya ahí?...

De pronto todo tuvo significado…. Serena caminó hasta topárselos por el sendero que llevaba al interior; su cuerpo había estado oculto por el viejo auto de su padre; pero ahora estaba todo a la vista….. tenía un vientre correspondiente a una mujer a punto de parir; ella besó a Seiya rápidamente en los labios y después se dirigió al bebé que éste llevaba en brazos… le acarició con tal ternura que sintió morir en ése momento…. Y no pudo mas….dejó caer el pequeño ramo de rosas que tanto esfuerzo le costó conseguir…. y salió corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…


	16. Cruel realidad

Holaa! Hehe se que me odian y muy probablemente me sigan odiando un par de capítulos más pero de vdd les prometo que nada es como parece y ya se empiezan a arreglar las cosas para Darien y Serena comenzará a recapacitar sobre tooodos sus innumerables errores así que solo puedo pedirles que sigan leyendo y dejando muchos reviews! Aunk lo no crean me gusta que me odien! Haha al menos se de esa forma k no escribo tan mal porque sienten exactamente lo que quise transmitir así que mil gracias y sigan leyendo!

CAP 16 CRUEL REALIDAD

Los taxis arribaron a su destino en ése momento y sus tripulantes bajaron tan rápido como pudieron, al parecer de haber llegado un par de minutos más tarde no hubieran logrado su cometido; frente a ellos estaba Serena, con una prominente barriga y un hermoso bebé en brazos acompañada de sus padres y de Seiya…..

Qué demonios es todo esto!- explotó Rei al ver la incomprensible imagen ante sus ojos-

Que hacen ustedes aquí?- cuestionó Seiya con el corazón desbocado demasiado tarde pensó para sus adentros ahora no había nada más que enfrentarlas y hacer que se fueran-

Buscarla!, pero no imaginábamos una sorpresita como ésta – agregó obviando su mirada entre el abdomen de la joven, Seiya y el bebé-

No lo imaginabas! Por dios que esperabas? Que me casara con Darien y viviéramos felices para siempre como en los cuentos de hadas después de que todas ustedes pasaron por su cama! Rei yo no soy ése tipo de mujer!-

De qué demonios hablas?- saltó ahora Mina-

No se hagan las tontas!- gruño Seiya tras de Serena-

Tú no te metas- gritó Lita pero en ese momento otro sonido los distrajo de la discusión-

El rechinido de un auto frenando en la esquina siguiente hizo que todos voltearan al lugar; un joven pelinegro esquivó por apenas un par de milímetros lo que seguramente hubiera sido un atropellamiento bastante aparatoso; pero al parecer no le importó siguió corriendo encorvado, con una mano sobre su rostro-

Es Darien!- gritó Mina de la mano de Antonio-

Darien- susurró Serena con el corazón en la mano-

Le dije que no viniera!- exclamó Amy logrando las miradas inquisitivas de todos- es una historia larga de explicar- salió corriendo tras del joven que se alejaba tan rápido como le era posible-

Cómo pudiste?- cuestionó impotente Brian dejando a Serena sin comprender la pregunta- no te hagas la tonta Serena ¿cómo pudiste hacer una familia sobre la ruina de Darien? qué no lo ves?-

No me importa lo que vi! Es más, no sé de qué demonios me hablas, pero por qué no le preguntas a la insípida de Amy la verdad?, apenas ayer la vi abrazando muy amorosamente a Darien!, todas ustedes son unas malditas zorras que siempre me vieron la cara- se dirigió rabiosa a las chicas- qué pensaban? que no me iba a enterar de todos sus quereres con Darien? pues no soy tan tonta como ustedes siempre supusieron!, tengo derecho a tener una familia y sobre todo un hombre que me ame y que no me mienta!-

Hay mira yo no sé qué te haya dicho Seiya, pero nosotras te estuvimos buscando y él sí nos mintió sobre tu paradero-

Serena lo volteó a ver rogando por una explicación.

Sólo la estaba protegiendo! Ustedes ya le hicieron demasiado daño!-

A qué daño te refieres Seiya? Acláranoslo!-pidió Lita demandante-

Le mintieron! Le vieron la cara! Se acostaron todas y cada una de ustedes con Darien! y ese estúpido! Se supone que él debía cuidarla y protegerla y qué hizo? Burlarse de ella! Te parece eso poco?-

Estás loco! Nosotras jamás hemos tenido nada que ver con él!- saltó Rey en defensa de todas-

A no? Y entonces él- volteó a ver a Clinton que tenía al niño en brazos-

Si te estás refiriendo a Nathan déjame decirte que si no hubieras desaparecido como la niña caprichosa y berrinchuda que eres, te hubieras enterado de la verdad! Nathan es hijo de Andrew, no de Darien! por Dios Serena eres tan tonta como para no poder hacer cálculos? Con dos hijos en tu vida es que nunca te has puesto a pensar que yo no podía haber salido embarazada y enterarme en menos de dos semanas?-

Yo vi las pruebas!- le refutó ella nerviosa, la verdad es que si lo había pensado pero Seiya siempre se encargaba de retirarle esos pensamientos de la cabeza-

También yo las vi, y eran falsas- contestó Clinton acercándose más al grupo-

Sabrina y Sebastian hicieron todo para separarlos, y sabes qué? todos caímos como niñitos!-

No puede ser-

Lo es Serena, ellos fabricaron esa prueba! Y todo lo demás!, maldita sea Rini pidió verte antes de morir! Sus últimas palabras fueron para ti! Y tu dónde estabas hee? Huyendo con tu amorcito?- gritó Mina desesperada-

Rini estaba muerta antes de que yo me encontrara con Seiya! Yo la vi!- contestó poniéndose aún más nerviosa, al borde del llanto-

No lo estaba!- intervino Antonio tratando de explicar las cosas- otra estupidez de Sabrina y de Sebastian!, ellos lo planearon todo para que te fueras con él y le dejaras el camino libre a Sabrina!-

Están mintiendo!, Rini era mi hija! Yo hubiera sabido si estaba muerta o no!- ese comentario les heló la sangre a sus padres-

Y aún si lo hubiera estado eres patética Serena la dejaste tirada como si fuera una cosa en un callejón! – reclamó Rei con lágrimas en los ojos- ella no se lo merecía! Era una niña! Y te repito no…. estaba…. muerta! Estuvo lúcida varias horas, hasta que murió en el hospital y tú ni siquiera nos pudiste llamar para decirnos lo que estaba pasando! Darien enfrentó todo solo! Y tu? Revolcándote con este idiota?- dijo volteando a ver a Seiya si lo querías hacer lo hubieras hecho! nadie te detenía! Pero tu obligación era estar con Rini!-

Aggggggg- el grito de Serena paró el altercado-

Serena!- corrió su mamá preocupada-

Me duele mucho! No aguanto!-

Listo! Lograron lo que querían ahora se pueden largar de aquí!- ordenó Seiya tomando en brazos a la joven después de haberle entregado al niño a su suegro-

Chicas por favor, retírense- pidió ahora de una forma más amable la señora Ikuko-

Perdón señora, nosotras no queríamos…..

Descuiden, siempre he sabido que Serena hizo mal en su forma de actuar, pero ahora no creo que sea momento de seguir con ese tema-

Le podemos llamar para ver cómo salió del parto?, le juro que nosotras la queremos es que, bueno nos sorprendió mucho encontrarnos con esto-

Por supuesto que sí, solo les voy a pedir que no la alteren mucho-

Gracias señora-

Ikuko!- gritó Kenji ya adentro del auto-

Me voy!, cuídense chicas-

Hasta luego señora-

oOoOoOo

Hola tontita, cómo te la estás pasando?-

Teresa?-

Vaya! Al menos aún nos reconoces-

Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

Verificar que tengas una estancia agradable-

Debí imaginar que ustedes estaban metidas en esto-

Digamos que tenemos algunos asuntos en común con Seiya y no nos conviene que hables-

Ustedes fueron verdad?-

Fuimos qué? -preguntó Clarissa-

Las que provocaron la demanda contra Darien-

Era un muy buen dinero, teníamos que vengar a nuestros amigos y además él se lo merecía por ser negligente-

La señora no iba a demandar!-

Seiya puede ser muy persuasivo-

Seiya?-

Ha vamos! Di que no lo sabías!, él necesitaba desaparecer a Darien del mapa!, no podía arriesgarse a que le arrebatara de nuevo el amor de la tonta de Serena-

No lo puedo creer-

Pues más te vale que no lo creas del todo; si Seiya se entera de lo que ahora sabes te mata, así que no se te ocurra abrir la boca-

oOoOoOo

Al fin Amy pudo llegar donde Darien, se le había perdido unas cuadras atrás y ella también se vio perdida por algunos minutos hasta que logró reconocer la calle que llevaba a casa del joven; la imagen que vio no le gustó en lo más mínimo, ahí estaba él, tirado en su desvencijado catre con la puerta entreabierta y una botella de whisky barato a punto de terminarse.

Darien!-

Déjame!- contestó arrastrando las palabras-

Me prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer!-

Nadie dijo que encontraría al amor de mi vida embarazada de otro- contestó tratando de incorporarse inútilmente-

Déjame ayudarte- dijo acercándose a él cuidadosamente-

Vete, no quiero ayuda- contestó con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba para después beber el resto del contenido de la botella-

Darien por favor! Tienes que salir adelante, estoy segura de que Serena ni siquiera sabe lo que realmente pasó! Además todos mueren por verte y por disculparse por todo! Eres importante para nosotros!-

Él ya no contestó estaba profundamente dormido y al acomodarlo Amy pudo notar que la que tenía en la mano no era la única botella que había bebido- bastante rápido pensó ella al notar que no pasó más de media hora después de que se escabullera entre las calles-

oOoOoOo

Espero que Serena esté bien-

Va a estar bien amor- contestó Carlos acariciándole el cabello- no veo por qué te alteraste tanto, solo se le adelantó el parto-

Es que fui muy dura con ella! Le grité demasiado sin importarme su estado-

En ese caso todos nosotros fuimos culpables, le soltamos las cosas sin considerar cuánto podían alterarla-

Que no vez que no soportaría tener la muerte de otro bebé en mi conciencia?-

De otro bebé? De qué me estás hablando Rei?-

De…. De nada, olvídalo quieres?-

Cómo me puedes pedir que lo olvide Rei! Mírate como estas! De qué bebé me estás hablando?-

Baja la voz Carlos lo que menos quiero es hacer un escándalo- comentó volteando a ver a su alrededor; aún se encontraban afuera de la casa de Serena; Mina y Antonio estaban en la acera de enfrente recogiendo los restos de un ramo de rosas que al parecer Darien le llevaba a Serena; Brian estaba con Lita, Clinton y Nathan, todos sentados en la acera esperando que el niño se terminara su biberón y sus papillas correspondientes mientras se les ocurría que hacer-

Si no quieres que escuchen dime qué te pasa Rei!-

Nada Carlos nada!-

Rei!-

Me recuerda al bebé que perdí! Ya? Contento?-

Al bebé que tú qué?-

Que perdí!- el llanto la ahogaba para esos momentos; había pensado que nunca tendría que decirle a Carlos lo que pasó; pero tampoco pensaba que una situación como ésta le fuera a ocurrir tan de cerca, y sobre todo le fuera a revivir los recuerdos; a ponerlos a flor de piel-

Pero cómo? Tu eras virgen antes de… era mio? Íbamos a tener un hijo y no me lo dijiste? Cómo se te ocurrió Rei!-

No lo aborte a propósito si es lo que estás pensando, ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada!-

Pero por qué demonios no me lo dijiste! Tenía derecho!-

Porque pasó durante la temporada!, te fuiste a jugar la final a Oregon no lo recuerdas? Cuando regresaste estuve en cama varios días- Carlos se alejó mas de ella- Cuando pasó yo estaba sola, los dolores eran insoportables; le llamé a Amy y ella me ayudó cuando empecé a tener la hemorragia, me llevó al hospital y me dijeron lo que había pasado-

Y por qué te lo callaste tanto tiempo!-

Tu siempre dijiste que no querías hijos no?-

Pero merecía saberlo!, sabes qué? no te quiero ver,yo…. Necesito tiempo-

Carlos! Rei!- llamaron Mina y Lita caminando hacia ellos- estabas llorando?- preguntó la castaña a su amiga-

Solo… solo estoy preocupada por Serena, creo que nos pasamos con ella-

Lo sé…. Brian dice que cree saber donde podemos encontrar a Darien y a Amy-

Por qué no nos dijiste que ya sabían sobre su paradero- cuestionó Carlos al rubio-

Oye yo apenas me entere ayer, y no esperaba que todo esto pasara así-

El taxista dice que hasta allá no llega ningún taxi; es una zona muy peligrosa- interrumpió Antonio acercándose al grupo-

Entonces será mejor que vayamos puros hombres; es mejor no exponerlas- comentó Brian prácticamente como una decisión tomada-

Nosotras nos iremos al templo y los esperamos allá ¿de acuerdo?-

Cuídate mucho amor- se despidió Clinton-

Tengan cuidado- pidió ahora Mina besando a Antonio-

Yo… luego hablamos- dijo Carlos aún molesto mientras se retiraba con los chicos-

Qué le pasa?- le preguntaron a Rei sus amigas-

oOoOoOo

Ayuda!, por favor alguien ayúdeme!- pedía una joven al pie de la carretera-

Está usted bien señorita?- preguntó una joven peliroja tratando de estacionar su auto sobre el acotamiento-

Ayúdenme por favor m tenían secuestrada!- gritaba al borde de la histeria mirando hacia todos lados-

Dios mio!- sube por favor , date prisa antes de que alguien nos vea-

Mil gracias, varios conductores me ignoraron y la verdad ya no sabía que hacer-

Descuida, pero tu no eres Japonesa verdad?-

Ja, es una larga historia-

Pues esta es una larga carretera-

oOoOoOo

Qué tenía Carlos?-

Estaba enojado conmigo- contestó con un hilo de voz-

Enojado por qué?, no me digas que por el pleito con Serena-

No; bueno algo hay de eso, pero en realidad fue por otra cosa-

Explícate mujer!-

Se enteró de algo que le oculté por mucho tiempo-

Tu? Ocultarle algo a Carlos?-

Si yo, soy la peor de las mujeres! Lo amaba y no quería que nada lo distrajera!, además el, el no quería tener hijos, pensé que era lo mejor-

Hijos? De que hablas Rei si ustedes siempre le han huido hasta a la palabra-

Tuve un aborto a dos meses de casados-

Dios!, amiga! Por qué no nos lo dijiste!-

No debiste haber pasado por eso sola- habló ahora Lita consolándola-

Ni siquiera yo sabía que estaba embarazada-

Tranquila Rei, te prometo que hablaré con Clinton para que haga entrar en razón a Carlos-

Lita, no se metan en problemas que no son suyos, lo último que quiero es aparte de provocar la muerte de mi bebé y el parto prematuro de Serena que ustedes dos se peleen por mi culpa-

Nada de eso amiga, él necesita comprender que el pasado, es pasado ya; a lo mejor sólo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la noticia-

Eso espero, de verdad eso espero, no soportaría perderlo-

oOoOoOo

Hasta aquí llego- avisó el taxista a sus tripulantes-

Se ve horrible este barrio-

Lo es, aquí nadie en su sano juicio entra solo-

Entonces como llegamos a la calle principal-

Esta es- dijo señalando la intersección delante de ellos- pero según las señas que me dieron creo que tendrán que caminar un muy buen rato antes de llegar al centro del barrio; este lugar es enorme según cuentan los que lo conocen-

Bueno, gracias- dijo Antonio tragando saliva y pagando al señor por sus servicios-

Ésta es la tarjeta del sitio jóvenes; si necesitan quien venga a recogerlos llamen, pero recuerden que todos llegamos hasta esta calle así que traten de no perder el camino para cuando necesiten volver-

Muchas gracias de verdad-

Demonios, esto parece zona de guerra- comentó Brian mientras avanzaban internándose en busca de Amy y Darien-

No te da horror pensar que tu novia viene seguido por aquí?-

No me había preocupado hasta hoy-

Toma- ofreció Antonio su celular- llámale a Amy para que nos diga cómo llegar-

Bonito celular- habló una voz masculina detrás de ellos- si me lo dan sin poner resistencia prometo que no salen lastimados- dijo otro saliéndoles al paso-

Maldita sea! Es que buscar a Darien nunca va a dejar de traernos problemas!- gruño Carlos por lo bajo-

Dijeron Darien?- preguntó el hombre que les bloqueaba el paso-

Lo conocen?- se sorprendió Clinton- es alto, pelinegro, ojo azul-

Si, es bastante conocido por estos rumbos-

Gracias al cielo, nos podrían llevar con él?, les daré el celular una vez que lo encontremos-

No! él se entera de lo del celular nos dará una buena reprimenda- aseguró un tercer hombre que se les unía- sígannos…..verán , por aquí todos le respetamos mucho; él y Amy su amiga son intocables en estos rumbos-

Conocen a Amy?- preguntó entre alegre y angustiado Brian-

Digamos que la conocimos de una forma poco afortunada-

Como que poco afortunada! Saltó de nueva cuenta el rubio-

Es su novio- puntualizó Clinton-

Discúlpame hermano, una damita tan linda en un lugar como éste es difícil de pasar desapercibida, pero Darien lo resolvió- continuó apenado el primero en aparecer- de igual forma si alguien se mete con ellos se mete con el barrio entero-

Agg- gruño Brian conteniendo las ganas de sacarle la verdad a golpes-

Llegamos- indicó el mayor de todos interrumpiendo afortunadamente los instintos asesinos del rubio- es la puerta verde- concluyó señalando una puertecita entreabierta-

Gracias; no se quedarán?-

No, tenemos que conseguir para comer hermano y con eso que lo de tu celular no se nos hizo-

Haha, eso me recuerda…. Tomen- dijo entregándoles algunos billetes-

No es necesario-

Lo necesitan, quédenselo-

Gracias-


	17. Asuntos

Holaaaaa!

Bueno aquí les dejo otra entrega, espero de verdad que se les vayan quitando sus ganas de matarme hahaha pero mil gracias por todos sus reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hace que les esté gustando tanto la historia…..y lo que falta!

CAP 17 ASUNTOS

Como está mi hija?-

Estamos tratando de estabilizarla; al parecer sufrió una impresión muy fuerte y eso aunado al aumento constante de presión que presentó en los últimos meses de embarazo, desencadenó en una preeclamsia-

Eso es malo?- cuestionó angustiado Seiya-

Puede serlo si no inducimos el parto ahora mismo-

Pero faltan tres semanas!-

Mire señor, entiendo que esté preocupado por el bienestar de su esposa y de su hijo, pero de no hacerlo podríamos poner en peligro la vida de ambos; el bebé ya es casi de término completo, en una incubadora va a terminar de desarrollarse correctamente-

Está seguro de eso doctor?-

Enteramente, pero necesitamos que firme el permiso para proceder con la cesárea-

Seiya, firmalos- ordenó su suegro-

Pero…..

Es lo mejor para mi hija!-

De verdad Serena estará bien si lo autorizo?-

Tenemos un 90% de posibilidades de salir sin complicaciones si actuamos lo antes posible-

Hay un 10% de que no salga bien! Señor Tsukino no puede pedirme eso!-

Y si a mi hija le pasa algo te juro Seiya que te la quito junto con la custodia de mis nietos! Así que firma y déjate de tonterías; voy a avisarle a Ikuko-

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero si algo le pasa será su responsabilidad!- finalizó subiendo el tono de voz ya que el hombre se encontraba emprendiendo la retirada-

oOoOoOo

Darien? Pero qué le pasó?-preguntó Antonio mortificado al verlo recostado en el catre con Amy sentada en los pies de la cama-

Está demasiado tomado- contestó la joven en voz baja volteando a ver a los recién llegados- cómo llegaron ustedes aquí?-

Recordaba vagamente dónde me habías dicho que vivía-

Y nos acompañaron tres de sus amiguitos hasta aquí-

Te refieres a Akio, Koji y Sasuke?-

Supongo que sí; uno barbón, uno tatuado y uno pelón-

Si, son ellos; son buenos chicos aunque estén tan mal encarados-

No me digas- ironizó Brian-

De verdad aquí vive Darien?- cuestionó Carlos quien hasta el momento se había encontrado revisando silenciosamente el estrecho sitio-

Si- contestó la peliazul levantándose a tomar la cajita encima de la repisa- es triste no?, no apruebo lo que ha hecho de su vida; pero….. lo entiendo…. Esta es Rini-

_Los chicos experimentaron un duro encogimiento en el corazón, y como si del sepelio se tratara todos bajaron la mirada y acariciaron tiernamente la urna._

Ha de ser difícil perder todo lo que amas-

Sabes Clinton, Darien me dijo exactamente lo mismo ayer-

Por qué no nos los dijiste?-

Me hizo prometérselo; no quería que lo vieran en éste estado-

Y qué piensas hacer?, lo dejamos aquí?-

No sé; siento que sería mejor llevarlo al templo, nos necesita más que nunca para no sumirse en su depresión; pero no sé si se sienta traicionado al despertar allá…. Puede ser contraproducente-

Puede ser que si…. Pero creo que de las dos opciones es mejor intentarlo; estar solo no le ayuda en nada… excepto a aumentar su vicio-

Entonces será mejor llevárnoslo antes de que despierte; puede ponerse necio si se dá cuenta de lo que intentamos hacer- concluyó Carlos invitando a Clinton para ayudarle a cargarlo-

Antonio, podrías tomar algunas de sus cosas?-

Por supuesto….. ropa nueva?

Es una larga historia- se excusó Amy- yo me llevaré a Rini- aseguró mientras tomaba también la foto que Darien guardaba debajo de la urna-

oOoOoOo

Lo peor de todo es que conozco a mi captor; y pensar que Seiya me gustaba!-

Seiya!- exclamó aturdida la peliroja al volante frenando irresponsablemente y evitando de milagro, el golpe de los autos tras de ella-

Si, Seiya, lo conoces?- el sonido del claxon de cada uno de los conductores tras de ella no se hizo esperar-

Se apellida Kou?- preguntó angustiada mientras reanudaba la marcha-

Si, el mismo….. cabello oscuro en una coleta, ojos zafiro, algo bajito-

No puede ser, es… es mi hermano…. Soy, soy Kakyuu Kou-

Yo… perdona, no quise… bueno, entiendo si no me crees, si gustas me puedo bajar en el próximo paradero- contestó entre apenada y temerosa-

No! al contrario, te llevaré a un lugar donde te ayudarán más de lo que imaginas-

Ayuda…..- susurró casi para sí misma-

Por favor no desconfíes de mí; mis hermanos y yo siempre supimos que Seiya ocultaba muchas cosas, aunque honestamente no entiendo para qué querría secuestrarte, pero pretendo ayudarte-

Tengo muchas sospechas de que fue él quien hundió a un amigo llamado Darien; además el mismo me aseguró cuando lo conocí que quería ayudarlos a él y a su novia, movió cielo mar y tierra para localizar a mi amigo, pero por el contrario ocultó toda la información que consiguió, ahora sé que se casó con ella….. la debes de conocer-

Serena-

Si, Serena; estoy segura que ella no sabe toda la verdad; bueno ni yo la sé, pero no es justo lo que les están haciendo-

Hay mi hermano! se lo advertimos!, él siempre estuvo obsesionado con ella-

Hay muchos implicados en esto-

Tienes pruebas?-

Muy pocas-

No importa, te llevaré al templo Hikawa, en ése lugar solían reunirse las amigas de Serena, pertenece al abuelo de una de ellas; estoy segura de que si vuelven algún día a Japón será uno de los primeros lugares que visiten y te van a ayudar-

Muchas gracias, oye…. Seiya no sospechará que estoy ahí?-

Tú misma me dijiste que no conoces Japón, además yo no pienso decir que te vi; mientras no salgas demasiado de ahí, estarás a salvo de mi hermano- sueña raro decir eso pensó la joven para sus adentros, y pensar que justo él fue quien ayudó a salvar al mundo hace años!-

oOoOoOo

Tranquila Rei!, verás que todo se resolverá-

Lo sé; caminar me hizo bastante bien, eso de andar en taxi desde que llegamos aquí era desesperante-

Además ni que la casa de Serena estuviera tan lejos- comentó Mina desde el primer descanso en las escaleras del templo-

Pues Rei, haz de tripas corazón que ahí vienen los chicos- señaló Lita hacia abajo donde comenzaban a bajar de otro taxi en compañía de Amy… y de Darien-

Mina podrías adelantarte a abrir una de las habitaciones de invitados?- cuestionó Carlos ignorando olímpicamente a Rei-

Por supuesto; qué tiene Darien?- preguntó curiosa al ver que lo venían cargando Clinton y Antonio, con algo de ayuda de Brian-

Está ebrio- contestó y siguió su camino con las bolsas que llevaba en mano mientras las chicas intercambiaron miradas-

Listo- festejó Antonio dejando a Darien en la cama-

Esta pesadito- bromeó Clinton sobándose los brazos y los muslos de las piernas-

Y eso que no come- agregó Amy atrayendo las miradas de todos-

Creo que ya es hora de que nos cuentes la verdad no?-

Preferiría hacerlo cuando Darien esté consiente; de alguna forma creo que es más su derecho contarles todo que el mío-

Tardará bastante para estar consiente- comentó Lita resoplando por el aroma a alcohol que emanaba del joven-

Tengo una cita en veinte minutos con los compañeros de trabajo con quienes empezaré a trabajar el lunes- comentó Brian apenado por no haberlo recordado-

Pues entonces vé!, nosotras nos quedamos aquí a cuidar de Nathan y de Darien- sugirió Amy con una sonrisa-

Estaba pensando si ustedes quieren venir, seremos puros hombres, además puede servir de distracción, aunque espero que no te aburras entre puros médicos Carlos-

Iré con ustedes- aseguró tajante-

Aprovechen! En éstos momentos todos necesitamos una escapadita de tanto problema- agregó Mina tratando de amenizar el ambiente-

Si, creo que te acompañaremos Brian-

Estupendo!, pues vámonos!, cuídate amor- se despidió cariñosamente de Amy, mientras los demás hacían lo mismo con sus respectivas parejas, excepto Carlos-

oOoOoOo

Aquí es-

Mil gracias Kakyuu-

Te voy a acompañar hasta estar segura de que te recibirán- agregó la joven al ver a un grupo de chicos que se retiraban del lugar, tras de ellos venía un par de chicas-

No es necesario-

Kakyuu?- preguntó Mina con el corazón desbocado-

Mina! -Saludaron las dos chicas desde el interior del auto-

Akane?- que hacen ustedes juntas-

Es una larga historia que Akane tiene que contarles con calma-

Por qué no bajan?, las chicas están adentro-

Yo, lo lamento tengo que irme, solo traje a Akane para asegurarme de que llegara con bien-

De verdad no te quedas?- pero el sonido de un celular dio por zanjada la conversación-

Seiya? – contestó la peliroja volteando a ver a sus acompañantes nerviosa-

Serena?... pero está bien no?...Y el bebe?...voy para allá-

Cómo está serena? -preguntó Mina preocupada-

En el hospital-

Lo sabemos, me refiero a si se le adelantó el parto- Kakyuu se quedó sin saber que decir-

Cómo lo saben?-

Otra larga historia-

Me iré, pero prometo mantenerlas al tanto; éste es mi número, lo tendré apagado mientras esté cerca de Seiya de acuerdo?-

Gracias- corearon las chicas al unísono-

Cuídense!- y emprendió la marcha dejando a las jóvenes internándose en el templo-

Qué es lo que sucede?- cuestionó Mina confundida-

Te aseguro que ni yo misma alcanzo a comprender lo que sucede-

oOoOoOo

Hola Brian, qué bueno que veniste así te vas a integrar mejor con los demás- saludó efusivo un joven médico que esperaba a sus compañeros a las afueras del hospital-

Traje a unos amigos, espero que no les moleste-

Para nada; son médicos?-

Todos excepto yo -contestó Carlos presentándose-

Que gusto, mi nombre es Jason y…. pues con suerte y hasta salen con trabajo de ésta reunión; va a venir el director también-

En realidad no planeamos estar mucho tiempo en Tokio, pero quizá cuando volvamos, sería estupendo ya tener conocidos aquí-

Listo!- anunció un grupo de médicos saliendo del nosocomio-

Brian que gusto verte- saludó amablemente el director; amigo de su suegra-

Unos amigos- presentó el joven a los chicos-

Mucho gusto; bueno vamos… iremos a un pequeño café a unas cuadras de aquí; espero que les agrade el lugar-

oOoOoOo

Cómo están Serena y mi sobrino?- preguntó angustiado Taiki al llegar donde Seiya-

Aún no sabemos; apenas la metieron a quirófano hace 20 minutos-

Quirófano?-

Le están practicando una cesárea- agregó Ikuko quien ahora estaba junto a su yerno, dejando a Kenji en el jardín con el pequeño Hoke-

Yaten ya viene para acá-

Kakyuu también; le acabo de avisar-

oOoOoOo

Crown?- susurró Clinton al ver el nombre del café al que entraba el séquito de médicos-

Si, es uno de los lugares más famosos de Tokio; a pesar de ser un lugar pequeño es muy agradable; y tenemos la fortuna de ser amigos de Andrew, el dueño; te va a caer muy bien en cuanto lo conozcas- Clinton sintió un encogimiento en el corazón mientras que los chicos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos-

Perdón- susurro Brian al oído de su amigo- no tenía ni idea-

No es tu culpa; entremos-

Andrew amigo!- saludó el director a un joven rubio de ojos verdes al entrar al lugar-

Que milagro!- saludó el joven al grupo que entraba- reunión de trabajo?-

Asi es-

Tomen el privado de la derecha, en seguida les tomaré sus órdenes yo mismo-

No se te quita la costumbre de servir mesas verdad?-

Me gusta hacerlo hahahaha adelántense ya voy-

Es agradable verdad?- preguntó Jasón a Brian y sus amigos-

Eso parece- contestó nervioso mientras tomaba asiento-

Listos para que tome su orden?- preguntó de nuevo Andrew al acercarse al privado-

A ver Andrew confiesa, qué te sucede?, por más que finjas estar contento se te ve triste-

Es que a ustedes no se les puede ocultar nada?-

Nos conocemos de años hermano!, a éstas alturas te conocemos mejor que el propio Darien- el comentario hizo que Carlos, Antonio y los demás comprendieran el por qué de la amistad; ellos habían sido compañeros de su amigo, que pequeño es el mundo!-

Pues…. Se imaginan si les digo que apenas hace unas horas me enteré que tengo un hijo- a Clinton se le heló la sangre-

Tu? Si Reika a estado a punto del divorcio por que te niegas a tener hijos!-

Con Reika no, obvio; pero eso explica su comportamiento de éstos últimos días; al parecer ella ya lo sabe también; lo que no me explico es cómo lo averiguó-

Y qué piensas hacer?-

Buscarlo… pero saben qué? dejemos de lado cosas tristes, mejor preséntenme a los nuevos elementos-

Ha si! Perdón, ellos son Clinton, Antonio, Carlos y Brian, que es yerno de la doctora Mizuno-

Eres novio de Amy?-

Si, y tu amigo de Darien….. era nuestro mejor amigo en la universidad-

Wow! Qué pequeño es el mundo!- festejó Jason los lazos que los empezaban a unir-

Esperen, voy a entregar sus pedidos a la cocina y vuelvo- aseguró Andrew-

Qué piensas hacer?- susurró Antonio al ver las intenciones de Clinton-

Hablar con él-

Lita te va a matar-

Es su derecho- y dicho esto se alejó de la mesa excusándose para ir al servicio-

oOoOoOo

Fue un hermoso y sano bebé- avisó el doctor saliendo del quirófano-

Y Serena?-

Tuvimos complicaciones en el parto….hubo una hemorragia bastante fuerte; por el momento está sedada y le estamos poniendo una transfusión, necesitamos ver cómo reacciona-

Cómo que una hemorragia! No podemos verla?... Le dije señor Tsukino! Todo esto es su culpa!- volteó tomándolo por la solapa de su saco-

No había más opciones Seiya! Crees que no me interesa la vida de mi hija!-

Cálmense los dos que así no van a llegar a ninguna parte!- intervino Yaten, que tenía pocos minutos de haber llegado-

Podemos ver a Serena?- pidió una Kakyuu calmada, mientras veía por el ventanal a Ikuko que de nueva cuenta estaba en el jardín cuidado de Hoke-

Me temo que por el momento no pueden pasar a verla; sin embargo el niño se encuentra ya en el área de cuneros por si gustan conocerlo, es el único en incubadora-


	18. Caras vemos

Holaaaa! Aquí de nuevo trayéndoles un adelanto de este dramón! Haha bueno con decirles que la verdad cada día se me hace más difícil escribir y es que no quiero bajar la guardia y quiero que la historia las siga atrayendo hasta el final!

Mil gracias por todas las que se toman la molestia de dejarme reviews! No saben lo feliz k me hacen haha me encanta saber que no escribo tan mal así que plis síganlos dejando que eso es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo!

Sin más las dejo, espero que tengan una linda semana!.

CAP 18 CARAS VEMOS….

Aló?-

Seiya, al fin contestas!-

Qué demonios te sucede?- inquirió entre dientes mientras se alejaba de sus hermanos- te dije que no me llamaras!-

Akane se escapó-

Pero si serán idiotas!, cómo se les pudo escapar?-

Teresa comenzó a recordar el momento en que ambas suponían que le habían dado la oportunidad de marcharse; estaban en el baño mofándose de la situación de la joven, cuando Clarissa se agacho para amenazarla y hacerle temer de las represalias que Seiya podría tomar en su contra; Akane acaricio el cabello de la chica en un gesto de rebeldía para después jalarle un mechón exigiendo su liberación; Clarissa la abofeteó por el dolor que le ocasionó y acto seguido salieron del lugar encerrando de nuevo bajo llave a su presa.

Ya un vez en carretera y con el viento revoloteando sus cabellos a causa del deportivo descapotable que conducían; Clarissa buscó acomodarse los pasadores que le sostenían un mechón del lado izquierdo, pero uno de los tres objetos no estaba en su sitio; ni en ningún otro lugar de su espesa cabellera; volvieron sobre el camino para evitar lo inevitable; cuando llegaron a la cabaña la puerta principal estaba entreabierta y como era de esperarse, estaba vacía; el juego de esposas estaba tirado en el baño, dentro de la sucia bañera y no había rastro de nadie.

No era que hubiesen pasado muchos minutos desde el altercado hasta su regreso a la cabaña; pero los 34 minutos exactos que marcaba el reloj aseguraban que había tenido tiempo suficiente para estar en cualquier lugar; ambas peinaron la zona lo mejor que pudieron, pero no la encontraron y eso obviamente indicaba que hablarle a Seiya, era ya la única opción que les quedaba-

Búsquenla!-

Ya lo hicimos; alguien debió recogerla al pié de carretera-

Maldita sea, por qué no hacen las cosas bien; yo me encargaré, por el momento solo esperen instrucciones- y acto seguido colgó el teléfono-

Se enojó?- preguntó Teresa-

No que barbaridad esta contentísimo!- ironizó Clarissa rodando los ojos-

oOoOoOo

Qué tienes hija? se ve que algo te está quitando la tranquilidad-

Señor Tsukino tengo que hablar con usted… en privado- agregó observando a su alrededor-

Por dios! Pareces demasiado mortificada; eres muy joven para verte así-

Es… es sobre mi hermano Seiya; y sí, honestamente me siento demasiado preocupada, pero por Serena; no por mi hermano-

Por mi hija?-

Éste no es un buen lugar para hablar, vayamos a la cafetería-

oOoOoOo

Darien?- se sorprendió Akane al verlo recostado en una de las habitaciones del templo-

Si; es Darien-

Qué tiene?, está enfermo?-

Está ebrio, pero la verdad, no sabemos mucho más; apenas lo vimos por la mañana y hace menos de una hora los chicos lo trajeron al templo; ni siquiera hemos podido hablar con él-

Es una lástima, a mi me urge hablar con él-

_Apenas terminó la frase, el pelinegro comenzó a despertar lentamente de su letargo; se tomó la cabeza con suma fuerza producto de la cefalea que le produjo la borrachera y se encorvo sobre la misma cama para resguardarse del ruido de la conversación y de la luz; hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo, esa no era su casa y, estaba acompañado._

Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- cuestionó el joven volteándose aún acostado hacia el lado de donde provenían las voces-

Darien! al fin despertaste!-

En realidad, yo pensé que tardarías más en despertar- aseguró Lita-

Akane?- preguntó reconociendo el rostro de la chica entre el de las demás-

Si Darien soy yo-

Esperen….. estoy en el templo? Cómo llegué aquí?-

Los chicos te trajeron hace rato- confesó Mina-

Amy! te dije que no les contaras-

Solo se lo conté a Brian, pero después de lo de en la mañana él se los contó y fueron a buscarnos- el comentario hizo que Darien volviera completamente a la realidad-

Es cierto… entonces Serena….- se tapó los ojos con las manos y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente-

Toma- habló Rei dejando junto a él una bandeja con café-

Darien, no la juzgues- rompió por fin el silencio Akane tras unos minutos donde las chicas solo intercambiaron miradas viendo como el joven sufría los hechos-

Akane, si tú la hubieras visto!-

Está embarazada, lo sé y tiene otro hijo y está casada-

Todos voltearon a verla; no fueron necesarias las palabras, exigían que dijera la verdad-

Me temo que Serena ha estado viviendo en un engaño todo éste tiempo-

oOoOoOo

Andrew!- el joven volteó al escuchar su nombre-

Clinton verdad?-

Si; tengo que hablar contigo-

Dime en que te puedo servir-

Quieres conocer a tu hijo?-

Al rubio se le fue el color de la cara- tu como sabes…-

Soy el esposo de Lita-

No puede ser- hablo casi desvaneciéndose por lo que tuvo que agarrarse de la barra de servicio para no caer-

Lo es; Nathan es mi hijo legalmente, es un hermoso niño de año y medio y la verdad es que, aunque me duela, es tu vivo retrato-

Por qué haces esto?- cuestionó tras minutos de tratar de razonar coherentemente-

Creo que si ambos somos amigos de Darien es por una razón-

Somos personas de ley-

Exacto, el siempre decía eso-

Lo sé-

Mira, Nathan es mi adoración, y si pudiera pedirte algo, sería que no me quitaras la oportunidad de ser su padre; pero he estado pensando mucho y me puse en tus zapatos; creo que si estuviera en tu situación me gustaría saber de mi hijo, y tener la oportunidad de verlo crecer… Lita no sabe nada de esto, de hecho ella…. Bueno no quería que supieras y honestamente no sé cómo te enteraste, pero mientras no digas nada puedo llevarte a conocer a mi hij….a Nathan-

De verdad gracias, yo no lo sabía; no fue mi intención dejarla sola con el embarazo-

Lo sé-

oOoOoOo

Ahora si, dime qué está sucediendo!-

Me preocupa Serena-

Mi hija?, pero por qué-

Porque está casada con el enemigo-

De qué demonios hablas! Seiya es tu hermano!-

Por eso mismo lo digo….. por favor prométame que la va a alejar de él en cuanto pueda salir del hospital-

El hombre ni siquiera pudo articular palabra, solo sus gestos hicieron notorio su desconcierto-

Hoy, muy de mañana tuve que regresar de un viaje de negocios; al pié de carretera estaba una chica que lucía bastante angustiada pidiendo auxilio… me detuve a ayudarla y…. en el camino me contó algo- tomó aire profundamente- al parecer, mi hermano siempre supo del paradero de Darien y de las mentiras que se tejieron a su alrededor para separarlos; pero jamás lo dijo, él está coludido con un par de jóvenes que participaron en la separación de ellos, y en la muerte de Rini; por kami! ella no tenía forma de saberlo, es obvio que está diciendo la verdad-

Buen punto… pero Rini?, es la segunda vez que la nombran en el día, quien es ella, de verdad es hija se mi Serena?-

Eso no me corresponde decírselo, lo único que sé es que mi hermano ha jugado chueco desde el principio y si Sere está con él, es porque ella no sabe la verdad-

De qué platican tan animados?- cuestionó Seiya que escuchó la última frase y decidió acercarse-

De Serena y de mi nieto, decíamos que ella no sabe de verdad a lo que se está enfrentando con dos hijos a su edad-

Es una carga pesada- prosiguió Kakyuu siguiendo la corriente al señor-

Si…. Bueno, sólo vine a avisarles que Serena está comenzando a despertar; por si quieren entrar a verla…. Ahora están Yaten y Taiki con ella- aseguró recordando cómo sus hermanos le avisaron que Kakyuu se había retirado bastante misteriosa con el Sr Tsukino; ahora sospechaba el doble de ellos debido a lo poco que alcanzó a escuchar-

Gracias, vamos en seguida-

No se apuren, estaré con ella- agregó amable mientras se alejaba-

Es mejor que vayamos- concluyó Kenji tratando de levantarse-

Espere; hay algo que no le he dicho….. Seiya secuestró a la chica de quien le conté- los ojos de Kenji se abrieron como platos- estaba huyendo del lugar donde la tenían capturada; por favor señor, la obsesión de mi hermano está llegando a límites insospechados, saque a Serena de todo esto antes de que sea tarde… y… vaya al templo Hikawa; dejé a la chica ahí, para que le dieran protección, creo que necesita hablar usted mismo con ella-

oOoOoOo

Lo siento mucho; pero no voy a dejar que me la arrebaten- y dicho esto tomó una fotografía de la pareja desde un ángulo donde todo parecía bastante comprometedor- acto seguido el joven marcó un número de su celular-

oOoOoOo

Darien, escúchame!, Serena no tiene ni idea de donde está metida-

No, no puedo creer que te haya secuestrado!, qué razón tendría para hacerlo!- cuestionó Amy molesta, mientras Darien observaba todo en silencio-

Se demasiado; el mismo me lo dijo-

Qué podrías tu saber?-

Seiya contrató a un grupo de investigadores para averiguar sobre ti; Darien según lo que me dijeron Clarissa y Teresa él tuvo que ver con que perdieras hasta el último centavo de la herencia-

Eso no tiene sentido- habló por fin el pelinegro- Seiya acababa de huir con Serena esa noche; además….. fue mi responsabilidad, fui negligente y por eso perdí mi cédula y mi herencia-

De qué nos estamos perdiendo?- cuestionó Lita tratando de comprender todo el embrollo-

Darien calló; pero Amy comenzó a hablar para después ganarse una mirada fúrica por parte del joven- lo siento Darien, pero creo que es indispensable que lo sepan para poder ayudarte; y ayudarla a ella- señaló con la mirada a Akane-

Darien suspiró dándose por vencido; Amy llevaba la razón- al día siguiente de que Rini murió me presenté al hospital en un estado poco conveniente; nadie sabía lo que había sucedido y mucho menos que yo estaba alcoholizado; así que me cedieron una operación; era simple pero yo estaba demasiado mal….. la señora quedó inválida por mi culpa; esa misma tarde sus familiares metieron una demanda en mi contra y, pues para no dañar al hospital, ni a los médicos y enfermeros que participaron en la operación acepté el cargo; me quitarían la cédula tan pronto se diera a conocer el caso en la corte y tuve que pagar todos los daños….. fue un proceso relativamente rápido; tenía todo el dinero en una cuenta bancaria y Andrew me prestó el resto mientras vendía mi departamento y mi moto así que el poco dinero que me quedó disponible lo usé para volver a Tokio en cuanto me entregaron los restos de Rini-

No, sabíamos; si nos hubieras buscado…..- hablo Rei con un nudo en la garganta-

No tenía sentido; mis amigos me dieron la espalda, y no podía, ni quería seguir en la escuela-

Los chicos se han arrepentido de eso a cada instante- aseguró Mina mientras le acariciaba el hombro a Darien quien seguía sumido en sus propios pensamientos-

Aún así…. No tiene sentido que Seiya actuara así- hablaba pensativa Amy- lo tendría si el hubiera estado al pendiente de todo desde antes….. fue muy poco el tiempo que pasó entre cada acontecimiento; el no hubiera tenido tiempo de saber todo-

Estás insinuando que Seiya tuvo que ver en todo desde un principio?- preguntó Akane incómoda-

Suena lógico ahora que lo plantean así- continuó Lita- Sabrina actuó de forma muy infantil al principio para separarlos; y según tu- se dirigió a Darien- ella ya había intentando seducirte; creo que tuvo el tiempo suficiente para hacer algo macabro antes de la llegada de Serena, y sin embargo no lo hizo-

De acuerdo, no parece idea de Sabrina; pero y qué tal de Sebastian?, él ya tenía antecedentes- sugirió Mina-

Precisamente por eso dudo que él haya sido; seamos honestas, la pelea de él con Darien comenzó desde el primer día; según contaban todos, y tu no me dejarás mentir- Amy se volvió hacia Akane quien hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza- si de verdad Darien le quitó intencionalmente o no todas sus conquistas a Sebastian él se hubiera vengado desde antes-

Pudo hacerlo la noche que él le llamó a Sebastian para decirle que fuera por su novia a su habitación, ella estaba desnuda y furiosa- intervino Akane- de hecho tuvo muchas oportunidades a solas contigo- habló a Darien-

Entonces él estaba intentando no recaer? Eso es lo que quieres decir?- cuestionó Mina a la peliazul-

También eso tiene mucho sentido- intervino Rei esta vez- según Carlos me contó, su padre es un diplomático muy respetado y le había advertido que de volver a meterse en problemas él mismo se encargaría de refundirlo en la cárcel para siempre-

Y lo hizo- aseguró Mina-

Yo también supe eso- comentó Amy paseando inquieta de un lado a otro-

Entonces todo nos lleva a una sola salida, Seiya estuvo implicado en eso; el problema es saber cómo lo hizo?-

Todo esto me parece una mentira- hablo Darien finalmente después de escuchar atentamente todas las conjeturas que sus compañeras hicieron del tema-

Darien; no odies a Serena, ella ha vivido en una mentira todo éste tiempo! Seiya jamás le dijo nada!-

Akane,yo….. simplemente ya no quiero sentirme así y con todo esto me he dado cuenta de algo… todo pudo haber sido una gran maraña de mentiras; pero Serena decidió creerlas; estuvo en sus manos quedarse y enfrentarme; pero no lo hizo, no creyó en mí y eso es lo que en éste momento me duele más; creyó en él….. y eso demuestra que su amor por mí no era tan fuerte como yo hubiera querido; así que ….punto y aparte ya no voy a derramar más lagrimas, quiero recuperar mi vida-

Darien-

oOoOoOo

_En dos lugares; al mismo tiempo ocurría casi la misma escena; un celador caminaba por los pasillos semi oscuros de la prisión y siguió así hasta dar con la celda que buscaba._

Sabrina- Sebastian- hablaron ambos personajes cada uno de un lado de la ciudad- y los aludidos caminaron hasta quedar pegados a los barrotes-

Pasado mañana, a las nueve pm va a haber un apagón general en ésta área de la ciudad- susurraron para no ser escuchados por los reos de las celdas circunvecinas- nos han pedido que extrememos la seguridad; serán solo dos minutos, el cambio de personal es a las 8:30, a esa hora cerraré la celda y me acercaré a ti con una llave en el bolsillo; la tomarás discretamente y abrirás tu candado sin hacer ruido ni causar sospechas un minuto antes de las nueve; en cuanto las luces se apaguen saldrás corriendo hasta la salida norte; un auto negro estará esperando afuera con un cambio de ropa en su interior: te llevará a reunirte con Sebastian- Sabrina (cada cual en su caso), se cambiarán a otro auto blanco en el lugar de reunión que los llevará hasta la frontera con México, una vez ahí tendrán que cruzar a suelo mexicano; encontrarán una camioneta roja de redilas que los trasladará hasta un avión que los estará esperando para llevarlos a Japón…. Es importante que recuerdes todos los datos que te acabo de dar porque nadie más sabe su destino; ni los choferes que los van a llevar; y acuerdate tienes 2 minutos para salir de aquí… si no lo logras más te vale que no hables, porque si dices que fui yo quien te dio la llave morirás antes de salir de la celda de castigo…. Si lo logras, lo demás será pan comido-

Por qué hace usted esto?-

Me pagaron muy bien….. suerte-

oOoOoOo

Serena , hija cómo te sientes?-

Como si me hubiera pasado un tren por encima-

Trata de dormir un poco, eso te ayudará a reponerte-

Donde esta mi bebé, quiero verlo-

No te lo han traído?-

Me dijeron que estaba muy débil, que esperarían hasta que tuviera fuerzas para cargarlo, ya lo viste?-

Es un bebé hermoso, como su mamá; tu madre está feliz con él, de hecho en éste momento está con él, alimentándolo en la incubadora-

Mi mamá; siempre le voy a estar agradecida por cómo trata a mis hijos-

Seguramente tú lo harás con tus nietos el día que los tengas- una expresión sombría se situó en sus ojos-

Qué te sucede papá?, te siento raro; como preocupado-

Nada hija, descansa….. me voy para que puedas dormir-

Te veo al rato- el hombre se disponía a salir-papá- y el volteó hacia su hija-

Te quiero-

Yo también Serena, yo también-


	19. Culpas

Aquí con otra entrega! De verdad mil gracias por todas aquellas que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen! Haha casi casi me siento realizada cuando leo sus comentarios y más aún cuando sé que les está gustando esta loca historia sacada de mi pobre mente… sin más por el día de hoy las dejo leer, espero que lo disfruten!

CAP 19 ERRORES

Qué tienes bombón?-

Estoy preocupada por mi papá, y por mi bebé-

Erik está prefecto; estuve un rato en él en los cuneros; de hecho tu mamá le estaba dando la mamila-

Si, me dijo papá; pero lo siento muy extraño, como preocupado, como si me escondiera algo-

Serena, yo….. no quisiera que supieras esto-

A qué te refieres?-

Mira bombón estás muy delicada todavía para recibir una noticia así-

Amor, siempre hemos dicho que la confianza es importante no?, dime lo que pasa-

Esto es lo que pasa- dijo buscando en su celular una foto de su padre con Kakyuu para después mostrársela-

Es….-

Son amantes-

Mi papá no haría eso-

Serena!, sé que eres muy inocente y eso me encanta de ti, pero las pruebas hablan por si solas; se estaban besando-

La joven guardo silencio mientras una lágrima traicionera amenazaba con salir-

Lo sospeché hace mucho; pero no quería inquietarte hasta que tuviera las pruebas en la mano…. La foto es apenas de hace unos momentos, en la cafetería-

Pero mamá está aquí!- se sobresalto la joven-

Tu madre lo sabe, y lo permite…a veces siento que está enferma; no es posible que acepte una situación así de un hombre que le ha dicho ya mil veces que no la ama-

Ella no lo permitiría; la conozco, además estuve con ellos apenas; los vi besarse como siempre; decirse palabras de amor-

Lo hacían para que no te enteraras, justo a eso es a lo que me refiero con que eres muy inocente bombón, por qué crees que el imbécil de Darien y tus amigas te hicieron lo que te hicieron, porque nunca ves más allá de tus narices! Pero está bien, quieres pruebas, te las traeré-

No me digas eso!- pidió consternada ante los recuerdos que la inundaban

Serena, ellos no quieren tu bienestar!, por Kami!, hace un rato el doctor nos explicó que de no operarte podrían fallecer Erik y tú! Y sabes qué pasó?, ellos no querían que yo firmara!, preferían esperar! Bombón si no hubiera firmado la historia podría ser muy diferente en éste momento….. hasta tuvimos un altercado; pregúntaselo al doctor, él estaba presente- agregó a sabiendas de que si preguntaba el doctor verificaría lo del altercado, sin ahondar en quien fue el responsable del hecho-

Es que simplemente no lo puedo creer! De mis padres no!- lloriqueó frotándose el rostro para desaparecer las lágrimas-

Perdóname bombón, de verdad lo que menos quiero es hacerte sufrir-

oOoOoOo

Ikuko, puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

Claro, pero ven, vamos al jardín que Kakyuu tiene a Hoke desde hacer rato y me da pena encargárselo tanto tiempo; ya sabes que tu nieto es un monstruito cuando se lo propone- rio tiernamente de su comentario-

De él te quiero hablar; bueno de él, de Erik, de Serena-

Qué pasa?-

Kakyuu estuvo hablando conmigo…Seiya secuestró a una chica- soltó tras meditar si decir o no las duras palabras-

Seiya!-

Shhh baja la voz- el hombre miró a su alrededor; estaban solos- si Seiya, mira honestamente no entendí casi nada, estaba en shock por todo lo que me contó; pero lo que sí sé es que él lo hizo, él está obsesionado con nuestra hija al grado de ocultarle muchas cosas que hubieran cambiado su destino; y por supuesto, al grado de raptar a la única persona que tenía pruebas de ello-

Dios santo! Mi hija!-

Kakyuu me dijo que fuera al templo Hikawa a hablar personalmente con la joven-

Pues vé! Tenemos que saber todo lo que sea necesario para sacar a mi hija de ahí-

Me siento tan culpable-

No es tu culpa- resongó Ikuko-

Lo és; yo siempre le prohibí el noviazgo con Darien, siempre lo vi a él como el enemigo, y sin embargo la lancé a los brazos del verdadero peligro-

Kenji, lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar nada; pero aquí la única que tiene la culpa es Serena, yo siempre se lo dije; ella tuvo que enfrentar la situación y hablar con Darien, lo más que podía haber pasado es que ambos terminaran su relación de una forma sana. Pero Serena jamás pudo comprobar que todo fuera cierto al huir; y lejos de eso se enganchó a Seiya para cobrar venganza por las infidelidades de Darien , ella le dio alas a Seiya y si él de verdad estaba obsesionado con ella desde el principio, pues ella aumentó ese sentir en él con sus acciones.

Vamos Kenji, tú piensas de verdad a éstas alturas que todo lo que nos contó Serena fuera cierto?, si de verdad las chicas la hubieran engañado con Darien y viceversa ellas no la hubieran buscado tanto! Dime ¿para qué tanto esfuerzo?, viajes largos y costosos de un lado del mundo al otro cada periodo vacacional para buscar a una persona que de ser cierto lo que Serena cree, les hubiera servido más lejos, que cerca-

Fuimos unos tontos verdad?-

Negó con la cabeza- solo somos padres Kenji, tratamos de hacer lo mejor para nuestra hija; y si ella creía que lo mejor para ella, era negarla ante sus amigas cada vez que la buscaron, pues lo hicimos; además que conste que yo siempre le dije que estaba cometiendo un gran error; y tú, vivías endiosado con Seiya; un chico al fin, de la edad de tu hija que la trataba como a una princesa-

Como me arrepiento ahora-

Ya no vale de nada arrepentirse; ambos hicimos mal las cosas; debimos presionarla para que arreglara sus asuntos, pero no lo hicimos y ahora lo único que importa es ayudarla a salir de esa relación; si todo esto es verdad, todo se va a poner muy feo, por eso tienes que ir en éste mismo momento al templo a hablar con esa chica; y con las amigas de Serena-

Cómo?-

Ellas me dijeron que estaban ahí; Kenji, investiga todo y consigue pruebas para quitarle la venda de los ojos a Serena-

Voy para allá-

Ten mucho cuidado por favor-

oOoOoOo

Seiya, me quiero ir de aquí en cuanto me den el alta-

El joven sonrió de lado- por qué lo dices bombón?- fingió inocencia-

Todo esto es demasiado para mí; no puedo estar cerca de mi padre, ni de Kakyuu, me siento sola y …..creo que es mejor darme un tiempo, aprovechando que Erik en éste momento me va a necesitar más que nunca, quizá después tenga los nervios necesarios para enfrentarlos a todos- especialmente a Darien, a mi Darien, pensó para sus adentros-

A ti te dan de alta pasado mañana bombón, pero a Erik se la darán hasta dentro de una semana, o dependiendo cómo evolucione-

Esperemos que sea pronto, mientras tanto, me puedes llevar a los cuneros?, muero por conocerlo-

Le avisaré al doctor-

oOoOoOo

Le dijiste a Andrew qué?-

Por el amor de Dios Lita te va a matar!-

Era su derecho así que a ninguno se le vaya a ocurrir abrir la boca-

Entiendo tu punto Clinton, pero de ahí a decirle que puede ver a su hijo cuando se le antoje a espaldas de Lita me parece aberrante; creo que si ibas a enfrentar esa verdad, lo mejor era que hablaras primero con ella-

Lita fue tajante, no quiere a Andrew cerca de su hijo-

Por algo será no lo crees?-

No es un mal tipo, se le nota; lo puedo sentir…..vamos chicos! Tus mismos compañeros Brian, dijeron que era un tipo excepcional, Darien es su mejor amigo! Un psicópata no es-

Y cómo piensas hacerle?-

Mañana que salgamos a buscar casa propondremos separarnos para cubrir más terreno, pero yo convenceré a Lita de que vaya con las chicas y me deje a Nathan y ahí es donde voy a aprovechar para llevarlo al Crown-

Si Lita se entera nos vamos a meter en serios problemas con las chicas; sabes que ellas son muy unidas en ésas cuestiones-

Lo sé, pero no pretendo que me ayuden en los encuentros; solo les pido que no le digan que hable con Andrew-

Que Dios nos ampare si ellas se enteran-

No seas exagerado Brian!

oOoOoOo

aló?-

Al fin contestan!-

Seguimos buscando a Akane-

Dejen eso por el momento, vienen refuerzos; llegan al aeropuerto en tres días si todo sale bien; busquen y arreglen un lugar donde se puedan quedar y vayan por ellos al aeropuerto de Hanami; yo les confirmaré la llegada del vuelo en cuanto despegue el avión-

Cómo los reconoceremos-

Lo harán enseguida, de eso no se preocupen-

Los llevamos a la cabaña del bosque?-

No sean estúpidas! Si Akane se acerca a la policía el primer lugar al que van a ir a investigar será la cabaña!, busquen otro lugar; de preferencia cerca de mi casa en Tokaido, compren víveres y sobre todo no se les ocurra poner el lugar a nombre de ustedes, ni al mio-

Entonces?-

Inventen otro nombre, compren credenciales falsas, yo que sé! Por Dios piensen!-

Te llamaremos en cuanto el lugar esté listo- aclaró Clarissa y colgó molesta por la actitud de Seiya con ellas-

oOoOoOo

No sabía por qué estaba actuando así; hace mucho que había dejado de ser vulnerable; cuando llegó a Tokio se prometió ser fuerte, y salir adelante ante la adversidad; hasta se negó la oportunidad de ver a su familia durante todo el primer mes para llegar con la frente en alto y sobre todo, con las heridas sanadas. Si bien su aparición no fue tan espectacular como lo había soñado debido a los desgastantes síntomas de su embarazo, lo había logrado!, tenía una familia como la que siempre soñó, sus padres aceptaron la situación y la ayudaron, la defendieron, la ocultaron. Pero este segundo embarazo había cavado una huella profunda en su alma; quería mucho a Seiya, era un buen hombre, pero desde que se enteró que estaba esperando, un solo hombre rondaba sus pensamientos noche y día…..Darien, ojalá él fuera el padre de sus hijos.

Jamás se permitió el tiempo para pensar siquiera en él en el pasado; repartió su tiempo hasta el cansancio entre la escuela, el trabajo, Seiya, sus padres, su casa y meses después, su hijo; terminaba tan cansada que tan solo tocar la almohada se quedaba completamente dormida y rara vez podía recordar sus sueños; aunque pensándolo bien…. Hacía mucho que no tenía sueños.

Sea como sea, no iba a volverse débil ahora, Seiya había tenido razón, a pesar de sus esfuerzos aun era muy inocente; tenía mucho que aprender de la vida y sobre todo tenía que confiar y dejarse amar por la única persona con quien había podido contar desde aquel horrible día: Seiya, su esposo y el amoroso padre de sus hijos.

Pero a pesar de tener todo decidido había algo que la inquietaba demasiado; desde que vio a Darien en el centro comercial, sus defensas se habían caído por completo y verlo correr por la calle sin importarle su propia vida, la había herido más de lo que podía o quería aceptar; hubiera dado todo por haber salido corriendo tras de él, pero no podía; su orgullo no la dejó, su maldito orgullo y su necesidad de quedarse donde se sentía protegida, donde sabía que nada malo podía ocurrirle.

En aquel momento sintió que estar frente a Darien y enfrentarlo la dejaría sin voluntad propia; aun lo amaba a pesar de todo y después vino lo que dijeron las chicas; Lita había tenido un hijo de Andrew, y no de Darien como lo supuso todo este tiempo; Rini aún estaba consciente cuando la abandonó, y…..pidió verla antes de morir; la culpabilidad la comenzó a asediar y apretó la manita de Erik con fuerza a través de los guantes de la incubadora.

Todo aquello habían sido impresiones muy fuertes para un solo día, y aunque quisiera, no podía culpar ni a las chicas, ni a Darien de su infortunado y apresurado parto; ella era la más culpable en todo aquello…cuánta razón había tenido su madre cada vez que le decía lo equivocada que había estado al actuar así!, pero aun se sentía dolida, y aunque la confusión ahora si reinaba en su mente y en su corazón, lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio, sabía bien que heriría la susceptibilidad de su esposo si le comentaba las dudas razonables de las que comenzaba a ser presa, él que tanto tiempo invirtió en hacerla olvidar su tormentoso pasado! Y que tanto rencor había guardado en contra de quienes hirieron a la que siempre fue el amor de su vida!, el no lo merecía, al menos no por ahora, lo mejor era decir que era a causa de su padre por lo que quería marcharse….. quizá en un futuro no muy lejano se enfrentaría a todo; pero lo haría cuando su salud y su recién nacido tuvieran la fuerza para enfrentarse a las duras pruebas de la vida, y es que, aunque el niño no lucharía una batalla, era bien sabido que el dolor y sufrimiento de una madre, se transmitían al pequeño con mucha facilidad, y siendo prematuro, prefería no ponerlo en duda…no perdería otro hijo.

El bebé junto a ella despertó lentamente y con sus pequeños ojitos escrutó el rostro de la mujer a su lado; parecía que a pesar de todo la reconocía, y parecía que la miraba con justa compasión.

Ojalá que alguien la compadeciera, encima de todos los problemas que pasaron por su cabeza los últimos veinte minutos aún había más… la infidelidad de su padre con su cuñada , esa a la que una vez le ayudó a salvar su mundo y que hoy le pagaba destrozando su familia le estaba provocando nauseas y unas ganas infinitas de hacer guerra, pero no era el momento. De Taiki y Yaten para qué molestarse en hablar, culpaban a Seiya por una barbaridad de cosas y habían estado peleados 23 de los 24 meses que llevaban juntos, solo se reunían para ver a Hoke y ahora para conocer a Erik; con ella eran muy amables, adoraban a su sobrino e incluso habían comprado casi toda la ropa que usaría Erik a partir de éste momento, pero la hostilidad para con su hermano se podía sentir a cuarenta millas de ahí, era incómodo participar de ello, razón por la cual si los jóvenes iban donde Serena, lo hacían en horas clase de Seiya y a menudo a escondidas, y muy, pero muy de vez en cuando, lo hacían en fines de semana cuando el joven estaba presente.

Bombón- la suave y cálida voz a sus espaldas la trajo de vuelta a la realidad- el doctor dijo que no es bueno que estés fuera de cama tanto tiempo; aún estás expuesta a otra hemorragia-

Solo quería estar el mayor tiempo posible con Erik-

Lo estarás en algunos días, pero para eso mi hermoso bombón, tienes que recuperarte por completo primero-

Aja- la joven asintió mientras Seiya le depositaba un tierno y sensual beso en el cuello al tiempo que la arrastraba en la silla de ruedas- a su habitación majestad!- bromeó mientras abandonaban los cuneros-


	20. Hablar

Hola! Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo y contentísima por sus reviews! De vdd que adoro leerlos! Me pone de buenas aunque mi día sea pésimo…..espero que me sigan dejando más y que esta linda historia les siga agradando porque en realidad en unos 5 capitulos más estaremos tomando ya la recta final de la historia así que esto se pondrá cada vez más interesante.

CAP 20 HABLAR

Siguiendo con los problemas maritales qué les sucede a Rei y a ti-

Me ocultó cosas-

Qué clase de cosas?-

Cosas demasiado importantes como para perdonárselo-

Si no nos dices, no te vamos a entender-

Rei estuvo embarazada….y perdió al bebé-

Hablamos de la misma Rei?-

De la misma, tenía pocos meses, según trató de explicarme no sabía que estaba embarazada-

Si no sabía, cómo querías que te lo dijera-

Tenía derecho a saber que había perdido un hijo mío-

Cuando fue?-

Durante las finales en Oregon-

Mira Carlos, no seas exagerado: hace dos días no tenías ni la menor idea y vivías feliz y sin problemas, además hubiera ocurrido estuvieras o no con ella-

Pero no me lo dijo!-

Todos nosotros somos testigos de que tu nunca has querido hijos, se lo dijiste mil veces!, quizá creyó que era lo mejor y así no habría problemas entre ustedes-

Lo regaló a estudios en la universidad!-

Pues que buena decisión! Nosotros rogábamos que llegaran fetos para su estudio y prevención de enfermedades! Eso habla de una mujer consciente! Si ya no iba a tener a su bebé, podía ayudar a la ciencia! -

El punto es que no me lo dijo y dejen de estar defendiéndola!-

Ok yo solo te diré una cosa- agregó Antonio- si lo hubieras sabido la hubieras acusado de embarazarse aún en tu contra, ella es la que lo debió de haber pasado muy mal; y seguramente la situación con Serena la hizo abrir viejas heridas-

Yo..- el joven se atragantó al pensar lo cierto de las palabras de su amigo-

Shh dijiste que ya no habláramos, vete calladito y piénsalo-

oOoOoOo

Señor Tsukino!-

Hola Rei, qué bueno encontrarte aquí, seguro me puedes ayudar-

Por supuesto dígame que necesita?-

Hablar con una chica….Akane me parece que se llama; Kakyuu me dijo que la buscara-

La chica volteó al interior pensando en llevar a Akane a otra habitación para que no hubiera un altercado con Darien; desgraciadamente al hundirse en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que su movimiento fue tomado como una invitación a pasar por parte del Sr Tsukino-

Tú debes ser Akane- aseguró el hombre al entrar en el cuarto, ya que fue la primera a la que vio; después al percatarse de que estaba en compañía de más personas se dirigió al resto para saludarlas; estaban Mina, Amy, Lita y…- Darien?- cuestionó el hombre impresionado al verlo ahí y en el estado que lo estaba viendo u oliendo ya que la habitación seguía impregnada del aroma que el joven desprendía-

Nosotras los dejamos; tienen cosas que platicar seguramente- dijo Amy mientras arrastraba a Mina hacia la salida-

Quería escuchar!-

Lo chismosa no se te quita ni con los años!-

Quiero saber que le dice Kenji a Darien-

Yo solo espero que no vaya a resultar peor de lo que ya está todo- concluyó Rei preocupada mientras se dirigían a una banca del jardín-

_El silencio reinaba dentro de la habitación hasta que Akane se decidió a hablar-_

Creo que es mejor que yo también los deje a solas-

Espera!- ordenó Kenji- es contigo con quien vine a hablar; aunque si me gustaría que Darien estuviera presente-

Entonces dígame en qué puedo servirle-

Kakyuu me dijo de tu secuestro, quiero saber hasta qué punto todo es cierto-

Todo lo que le dijo es cierto-

Tienes pruebas? Sabes donde estuviste?-

Llegué muy de madrugada, solo sé que subimos a un deportivo negro y avanzamos hasta salir de la ciudad, pero yo no conozco el nombre del lugar; es la primera vez que vengo-

Si te llevo en el carro recordarías el camino?-

El de regreso sí; aunque caminé bastante por el bosque y supongo que ahí me desorientaría-

De igual forma estaríamos cerca-

Mire señor…-

Kenji, Kenji Tsukino, soy el padre de Serena-

Señor Tsukino; lo que le quiero decir es que aleje a su hija lo antes posible de Seiya; tenemos sospechas de que él estuvo al tanto de la situación de Serena en Estados Unidos aún antes de aparecer en escena; se encargó de destrozarle la vida a Darien– Kenji se sorprendió por la aseveración- lo que sí puedo asegurarle es que él ocultó mucha información para retener a Serena a su lado; incluso la propia Kakyuu me comentó que sus hermanos se apartaron de Seiya por problemas relacionados con esa obsesión-

Sé que hace tiempo no se hablan bien-

Señor; tiene que estar consciente que de ser ciertas las sospechas que tenemos, Seiya sería un hombre muy peligroso; enredado en fraudes contra Darien, en un secuestro y capaz que hasta en la muerte de la pobre de Rini tuvo que ver-

De nuevo ese nombre- comentó exasperado Kenji-

Creo que es mejor que hable con Darien a solas, de cualquier forma él está al tanto de todo y seguramente sus experiencias le serán de más ayuda que las mías- apenas dicho esto la chica se retiró del lugar sin decir una sola palabra más-

Que pasó? -cuestionó Lita en cuanto la vio salir-

Los dejé a solas-

Tenemos que acercarnos para escuchar!- sugirió de nuevo Mina-

Sería muy desagradable que al abrir la puerta nos encontraran husmeando cerca; confiemos en que Darien nos diga lo que pasa-

Las chicas vieron a Amy con una expresión de ironía- tú mejor que nadie sabes que si no quiere, no dice una sola palabra de lo que le ocurre-

Solo confiemos-

Dime quien es Rini- exigió Kenji una vez que estuvieron a solas-

Es una larga historia señor-

Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, además si vine hasta aquí, es para salir con más respuestas que preguntas ¡es mi hija la que está en peligro!-

Dudo que lo esté; él no la lastimaría a ella-

Darien!-

Aunque se lo cuente no me va a creer-

Apostemos-

No puede decirle a nadie lo que le voy a contar- rogó antes de comenzar a hablar-

Siendo honestos… solo se lo diré a Ikuko; ella tiene tanto derecho a saber como yo-

De acuerdo, pero a nadie más-

Kenji asintió y Darien comenzó a narrarle la historia de su vida…. Su vida secreta, como sailor scouts y como tuxedo mask, la relación que surgió con Seiya y lo más importante de todo…..aquella visita del futuro que les cambió la vida-

De verdad que no te lo puedo creer, me parece increíble que no me diera cuenta!, es mi hija-

La idea es que nadie lo supiera, porque eso los ponía en riesgo-

Entonces Rini si era mi nieta-

Asi es; aunque no de la forma convencional, pero todos en la universidad comentaban la hermosa familia que formábamos los tres; pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos que la verdad comencé a creer que éramos la familia que siempre soñé con tener; imaginaba cómo sería volver a Tokio, casarnos y por supuesto tener hijos; al menos hijos de los que pudiera disfrutar desde el vientre de su mamá. Me atormentaba pensar en la soledad que sentiría cuando Rini se viera obligada a regresar al futuro…lo que pasó fue aún mucho peor y eso me sumergió en una profunda depresión que me llevó al alcoholismo casi sin darme cuenta-

Qué pasó?- preguntó Kenji dudando si realmente le gustaría escuchar la respuesta-

La mataron- a Kenji se le fue el color del rostro-los asesinos están en la cárcel, pero las chicas suponen que por lo que sucedió después, Seiya tendría que haber estado al tanto de todo desde meses antes, usted sabe, pudo haber participado activamente en eso también-

Por Kami! …Cuál fue el fraude del que habló Akane?-

Perdí mi cédula por una negligencia; sin embargo parece que la señora no me iba a demandar…de ser así solo hubiera ameritado una sanción por un par de años; pero alguien obligó a la mujer y a su familia…..perdí todo el dinero que tenía; mi herencia, mi casa… todo…. y me sumí aun mas en mi estúpido alcoholismo-

Darien perdóname de verdad, yo siempre traté de defender a Serena de ti… y la arrojé a los brazos del enemigo-

No tengo nada que perdonarle, entiendo su punto de defenderla…lo entendí cuando conviví con Rini-

Sabes?, yo tenía miedo de que al ser tu mayor que ella, le pidieras, tu sabes, favores , pruebas, cosas que no eran para la edad de mi hija-

Yo siempre la respeté si le sirve de algo, Serena era el amor de mi vida, pero yo sabía perfectamente que Serena era mucho más inocente que el resto de chicas de su edad; no le voy a mentir que en un par de ocasiones estuvimos a punto de llegar a algo más, pero siempre me contuve; quería lo mejor para ella, que estuviera preparada, que se sintiera segura; y para serle honesto me hubiera encantado que fuera hasta después de la boda; siempre esperé por ése momento aunque hubiera tenido que rechazar mil tentaciones a mi alrededor-

Quieres decir que tu jamás?-

Jamás-

Pero eres hombre!-

Pero amaba a su hija por sobre todas las cosas-

No cabe la menor duda de que me equivoqué terriblemente contigo; eres un caballero…yo quería lo mejor para Serena y mira; sin ti terminó embarazada antes de casarse, y con un patán como marido-

El la ha tratado mal?-

Jamás, pero Ikuko cree que de no haber ocultado lo que sabía de ti ella jamás se hubiera casado con él. Darien, por favor perdónala; ella, ella sigue siendo una niña berrinchuda a pesar de los años-

No me pida imposibles por favor, quizá en un futuro lo pueda hacer; pero ahora no, estoy muy dolido; de igual forma quiero que sepa que le voy a ayudar a desenmascarar a Seiya, pero ya no lo hago por Serena, lo hago por recuperar mi vida y mis cosas….. es el patrimonio que mis padres me dejaron y más que un valor económico, es un valor sentimental el que tiene para mí.

Nuevamente gracias por ser un caballero Darien, y nuevamente mil disculpas por tratarte como lo hice-

Por algo pasan las cosas señor, si me hubieran aceptado con las puertas abiertas en su casa, todo esto hubiera sido mucho más doloroso de lo que ya fue, ustedes hubieran pasado a ser como mi familia y por tanto hubiera perdido aún mas-

Pero ahora puedes contar conmigo y con Ikuko; déjanos ser tus amigos y ayudarte en lo que necesites, de verdad Darien cuenta con nosotros-

Por ahora solo quiero terminar con esto que me está matando-

Tengo un amigo que hace poco hizo un reportaje en un centro de rehabilitación y monitoreo para alcoholicos y drogadictos, déjame ayudarte-

Gracias señor Tsukino-

Llámame solo Kenji de acuerdo?-

Gracias Kenji- finalizó Darien ya afuera de la habitación abrazado amistosamente al hombre-

Cuídate Darien, te paso a buscar en cuanto esté todo listo-

Las chicas lo miraron marcharse con un sinfín de interrogantes.

Qué fue eso Darien?- preguntó la curiosa de Mina inmediatamente-

Que he decidido dejar mi pasado donde debe de estar, en el pasado…. Nos vamos a ayudar para desenmascarar a Seiya-

Eso significa que regresarás con Serena?- cuestionó Akane espectante-

Por el momento solo quiero recuperar mi credibilidad y mi trabajo-

oOoOoOo

Hermanos, tenemos que hablar-

Que te sucede Kakyuu? me espantas con ese tono-

Lo que les voy a decir los va a asustar más que mi tono-

Entonces habla ya- pidió Yaten con poca paciencia-

No podemos, por ningún motivo permitir que Seiya se lleve a Serena de aquí cuando la den de alta-

Es su esposo, aunque no nos agrade-

Y un secuestrador y defraudador, hoy encontré a una chica que parece tener pruebas de ello-

Ahora si nuestro hermanito se metió en un lio- hablo Taiki sin sorprenderse demasiado por la acusación de Kakyuu-

Por qué no te sorprende?-

Hace unos días me llamó a la oficina pidiéndome el número de unas chicas que según sus investigadores proporcionaron cierta información-

Recuerdo que algo dijiste de eso-

Supuse que sería bueno hacer que comenzara a caer en sus propias mentiras, el me explicó desesperado que Darien y las chicas estaban aquí buscando a Serena y creí que si quería traer a personas del pasado en algún momento algo se le saldría de control-

Así que él lo sabia- habló Kakyuu más para sí misma- pues ya se le salió de control, una de esas chicas fue secuestrada por él y escapó-

Seiya va a terminar muy mal hizo tontería tras tontería desde hace mas de dos años!-

De que hablas Yaten?- cuestionó Taiki confundido-

Seiya vino primero que nosotros a la tierra no es cierto?-

Solo dos días antes-

Falso, llegó un mes antes-

Como puede ser?-

No completó la misión en némesis, vino directo a la tierra y lo descubrí porque me di a la tarea de investigar qué demonios había pasado con la fortuna que hicimos como three lights….. resulta que un mes antes de que llegáramos, hubo un movimiento en el banco a una cuenta en las Bahamas a nombre de una tal Akane Carter-

Akane!-

La conoces? Cuestionó Yaten intrigado-

Es la chica a quien Seiya secuestró, la que tiene algunas pruebas contra él, pero ella no me dijo nada a cerca de esa cuenta-

No tendría por qué decírtelo, al indagar me enteré de que su firma está alterada y las tarjetas adicionales de su cuenta están a nombre de Seiya-

Por eso la secuestró, si ella se entera de eso lo encarcelarían-

Cómo pudo mi hermano llegar a tanto!-

oOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente….

Entonces nos dividimos para encontrar algo rápido-

No sé para que insisten si estamos bien aquí en el templo-

Si Rei pero somos demasiados; además si las intenciones son quedarnos a vivir es mejor encontrar algo pronto para ya establecernos y ahora si dedicarnos a buscar trabajo-

Entonces como nos dividimos?-

Antonio, Amy, Brian y yo tenemos pensado ir a unos departamentos que vio Brian ayer de regreso a aquí-

Perfecto, entonces yo voy con Clinton y ustedes vayan juntas- habló Carlos pretendiendo que Lita se fuera con Rei; la noche anterior, los chicos lo habían hecho pensar sobre su molestia con ella y quería reconciliarse desesperadamente; sin embargo, todos pensaron que era una buena oportunidad para separar a Clinton de Lita y así llevar a Nathan donde Andrew si el fingía seguir molesto tan sólo unas horas más-

Me parece perfecto- contestó Rei dolida- nos vemos en la tarde- aseguró para después emprender la marcha-

Lita- llamó Clinton a la joven- me llevo a Nathan para que ustedes puedan andar más tranquilas-

No me molesta llevarlo-

Se que no hermosa, pero todo el día cargándolo es pesado y ya sabes que empieza de llorón, además ustedes conocen más gente aquí y seguro van a querer recorrer más lugares-

De verdad no te molestaría llevarlo?-

Para nada, anda, dame la pañalera-

Eres un amor, cuídalo mucho por favor y si te empieza a dar lata me marcas al celular para ir a ayudarte con él-

No te preocupes está en buenas manos-


	21. Razones

Holaaa! Bueno aquí con el capítulo semanal y de nuevo y como siempre nada agradezco más que el hecho de que se tomen la molestia de dejar reviews, es un placer hacer historias que les gusten y bueno…como verán a partir de éstos capítulos las cosas han empezado a cambiar y la balanza ya se inclina a favor de Darien así que por favor no se pierdan los capítulos que siguen que aunque aun son muchos les aseguro que todos son muy interesantes!

Que tengan una linda semana!

CAP 21 RAZONES

Bombón te tengo una sorpresa!-

Que paso Seiya?-

Los darán de alta a los dos, siempre y cuando mantengamos a Erik bajo estricta vigilancia-

De verdad?-

De verdad, en un par de horas podemos retirarnos de aquí-

Te puedo pedir un favor?-

Por supuesto-

No le digas a nadie del alta, quiero que simplemente nos vayamos de aquí, que nadie se entere-

Estas segura de que no quieres hablar con tus papas?-

Segura-

De acuerdo, no lo sabrán, anda te ayudo para que te bañes- concluyó con una gran sonrisa que Serena no pudo ver por encontrarse de espaldas-

oOoOoOo

Disculpe señorita, se encuentra el sr Andrew Furhuata?-

Si, está en la bodega, en un momento le llamo- se dio la vuelta pero regreso sobre sus pasos- quien lo busca?-

Clinton-

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Unazuki- se presento con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro revolviendo el cabello del niño en sus brazos- es hermoso, espera dos segundos voy por el-

oOoOoOo

Tranquila Rey, verás que pronto se le pasará el enojo-

Es que ya no se qué hacer y honestamente estoy perdiendo la paciencia!, él no fue el que sufrió con todo eso!-

Lo sé, pero tiene que asimilarlo, mira Brian me dijo que ellos habían ya hablado con él, dale un par de días más, todo se va a resolver-

Eso espero-

Mira, rentan dos departamentos aquí-

No creen que le pudiera causar nostalgia a Darien quedar justo en frente de su anterior departamento?-

Pues el precio es excelente, además si ya decidió dejar atrás el pasado no veo por que le incomode-

Tampoco hay que tentar su suerte, solo recuerda por todo lo que ha pasado-

Bueno veamos otros lugares sin descartar este, quizá el esté de acuerdo-

oOoOoOo

El joven rubio corrió hasta quedar de frente al joven que lo esperaba; ahí, junto a él escondido entre sus piernas estaba su hijo; no pudo evitar frenar en seco y perderse en el rostro de aquel ser tan pequeñito pero tan perfecto; aquel ser que por su culpa había perdido la oportunidad de ver nacer y crecer.

Nathan?-

Asi es, él es Nathan- señalo con su cabeza al pequeño- hijo, mira él es Andrew un amigo.

Al rubio se le oprimió el corazón al escuchar dos palabras hijo y amigo- dejarías que Andrew te cargue?- el pequeño asintió escondiendo un poco más su cabecita-

Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir Andrew al cargar a su bebé en brazos-

De nada, aun no habla mucho, bueno en realidad habla más de lo que te imaginas ya sabes casi todo lo balbucea, pero es muy tímido y generalmente solo le habla a las chicas, supongo que se siente seguro con ellas y como yo no puedo pasar tanto tiempo con él por el trabajo….-

No te preocupes es un niño hermoso, tiene cuanto? Un año y medio?-

Asi es un año y siete meses para ser exactos-

Con que este es tu bastardo?- reclamó una castaña entrando al lugar-

Que haces aquí Reika?-

Pues tenía curiosidad, digamos que presentí que pronto conocerías al mocoso-

Cállate y lárgate de aquí, te prohíbo que hables mal de él!-

Y ahora te atreves a correrme?, no tienes vergüenza Andrew, pero ya te lo dije la vez pasada…me las vas a pagar!-

Tomas, Gabriel, sáquenla de aquí- pidió el rubio a dos de sus meseros-

Ni se les ocurra, yo puedo sola!-

oOoOoOo

Seiya?-

Qué demonios quieren?- dijo entre dientes- ya les dije que no me llamen cuando Serena esté cerca!-

Solo te avisamos que ya está tu encargo; es una casa a tres cuadras de la tuya; está a nombre de Maureen Kotashi-

Bien hecho, algo más que necesite saber?-

Las estúpidas amiguitas de tu mujer están en el templo Hikawa, al parecer Akane está con ellas-

De acuerdo yo me encargo-

Seiya-

Que?- grito molesto-

Por favor arregla que no quede ningún cabo suelto, fue buena la paga pero no queremos ir a dar a la cárcel-

No se preocupen, con algunas personitas que desaparezcan próximamente nos bastará-

Esperamos tus órdenes-

Solo no se les olvide ir por nuestros invitados pasado mañana-

Ahí estaremos-

oOoOoOo

Kenji qué haremos, tenemos que ayudar a Darien con todo esto, y a las chicas, necesitamos que ellas estén a salvo para poder sacar a Serena de esto tan pronto como podamos-

Para empezar se me ocurre ir por ella al hospital y traerla a casa, Seiya no tiene por que oponerse, en dado caso sería muy notorio y Serena se empezaría a dar cuenta de que hay algo mal en todo esto-

Entonces será mejor ir ahora mismo, escuché a un médico decir que probablemente hoy le darían el alta, y en unos días más a Erick-

Vamos-

oOoOoOo

Lamento mucho que hayan presenciado esta escena; creo que no es un buen comienzo con Nathan- abrazó más fuerte al pequeño que no paraba de llorar debido a los gritos-

No es eso Andrew, solo está asustado, nunca había estado en medio de una discusión y mucho menos una de esta magnitud- entonces se acercó y acarició el rostro del pequeño- verdad que no le temes a Andrew hijo?, el es un buen hombre que solo te defendía de alguien que te quiso lastimar-

De veda ella me qedia lastimá?- a Andrew se le encogió el corazón al oírlo hablar-

Si Nathan y nuestro amigo fue muy valiente y te defendió- le revolvió el cabello- como se dice campeón?-

Gdacia-

De nada Nathan, oye, y me vas a dejar ser tu amigo y verte seguido- el pequeño volteó a ver al hasta ahora su padre como buscando su permiso, el chico asintió-

Si- y sonrió ampliamente-

Que tanto vez enano?- cuestionó Clinton al ver la mirada insistente de su hijo hacia la cocina del lugar-

Pastedes-

Hahaha te gustaría ver cómo se preparan y que te den a probar de muchos sabores?- pregunto Andrew emocionado por ganarse a su hijo-

Peyo?- le pregunto el pequeño a su papa-

Quien lo cuidará?-

De eso no te preocupes- se giró y le llamó a la linda peliroja que le había atendido al principio-

Unazuki puedes llevarte a Nathan a que pruebe los pasteles?-

Por supuesto hermanito! Cuidaré a mi sobrino además tengo que conocer a este lindo caballerito- la joven cargó al niño y con mucha paciencia y ternura se dirigió a la cocina explicándole al niño lo más fácilmente posible cual era el lugar en el que se encontraba y por qué hacían tantos pasteles-

De verdad, nuevamente te pido una disculpa por la escena que provocó Reika-

No son un matrimonio muy feliz verdad?-

Para nada, estos pleitos son cosa de todos los días-

Puedo saber una cosa?-

Claro-

Te casaste por amor?, porque no es que sea entrometido, bueno quizá un poco pero eres el padre de mi hijo, emm suena raro eso haha, bueno el hecho es que la verdad no parece que la hayas querido nunca-

Aunque no lo creas alguna vez la quise mucho…..pero jamás la ame, yo no me casé con ella por amor, fue por un compromiso con nuestras familias-

Pensé que eso ya no se usaba-

Jaja, no el tipo de compromiso que te imaginas, verás mi padre y el de Reika fueron amigos desde muy jóvenes, casi niños y siempre se tuvieron un aprecio muy especial; cuando Reika y yo nacimos, bueno simplemente desde ese día nuestros padres vivieron ilusionados con que nos casáramos cuando llegáramos a adultos, de alguna forma ella y yo nos hicimos muy cercanos y obviamente nos apreciábamos mucho, hasta que ella se empezó a enamorar de mí. A mí se me hacía muy tierno despertar esos sentimientos en ella y comencé a pensar que no sería tan malo un compromiso entre los dos, después de todo eso me ahorraba muchas cosas, sus padres me querían, mis padres la adoraban, ella me amaba, era linda y yo la quería bastante; cuando acepté el compromiso mi padre estuvo feliz, era su sueño hecho realidad y me sentí bien de poder darle esa felicidad, yo lo quiero demasiado, el siempre hizo todo por nosotros y yo simplemente quería devolverle el gesto, pero apareció Lita y todo cambio. Al principio se me hacía una chica sumamente hermosa, natural y espontánea, venía con las chicas todos los días al Crown y me encantaba la amistad de ese grupito; si quererlo yo también fui entrando en el círculo y me integré por completo cuando Darien comenzó a andar con Serena, entonces…..- el rubio se calló por unos segundos-

Dilo Andrew necesito comprender lo que sucedió con ustedes-

Nos empezamos a coquetear, era un juego de un par de días y al siguiente yo prefería mantener la distancia, hasta que un día sucedió lo inevitable; perdona yo no te debería de estar contando todo esto-

No me molesta, quiero saberlo, eres el padre de mi hijo y el mejor amigo de mi mejor amigo, quiero saber quién eres en realidad-

La verdad no hubiera pasado nada de no haber sido por algo, Reika llamó para decirme que tardaría algunos años más en regresar y fue entonces que tomé la decisión; hablé con mi padre para decirle que no le veía el caso a un compromiso que se aplazaría incalculables veces con una mujer a quien últimamente desconocía por la falta de convivencia. Mi padre se puso mal, había roto sus sueños y no pude evitar sentirme culpable; era una mezcla de sentimientos bastante rara, me sentía libre para amar a Lita, pero también me sentía una basura por tirar las ilusiones de mi padre por la borda, además del arduo trabajo de mi madre y la madre de Reika para los preparativos de la boda; pero el hecho es que paso lo inevitable, yo la amaba y quería estar con ella, de verdad lo deseaba, pero al día siguiente me llamó mi padre, Reika había recapacitado o más bien sus padres la hicieron recapacitar y volvería como lo tenía previsto…yo, no quise provocarle otro conato de infarto a mi padre; aun estaba en el hospital gracias a lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, y él estaba tan contento, que decidí decirle a Lita que no era posible seguir con eso.

Pero no pudiste alejarte-

No, me di cuenta que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, y la seguí buscando, prácticamente vivíamos juntos; aunque la relación que tenía con las chicas se fue mermando por lo mismo hasta que simplemente no las volví a ver, y lo peor de todo es que Lita también desapareció cuando Reika llegó….yo no supe que se irían a Estados Unidos, fue Darien el que me lo contó cuando le llamé para invitarlo a mi boda de ensueño, pero después se pelearon y Darien tuvo que venir solo, y pues en realidad no supe cual fue el problema que tuvieron pero ya no tuve más noticias de Lita hasta hace poco, cuando me enteré de que era padre

Cómo? no sabes lo que le paso a Darien?-

No- contesto desconcertado, él pensaba que sabía todo de su amigo-

Ellos no se pelearon, Serena lo dejó y se escapó con Seiya, además a nosotros nos hicieron creer una sarta de mentiras de Darien y le dimos la espalda cuando más nos necesitó- habló lleno de melancolía y culpabilidad- cuando la pequeña Rini murió- además eso me arrebató la posibilidad de estar con Lita durante su embarazo, fabricaron pruebas de que Nathan era hijo de Darien y me sentí traicionado-

Que?-

Es una larga historia que el te contará detalle cuando lo veas, solo te puedo decir que yo estuve junto a Lita cuando Nathan ya había nacido y bueno Darien desapareció de escena; ahora supimos que perdió su licencia y sus propiedades por una demanda de una paciente y se sumió en el alcoholismo-

Darien?-

Si Darien, sé que es dificl de creer, pero así fue-

Entonces cuando me pidió vender su departamento….-

Necesitaba pagar la indemnización que le pidieron-

Dios porque no me di cuenta!, sabía que algo andaba mal pero jamás pensé que a ese grado: me sumí en mis propios problemas y no vi los que tenía mi amigo-

No te culpes, alejó a todos y se apartó del mundo después de todo lo que le sucedió, de hecho tampoco lo culpamos a él, aquí los responsables somos otros-

Es que si me lo hubiera dicho no hubiera pasado por todo eso!-

No hubieras podido hacer nada-

Claro que hubiera!, yo nunca vendí su departamento, le mandé el dinero que pidió por él, pero esperaba que se arrepintiera y entonces le regresaría las llaves, pensaba decirle que me pagara como pudiera aunque de saber sus problemas se lo hubiera regalado!, yo solo pensé que tenía problemas económicos no esto!-

Entonces tu conservas su departamento-

Por supuesto, y está en perfectas condiciones, tengo gente que le da mantenimiento cada determinado tiempo-

Sería bueno que se lo dijéramos, estoy seguro que eso le levantara el ánimo y lo ayudará a terminar con su depresión-

Pero se lo diré yo, quiero hablar con él, necesito hablar con él!-

No le vas a reclamar nada verdad?-

Claro que no!, quiero ofrecerle mi amistad y mi ayuda, solo quiero ver como está-

Está en el templo Hikawa-

Iré en cuanto salga de aquí-

No, mejor vamos ahora, las chicas están fuera; si Lita te ve atará cabos, tu no tienes forma de saber lo que ocurre-

Entonces vamos, espera iré por Nathan y dejaré encargada a Unazuki-

Al cabo de un par de minutos el joven salió con el pequeño en brazos y bañado en lágrimas- no quería irse sin probar todos los pasteles-

Vamos Nathan mañana volvemos para que los termines de probar- habló Clinton tranquilamente-

Ya vez, pequeño,fue lo mismo que te dije!-

Pedo no dijites cuano-

Pero tu papá ya te dio permiso de que sea mañana; entonces qué? – lo acomodó para verlo de frente- aceptas que nos vayamos hoy y vienes a terminar mañana?-

Si, pedo mañana kedo de pochodate-

Pediré que te hagan uno para ti solito-

Hey, no lo malcríes que al que van a regañar es a mi- bromeó Clinton al ver la facilidad con que Andrew se ganaba a su hijo-

oOoOoOo

Lista bombón?-

Lista! Entonces vámonos antes de que lleguen tus padres-

Aja- la chica salió con el bebé en brazos mientras Seiya cargaba una pequeña maleta y a Hoke en un brazo-

Para eso fuiste por Hoke?, para huir con mi hija!-

Señora yo-

Cállate Seiya, Serena y mis nietos se van con nosotros-

Para nada!, yo no quiero que mis hijos se eduquen en una familia como la de ustedes, tapándose todas sus porquerías- los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos- hay por dios papá no te hagas el sorprendido! Que pensabas he? Que no me iba a dar cuenta de tus infidelidades con Kakyuu?

De que demonios estás hablando Serena!-

De eso!, que te revuelcas con MI cuñada!, me das asco! Y más asco me das tu mamá, por saberlo y permitirlo!-

A nosotros no nos hablas así jovencita y menos nos vas a acusar de tonterías, vas a venir con nosotros y punto!, que no vez que solo queremos lo mejor para ti y para los niños!-

Noticia de última hora mamá, lo mejor para mi y para mis hijos es estar con su padre, con mi esposo y con el único que siempre ha sido honesto comigo!-

Como se nota que no tienes ni idea Serena!-

Óigame no voy permitir que pongan en duda mi credibilidad señor y si me permiten, me llevo mi esposa, ella ya no es una niña y puede muy bien decidir con quién estar!-

Si claro con un mentiroso obsesivo como tu!-

Suficiente bombón vámonos de aquí-

Que sucede?- hablo un guardia a sus espaldas-

Nada señor, solo que no nos permiten a mi esposa y a mi retirarnos del lugar- le mostró el alta y señaló con la cabeza al recién nacido-

Necesitan ayuda?-

Solo que convenzan a los señores que es mi derecho llevarme a mi esposa y que dejen de estar importunando sus demás pacientes-

Señores nos pueden acompañar por favor?- ponto Ikuko y Kenji se vieron rodeados por personal del hospital que los conducía a una de las oficinas-

Ikuko se la va a llevar!-

Por ahora no podemos hacer nada Kenji, llámale a las chicas para que la busquen en la estación del tren-


	22. Abrir los ojos

HOLAAA! Bueno aquí dejándoles de nuevo otro capítulo y agradeciendo como siempre que se tomen el tiempo para seguirme leyendo.

Por ahí tuve un mensajito de alguien que quiere que actualice con más regularidad….. lamento decirte que no podré hacerlo; a pesar de que tengo capítulos ya escritos si los subiera muy probablemente saldría peor para ustedes ya que a veces no tengo tiempo para escribir en semanas, por ese motivo cuando puedo voy avanzando de a poco y por eso mismo solo subo un capítulo por semana.

Por otro lado muajajaja que comen que adivinan! Algunas por ahí jaja y tampoco diré nombres para tenerlas en ascuas, ya van adivinando lo que sucederá próximamente haha así que sigan leyendo porque de igual manera las esperan algunas sorpresillas!

Suerte y dejen muchos reviews! Saben que sus comentarios me hacen feliz!

CAP 22 ABRIR LOS OJOS

Lo siento señor llegamos tarde-

No se preocupen Mina, encontraremos la forma de traerla a casa-

Pensamos reunirnos en el templo por la noche; creo que si va podemos tratar de hacer un plan para alejarla de Seiya-

Me parece perfecto, entonces ahí estaremos a las 8-

oOoOoOo

Se la llevó Yaten! Y lo peor es que no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por esto!-

Tranquila Kakyuu, es cierto, debimos de actuar antes; pero no teníamos las pruebas necesarias, además bien podíamos estarnos equivocando si es que Serena decía la verdad; ahora que sabemos que no es así vamos a hacer todo para ayudarla, Seiya será muy nuestro hermano pero tiene que pagar-

Y si vamos a su casa?, podemos alegar que queremos ver como sigue Erick-

No lo creo conveniente, en éste momento siento como si Seiya viera en todos nosotros a grandes enemigos, además si ellos se fueron sin avisar es que querían precisamente que nadie los molestara; quizá Serena no lo vea mal, pero nuestro querido hermanito se va a poner a la defensiva, mejor dejemos que pasen un par de semanas y vamos por ella, cuando él ya haya regresado a sus clases-

Taiki tiene razón, esto puede resultar contraproducente, mejor esperemos un poco; si ya hemos esperado tanto, un par de días no harán la diferencia; él no la dañará, ni a sus hijos así que por esa parte contamos con tiempo para actuar de manera efectiva-

Creo que ambos tienen razón, miren esto- les mostro un mensaje que recién llego a su móvil-

Nos vemos en el templo Hikawa a las 8 pm, no falten, Seiya le hizo creer a Serena que tu y yo somos amantes, por eso ella estuvo de acuerdo en desaparecer.

De quien es el mensaje?-

De Kenji-

oOoOoOo

Darien? Akane?- gritaba el joven recorriendo los pasillos-

Por acá!- se escuchó la voz de la joven en una de las habitaciones-

Que mal se la pasan he!- bromeó Clinton al verlos jugando póker, apostando con semillas-

Tenemos qué hacer algo para perder el tiempo-

Te traje una sorpresa Darien-

A mi?-

Pues es que si yo no vengo tú no te acuerdas de los amigos!-

Andrew!-

Que gusto verte hombre!, porque no me buscaste desde antes he?- reprochó entre bromas y abrazos-

Con que ya lo sabes- miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Clinton que sonrió levemente y se acomodó en uno de los cojines para darle su comida a Nathan-

Si lo sé, pero no te vengo a echar en cara nada, solo quiero regresarte lo que es tuyo-

Mio?-

Si, tuyo- le entregó el juego de llaves de su apartamento, aún conservaba el mismo llavero que él solía usar-

Pero cómo?-

Nunca lo vendí, siempre supe que llegaría el día que lo necesitaras o te arrepintieras de venderlo-

Pero y el dinero-

Ya me lo pagarás, yo siempre lo tomé como un préstamo a muy largo plazo así que no te apures, lavarás los pisos y los baños del Crown de por vida- le guiño un ojo-

Créeme que lo haré-

Por supuesto que no!, solo bromeaba; ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso, ahora lo importante es que empieces a rehacer tu vida-

Gracias- sonrió sinceramente el pelinegro para después tomar las llaves de mano de su amigo-

oOoOoOo

Brian!, Carlos!-

Chicos!

Qué hacen por estos rumbos?, qué no se supone que empiezan el lunes?-

Asi es, entran el lunes al hospital Jasson, no seas chismoso- regañó el director a uno de sus compañeros más jóvenes- y Clinton?

Haha, no hay problema, en realidad estamos buscando casa y Clinton se fue con Carlos a buscar por otro rumbo-

Siempre decidieron quedarse aquí?-

En realidad no, nuestras bellísimas esposas deben regresar a terminar con el contrato de la temporada, pero seguramente en más o menos un año estaremos ya de regreso en plan de quedarnos; por lo pronto Brian y Clinton serán su único equipo de trabajo- aseguró Antonio con una gran sonrisa-

Pues cuando regresen búsquenme, me aseguraré de darles empleo, si no en mi clínica puede ser en la de algún amigo-

Muchísimas gracias, eso sería de mucha ayuda-

Oiga señor Hiroito- le habló Brian- le puedo hacer una pregunta?-

Por supuesto muchacho dime-

Mire tengo un amigo que….. emm…. Bueno perdió su licencia por una negligencia médica, el problema es que parece ser que su paciente no lo quería demandar; sin embargo los familiares lo hicieron y tuvo que pagar la indemización y perdió la licencia…hay algo que se pueda hacer para recuperarla?-

Para empezar, por lo que me cuentas él no debió de perder la licencia; me parece sumamente raro ya que si la paciente no quizo demandar, la familia por consiguiente no podía hacerlo, no a menos que él estuviera inconsciente de por vida, y creo que ese no es el caso….. en esa situación el hospital lo hubiera sancionado y listo; tú sabes un par de años sin ejercer, o guardias por 4 años o simplemente dejarlo en medicina general batallando con niños con gripa en vez de en su especialidad.

Ahora bien si ella demando y pidió indemnización, ese pago sirve como aval para que el no pierda la licencia, es más ni siquiera tendría que haber sido sancionado, con una nota en su expediente bastaba, así que definitivamente tuvo que haber algo muy turbio ahí, pero sería cuestión de llevar su caso a los tribunales y ver si ellos pueden hacer algo-

Eso sería genial-

Cómo se llama tu amigo, yo podría hacer un par de llamadas para que investiguen de nuevo su caso-

Brian suspiró un par de veces, debatiéndose entre decirle o no la verdad-

Darien- habló por fin Antonio al ver las dudas de su amigo- Darien Chiba-

Darien?- preguntaron incrédulos Jasson y el doctor Hiroito-

Es una larga historia, pero cree que podría averiguar? Eso sucedió hace dos años en Estados Unidos-

Seguro, hablaré con algunos conocidos, pero por qué no lo dijeron antes-

Nos acabamos de enterar, parte de la larga historia que le mencioné-

Mira hijo- se dirigió Hiroito a Brian- no quiero parecer grosero, pero, tengo una intervención en media hora, el lunes me cuentas todo en la oficina, pero porque no vienes con Darien ese día, seguramente le pudo ofrecer algún trabajo, aunque sea en el área de urgencias o a ver que se me ocurre-

Esta seguro?, si se dan cuenta de que el no….- el hombre lo interrumpió antes de terminar-

Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de que no tiene licencia; Darien es un gran medico y confió en él; aunque tampoco lo voy a exponer tanto, pensaba darle un puesto más reservado, algo que no necesite grandes esfuerzos de su parte, ni el reconocimiento de sus pacientes-

Mil gracias señor Hiroito, el lunes a primera hora estaremos ahí con el-

Nos vemos!- se despidió el hombre ya en marcha a su destino-

oOoOoOo

Seiya-

Dime bombón-

Estuve pensando durante todo el trayecto- guardó silencio sopesando sus palabras-

En que pensaba esa cabecita loca?-

Sabes?, pienso que ambos hemos sido muy tontos y no vimos cosas bastante obvias, estaba dolida y tú solo intentabas protegerme-

De que hablas?-

Mira, sé que fui yo quien te pidió que viniéramos sin decir nada…. en realidad estaba intentando huir de los problemas, pero decidí que ya no quiero que esto sea así, es lo que hice desde hace dos años y llegó el momento de enfrentar a las chicas y arreglar todo… me quise hacer la fuerte, pero no soy así; sé bien que al menos el bebé de Lita no pudo ser de Darien; siempre lo supe, y si las demás estuvieron o no con él eso ya no es mi problema solo quiero hablar con ellas; cerrar ese ciclo de mi vida y seguir adelante, sin huir nunca más…..así que en cuanto Erik esté un poco mas fuerte regresaré a Tokio para verlas y aclarar todo de una vez por todas; ¿tú me acompañarías?

No creo que eso sea una buena idea bombón, para qué las quieres ver?, ellas siempre te mintieron, jugaron contigo y es lo que va a seguir haciendo-

Pero yo soy así Seiya, tú lo sabes, a mi no me importa eso, solo quiero perdonarlas, que me perdonen y acabar con todo esto que me ha mantenido alejada del mundo durante este tiempo….pensé que a ti te gustaba eso de mi-

Me gusta, pero simplemente yo no puedo perdonarlas-

No te estoy pidiendo que tú las perdones, yo soy la que quiero hablar con ellas-

Insisto en que te olvides de esa idea, no voy a permitir que las veas, no te van a dañar mientras estés conmigo-

Entonces nuestras decisiones están tomadas, en cuanto Erik mejore regresaré a Tokio sola-

Sobre mi cadáver- masculló entre dientes-

Que dijiste?-

Que eres demasiado necia bombón… después hablamos con tranquilidad de eso si?, no quiero despertar a los niños hasta que lleguemos a casa-

oOoOoOo

Llegamos!- avisaron las chicas entrando al corredor de las habitaciones-

Demonios ya llegaron!- se exaltó Clinton hablando en voz baja mientras rogaba con la mirada que Andrew se escondiera-

Dónde está mi bebé?- preguntó Lita entrando en el cuarto donde se encontraban Akane, Darien, Clinton y…. Andrew- éste último no alcanzó a esconderse porque estaba cargando a Nathan y tenía que devolverlo primero, lo encontró en el justo momento en que lo regresaba a los brazos de Clinton-

Qué demonios significa esto?-

Lita yo- intentó hablar Clinton pero ella ni siquiera lo vio-

Deja a mi hijo-

Nuestro hijo dirás-

No sé de qué me estás hablando-

Por favor Lita, Nathan es idéntico a mi!, es más tiene la edad que debería de tener para el tiempo en el que te fuiste-

Cállate! Nathan solo tiene un padre y ese es Clinton-

Lita necesitamos hablar- pidió Andrew apenado al ver que todas observaban su discusión y ahora se habían unido los chicos que recién llegaban-

No tenemos nada de qué hablar, así que ahora vete por favor-

Lita, lo siento yo llamé a Andrew, necesitaba hablar con él- intervino Darien al comprender la situación y ver la cara de horror de su amigo Clinton, no necesitaba estar al tanto de todo para saber que él había permitido a Andrew que conociera a su hijo- no sabía que Clinton llegaría tan pronto, y menos con Nathan-

Lo siento Darien, solo quiero que se vaya por favor-

Perdóname Lita es que aun hay cosas….-

Déjalo Darien vengo mañana, tu departamento está en perfecto estado por si lo quieres ocupar ahora mismo… es más, mejor te busco mañana allá ¿te parece?-

Gracias amigo-

De nada-

Adiós Clinton, adiós Nathan- se despidió del niño que le estiraba los brazos para que lo cargara-

Creo que te pasaste Lita- habló Mina viendo al joven retirarse cabizbajo-

Es cierto, tú no tienes la menor idea de lo que realmente pasó ni cómo se siente- hablo un moreno del grupo-

Mira quién habla- refutó Rey dolida por el comentario de Carlos ¡ si ella había sido juzgada por el precisamente por que él no sabía cómo se sintió!-

Se de lo que hablo….. por eso vine a pedirte perdón- dijo el chico acercándose a la pelinegra para abrazarla-

Idiota!- lo regañó Rey dándole una bofetada-

No empiecen a pelear!- los regaño Antonio-

Tienes razón, me llevo a esta belleza, necesito convencerla de que me disculpe- aseguró Carlos cargándola en brazos-

Yo también me llevo a Lita, necesitamos aclarar un par de cosas- comentó Clinton rodeándola con su brazo para dirigirla a la puerta- les encargo a Nathan-

Yo lo cuido- aseguró Mina cuando las parejas salían al pasillo-

Oye regresando al tema, qué fue eso de tu departamento?- cuestionó Brian a Darien-

Andrew nunca lo vendió, digamos que lo tomó como un seguro de un préstamo que me hizo-

Y por qué no lo ocupaste cuando volviste?- pregunto Mina sorprendida-

Ya sabes me gusta sufrir- gruño Darien ocasionando el sonrojo de la chica- me acabo de enterar, y de hecho esta misma noche planeo mudarme, no quiero ocasionar más molestias-

Rey te matará si te escucha decir eso- aseguró Amy-

Por supuesto que no la dejaremos! No ahora que la vida le está empezando a sonreír a Darien, el lunes tienes una cita en el hospital general, te van a dar trabajo!-

Pero cómo?- pregunto Amy incrédula-

Digamos que somos influyentes!- bromeó Antonio abrazando al pelinegro-

Me alegro de tener amigos como ustedes…y pensar que los evité todo éste tiempo-

Ya no te lamentes, aquí estamos y seguimos siendo tan amigos como siempre, así que ahora sólo hay que sonreír y dejar que las cosas mejoren solas como hasta ahora!-

Lo sé, al menos ya te voy a poder pagar todo Amy-

No te lo estoy cobrando he, tu primero estabilízate y luego piensas en lo demás… pero será mejor que pongas algo más decente por que Ikuko y Kenji llegan en media hora-

Y eso?-

Seiya se llevó a Serena, Mina le llamó a Kenji para decirle que vinera, hay que hacer algo rápido para rescatarla-

Se te está olvidando algo, a lo mejor no quiere ser rescatada-

Querrá cuando sepa quién es Seiya- aseguró Brian a Darien-

Bueno que estarán haciendo esos cuatro?- cuestionó Antonio al ver que no regresaban-

Créeme, no quiero saberlo- aseguró Mina sonrojando a Akane y a Amy-

oOoOoOo

Perdóname muñeca-

Por qué habría de hacerlo!, ni siquiera me escuchaste!-

Porque estaba dolido…. Mi vida, somos un matrimonio y se supone que debe haber comunicación entre nosotros; en ése momento pensé que me lo tenías qué haber dicho, pero los chicos me hicieron entender que si no lo hiciste fue porque probablemente pensaste que te acusaría de embarazarte en contra de mi voluntad-

Mira! Ellos me conocen mejor que tú!, justamente eso pensé-

Perdóname amor, no quise lastimarte, sabes?, me di cuenta de que si me dolió fue por algo más que mi orgullo-

Por qué?- exigió saber-

Porque me hubiera gustado ser papá-

Pero tú nunca quisiste- contestó incrédula-

No quise porque me da miedo no saber educar a mis hijos, no por capricho-

Perdóname tú a mí, te lo debí de decir de cualquier forma-

Hay que olvidarnos de eso, que te parece si mejor empezamos a trabajar en una carta para la cigüeña- preguntó con una sonrisa retorcida que a Rei le era imposible resistir-

Estás seguro?-

Completamente, quiero borrar cualquier cicatriz en tu alma muñequita y darte lo que más deseas; empezando por esto muñequita, para que me perdones por ser un tonto- entonces la abrió y la expresión de Rei fue de asombro y felicidad, era un hermoso collar de rubíes con una C y una R grabadas en oro blanco, entrelazadas y rodeadas de más diminutas piedras rojas- te quise pedir una disculpa desde anoche pero pensé que sería mejor si tenía algo especial para hacerlo-

Tú eres especial tonto, me hiciste sentir mal- lo golpeó en el pecho-

Shh ya no hablemos, te amo-

Yo también, solo prométeme que no me vas a volver a juzgar- pidió con los ojos brillantes, mientras jugaba con el cuello de su camisa-

No lo haré, pero por favor no me ocultes nada, por más terrible que sea-

Lo prometo-

oOoOoOo

Lita por favor no te enojes, ya te dijo Darien, el le llamó yo no sabía que estaba aquí-

Se lo que dijo Darien, pero también te conozco Clinton y se perfectamente bien que no te costó ningún trabajo poner a mi hijo en manos de Andrew-

Es su padre Lita-

Tú y tu moral, a veces quisiera ahorcarte-

Que tienes en contra de que Andrew vea a su hijo?, pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado-

Si y te había dicho que aún no quería que sucediera-

Pero sucedió, ya se conocen, ahora que piensas hacer?-

Más bien qué piensas hacer tu?, Clinton no soy tonta, algo tuviste que ver tu en todo esto y créeme que no te lo voy a perdonar tan fácil, pero es más que obvio que aunque te diga que no los quiero cerca uno del otro, vas a hacer lo que tu conciencia te dicta y lo vas a ayudar así que solo te digo una cosa, si mi hijo sale lastimado te olvidas de él y de mi-

Amor no te pongas así-

Si me pongo así, porque es MI hijo y me preocupa lo que le pase-

También es mi hijo-

Pues parece que lo consideras más hijo de él- entonces el joven se limitó a tirar de ella para besarla y así evitar que siguiera discutiendo…..y funcionó bastante bien-

oOoOoOo

Donde andabas Mina?-

Buscando la pañalera de Nathan, pero saben qué?, por salud mental no vayan hacia allá, con tanto ruido que hacen es imposible no imaginarse lo buenas que están las reconciliaciones-

Mina!- la regaño Amy-

Hay yo no tengo la culpa, solo espero que terminen pronto por que Nathan necesita un buen cambio de pañal y encima ya están por llegar los demás-

Pues ve y tócales la puerta-

Y volver a escuchar la barbaridad de cosas k escuche? No señora, nunca! Que se apuren ellos solitos!-

oOoOoOo

ring… ring…..

alo?-

Serena, hija!-

Mama, qué pasó?-

Lo mismo te pregunto, tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti, te fuiste sin despedirte y sin dejar que nos despidiéramos de nuestros nietos-

Lo sé, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y la verdad solo quería pensar, pero en cuanto Erik esté más fuerte regresaré, tengo que enfrentarme con todo y todos y eso mamá los incluye a ustedes-

Hija, yo no sé quién te metió esa idea tan absurda pero créeme, aquí te vamos a estar esperando todos, y verás como todo se va a resolver, hay muchos malentendidos que se tienen que arreglar…Hija?...Serena?...Serena estas ahí?...Serena?-

Te colgó?- pregunto Kenji acongojado-

No creo que haya sido ella, estoy segura que Seiya estaba escuchando en la otra línea, el debió haber cortado la llamada….. justo Serena me estaba diciendo que piensa regresar a arreglar las cosas…. no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento-

Tranquila mujer, pero tenemos que actuar rápido si Seiya está enterado de lo que piensa hacer Serena, entonces ella ya no está tan segura con el-

Kenji, no me estás tranquilizando-

Mejor vámonos al templo, tenemos que avisarles a todos-


	23. Planeando la ayuda

Holaaa!

Bueno aquí otra semanita pasando a saludar y a dejarles como siempre un nuevo capítulo que por cierto…. cada vez se acerca más el momento del encuentro entre Darien y Serena así que definitivamente no dejen de leer! Que será lo que suceda?

Suerte y como siempre dejen muchos reviewsSSS!

CAP 23 PLANEANDO LA AYUDA

Qué raro, se cortó la llamada- susurró Serena más para sí misma-

Quien era?-

Mi mamá, le dije que pensaba volver en cuanto Erik estuviera en condiciones-

No te preocupes bombón, seguro que ahorita te vuelve a llamar-

Ella negó con la cabeza- le marqué yo pero parece que la línea está muerta-

Hay amor, seguro con tanto lio me olvidé de pagarla, pero no te preocupes, mañana mismo voy-

Gracias Seiya….. oye estaba pensando, no crees que sería buena idea que volvieras a la escuela?, digo aun no va ni media semana de tu permiso y así puedes reponer pronto las clases que perdieron tus alumnos; además de que tampoco te verías obligado a ir por las tardes tanto tiempo y sin paga-

Lo sé, yo mismo lo había pensado, pero no te quiero dejar sola con los niños; al menos no por ahora-

No te preocupes por nosotros, me las arreglaré-

Estás segura?-

Completamente-

Entonces mañana me presento por la mañana, quizá la directora esté de acuerdo con nosotros- lástima que mañana no podría, tenía que darle la bienvenida a sus invitados pero al menos ir a la escuela era una buena excusa para pasar el día fuera-

En qué piensas?-

En lo feliz que soy con ustedes bombón- y en la forma en la que te mantendré en casa….aun contra tu propia voluntad, porque eres MIA y de nadie más pensó para sus adentros-

oOoOoOo

Sentimos llegar tarde-

No hay problema, de hecho Kakyuu y los chicos aún no han llegado-

Entonces será una reunión grande- habló un pelinegro entrando a la estancia-que bueno! Necesitamos a muchos para salir de esto-

Darien!-

Mamá Ikuko!- saludo el joven con cariño-

Mamá Ikuko?- preguntó Kenji alzando una ceja al ver el efusivo abrazo-

Oye! que tu no lo aceptaras no significa que yo no lo hiciera verdad?- vio al chico que solo asintió- solía ir a tomar el té con las chicas muy a menudo-

Algo más de lo que me deba de enterar?- cuestionó Kenji fingiendo enojo-

Mmmm por el momento nada que recuerde- contesto Ikuko bromeando- Darien, Kenji me lo contó todo, sabes que cuentas conmigo…..siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado; sé muy bien que en parte ha sido culpa nuestra-

De nada vale seguir culpándonos, todos decidimos nuestros caminos y todos nos equivocamos, pero también todos estamos enfrentando una segunda oportunidad en la vida y en eso es en lo que tenemos que enfocarnos-

Sigues siendo tan maduro como te recuerdo- habló Ikuko con nostalgia-

Bueno, ya dejemos las tristezas de lado, que hoy estamos aquí para ver qué hacer con Serena-

Nosotros pensamos que lo mejor es darle un par de semanas para que piense bien las cosas, mientras se recupera; la vigilaremos y después iremos por ella cuando sea tiempo- habló Taiki tras el grupo-

Hay no asusten!- chilló Mina-avisen que llegaron!

Les avisamos! tenemos horas aquí!- reclamó Yaten a la rubia- pero es obvio que estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas es más divertido que recibirnos- comentó logrando que las chicas se sonrojaran, de verdad que estaban muy interesadas en la plática de Darien con sus ex suegros-

Como sea, que bueno que ya estamos todos aquí- hablo Amy tratando de tranquilizar al par antes de que decidieran seguir discutiendo-así nos será más fácil saber qué hacer con Seiya-

Muy fácil, meterlo a la cárcel-

No se le puede meter a la cárcel solo por llevarse a su esposa; por mucho que queramos- masculló Rei- y tampoco tenemos pruebas de nuestras sospechas-

Qué sospechas?-

Que Seiya tuvo que ver con el fraude a Darien, por llamarlo así y con la muerte de la propia Rini- comentó Mina avergonzada por pensar eso del hermano de los chicos-

Vaya, entonces no estamos tan locos, nosotros pensamos lo mismo- aclaró Taiki ante las miradas sorprendidas del grupo-la única diferencia es que nosotros estamos a nada de tener en la mano las pruebas de algo que lo puede mandar muchos años a la cárcel, sin contar que tendrían que iniciar una investigación en su contra, por lo que seguro va a tener que pasar muchos años tras las rejas-

Además está el secuestro de Akane- saltó Lita con una sonrisa en los labios-

Eso no contará; ella no denunció al escapar- aseguró Amy con tristeza y la sonrisa de la castaña se borró inmediatamente-

Podemos buscar la manera de que cuente-murmuró Mina cabizbaja-

Pero para hacerlo antes necesitamos saber que pruebas son las que tienen en su contra?- cuestionó Akane intrigada-

Por supuesto, de hecho de todas a ti es a la que más le interesará saber de esto…verás, él nos robo el dinero que ganamos como three ligths….. pero tuvimos que irnos y….- entonces guardó silencio; no sabía cómo continuar, tenía que mencionar sus antiguas vidas, ¿o no? pero al hacerlo descubrirían a la chicas también ….además probablemente no les creerían-

Puedes hablar, ellos están al tanto de todo- habló Darien asegurando a los chicos que él se había encargado de contarles la historia a los padres de Serena y a Akane-

Perfecto- continuó dejándose caer sobre el sillón- al volver a nuestro planeta era obvio que no íbamos a necesitar el dinero y decidimos dejarlo en una cuenta bancaria, así cuando regresáramos a la tierra, lo tendríamos disponible para vivir cómodamente mientras estuviésemos aquí; cuando decidimos volver, hace dos años, habíamos acordado seguir siendo three lights y usar el dinero para grabar un nuevo disco y pagar promotores; sin embargo ocurrió un altercado con el planeta némesis y al estar nosotros terminando de arreglar todo para nuestra prolongada ausencia, Seiya se ofreció a viajar para arreglar el problema y firmar un tratado de paz en nombre de Kakyuu.

Se supone que el debería haber permanecido ahí al menos una semana, como parte del protocolo; sin embargo apenas hace unos días averigüe que él solo llegó, firmó y se fue el mismo día…..debimos encontrarnos en la tierra al cabo de esa semana y así fue…pero él estuvo aquí mucho antes que nosotros, e hizo los movimientos bancarios necesarios para que cuando nosotros llegáramos no tuviéramos nada.

Pero que le pasa a ese hombre?- cuestionó indignada Rei- son sus hermanos!

Si pero su obsesión lo cegó, y lo peor es que nadie nos dimos cuenta, hasta ahora- contestó Yaten-

Es que siempre supo que decir y como decirlo para obtener lo que quería y convencernos de que todo estaba bien, cuando decidimos nuestro regreso él primero sugirió volver a Japón, pero a los dos días dijo que era mejor acostumbrarse de nuevo al planeta, que no quería interrumpir en su relación- miró a Darien- que si acaso volviera a ver a Serena solo sería para asegurarse de que fuera feliz a tu lado; de hecho fue él quien sugirió Estados Unidos-

Y no encontraron ningún problema porque no sabían que nosotros estaríamos ahí-

Exacto-

Entonces ustedes creen que efectivamente pudo haber participado en la muerte de Rini?-

Eso no lo sabemos con certeza, pero todo es demasiado obvio; al llegar estuvimos en un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, y fue él quien nos sugirió que nos cambiáramos al lugar donde nos encontramos con Serena-

Pues son bastante fáciles de convencer- les reprendió Antonio-

No es eso, en realidad no eran malas ideas las que Seiya proponía; Estados Unidos es un escalón muy importante para ganar fama mundial y nos pareció adecuado llegar ahí para intercambiar puntos de vista con algunos productores; el cambio de hotel también era lógico, nos íbamos a entrevistar con algunas disqueras y si éramos tan famosos como decíamos lo obvio era estar en un buen hotel con algunos lujos y no en un hotel al paso de la carretera….como fuera nosotros aún no sabíamos que no teníamos dinero para el disco-

Pero normalmente la casa productora les paga eso no?-

Sí, pero ni tiempo nos dio para tratar con ellos; en cuanto encontramos a Serena volvimos a Tokio y las cuentas no se pagan solas….. Fue cuando conseguimos trabajo en la disquera de aquí, pero como productores-

Ok, todo eso lo entiendo a la perfección pero qué tiene que ver Akane en esto; digo, por qué sería la más interesada en saberlo?- cuestionó Antonio tratando de entender algo de lo que decían-

Akane- tomó la palabra Kakyuu viéndola fijamente y tomando sus manos entre las suyas, apoyándolas en su regazo- dime la verdad; estás segura de no haber visto a Seiya antes de que según él investigara qué fue de Darien?-

No….no, estoy segura de que no-

Concéntrate, un encuentro casual; algo que debería haber pasado inadvertido…recuerda que él ya estaba cerca días antes de que todo sucediera-

La joven vaciló tratando de recordar pero entonces Yaten la interrumpió con una pregunta- dime, te robaron tu bolsa durante esa semana?-

Si…si me la robaron- entonces cayó en la cuenta, un hombre pasó a su lado corriendo; le arrebató el bolso y desapareció en un callejón oscuro…en el mismo callejón en donde Serena vio a Rini!- Dios! Si, pudo ser Seiya! Me arrebataron el bolso y el tipo se escondió en el callejón donde Sabrina convenció a Serena de la paternidad de tu hijo- miró a Lita- no le vi el rostro, pero al dar la vuelta un mechón de cabellos oscuros salió de su gorra-

Perfecto!, ahora sabemos como lo hizo-

Como hizo qué?- pregunto Darien desesperado- por favor ya explíquense que tenemos días con platicas a medias!, ya no estamos para juegos!-

Tranquilo, hoy quedará todo lo que sabemos sobre la mesa, tenemos que hacer las cosas bien y lo mejor es no ir ocultando nada, cualquier detalle puede ser crucial por insignificante que parezca- todos los asistentes asintieron con la cabeza- entonces Taiki tomó la palabra-

Lo que sucede Akane es que Seiya abrió una cuenta a tu nombre en las Bahamas- todos abrieron los ojos de par en par, un par de blasfemias no se hicieron esperar de boca de Kenji y de otros presentes-ahí transfirió todo nuestro dinero y se hizo de una cuenta " compartida" con la tuya; razón por la cuál dispone del dinero cuando guste-

Pero como abrió la cuenta?-

Debió haber pagado a alguien para hacerlo, sin embargo sí está tu identificación entre los papeles…y una firma tuya falsificada donde cedes el uso de las tarjetas a Seiya-

No iré a la cárcel verdad?- preguntó la chica angustiada-

No, pero tienes que colaborar con la policía; es indispensable que les digas todo lo que sabes; que recuerdes cualquier detalle que pueda ser de ayuda, y que te presentes cuanto antes con ellos-

Yo siento que sería peligroso moverla de aquí; a estas alturas Seiya ya sabe que estamos en el templo y no dudo que esté vigilándonos- comentó Lita angustiada-

De hecho el investigador que nos ayudo a saber lo del banco ha estado vigilando el templo también; sabemos que Clarissa y Teresa estuvieron aquí, de seguro informándole que aquí se quedaban todas; pero después de eso no se ha reportando ningún movimiento extraño-

Más bien- continuó Kakyuu interrumpiendo a Taiki- nosotros pensamos que estuvo más ocupado intentando convencer a Serena de alejarse de todos-

Entonces no tenemos mucho tiempo; el ya está con Serena a salvo de nosotros y seguramente actuará pronto-comentó Darien preocupado-

Mas pronto de lo que se imaginan- continuó Ikuko ganando la atención de todos- le llamé a Serena antes de venir para acá; me estaba diciendo que está decidida a regresar para poner las cosas en orden y aclarar todos los malentendidos, pero entonces la llamada se cortó….. estoy segura de que Seiya estaba escuchando por la otra línea-

No lo dudo, pero entonces eso nos da poco tiempo para actuar; si Serena se le sale de control hasta ella está en peligro- confesó Yaten angustiado-

Crees que sea capaz de hacerle daño a mi hija?-

No lo creo señor, estoy seguro; no sé en qué momento Seiya se volvió tan peligroso, pero siento que estamos en desventaja…cualquier cosa que hagamos en éste momento pondrá en riesgo a Serena y a los niños-

No necesariamente- afirmó Darien haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo- podemos sacarla de su casa sin necesidad de que Seiya dude de nosotros-

A qué te refieres?- hablo Mina dispuesta a ponerle toda su atención-

Haremos lo que él pretende que hagamos-

Sé mas claro pidió Kenji-

Seiya quiere controlarlas; estar seguro de sus movimientos y manejarlas a su antojo- advirtió viendo a las chicas- pues bien eso harán exactamente; estarán a la vista de él en todo momento rogándole que las permita ver Serena, acercarse a ella, a sus hijos; ustedes- se dirigió a sus padres- seguirán actuando como los padres preocupados por su hija y sus nietos; intentando establecer contacto con ella-

Me temo que no será posible- aseguró Kenji- él le hizo creer que Kakyuu y yo somos amantes, no sé cómo pero lo logró y la propia Serena no quiere saber mucho ni de ella ni de mi-

Eso no va a importar en lo más mínimo- aseguró de nuevo el pelinegro- Serena ya dijo que quiere arreglar los problemas y tendrá su oportunidad en un par de días como máximo-

Como pretendes hacer eso?-

Simple, a Seiya ya se le salieron de control dos cosas…. Akane y yo; él no tiene ni idea de que estoy aquí y enterado de todo y como no he salido del templo en días dudo que las chicas me hayan visto, recuerden que desaparecí del mundo hace mucho tiempo-

Cierto pero y Akane?, a ella la estará buscando y no podemos arriesgarnos a sacarla de aquí, pero tampoco a que la encuentre si se le ocurre venir-

Kakyuu no le dijo que ella la había encontrado, así que por el momento, siendo lógicos para él debe estar realmente perdida, y eso nos da unos días de ventaja; si ustedes están de acuerdo Mina y Rei se encargarán de cambiarle la apariencia para poder sacarla de aquí-

Hasta ahí todo bien, pero a donde la llevaremos?- cuestionó Amy sin entender en donde más podían ocultarla-

A mi departamento- las chicas y sus respectivas parejas abrieron la boca de par en par-

Andrew jamás lo vendió; a eso vino, a explicarme como pasaron las cosas y a regresarme mis llaves- dijo viendo fijamente a Lita quien se sonrojó de sobremanera- creo que si ni yo sabía que el departamento seguía siendo mío, tampoco tiene por que saberlo Seiya; ahí estaremos a salvo Akane y yo y ahí se verá ella con la policía para explicarles lo que sabe-

De acuerdo me parece una excelente idea; mientras nos quedaremos todas nosotras en el templo, porque si nos mudamos como teníamos previsto podemos ocasionar que nos vigile de más y sepa de ustedes- entendió Amy rápidamente- pero como le haremos para mantenernos en contacto? Los celulares se pueden rastrear y en estos momentos hay que desconfiar de todo-

Déjame adivinar- hablo Clinton por primera vez interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de la peliazul- nosotros nos vamos a encargar de eso- sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que Darien hacía lo mismo asintiendo-

Alguien nos quiere explicar eso?- pidió Rei ya que pocos estaban al tanto de las últimas noticias-

Darien se integrará al hospital el día lunes junto con nosotros- las chicas mostraron sorpresa y felicidad por la noticia- Hiroito lo va a ayudar; le va a dar un trabajo sencillo pero que lo reintegre a su profesión…vamos a pelear por que le regresen la licencia!-

Estupendo! Qué buena noticia!-Chilló mina abrazándolo, casi ahorcándolo en el proceso-

De acuerdo, entonces se verán en el trabajo y nadie tiene por qué sospechar nada-

Tendré cuidado al máximo para que nadie me vea entrar o salir del hospital, pero sea como sea no pienso perder esta oportunidad; no pienso dejar que Seiya siga afectando mi vida como lo hizo todo este tiempo-

Me parece muy bien Darien y me da mucho gusto de verdad, pero aun a riesgo de parecer que no me importa tu felicidad…..eso no resuelve como vamos a tener a Serena con nosotros en menos de dos días- hablo Kenji nervioso, desesperado y con todo lo que un padre preocupado pudiera estar sintiendo en esos momentos reflejado en su rostro y en su voz-

De eso se encargará Amy- le explicó Darien tranquilizándolo-

Yo?-

Si tu, irás al barrio mañana por la mañana antes de que empiece el movimiento en la ciudad; eres la única a la que no le harán daño al entrar en esa zona a esas horas-

Perdóname Darien pero yo me opongo, por qué quieres mandar a Amy a la boca del lobo?- pregunto Brian angustiado de imaginarse a su novia sola en manos de esos hombres que, al parecer habían intentado propasarse con ella la primera vez que la vieron-

No le harán nada, ellos me tienen mucho aprecio y respeto y ese respeto se extiende a Amy, aunque lo dudes- aseguró adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo-Además me deben muchas y es ahora cuando puedo aprovecharme de eso-

Creo que sé por donde vas- hablo Amy pensativa- les pedirás a los chicos que nos ayuden a sacar a Serena de su casa verdad?- los demás los vieron exasperados, querían que se dejaran de cosas y hablaran claro-

Bueno, les explico -dijo Darien adivinando de nuevo los pensamientos del resto de los presentes- cuando no me quedó de otra que vivir en el barrio tuve muchos problemas con ellos al principio, me consideraban un niño rico que no sabía donde se había metido y lógico, varias veces me asaltaron y unas cuantas más me quisieron golpear; sin embargo un día la madre de ellos enfermó de gravedad y la señora de la tiendita- se dirigió a Amy y a los chicos que sabían a quien se refería- les dijo que yo era médico; entonces me buscaron para ayudarlos… la verdad yo no me sentía seguro atendiendo a nadie, ni siquiera quería hacerlo, pero supe que no tenía otra opción, si no la ayudaba me los iba a echar de enemigos para siempre y si lo hacía probablemente dejarían de robarme lo poco que tenía….. después de atenderla y de que mejorara, ellos se encargaron de correr el rumor por todo el lugar y pronto tuve a mucha gente pidiéndome consultas-

Pero por qué no seguiste así?, podrías haber juntado lo suficiente para salir de ahí y rentar en un lugar mejor- preguntó Brian asombrado-

Porque esa gente es demasiado pobre y jamás les cobre; a veces ellos me regalaban alguna botellita al enterarse de que me gustaba beber, pero solo eso, incluso antes de que el alcoholismo me cegara por completo vendí muchas de mis pertenencias para que pudieran comprar sus medicamentos-

Por eso te quieren tanto-

El hecho es que seguro me harán un favor- cambió el tema al sentirse avergonzado por el comentario de Lita- nadie tiene por qué sospechar de unos chicos que toda su vida la han dedicado a robar casas y a secuestrar gente-

Planeas que entren a casa de Serena y la secuestren?- cuestionó Ikuko alarmada-

A ella y a los niños; tendrán que hacerlo todo como en un secuestro verdadero, con llamadas y recompensa de por medio; así desviaremos la atención de nosotros-

Y como nosotras estaremos a la vista de Seiya jamás pensará que tuvimos que ver-

Exacto; Serena se quedará en mi departamento con nosotros hasta que hayamos hablado y explicado todo; si después de eso quiere volver con Seiya será bajo su responsabilidad y nosotros no nos vamos a volver a meter; pero si nos cree, entonces la ayudaremos hasta que Seiya esté tras las rejas y de ahí cada quien su vida-

Estas últimas palabras calaron hondo en las chicas y en los padres de Serena ¿acaso estaba diciendo que no quería tener nada que ver con ella?.


	24. Intrusos

Holaaa! Aquí como siempre a mitad de semana con otra pequeña entrega de este lindo fic que ya va acercándose a su final asi que plis no dejen de leer y sobre todo no dejen de dejarme sus reviews que ya saben me encanta leer hehe; por cierto emm colmillo negro me pidió que respondiera su pregunta waaaa k horror es k mira por ahí vas, no es precisamente como lo dijiste pero tampoco te puedo responder bien porque le quitaría el encanto al fic hahaha lo único que te puedo decir es k no estas tan errada(o), pero plis sigue leyendo!°°°°

Que tengan una linda semana!

CAP 24 INTRUSOS

Maldita sea Reika no creí que fueras capaz de esto!- exclamó furioso caminando de un lado para otro-

De que Andrew?- se hizo la inocente- de decirle a tu padre que tienes un hijo con otra?, es su nieto no?, el tendría que saberlo, yo no hice nada malo-

Claro que lo hiciste y lo sabes porque las cosas no son como se las dijiste!- alzó una vez más la voz ocasionando que algunos voltearan a verlos- que lograste con esto heee?,traer a mi padre al hospital por un infarto!-

Yo no hice nada Andrew, el que lo hizo fuiste tú! Tú eres el que tuviste un hijo con otra!- le grito ella también encarándolo-

Un hijo del que yo ni siquiera sabía al comienzo de ésta semana!, por dios Reika! Tu ni sabes cómo pasaron las cosas!-

Sé que me engañaste y punto! Eso es lo que vale Andrew!, ojo por ojo, diente por diente….me diste en donde más me duele y yo te doy en donde más te duele a ti!-

Eres de lo peor, y para que te lo grabes bien yo nunca te engañé!, siempre supiste que lo que sentía por ti era cariño!, uno muy grande, que alguna vez confundí con un enamoramiento de adolescentes y que se enfrió cuando te largaste tantos años si siquiera una llamada en meses! Así que no Reika, estas muy, pero muy mal si me vas a culpar únicamente a mí!; cuando nos casamos sabías bien que no era por amor; que pensaras que algún día iba a terminar amándote era otra cosa y sabes qué? Bien hubiera podido enamorarme de ti….ja! soy un estúpido no? te consideraba una buena mujer, inteligente, capaz, bella y el cariño que sentía hacia ti era sincero….sí, si me hubiera podido enamorar-

La joven se puso pálida ante la declaración del chico, pero no bajó la guardia- y entonces por qué no lo hiciste!-

Porque me empezaste a presionar! Desde el día que nos casamos quisiste que todo cambiara mágicamente!, todo estaba mal para ti, todo me exigías, nada te tenía contenta y después vino tu obsesión de que te dijera que te amara y la de tener un hijo…entiéndelo! A nadie, absolutamente a nadie se le gana a base de presión e insultos!, el concepto en el que te tenía se fue por los suelos cuando decidiste comportarte así!-

Si claro! Pero y que! Yo solo te pedí un hijo Andrew uno! Y tú siempre te negaste!, fuiste a tenerlo con otra!-

Y vuelve la mula al trigo! Qué demonios es lo que no entiendes!; una, no estaba preparado para ser padre, son demasiadas responsabilidades Reika, no es un juego! Y dos, yo no sabía que Lita estaba embarazada-

Y si lo hubieras sabido hubieras jugado al buen padre!- aseguró sínicamente-

No lo sé, y deja de gritarme; ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie sabemos cómo hubiera actuado en ése entonces, quien te dice a ti que no le hubiera ofrecido que se hiciera cargo ella sola mientras yo me limitaba a darle dinero y mi apellido?, no creo honestamente que hubiera sido un padre ejemplar, pero, si ahora tengo la oportunidad de aprender a serlo no la voy a dejar pasar-

Sobre mi cadáver, no voy a permitir que te le vuelvas a acercar me escuchaste?, si quieres un hijo tenlo conmigo y fin de la discusión, al fin de cuentas ese bastardo ya tiene un padre que se hace cargo de él-

No te permito que le hables así!, es mi hijo te guste o no! además no que la inocente de ti se lo había dicho a mi padre para que supiera que tiene un nieto? Y ahora me sales con que no quieres que tenga contacto con él! …..ja!, me das pena- agrego remarcando las palabras- por qué mejor no aceptas que lo hiciste con alevosía y ventaja?, pero sabes qué?, las cosas te salieron mal; antes de venir aquí entablé la demanda de divorcio y te advierto que si mi padre muere, este matrimonio quedará disuelto en ése momento, porque yo, no voy a seguir casado con una asesina como tu-

Yo no he matado a nadie!- reclamo alarmada-

Pero casi!, sabías bien que mi padre esta delicado de salud!, no podías soltarle una noticia así sin provocarle un infarto! Además después de todo me correspondía a mi decírselo, así que….. sí, eres culpable y me das asco; ahora lárgate que no te quiero ver aquí-

La peliroja dio la media vuelta y salió del hospital haciendo gala de todo el orgullo que le quedaba, pero apenas traspasar las puertas se dejó caer en una banca decidida a derramar hasta la última de las lágrimas que le calaban por dentro; ella jamás se imaginó que Andrew la tuviera en ese concepto…..siempre vio a Lita como a una enemiga, pero era cierto; ella siempre supo que Andrew no la amaba y, en vez de cuidar su relación la dejó enfriar segura de que su inminente matrimonio arreglaría milagrosamente todos los problemas; él siempre le pidió tiempo, tan solo tiempo y ella jamás se lo dio; decidida a recuperar él los años perdidos mientras estudiaba en el extranjero….nunca vio lo obvio, Andrew se estaba hartando de tanta presión y ella no hizo más que seguir acorralándolo…ahora recordaba todas las peleas; la primera a tan solo 18 horas de haber contraído nupcias y el resto que fueron casi una diaria durante dos años.

Como demonios se atrevía a querer tener un hijo con él!, para qué? Para rodearlo de infelicidad!; pero sin duda lo que más le dolía en ese momento es que Andrew la culpara por el estado de su padre….era cierto; lo había hecho por venganza, pero también era cierto que, aún indirectamente si el viejo moría ella se convertiría en su asesina y eso le dolía y le pesaba….¿ en qué momento se convirtió en ese mounstruo?, si ella hubiera trabajado un poco en su relación ahora él estaría perdidamente enamorado de ella!, si él se lo había dicho! En él era una realidad más que una opción que algún día se enamorara de ella….y ahora lo había hechado todo a perder.

oOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente.

El llanto de un bebé inundaba la pequeña habitación, entonces la rubia despertó de su letargo para atender a su pequeño y se encontró con una tierna nota en la almohada de su acompañante:

Bombón: me tuve que ir a la escuela; la directora aceptó que regresara y como anoche estabas ya dormida no te pude contar. Hoke estuvo llorando así que ya le di su mamila, es que no te quería despertar….nos vemos en la tarde. Te amo.

Vaya, es lindo que me recuerde cuánto me ama- susurró la joven mientras dejaba la nota en su buró y se incorporaba para atender al recién nacido Erick-

A ver hermoso, qué es lo que le sucede a este pequeñín?- le preguntó tiernamente al bebé mientras lo cargaba en brazos- vaya! si lo que necesitas es un buen cambio de pañales cochinito!- dijo mientras acariciaba su nariz con la de ella- vamos, acompáñame al cuarto de Hoke por tus pañales- agregó mientras salían de la recámara para dirigirse a la puerta contigua. Una vez dentro abrió el pequeño armario cuidando de hacer el menor ruido posible; sacó la pequeña pañalera pero solo había pañales de Hoke (bastante más grandes que los de recién nacido por aquellas que no lo sepan)- oh vamos bebé, tiene que haber algún pañalito tuyo por aquí- el bebé pareció responder cuando comenzó a llorar de nuevo producto de la incomodidad- shh, no queremos despertar a tu hermanito- pero el pequeño protestó llorando aún mas fuerte- ok, ok uno de Hoke servirá mientras voy a la tienda pero por favor deja de llorar- seguía hablando lo más calmadamente posible y es que Hoke ya empezaba a revolverse entre sus cobijitas-

Una vez cambiado Erick, Serena se dispuso a arreglarse y arreglar a sus pequeños para salir a la tienda, apenas tres cuadras mas allá de su casa; suspiró profundamente, sería la primera vez que saliera a la calle sola y con sus dos hijos; sería toda una hazaña mantenerlos quietos por espacio de tres cuadras, pero no había de otra, la leche de Hoke solo alcanzaba para la toma del medio día y Erick no estaría a salvo de accidentes y rozaduras hasta que tuviera puestos sus propios pañales así que… fuera pánico y a apresurarse que el día amenazaba con esfumarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Bajó las escaleras tan pronto como la carriola se lo permitió; subió de nuevo para acomodar a Erick en su canguro y tomar a Hoke en brazos para acomodarlo en su asiento, sin olvidar claro está a su osito favorito y una mantita para el frio; el recién nacido al menos iría mas calientito que su hermano, pero lástima! no podía dejarlo solo en casa aunque solo tardara unos cuantos minutos, aún era demasiado pequeño y los accidentes a su edad estaban a la orden del día-

Listos pequeños?- pregunto Serena al verificar que todos estuviesen bien abrigados- será nuestro primer paseo juntos así que tenemos que disfrutarlo- continuó como pidiendo a Hoke que por favor se portara bien; el pequeño balbuceó algunas frases, se aferró a bubu su osito y dijo un tierno te kedo ma que a Serena le sacó la más sincera de las sonrisas-yo también te quiero hermoso, pero es hora de irnos-

Entonces rodó la perilla de la puerta pero no sucedió nada, ésta no giró; probó de nuevo unas cuántas veces pero no parecía ceder- quizá se averió- susurró pensativa- perfecto! Tendré que salir por el patio- se encaminó entonces a la puerta de la cocina pero obtuvo los mismos resultados, era como si estuviese encerrada en su propia casa- llamaré a Seiya, fue su segunda opción pero el teléfono seguía muerto- demonios! Y ahora qué hago?- se preguntó comenzando a perder la paciencia; la respuesta vino desde la carriola Hoke estaba pidiendo su segunda toma de leche a todo pulmón- Deche! Deche!-

De acuerdo Hoke, te la daré y en cuanto la termines saldremos de aquí para ir comprar quieres?-

Tiiii!-

Mientras el pequeño tomaba su biberón Serena rebuscó una salida por donde escabullirse, quizá Seiya la había encerrado accidentalmente; apenas volvían de unos días fuera y probablemente él no bajó a quitar los cerrojos de las ventanas y de la puerta del patio la noche anterior, si eso debía ser y, ya que ella no se levantó a despedir a Seiya probablemente hecho llave a la puerta principal, para evitar que alguien entrara a robar… hasta ahí todo bastante lógico, pero el que no hubiera teléfono le dificultaba mucho las cosas así que tendría que saltarse por la única ventana abierta e ir en busca de un teléfono público para avisarle a Seiya que fuera a abrir, solo rogaba que no le fuera a molestar la herida de la cesárea-

oOoOoOo

Sabrina! Sebastian!- gritaron las chicas en el aeropuerto con las quijadas desencajadas de la impresión-

No puede ser! Pero cuando salieron!-

Shh a ustedes no se les quita lo boconas- las regaño Sabrina mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie las hubiera escuchado-

Digamos que alguien probó que con poder todo se puede- prosiguió Sebastian para aclarar la situación-

Pero si ustedes…- entonces las interrumpió Sabrina antes de que cometieran otra indiscreción-

Esos no son temas para hablarlos en público y tan a la ligera- las chicas comprendieron el mensaje-

En donde nos quedaremos?, porque la verdad a mi me urge un baño- comentó Sebastian haciendo alusión a sus atuendos sucios y descuidados-

Seiya nos pidió que les rentáramos un departamento, seguro se encontrarán muy cómodos ahí- aseguró Clarissa-

De hecho hemos llenado ya las alacenas y tenemos todo cuanto necesiten para que no tengan que salir en días- se apresuró a contar Teresa-

Pues cuanto antes lleguemos mejor-

Traen maletas?-

Ninguna, Seiya dijo que se encargaría de eso- aclaró Sabrina quien tenía mucha prisa por retirarse-

Entonces vámonos, él estará en el apartamento esperándonos-

oOoOoOo

Aquí está su pedido señor-

Muchas gracias-

Está todo completo?- cuestionó el pelilargo al hombre-

10 conjuntos de vestir completos para dama y diez para caballero-

Perfecto, aquí está la cantidad que acordamos- el hombre sonrió al contar el fajo de billetes-

Es un placer hacer negocios con usted-

El placer es mío- dio la media vuelta pero regresó al aparador- recuerde que pagué de más para contar con su discreción-

Así será joven-

oOoOoOo

Serena había logrado sacar a Hoke con todo y su carriola por la ventana y ahora estaba saliendo ella cuidadosamente, cualquiera que la viera diría que estaba escapando de las garras de un marido golpeador y sin escrúpulos- ja! Nada más alejado de la realidad- pensó ella- tan solo ha sido un descuido por parte de los dos, pero…un descuido que tenemos que arreglar en éste momento porque no quiero tener que volver a trepar por ahí- les aseguró la rubia a sus bebés- éste es el plan nenes; caminaremos dos cuadras y llamaremos a la escuela para que me comuniquen con papi, una vez aclarado lo de las puertas iremos a la tienda a hacer tiempo en lo que él llega a casa a abrirnos…. Tendré que pedirle una copia de las llaves de seguridad por que con las mías está visto que no basta- bromeó mientras se encaminaba con sus pequeños a la avenida-

oOoOoOo

Les dirás?-

Por supuesto que no, no confío en ellas-

Parece ser que son muy leales a Seiya ahora-

Si claro, hasta que caiga como caímos nosotros; son un par de traidoras y yo prefiero que no se enteren de los planes, no quiero que interfieran-

En eso si tienes razón, ni loca quiero volver a pisar la cárcel-

Todo por culpa de ése maldito, bien que se lavó las manos cuando nos encerraron!-

Pues para mí que creyó que tenía todo resuelto-

Si, seguro, ha de haber pensado que todo estaba bajo control y que no nos necesitaba; pero por lo visto algo se le escapó de las manos-

Tú qué crees que sea?-

No lo sé y no me importa, lo único que me importa es que pague lo que nos hizo-

Aún no me has explicado cuáles son tus planes-

Seiya confía en que por ningún motivo nos acerquemos a la policía, por algo nos tiene como prófugos y no bajo libertad condicional, pero lo primero que haremos en cuanto nos dé ordenes será ir a delatarlo-

Pero nos delataremos también!

Lo sé, pero no tenemos muchas opciones; lo que sí tenemos son pruebas y quizá si negociamos con la policía y ayudamos a capturarlo…-

Solo nos bajarán la condena!, no nos exculparán!-

Pero puede ser una sentencia en libertad; ya sabes con brazaletes y yendo a firmar cada semana, nosotros no tenemos delitos tan graves por los cuales pagar-

La joven hizo una mueca de desagrado-

Es lo mejor que tenemos Sabrina, es eso o la cárcel de nuevo…..dime tu para qué crees que nos trajo Seiya de regreso -

Eso ya lo dijimos, seguro algo le está saliendo mal-

Y quiere que lo, o los eliminemos querida; él no se va a manchar las manos y quienes mejor que nosotros para hacerlo hee? Unos asesinos prófugos de la justicia que de igual manera deberán volver a la cárcel-

Es un maldito miserable-

Y es muy inteligente, por eso tenemos que estar alerta todo el tiempo; él mato a la niña Sabrina! Y dejó que nosotros pagáramos por sus culpas!-

Listos chicos? Ese es el auto que nos llevará a su nuevo hogar!- chilló Teresa sacándolos de su conversación-

Vamos, muero por ver a Seiya- comentó sarcásticamente mientras se dirigía al auto-

oOoOoOo

Pero cómo que no está?-

No se encuentra señora Serena-

El me dijo que había hablado a la escuela y que regresaría hoy-

Lamento decirle que no hemos recibido ninguna llamada de su parte, ni tampoco alguna visita, hasta ahora el trato sigue tal y como lo cerró con la Directora-

Está bien Helen, gracias, un favor; si mi esposo aparece le puedes decir que venga a casa urgentemente-

Por supuesto Serena, oye….no te preocupes, seguro está planeando algo lindo por tu bebé-

Gracias-

Felicidades!, espero que vuelvas pronto-

La rubia cortó la llamada; a pesar de lo que amablemente le dijo Helen, la secretaria, una duda se había instalado en su interior….acaso Seiya la habría dejado encerrada intencionalmente?, aislada sin siquiera servicio telefónico?, qué estaba haciendo Seiya, por qué tanto misterio?, él jamás le había mentido, ni una sola vez desde el día que estuvieron juntos, por qué hacerlo ahora?…algo no le gustaba en todo aquello, y si….. y si sus hermanos y sus padres tenían razón y Seiya llevaba actuando raro más tiempo?.

Sintió que algo la sofocaba por dentro, un nudo en la boca del estómago que logró hacer que los ojos se le empañaran.

Tranquila Serena- se dijo a sí misma- estás viendo visiones, Seiya es un buen hombre, alguna explicación debe de haber para todo esto- entonces miró a sus bebés y decidió que no era ni el momento, ni el lugar para ponerse a averiguar sobre su pasado; iría a la tienda, regresaría a casa, se brincaría de nuevo por la ventana y dedicaría al día a sus hijitos; al volver Seiya a casa no mencionaría nada y dejaría que él le explicara las cosas por su propia cuenta; era lo mejor que podía hacer, al menos por el momento.


	25. Conociendo al enemigo

Hello! Aquí como siempre con un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste mucho!, como ven ya se acerca cada vez mas la hora de que el inútil de Seiya caiga y la tonta de Sere se de cuenta de lo k perdió! Asi k sigan leyendo! Cuídense mucho y dejen reviews por favor! Aunque son semanas muy muy ocupadas siempre me hace feliz saber k tengo mas comentarios de ustedes!

Suerte!

CAP 25 CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO

Hola chicos!-

Amy qué haces por aquí?-

En realidad vengo de parte de Darien, necesitamos de su ayuda-

Y para qué somos buenos?-

Necesitamos rescatar a una amiga de su esposo….él es un tipo muy peligroso y aunque ella no lo sabe está en peligro ahora; al parecer está incomunicada, y eso nos dificulta mucho las cosas-

Y qué tienen pensado?-

Un secuestro-

Los chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par; no es que se asustaran de hacerlo pero jamás imaginaron a Darien y Amy pidiéndoles algo ilegal- secuestrarla?-

A ella y a sus bebés; miren sé que les sorprende la petición pero de verdad nosotros no lo podemos hacer, él nos tiene vigiladas y podríamos empeorar las cosas; pero él no sabe de Darien ni de ustedes-

No necesitamos más explicaciones Amy, solo dinos donde es y a donde tenemos que llevar a la chica-

Extendió la mano donde sostenía un papel- esta es la dirección de ella y ésta la de Darien; ahí es donde la llevarán-

De acuerdo, planearemos todo y en un par de días les damos a conocer como decidimos actuar-

Mil gracias chicos ustedes son nuestra salvación, lo que se les ofrezca o quieran informarnos por favor busquen a Darien-

Así lo haremos, no te preocupes Amy, no dejaremos huellas- la joven solo asintió sonriendo de lado y se dispuso a marcharse; aun había mucho que hacer-

oOoOoOo

wow!- fue la única expresión que salió de boca del pelinegro al ver a Akane-

Si bien habían llegado a su departamento desde la noche anterior, Darien apenas si había tenido tiempo de disfrutarlo ya que las chicas se adueñaron de su cuarto tan pronto como arribaron con la finalidad de cambiarle el look a su protegida. Los chicos por su parte habían permanecido con él en la sala de estar planeando toda una estrategia con respecto a los días futuros, pero ahora su atención estaba centrada en la chica frente a él; sus largas trenzas color castaño y sus grandes anteojos habían cambiado por un corte cóncavo (mas largo adelante y super cortito de atrás), y lentes de contacto marrones.

Ahora su cabello lucía un color negro intenso y sus pequeñas pecas habían desaparecido tras una ligera capa de maquillaje que la hacía seguir viéndose fresca y natural; su ropa era mucho más moderna y ,mucho menos conservadora de la que siempre había utilizado, motivo por el cual se remarcaban todas y cada una de las curvas de su bien torneado cuerpo ¡ quién lo diría! Tenía un muy bonito cuerpo!- seguramente eso era obra de Mina- pensó Darien sin llegar a decirlo- pero bueno; él no era el único sorprendido, aunque Clinton tratara de disimular, la realidad es que casi se le había caído la baba cuando la vió aparecer pero Lita estaba tras de las chicas así que la expresión no le duró demasiado en el rostro. La verdad las chicas no se la pusieron nada fácil dejando a Akane tan guapa y sexy; ya se sentía incomodo de tener que compartir el apartamento con ella y eso que los demás aun no se habían marchado!-

Y bien como estoy?- preguntó ruborizada Akane ante las miradas de los chicos-

Irreconocible- contestaron Antonio y Brian al unísono-

Grandioso! Vez Akane te lo dije! Luces fabulosa y nadie te va a reconocer!- habló Mina danzando a su alrededor-

Si, pero tampoco podemos exponerla demasiado Mina- la regañó Rei- este cambio solo fue para que pueda salir en emergencias sin ser vista-

Pues qué lástima porque bien te podrían contratar de modelo con esa imagen y ese cuerpo!- comentó la rubia a la chica que se ruborizó aún mas-

Ya déjala en paz- regañó Lita a la rubia-

Que ustedes no tienen nada más que hacer que regañarme!- chilló Mina exasperada a lo que todos soltaron una carcajada-

Dejen de reírse!- gritó la rubia pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a una linda peliazul-

Amy! Que sucedió!-

Todo bien , los chicos aceptaron y planearán todo para sacarla de su casa en un máximo de dos días!-

Estupendo!-

Lo sé y no quiero parecer aguafiestas pero es mejor que regresemos al templo-

Cierto- afirmaron las chicas quienes rápidamente recogieron sus cosas ayudadas por sus parejas-

Nos vemos Darien, estaremos en contacto!-

Cuídense-

oOoOoOo

Joven Andrew- lo llamó la cajera del Crown- tiene usted una llamada-

Gracias, quién es?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa-

Lo llaman del hospital- entonces el chico corrió hasta ella para arrebatarle el teléfono-

Diga-

Es usted el señor Andrew Furuhata?-

Si el habla-

Señor, su padre está muy grave; ha tenido otros dos conatos de infarto entre la madrugada de hoy y el medio día- Andrew palideció- en realidad no creemos que pase del día de hoy, sin embargo el señor nos ha hecho una petición muy peculiar; quería que le llamáramos para que le traiga a su nieto; quiere conocerlo antes de morir-

oOoOoOo

Y bien seiya para que somos buenos?- cuestionó Sebastian tan pronto como se encontraron en la puerta del apartamento-

Así tan rápido todo?, yo pensé que nos pondríamos al corriente de nuestras vidas primero, como los amigos k somos!- bromeó Seiya abriendo la puerta-

Digamos que no hay mucho que contar acerca de nuestras vidas-

Lo sé es una pena, y de verdad lamento tanto el no haber podido ir a visitarlos; las cosas aquí afuera se pusieron muy feas con las amiguitas de Serena-

Con ellas? -preguntó divertida Sabrina-

Son unas entrometidas- mascullo molesto-

Mira Seiya, si quieres que nos deshagamos de alguien lo haremos- hablo Sebastian decididamente haciendo que Seiya se sorprendiera- oh vamos! No pensarás que somos tan tontos como para creer que nos has sacado de la cárcel solo por una gran amistad; si eso fuera nos hubieras sacado hace mucho, y de la forma correcta, no como fugitivos; pero no te preocupes, queremos venganza y te ayudaremos-

Pues gracias!, pensé que me resultaría más difícil pedir su ayuda, después de todo los abandoné- continuó fingiendo pena y tristeza-

Eres un gran amigo Seiya, entendemos que no hayas podido vernos en todo este tiempo, perder una hija no es nada fácil-

No, no lo es; pasé el tiempo después de eso destrozándole la vida al imbécil de Darien; él me las quito sin tentarse el corazón y lo peor es que no me dejo ver a mi niña! Ni siquiera antes de su muerte!-

Como fue que murió Seiya?-

Al parecer tenía una enfermedad que el gran doctor Chiba no pudo detectar y que se complicó con los medicamentos que le dimos para tenerla sedada-

Nosotros le dimos esos medicamentos Seiya, pero muchos de ellos fueron porque tú nos los recomendaste; Sabrina es doctora y sabía muy bien los efectos de esas drogas en el cuerpo de Rini-

Yo- Seiya apenas balcuceó; ya ni siquiera se acordaba como había pasado todo eso; solo recordaba el querer separar a Darien y a Serena y deshacerse del estorbo- a mi me los recomendó alguien más; pero si tú sabías lo que ocasionaban porque no me dijiste nada- cuestionó viendo a Sabrina como si recordar le afectara-

Porque a nosotros también nos estorbaba la mocosa Seiya, por eso nos unimos, ya no lo recuerdas?, yo quería a Darien, Sebastian quería a Serena y tú querías quitarle tu hija a la mujer que te engaño con tu mejor amigo no?-

Pero no la quería matar! Rini era mi hija!- demonios lo estaban acorralando y él ni se acordaba bien de todo lo que había dicho- como sea; prefiero dejar las heridas del pasado en el pasado-

Regresaste con Serena- hablo Sebastian-

Cómo?-

Regresaste con Serena y por alguna razón Darien también está de vuelta verdad?- lo miró a los ojos pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna- no ibas a dejar que me le acercara nunca; por qué no me lo dijiste?; la noche en el hotel eras tu, tu ibas con esa mujer; ibas a evitar que me propasara con ella-

Por supuesto que no, tu lo sabías Sebastian!, Serena era una zorra que se acostó con mi mejor amigo en mis narices y se escapó con el!, por eso se fue a Estados Unidos! A mí no me interesaba si estaba contigo o con quien fuera, yo solo quería recuperar a Rini!-

Por eso te cayó de maravilla que yo estuviera interesado en ella y Sabrina en Darien, era tu oportunidad para arrebatarles a la niña mientras ellos estuvieran pasando por problemas de pareja-

Yo- de nuevo demonios! Como fue que paso?- pensé en vengarme de ellos separándolos- contestó recordando vagamente– ustedes ya tenían planes para alejarlos y yo solo los ayudé a concretarlos-

No has respondido a mi pregunta; estás con ella ahora?-

Suspiró profundo y contestó- después de la muerte de Rini y de que Darien se fuera a la ruina ella me pidió perdón- tragó saliva y miró al techo como si le fuera difícil describir la continuación de su historia- estuvimos una noche juntos, pero ella quedó embarazada de nuevo y….. la llevé a vivir conmigo cuando dio a luz…después volvió a quedar embarazada y hace apenas unos días tuvo al niño-

No luces muy feliz-

No lo soy; no confío en ella, tengo que vivir vigilándola para evitar que me engañe de nuevo, pero todo lo hago por mis hijos; por todo lo que alguna vez no hice por la pobre de Rini-

De acuerdo; te ayudaremos, a quién hay que matar esta vez?-

A Akane y a todas y cada una de las amiguitas de Serena, empezando por Lita- terminó la frase cargada de odio, recordando cómo había sido ella quien le empezó abrir los ojos a Serena cuando admitió que su hijo era de Andrew y le dijo que ella no podía haberse embarazado de Darien por cuestión de cuentas-

Perfecto, mañana mismo comenzaremos a investigar sus paraderos-

Las chicas las vieron alguna vez entrar al templo Hikawa junto con sus parejas, pero de Akane no sabemos nada aunque ahora ya con ustedes aquí pondré a Teresa y a Clarissa a buscarlas de tiempo completo-

Me parece bien- habló por fin Sabrina- pero nosotros somos quienes debemos vigilarlas, una vez que sepamos donde están, tenemos que saber todos sus movimientos y sus horarios si queremos lograr nuestro objetivo sin levantar sospechas-

Hagan lo que sea necesario pero quiero que pronto se vean los resultados-

oOoOoOo

Clinton tienes una llamada- anunció Carlos asomándose por la puerta-

Quién es?-

No me dijo-

Entonces Clinton salió tranquilamente del cuarto para atender el teléfono pero aceleró el paso cuando Carlos le dijo de quién se trataba-

Andrew? Que pasa?-

Perdón por llamarte a estas horas y al templo pero necesito pedirte el favor más grande del mundo-

Dime-

Mi padre está al borde de la muerte; le dan tan solo unas horas y….no sé como pedírtelo….Reika le dijo lo de Nathan; él quiere conocerlo antes de morir- el silencio se hizo del otro lado de la línea-

En qué hospital esta tu padre?-

En el de Nuestra Señora; es un hospital privado al norte de la ciudad-

Mira Andrew, te seré honesto; me la pones muy difícil con Lita, porque no sé qué decir para sacar al niño pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para llevártelo-

Gracias Clinton, no esperaba menos de ti; de verdad espero que puedas llevarlo-

oOoOoOo

Bombón! Ya llegue!-

Estoy arriba!- gritó la joven desde su habitación-

Como estuvo tu di…..bombón que te paso?- cuestionó el pelilargo al ver a la chica recostada en la cama con una ligera mueca de dolor y una mancha de sangre en su playera-

Se me reventó un punto-

Pero como Serena! tienes que cuidarte!-

Si, pero no había pañales ni leche y encima me dejaste encerrada; creo que el esfuerzo de intentar abrir una puerta o una ventana y después de subir al closet para rebuscar ahí hizo que se me abriera la herida- explicó recordando como se había lastimado al entrar de nueva cuenta por la ventana-

Y ya te curaste bombón?-

Si, ya me he limpiado la herida varias veces-

Ven; iremos al doctor a que te revise y después al centro comercial por las cosas que hacen falta-

Y a pagar el teléfono; es horrible estar incomunicada-

Ya lo pagué amor; de regreso de la escuela pasé a hacer el pago-

Y cómo te fue en tus clases?-

Increíble, los niños te extrañan; preguntan mucho por ti-

Que bueno, ojalá pueda regresar pronto- las palabras le salieron en automático ¿por qué Seiya le mentía?-

Vamos bombón voy por los niños, cuanto más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto regresamos para que descanses-

El camino no fue largo, pero sí lo hicieron sin cruzar palabra; Seiya venía cantándoles a los niños y Serena viendo por la ventana, mirando hacia la nada; sus pensamientos estaban volcados hacia la actitud de su esposo, él ni siquiera había dicho algo cuando ella le dijo que estaba encerrada; le mintió diciendo que estuvo en la escuela cuando no asistió y ni siquiera se había reportado…..él nunca le había mentido, por qué entonces lo hacía ahora?, qué estaba pasando? Acaso todos tenían razón en cuanto a Seiya? No podía ser!, el siempre la había tratado como una princesa, por eso ella a veces sentía que lo traicionaba al no amarlo con la misma intensidad que él a ella; el siempre había sido detallista, amable, cuidadoso, cariñoso; y todos sus regalos siempre fueron excepcionales…aunque si se ponía a pensarlo muchos de ellos eran muy costosos; demasiado caros para alguien con su salario…..entonces de dónde había sacado el dinero?, le habría mentido también en esas ocasiones?-

Llegamos bombón- dijo él trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad- espera a que te ayude a salir para que no te lastimes más; el doctor ya nos debe de estar esperando-

Así fue; la curación fue rápida y la visita al centro comercial también; compraron de todo para llenar la despensa por completo y llevaron lo suficiente en productos para bebé como para que Serena no saliera en semanas a la tienda…jamás habían comprado tanto y eso tampoco era normal-

oOoOoOo

Viste como no se acuerda de nada?-

Lo sé, la que sugirió los medicamentos para Rini fuiste tú y a pesar de las advertencias él quiso utilizarlos también-

La verdad creo que él la estuvo medicando desde antes-

Por qué lo dices?-

Sabes que nunca fui la más aplicada de clase, pero los efectos que tuvieron en ella- guardó silencio un rato- fue demasiado rápido y se supone que las consecuencias no serían tan devastadoras, ni se verían tan pronto; a menos que haya estado recibiendo las drogas desde antes-

No lo dudaría; después de todo Rini ni siquiera era su hija-

Pero le creímos como unos tontos cuando nos hizo creer que lo era-

No fue difícil creerle; las actitudes de Darien ayudaron mucho; él nunca mencionó que tuviera una relación y mucho menos una hija-

Lo sé, yo de verdad estaba empezado a creer que era gay-

Lo vez! No era difícil de creer que la situación por la que no mencionara a su familia fuera que no eran precisamente su esposa e hija-

Además con todo el dinero que tiene no parecía un tipo desesperado por una mujer; lo más lógico era creerle que de verdad buscaba a su exmujer y a su hija perdida-

Hasta que nos dimos cuenta que lo que le sucediera a Rini lo tenía sin cuidado-

Lo único de lo que yo me arrepiento fue de haberme dejado llevar por él y sus patrañas; no sé cómo logró volvernos tan violentos-

Saturándonos de mentiras y de supuestas burlas de ellos hacia nosotros; sabía nuestro punto débil-

Por qué seguiste ayudándolo si sabías que iba por Serena?-

Porque yo no la quería para casarme; sólo quería saciar mi orgullo y tener mi noche de pasión con ella; verla rendida a mis pies-

La verdad yo también empecé a buscar a Darien solo por orgullo; al principio si me importaba su fortuna y la posición que tenía en la universidad y en el hospital, pero después de saber que todo ese dinero le pertenecía a su hija, fue el orgullo el que me movió-

Y el que nos llevó directo a la cárcel-

Todavía no puedo creer que hayan falsificado nuestras declaraciones-

Yo sí; a Seiya no le convenía que lo hecháramos de cabeza cuando apenas había recuperado a Serena, no me extraña que gran parte de su fortuna se le haya ido en falsificar esos documentos-

Pues ahora viene nuestra venganza-


	26. Arreglando cuentas

¡ɐloɥ

Haha ame ese efecto en mi msn; bueno como siempre mil gracias por seguir esta linda historia y espero que ahora que vienen los cambios más fuertes las sigan siguiendo y les siga gustando!, suerte a todas y todos, que tengan una linda semana y como siempre la petición es que….

¡zılǝɟ ʎnɯ uǝɔɐɥ ǝɯ ǝnb sʍǝıʌǝɹ soɥɔnɯ uǝɾǝp ǝɯ

Hehe de vdd sus reviews me hacen el dia! Hasta pronto!

CAP 26 ARREGLANDO CUENTAS.

Que tienes amor te veo preocupado?-

Se lo pensó un momento pero decidió que era mejor decirle las cosas- mira Lita quiero ser honesto contigo, no quiero que nada nos cause problemas ni que haya malentendidos entre nosotros-

Me estás preocupando-

No es nada grave….bueno nada grave desde mi punto de vista-

Ya dímelo!- exigió ella-

Andrew fue quien llamó-

A Lita le costó segundos poder reaccionar- y qué quería ese imbécil!, qué no entiende que quiero que nos deje en paz?-

Esto es serio amor; su papá está muriendo- la castaña entonces se quedó quieta observándolo- los médicos le dieron horas de vida. Al parecer Reika le dijo en un acto de despecho, que Andrew había tenido un hijo con otra y el señor quiere conocer a su nieto antes de morir-

Y cómo sabemos que no nos está engañando solo para ver a Nathan- preguntó desviando a mirada-

Porque no quiere que se lo lleve a él; me dio la dirección del hospital para llegar directo con su padre-

Lita pareció meditar la información por un rato- escucha amor; si tú no quieres ir está bien, pero a mí en lo personal si me gustaría llevarlo; es su abuelo y merece conocerlo-

Es peligroso para un bebé de su edad visitar un hospital no?- parecía estar cediendo-

No lo es si tomamos precauciones-

Ella lo pensó un momento más- iré con ustedes; necesito dejarle unas cuantas cosas en claro a Andrew-

Gracias amor, sabía que no dejarías a un viejo sin conocer a su nieto-

oOoOoOo

Aló-

Seiya! Gracias a Dios contestas!-

Que quieren!, por enésima vez les repito que no me marquen si saben que estoy con Serena-

Localizamos a todas las chicas; están quedándose en el templo aunque aún no hay rastros ni de Darien ni de Akane-

Perfecto aun así traten de averiguar dónde está metido ese imbécil; Sabrina no lo sabe pero él es mi primer objetivo-

Parece ser que no tiene contacto con las chicas; en toda la mañana solo han recibido una llamada de un tal Andrew-

Darien está con ellas; así que no se aparten de ahí, seguramente las buscará en cualquier momento, y llámenles a Sebastian y a Sabrina; si Andrew les llamó seguramente la estúpida de Lita saldrá a su encuentro; es su oportunidad para comenzar a seguirla, la quiero fuera en menos de una semana-

En éste momento Clarissa les está marcando-

Si hay alguna novedad me llaman; pero sólo que sea de vital importancia-

De acuerdo, hasta luego-

oOoOoOo

Serena sollozaba con las manos tapando su boca para intentar no hacer ruido ¿qué demonios era todo eso?; hace apenas unos minutos estaba algo adormilada por el efecto de los analgésicos pero no estaba loca; sabía bien que lo que escuchó fue el sonido de un celular; entonces bajó extrañada las escaleras pensando que quizá tenían visitas, pero para su sorpresa Seiya estaba hablando por un pequeño aparatito que se suponía, el no tenía.

Miles de veces le había hecho creer que odiaba los teléfonos celulares, que los había odiado desde su trabajo en three lights y que ahora no veía el caso en desperdiciar el tiempo y el dinero teniendo uno, puesto que ella era la única que podía llamarle de forma urgente y, pues si trabajaban juntos había pocas posibilidades de que eso sucediera…. pero ahora lo veía ahí, en su propia cocina hablando tan misteriosamente con alguien…..será que Seiya tenía una amante?, podía tener sentido; ella había pasado la mayor parte de su matrimonio embarazada y por las mismas razones rechazaba bastante el contacto sexual con él; a veces era la cuarentena, a veces estaba indispuesta, a veces Hoke lloraba desconsoladamente…..una amante podía ser una opción, pero luego llegaron a su mente todas las discusiones de Seiya con sus hermanos; ellos creían que él estaba obsesionado con ella; sus padres incluso comenzaban a creerlo y si eso era cierto entonces lo de una amante no encajaba para nada.

Comenzó a pensar qué mas podría ser pero entonces lo escuchó todo con claridad; frases como Darien está con ellas, no se aparten de ahí seguramente las buscará en cualquier momento, llámenles a Sebastian y a Sabrina, si Andrew les llamó seguramente la estúpida de Lita saldrá a su encuentro, es su oportunidad para comenzar a seguirla, la quiero fuera en menos de una semana la habían dejado helada y ahora revoloteaban por su cabeza como mariposas en primavera; había subido las escaleras tan pronto como la herida se lo permitió y se encerró en su baño a llorar amargamente su estupidez, ¿por qué no lo había visto?, Yaten, Taiki y Kakyuu se lo dijeron y ella no lo creyó!, el la había estado engañando todo este tiempo!, por dios! Seiya era un moustruo! Quería hacerle daño a Lita!.

No podía parar de llorar, se había dejado caer tras la puerta y ahora se jalaba los cabellos como si ello le fuera a dar una solución a sus muchos problemas. Por eso la había encerrado y por eso fueron por tantas provisiones al supermercado! Sabrina y Sebastian estaban aquí y él no quería que los descubriera! que demonios tenía que ver con ellos como para preferir mantenerla encerrada ocupada con los niños? Dios! Si ella no hubiera tenido la necesidad de salir quizá ni se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba encerrada! Y ahora que haría? Cómo se comunicaría con sus padres o con alguien que pudiera ayudarla!-

Bombón estás bien?-

S….si Seiya estoy bien; solo me empezó a doler mucho y me sentí mareada-

Déjame pasar para ayudarte bombón-

Estoy bien, ya se me está pasando ya voy….mejor dale su mamila a Hoke-

De acuerdo pero si me necesitas háblame-

Por supuesto que no lo necesitaba pensó ella para sus adentros, no necesitaba a alguien como él a su lado y menos ahora que tenía terror de salir y de verlo a la cara, le había mentido y sobre todo estaba envuelto en más cosas turbias de las que hubiera imaginado; solo mencionar a Sabrina y a Sebastian se lo aclaraba!….pero ahí afuera estaban sus bebés, ellos la necesitaban; no podían defenderse solos, eran tan frágiles y delicados; por ellos tenía que salir y poner buena cara; por ellos tendría que fingir para mantenerlos a salvo de él, de su propio padre y por ellos tendría que aguantar estoica lo que se avecinaba; después de todo aun tenía tiempo….él nunca los había dañado; quizá si estuviera obsesionado y por eso dañara a todos a su alrededor menos a ella….aunque tampoco nunca la había encerrado.

oOoOoOo

Has estado muy callado todo el día Darien. Por qué?-

Te digo a verdad o una mentira piadosa?-

Jaja la verdad-

Me pones muy nervioso vestida así-

La chica se sonrojó terriblemente- que cosas dices Darien-

Solo digo a verdad; tú sabes que yo siempre pensé que eras bonita aun debajo de esa máscara de niña descuidada, además siempre has sido muy duce y amigable- suspiró profundo- pero hoy todo eso está mezclado con una sensualidad increíble, que definitivamente me pone muy nervioso-

Akane no mejoró para nada su timidez e incomodidad- es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso; especialmente un hombre- balbuceo de forma casi incomprensible-

Nunca has tenido novio verdad?-

Ella negó con la cabeza- soy demasiado inexperta en esas cosas, por eso me siento tan incómoda vestida así-

Ven, toma algo de mi closet para que te pongas; supongo k no es obligación que estés arreglada así aquí adentro-

Gracias, las chicas solo me dejaron de éste tipo de ropa y unas pijamas diminutas que no quiero ni probarme-

Darien sintió el efecto de esa imagen mental por lo que solo pudo atinar a decir- Mina- gracias a dios la joven no vio su reacción por que ya estaba en la habitación cambiándose de ropa-

Serena solía usar ése tipo de ropa para dormir?- gritó ella aún desde a habitación-

A Darien se le subió el rubor hasta las orejas- yo jamás la vi así-

Nunca?- se sorprendió Akane-

Jamás, yo la respetaba mucho-

Pues creo que le gusta que le falten al respeto- continuó como broma pero calló al darse cuenta de lo que reamente había dicho- disculpa, no quise decir eso-

No te preocupes; es la verdad-

Oh vamos Darien cambia esa cara; en un par de días Serena estará aquí y cuando sepa quién es de verdad Seiya todo se va a resolver!-

Ojalá las cosas fueran tan fáciles Akane-

Lo son; Serena y tú tienen un compromiso con el futuro juntos, y una historia de amor mas allá de todo; seguramente todo se va a arreglar en cuanto ella llegue aquí-

Ese es el problema; estoy empezando a ver a Serena más como una obligación que como otra cosa-

Pero tú jurabas amarla- comentó ella extrañada-

Ella fue y es alguien muy importante para mí, por eso la estoy ayudando Akane; pero príncipe y todo soy un hombre y puedo pasarle por alto muchas cosas, pero hay algo que jamás le voy a perdonar y que toda la vida va a estar presente como un recordatorio de este mal trago-

Ella lo miró exigiéndole la continuación-

Sus hijos. Que Dios me perdone pero no soporto ni siquiera la idea de que existan- ella lo continuó viendo pero esta vez la preocupación se notó en su mirada-lo siento Akane pero es la verdad; se que son unos bebés y que no tienen la culpa de nada, pero para mí un hijo es mucho mas… yo jamás me atrevería a tener un hijo con una mujer a la que no amo; no son un juego y….-

Y por lo tanto eso te asegura que ella lo ama, o al menos lo amó- lo interrumpió ella-

El asintió y se quedó callado por una eternidad-

Creo que antes de que llegues a una conclusión sobre lo que quieres hacer con tu vida sentimental, tienes que hablar con ella-

Lo haré; nada deseo más en este mundo que hablar con ella y liberarme al fin de todo esto que siento-

Pronto tendrás tu oportunidad- agregó ella un tanto melancólica-

oOoOoOo

Clinton! Gracias al cielo pudiste venir- hablo un joven levantándose de una banca en uno de los interminables pasillos del hospital- mi padre ha estado preguntando por Nathan, como lograste sacarlo del…-el mismo se obligó a guardar silencio al ver aparecer a una castaña tras de ellos-

Porque yo vine con ellos- contestó ella desafiante- quiero aclararte un par de cosas ahora que ya conoces a Nathan-

Estoy más que dispuesto a hacerlo, pero si no te importa a mi viejo ya no le queda mucho tiempo; me gustaría que lo conociera antes de que suceda una desgracia-

De acuerdo; entraremos todos y dejaré que los presentes, pero después mientras tu padre convive con el niño, tu y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente; supongo que no tienes inconveniente que Clinton se quede con ellos verdad?-

Supongo que no- contestó el contrariado-

oOoOoOo

Acaban de ingresar en el hospital de Nuestra Señora hace un par de minutos-

Mantenlos vigilados Teresa; nosotros estamos haciendo todo lo posible por llegar a Tokio-

Descuiden, de igual forma las chicas continúan estando en el Templo y Clarissa está buscando a Akane-

No hay avances?-

Ninguno; pareciera que se la tragó la tierra-

Tan pronto como lleguemos nos uniremos a su búsqueda-

Descuiden, primero lo primero y Seiya quiere fuera de circulación a Lita esta misma semana-

Ja! Una semana! Con dos días es más que suficiente-

Entonces tendremos a un Seiya muy contento estos días-

Nosotros también estaremos muy contentos; la venganza es dulce….mantennos avisados quieres?, tenemos que colgar, les llamamos cuando estemos en Tokio para que nos digan cómo llegar-

Hasta luego-

Que te dijo?- cuestionó Sabrina en cuanto el joven colgó el celular-

Está vigilando a Lita y Clarissa está buscando a Akane-

Pobre Lita, pero debe de tener un ángel que la quiere mucho por que saldrá ilesa de esta y si corre con suerte, quizá nunca se entere que estaba destinada a morir-

Pobre? Si antes la odiabas!-

Antes, y solo por interferir entre Darien y yo junto con el resto de sus amiguitas; pero una vez aclarado el asunto y en vista de que mañana volveremos a prisión puede que me esté volviendo buena-

Hahahaha, yo siento que me está pasando lo mismo; la verdad estar tras las rejas cambia mucho a las personas-

Y más cuando estuviste ahí injustamente-

Mañana iremos a la estación de policía apenas la abran; te sientes lista?-

Nunca me sentiré lista para volver a estar en la cárcel pero tenemos que desenmascarar al inútil de Seiya cuanto antes-

Ni se imagina lo que le espera-

Pagaría por ver su cara cuando lo arresten-

Tal vez nos concedan como último favor estar presentes-

Eso sería lo mejor que me podría pasar-

oOoOoOo

Bombón ya me estabas preocupando-

Estoy bien, solo necesitaba recuperarme un poco-

Pero estuviste llorando hermosa-

Es que el dolor me dio muy rápido y muy fuerte-

Mañana te llevaré de nuevo con el doctor en cuanto salga de la escuela; me imagino que eso no es para nada normal-

De verdad no te preocupes, estoy bien; solo necesito dormir-

Entonces ven, anda ya preparé la cama para que estés cómoda-

Gracias- concluyó con una media sonrisa de lado-

De verdad te siento extraña-

No es nada Seiya solo necesito descansar, de verdad- contestó ella de mala gana-

Ya, ya está bien, anda ven descansa- golpeó el colchón a su lado- esas hormonas después del embarazo un día me van a matar- comentó de broma-

Ojalá fuera eso- masculló Serena entre dientes-

Qué dijiste-

Nada, me voy a dormir; buenas noches- y dicho esto se acomodó dándole la espalda y cerrando los ojos lo más fuerte posible como si eso aminorara el terror y la incertidumbre que la asechaba…..tenía que hacer algo para salir de ahí, pero qué?; entonces un sonido seco y después el correr del cajón del buró de Seiya le dio la respuesta- su celular!- tenía que llamar a sus padres para que a ayudaran; si tan solo pudiera conseguirlo…borraría la llamada del historial y si algún día el descubría esa llamada ella ya estaría lo suficientemente lejos-


	27. Angustia

Holaaa! Bueno como siempre quiero agradecer que sigan esta linda historia hehe que wow vaya k me salió larga! Pero me hace muy muy muy feliz saber que tantas personitas la siguen y que les ha gustado!; por otra parte bueno por ahí sigo recibiendo ideas para el fic; mil gracias pero de verdad ya les había comentado que estas historias ya las tengo escritas de hace tiempo y si bien esta no estaba terminada ya no es mucho lo que me faltaba…..la razón bueno entre el trabajo, la casa y mi esposo no me doy abasto hehehe pero aunque no incorpore sus ideas espero que les siga gustando la historia y pues aquí les dejo como cada semana otro capítulo disfrútenlo porque las cosas se van a poner color de hormiga!

Suerteeee!

CAP 27 ANGUSTIA.

Estás despierto papá?- cuestionó el rubio al entrar en la habitación-

Pasa hijo- contestó el hombre bajo el sinfín de cableados que lo rodeaban-

Hay alguien que quiere conocerte- dijo con ternura mientras Clinton se acercaba con Nathan hasta la camilla del hospital-

Este niño tan hermoso es mi nieto?- preguntó el hombre tratando de incorporarse-

A Lita se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando el viejo abrazó al pequeño con exquisito cuidado al tiempo que le besaba la coronilla-

El es Nathan papá-

Por qué nunca me dijiste de él- preguntó el hombre con melancolía- me hubiera encantado verlo nacer y consentirlo todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida-

Porque yo no sabía que existía- contestó Andrew con pesadez, casi en un susurro-

Entonces usted jovencito- se dirigió a Clinton que estaba a un lado de la cama cuidando que no se resbalara el niño-

Yo soy Clinton señor emm el, el…..

Él mi esposo señor- contestó al fin la castaña acercándose a Clinton-

Tú debes ser entonces la madre de este hermoso pequeño- la joven asintió- eres muy hermosa….quiero pedirles una disculpa- agregó convencido el anciano- por ser el causante de que mi nieto no tuviera a sus padres juntos-

Andrew y Lita abrieron la boca pero no pudieron pronunciar nada-

Disculpa que lo diga frente a ti… Clinton verdad?- el joven asintió sonriéndole tiernamente- pero ya no tengo mucho tiempo como para hablarlo en privado; de verdad estoy muy apenado, en el fondo sé que el causante de todo esto fui yo; me obsesioné tanto con ver a mi hijo casado y en buenas manos que arregle su matrimonio con la hija de mi mejor amigo; yo sabía que ellos se querían y que se llevaban muy bien y poco a poco lo fui convenciendo de que me haría muy feliz verlo casado con ella; hasta que logré lo que quería….pero yo jamás me preocupé por si te estaba haciendo feliz, estúpidamente pensé que eras feliz hijo; pensé que lo eras de verdad, hasta que vi la infelicidad en tu rostro apenas unas horas después de casado; entonces comprendí que quizá estuvieses enamorado de alguien más y que yo en mi terquedad de querer lo mejor para ti te lo había arrebatado- Andrew sonrió de lado con pesadez-

Ahora sé que si estabas enamorado cuando te casaste, porque te conozco y sé que jamás te hubieras aventurado a tener un hijo si no había amor de por medio…..sé que por eso nunca los has tenido con Reika y me disculpo por haberte mandado a la cueva del lobo; porque el día que ella vino a decirme de la existencia de mi nieto vi sus intenciones de causar daño, de envenenar nuestra relación y sí; la noticia me hizo daño, pero me hizo más daño el coraje que me causó ver a esa tierna niña a la que yo consideraba como una hija, convertida en una arpía incapaz de ver felices a otros.

Perdóname Andrew y perdóname tu hija, porque sé bien que de no haber sido por su compromiso mi hijo te hubiera respondido como se debía…. aunque en realidad me gustaría saber de tu boca las razones por las que no mencionaste nunca a mi nieto-

Yo si quería mucho a su hijo- habló la castaña apretando fuertemente la mano de Clinton- pero sabía que se casaría con Reika y no lo iba a impedir; las cosas se dieron de tal modo que yo conseguí una beca a tan solo días del regreso de ella, así que simplemente desaparecí sin decirle a donde iba….de cualquier forma no tenía caso…..yo no supe que estaba embarazada hasta semanas después de que llegué a Estados Unidos y fue ahí donde conocí a mi esposo Clinton y ahora el….-

El padre de mi nieto- ellos asintieron en silencio-

Espero que no le moleste a ninguno de los tres; pero en vista de que es el único nieto que tendré y de que quiero su bienestar, el día de hoy llamé a mis abogados- Andrew se quedó boquiabierto ¿por eso no había querido su presencia durante el día?- mis posesiones quedaron así hijo: el 15% para tu madre; el 15% para Unazuki, el 15% para ti aunque seguramente te irá mejor ya que tu negocio es todo un éxito; y el 55% restante es para mi nieto; lleve o no el apellido de la familia, esa decisión ya quedará en ustedes-

Lita casi se cae de espaldas; la familia de Andrew tenía mucho dinero; incluso un 15% alcanzaba para mantener a una familia de unas 6 personas sin trabajar por el resto de sus vidas y llevando una vida en extremo lujosa, ahora el 55% convertía a su pequeño en millonario antes de cumplir los dos años.

Andrew sonreía feliz por la decisión de su padre- gracias! De verdad gracias no tengo palabras para agradecértelo; sabes padre, que ahora que sé de la existencia de mi hijo no pensaba dejarlo sin ayuda de mi parte pero mil gracias por lo que acabas de hacer-

De nada hijo, y de nuevo disculpa jovencito sé que esto no debió ser agradable para ti pero….-

Descuide; estaba al tanto de todo, y créame que yo no me opongo a mi hijo conviva con su verdadero padre-

Eres un hombre extraordinario- dijo el hombre antes de que las enfermeras pidieran dejarlo descansar un momento- descansaré cuando me muera y les recuerdo que no falta mucho- gruño el hombre pero aún así todos fueron desalojados de la habitación-

oOoOoOo

No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo y un profundo asco que jamás imaginó sentir por su propio marido; habían pasado horas desde que ella se recostara y hacía apenas una media hora que la respiración de Seiya se había vuelto acompasada tras apagar el televisor; estaba segura de que él ya estaba dormido pero no podía actuar tan rápido; tenía que ser cautelosa y pensar en frío ya que, su seguridad y la de sus hijos estaban en juego; además de la de Lita su querida amiga… Lita quien no resultó ser lo que ella creía.

Decidió esperar al menos media hora más para poner su plan en marcha; dos años de matrimonio con Seiya le habían enseñado que él podía tener el sueño muy ligero de recién que se dormía, pero una vez que de verdad estuviera relajado una locomotora podía pasar por encima de él y difícilmente reaccionaría; por eso habían decidido poner el sistema de seguridad del que solo Seiya tenía copias; ese mismo sistema culpable ahora, de que supiera quién era en realidad su esposo…..si la compañía de seguridad que lo vende supiera lo seguro que había resultado para ella, se harían millonarios desenmascarando maridos doble cara.

Miró su reloj de pulsera 5 minutos y aprovecho para recordar su feliz infancia en casa de sus padres; 10 minutos y ahora recordó cuando conoció a las chicas y a Darien, cuando descubrieron sus identidades y sus pasados…..y su amor por Darien.

Maldición! El tiempo estaba pasando más lentamente de lo que podría soportar! Apenas iban 15 minutos y decidió entonces ubicar su memoria en la hermosa historia que vivió en Estados Unidos durante esos escasos meses ¿qué hubiera sido de ella si jamás se hubiera enterado de la traición de Darien? eso era algo que nunca iba a averiguar pero de algo estaba segura: esta noche estaba arrepentida de sus propias acciones; no es que estuviera bien que Darien la hubiera engañado y menos con sus propias amigas; pero ella pudo haber esperado para entregarse a otro hombre; pudo haberse esperado a conocer bien las intenciones de Seiya o de cualquier otro para con ella y sobre todo pudo haber esperado más para casarse, para embarazarse.

No es que se arrepintiera tampoco de sus bebés, pero si era honesta con ella misma, su poca experiencia y conocimiento en temas sexuales la había llevado a embarazarse a las primeras de cambios, y no solo eso; sino que, incapaz de salir adelante por ella misma, el embarazo la había llevado a contraer nupcias con alguien a quien ella sabía bien que no amaba. Seiya había sido siempre increíble con ella; y ella jamás había dudado de su amor; pero siempre, siempre había estado Darien en sus pensamientos; jamás lo había dejado de añorar, de soñar, ni de extrañar.

Hacía apenas unos días antes de su intempestivo parto, ella misma había aceptado que en su primera vez, su mente y su corazón la habían traicionado; era a Darien a quien veía; era él quien ella pensaba que la acariciaba, o quien le susurraba palabras de amor… siempre había sido Darien; ahora, después de todo, se daba cuenta que al tratar de hacerse la fuerte no había hecho más que hacerse cada vez más débil y más dependiente; quizá por eso no había abierto los ojos nunca.

24 minutos y si seguía siendo honesta con ella misma, sabía perfectamente la razón de su segundo embarazo a tan poco tiempo de distancia de primero; mantenerse alejada de Seiya….sí, parecía cruel pero ahora lo veía con claridad o más bien ahora por fin aceptaba lo que su corazón sabía hace tanto; no le gustaba que Seiya la tocara; no se sentía cómoda cuando él la veía desnuda y cumplir con las labores maritales era lo que más le pesaba de su convivencia con él; pero entonces dentro de su inexperiencia se dio cuenta de algo muy importante; durante su primer embarazo él casi no la había tocado, temía incomodarla o lastimar al niño y muy a pesar de que los médicos le dijeron en reiteradas ocasiones que nada de eso ocurriría, él se había negado rotundamente alegando que jamás se perdonaría si los dañaba….entonces, la solución había sido rápida, práctica y no lo había pensado demasiado; comenzó a tirar los anticonceptivos uno a uno cada noche por el retrete rogando por que la puntería de Seiya no le fallara ahora; y por supuesto, no le falló.

Es hasta chistoso darse cuenta de cómo la mente trata de encontrar razones lógicas para lo que el corazón siente; todo éste tiempo ella se había auto convencido de que lo que pasaba, era que, no le gustaba tener que mentirle a Seiya y lo tenía que hacer cada vez que estaban juntos, así que, pensaba que, al mantenerlo lejos le mentía menos y lo lastimaba menos; ahora sabía que ese sentimiento en realidad era repulsión y que, de no haber sido la niña tonta y mimada que había sido siempre, hubiera podido corregir su error de actuar por impulso y venganza haciéndose cargo sola de su hijo; entonces ahora no estaría en esta situación ni con dos hijos a cuestas que no tenían la menor culpa de esto.

Miró el reloj por centésima vez esa noche; perfecto! 38 minutos se deslizó lo más ligeramente que pudo por la orilla de la cama y una vez en el suelo gateó hasta rodear la cama y alcanzar el mueble de Seiya; abrió el primer cajón…..nada, sólo unas agendas y una pluma; abrió el segundo cajón; esta vez encontró una pequeña cajita de cartón, pero se desilusionó al ver que en su interior sólo había un pañuelo con sus iniciales bordadas; rebuscó entre los demás objetos pero no encontró nada; estaba empezando a temer que no estuviese su celular ahí.

Abrió el tercer cajón y solo encontró libros y cuadernos de música; los que usaba para escribir las canciones que les enseñaba a sus alumnos en el colegio.

Estuvo a punto de comenzar a llorar de la desesperación!, ese celular era su única salida de ahí!, la única comunicación que podría mantener con el exterior y si no lo encontraba se volvería loca, qué sería de sus hijos?... entonces, como si de una señal divina se tratara, volteó a ver al hombre que era la causa de sus tormentos y ahí; bajo la almohada se asomaba un pequeño pedazo de metal, era el celular!-

Me tengo que arriesgar- se dijo a sí misma estirando la mano hasta tocar el aparato, comenzó a aplicar un poco de fuerza para arrastrarlo por la superficie del colchón y tomarlo así cuando ya no tuviera peligro de tocar la cabeza de Seiya en el intento-

Después de unos cuantos segundos de contener la respiración al fin tenía el objeto en cuestión entre sus manos y entonces se dispuso a salir de la habitación casi corriendo, cuidando solamente no azotar la puerta en su pequeña huida; no fuera a ser el demonio y su maridito la cachara antes de haber podido llamar a sus padres.

Pensó en bajar las escaleras y esconderse en la oscuridad de la sala o de la cocina; pero al pensarlo mejor decidió ir al cuarto de Hoke; al menos si Seiya notaba que ella no estaba en cama sería fácil cubrirse alegando que el niño había llorado.

Entró en el cuarto y apagó inmediatamente el intercomunicador ( donde monitoreas al bebé desde otra habitación) y marcó el número de sus padres; era tardísimo pero no tenía más opciones-

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro timbres y Serena estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello de la desesperación cuando su madre contestó obviamente adormilada-

Aló-

Mama- susurró Serena esperando que su madre no necesitara que ella hablase más alto-

Serena!- gritó y en el acto Kenji se desperezó- es nuestra hija dijo ella alegre a su esposo a lo cuál Serena sonrió-

Mamá no tengo mucho tiempo- agregó ella aún susurrando- Seiya podría despertar en cualquier momento; necesito que me saquen de aquí, tenían razón! Todos tenían razón! Seiya es un monstruo; me tiene encerrada y al parecer planea tenerme así por mucho tiempo; hoy compró provisiones para meses!

Hija, pero estás bien?, te ha hecho algo?- Kenji a su lado saltó de la preocupación-

Estoy bien mamá, pero al parecer trata de deshacerse de Lita- un sollozo salió involuntariamente de su boca- quiero salir de aquí! Estoy asustada!-

Mira Serena tranquila, dentro de todo me da mucho gusto que nos hables; así ya las cosas no te tomarán por sorpresa- el silencio del otro lado de la línea la invitó a continuar- Darien y las chicas han estado buscando la manera de sacarte de ahí para acercarse a ti y aclarar todos los malentendidos-

Darien?-

Si, Darien; él está al tanto de tu situación y …..mira te lo diré de una vez…..Seiya secuestró a una chica que sabe más de lo que a él le conviene…ahora ella está bajo la protección de las chicas y esa es la razón por la que todos están tratando de sacarte de tu casa. La verdad es un respiro enorme saber que ahora vas a colaborar con esto.

Que tienen pensado?- cuestionó en automático ya que su mente aún trataba de registrar a Darien tratando de ayudarla….a pesar de todo-

Es una historia muy larga, pero Darien conoce a unos chicos pandilleros que se dedican al robo de casas habitación y esporádicamente a secuestrar gente; Serena, ellos van a ir por ti y por los niños y van a fingir un secuestro por lo grande…es la única forma Serena, por que Seiya los tiene vigilados a todos-

Y cuando vendrán?-

No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta por que por las mismas razones no estamos mucho en contacto, pero Darien nos aseguró que sería en dos días como máximo-

Qué debo de llevar?-

Nada, si acaso una pañalera con cosas exclusivamente de los niños, pero no puedes llevar nada más hija, va a ser un secuestro y Seiya debe de creerlo así-

Cómo que secuestró a una ch…..demonios!- exclamó Serena ya que Erick había comenzado a llorar- me tengo que ir estaré lista- y colgó antes de que su madre pudiera decirle algo más-

Serena corrió tan pronto como pudo para llegar al lado de su bebé, pero era demasiado tarde; Seiya ya estaba junto a la cuna cargando al pequeño-

Dónde estabas bombón?- preguntó con ternura y condescendencia-

Con Hoke; estaba sollozando y tuve que ir a tranquilizarlo antes de que se despertara por completo- se daría cuenta de que su celular no estaba?, Seiya era el maestro de las mentiras no?, ojalá que no lo hubiera notado-

En qué piensas hermosa?-

Aún me siento adolorida- mintió descaradamente viéndolo a los ojos-

Vete a la cama bombón yo le cambio el pañal-

Gracias- contestó ella fingiendo un rostro cansado, aunque en realidad después de tantas horas sin dormir realmente debería de lucir fatal- un favor- dijo ella sonriéndole-

Dime pequeña-

Apagué el intercomunicador de Hoke para que no te despertara, podrías ir a prenderlo?, se me olvidó por llegar pronto-

Descuida, yo voy, anda ya duérmete, te veo muy agotada-

Gracias amor, buenas noches y…..disculpa que te hablara mal hace rato, me sentía muy mal-

Tranquila bombón- dijo él acercándose a besarla- te amo de acuerdo?, ahora descansa que mañana será un nuevo día y necesitas muchas energías para cuidar de éste parecito mientras vuelvo-

Hasta mañana -dijo ella poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas-

De nuevo Serena se recostó y se mantuvo al pendiente de los movimientos de Seiya quien cambió pacientemente el pañal del recién nacido; le cantó un poco, lo recostó en su moisés y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la de Hoke-

Gracias al cielo- exclamo ella dejando escapar el aliento al tiempo que sacaba el diminuto aparato de su camisón y lo colocaba bajo la almohada de su querido marido-

Justo en ése momento Seiya entró de nuevo al cuarto y se dispuso a acostarse; sólo que ésta vez Serena notó un gesto que siempre hacía y que hasta hoy entendía el por qué; pasó las manos por encima y por debajo de la almohada como intentando esponjarla…..estaba asegurándose de que ahí siguiera el celular-

oOoOoOo

Qué te dijo mujer?-

Ya descubrió la calaña que es Seiya-

Pero cómo?-

Eso no me lo dijo, estaba susurrando como si temiera que la escuchara-

Te marcó de su casa?-

No, al parecer el número es de un celular, mira- le mostró el identificador- pero no me da buena espina; será mejor que no le llamemos la podemos meter en problemas-

Estoy de acuerdo; entonces ya está informada de su secuestro-

Si, al menos ahora no tendrá nada que temer; sabe que estará segura con sus bebés-

Pero tú le preguntaste si le había hecho daño no?, algo te dijo, dime- exigió acorralando a Ikuko-

La encerró en su casa- Kenji se tensó al imaginar a su hija secuestrada de verdad y por su propio esposo- y dice Serena que compro provisiones como para tenerla encerrada todo un mes sin necesitar nada-

No se le escapa nada, lo tiene todo planeado- agregó pensativo- es un maldito!- estalló contra él golpeando con el puño la mesita de noche-

Ahora solo esperemos que todo salga bien, según lo planeado y tendremos a Serena aquí antes de que termine la semana-

Las cosas se van a poner muy feas cuando vea que todo se le ha salido de control-

Me temo que si, solo espero que nadie salga lastimado; las chicas no lo merecen…y Darien menos-

oOoOoOo

Así que Seiya había secuestrado a alguien…..definitivamente esa información logró quitarle el sueño por completo, era imposible que ella se hubiera casado con alguien como él! ¿dónde había quedado ese chico amable y sonriente que luchaba por la justicia a su lado hacía tan solo unos años?.

Se sentía más tonta de lo que siempre se había sentido, en realidad su miedo de enfrentarse a la verdad había llegado hasta aquí?.

Si, hasta aquí llego y todo por cobardía, por no afrontar que Darien necesitaba a una mujer a su lado, una que lo supiera satisfacer como hombre y no a una niña boba que por todo se encaprichaba…todo por buscar venganza cuando no estaba lastimando a nadie más de lo que se estaba lastimando ella misma…todo por creer que estaba madurando, y siendo fuerte, y actuando como se debía…..y todo por no atreverse a ser madre soltera….como si no hubiera tantas que educan tan felices a sus hijos.

Ahora la vida se le estaba volteando, Seiya no sólo estaba obsesionado con ella, sino que se había vuelto un delincuente! Secuestrar a alguien era el colmo de lo que estaba descubriendo de él; y pensar que creyó que ese hombre sería un buen ejemplo para sus pequeños!, gracias al cielo aún eran unos bebés y si todo salía bien ni siquiera recordarían a su padre.

Pero curiosamente ahora lo que menos le interesaba era eso; había algo que no se lograba sacar de la cabeza….Darien estaba cooperando para rescatarla ¿será que aún le interesaba? Él aun sentía algo por ella?...qué pasaría con sus hijos? Sería posible que Darien los aceptara?

Y así, entre miles de preguntas sin respuesta ella fue cayendo dormida y lo agradeció tanto! Por que mañana sería otro día y rogaba que mañana mismo la sacaran de ahí; rogaba por empezar a componer su desastrosa vida.


	28. Triste Realidad

Hola! Paso de rapidísimo a dejarles un nuevo capítulo; como siempre mil gracias por sus comentarios y sigan dejando más! Saben k me hacen muy feliz!

Que tengan una linda semana!

CAP 28 TRISTE REALIDAD

Llegan temprano-

Ya estamos listos-aseguraron los otros dos-

Tomen- dijo entregándoles un arma corta y una navaja- esperamos no tener que encontrarnos con nadie que obstaculice los planes pero en caso de ser así, quien dispare será el primero en retirarse de la escena y deshacerse del arma-

Entonces tú te llevarás la camioneta?- preguntó el tatuado a su acompañante-

Así es, manejaré por caminos secundarios hasta llegar con el objetivo; estacionaré la camioneta una cuadra atrás de su casa y ustedes dos irán en el tren; seguro después del secuestro denunciarán y buscarán irregularidades así que tenemos que tener coartadas convincentes; por mucho que Darien nos ayude, un secuestro es un secuestro y nosotros ya tenemos cola que nos pisen, así que tenemos que actuar con mucho cuidado-

Y estos trajes?- preguntó Sasuke que hasta el momento había permanecido sólo escuchando órdenes-

Si revisan las cámaras de seguridad de los andenes en busca de Serena se fijarán en cualquier persona sospechosa….. ustedes serán sólo dos hombres de negocios llendo y viniendo a cerrar algún trato; una vez que estén cerca de la casa entraran en algún callejón y se pondrán su ropa de trabajo y ya que tengamos a la mujer y a los niños asegurados en la camioneta, se pondrán de nuevo los trajes y regresarán en tren como si nada-

Si alguien te encuentra estarás solo Akio-

Es mejor así; no podemos caer todos, tenemos que cuidarnos las espaldas-

Lo más difícil será sacarla de su domicilio y meterla en el de Darien; que la tengamos atada y muy seguramente asustada va a llamar la atención de la gente- intervino Koji midiendo la situación-

Tenemos que arriesgarnos; le debemos mucho a Darien-

Lo sé por eso lo estamos haciendo, pero debemos de admitir que éste secuestro es mucho más difícil que los demás; el marido de la señora es toda una fichita y no dudo que la tenga vigilada o que al menos tenga sus buenos contactos-

Pues suerte y que Kami nos acompañe, pónganse los trajes que llegó la hora de irnos-

oOoOoOo

Vamos Sabrina despierta mujer!-

Sebastian llegamos hace tres horas- reclamó la chica abrazando la almohada-

Y tenemos que irnos antes de que Seiya nos busque anda, báñate y ponte algo cómodo que va a ser un día muy largo-

Me da horror saber que regresaremos a prisión- lloriqueó tapándose con las cobijas

Es nuestra única alternativa de vengarnos de él; levántate-

Que diremos de sus planes?-

Lo que sabemos; es poco pero de algo les tiene que servir-

No tardo, estaré lista antes de que termine de salir el sol- aseguró al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama- extrañaré todo esto- sus ojos viajaron a la blanda cama y sus limpias y acolchonadas cobijas-

oOoOoOo

Me siento nerviosa- bebió su taza de café-

Cálmate Mina ni siquiera ha amanecido-

Pero hoy será el día Amy, espero que todo salga bien, es que si una sola cosa falla!, además el no tener contacto ni con Darien ni con Akio me pone de nervios!-

Mina estas logrando ponerme nerviosa a mí también-

Tiene razón de estar así Lita, hace mucho que no sentía algo tan fuerte, estoy segura de que hoy se va a tomar un rumbo muy diferente; y lo peor, es que puedo jurar que las cosas se van a poner muy mal- mencionó preocupada la pelinegra-

Eso es porque las cosas tienen que tomar su verdadero cause-

Dios mío Haruka!- exclamó Rei brincando del susto; la aludida solo saludó con un ademán y un asentimiento-

Y las demás? Es raro que no estés acompañada-

Setsuna fue con Darien y Michiru y Hotaru están vigilando que esta vez nada se salga de control-

Eso quiere decir que de nuevo hay planes para nuestro futuro?-

Siempre los ha habido, solo que las cosas se desviaron un poco de su camino, por eso ahora estamos aquí, para asegurarnos de que nuestros recuerdos para nuestra próxima vida sean los correctos-

Y podemos saber qué es lo que vigilan?-

Me temo que no; esta vez solo nosotras sabremos lo que tiene que pasar y lo que no-

oOoOoOo

Así que tú tampoco puedes dormir-

He estado dando vueltas en la cama…Darien disculpa si no has podido dormir por mi culpa…. El sofá debe de ser muy incómodo…-

No es por eso Akane, tranquila; ven, siéntate a mi lado y dime por qué no has podido dormir?-

Estoy pensando que… bueno, hoy es el gran día no?, al final después de todo te reencontrarás con Serena- terminó agachando la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir-

Akane yo…sé que esto es lo que quería en un principio lo que más desee durante estos dos años; pero si quieres la verdad ya no tengo las más mínimas intenciones de arreglar las cosas, ni siquiera de aclararlas…..quiero que sepas que solo la estoy ayudando por humanidad; por todo lo que algún día la quise, pero sobre todo por la responsabilidad que sigo teniendo….sabes a lo que me refiero….-

Como príncipe de la tierra- aclaró ella levantando el rostro para mirar esos ojos azules que comenzaban a enamorarla como una adolescente- tienes una responsabilidad con ella no?-

Y la estoy saldando al rescatarla de las garras de Seiya; lo demás será su problema, no el mío-

Entonces se hizo un profundo silencio entre los dos hasta que Darien se decidió a romperlo de nuevo-

Gustas un café para ayudar con la desvelada?-

Creo que no me caería nada mal- contestó ella sonriente-

Pondré la cafetera- hizo el ademán de levantarse-

La pongo yo, no te preocupes…. Irás al hospital?- preguntó cambiando de tema mientras se ponía de pie-

Si, es la única forma de saber lo que está pasando con las chicas y si ellas tienen alguna noticia nueva-

Y no será muy sospechoso que los tres se presenten ahí antes de comenzar a trabajar?-

Si alguien se da cuenta de nuestra presencia iremos con Hiroito y ajustaremos algunos puntos sobre nuestros contratos…. Cosillas de las que no hablamos y que en realidad no tienen mucha importancia, pero que bien pueden servir de coartada- contestó él recargado en el marco de la puerta-

Darien prométeme que vas a tener cuidado, sabes que por el momento no deben verte- la ansiedad de pensar que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro la hizo distraerse de sus actividades y le fue inevitable servir mal el café quemándose así la mano y soltando la taza que se rompió al contacto con el suelo-

Con cuidado! te lastimaste?- corrió Darien a ayudarla, quedando en el acto pegado al cuerpo de Akane y….. a escasos centímetros de su boca-

Yo….. es….estoy bien….eso creo- dijo ella sonrojándose por la situación-

Qué bien- susurró él mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta rosar sus labios con los suyos-

Darien- gimió ella al sentir por primera vez un beso y entender lo que significaba y sobre todo lo que despertaba en ella; sin embargo ese pequeño gemido para Darien fue como una invitación para profundizar más el beso; tanto como ella lo permitiera y al parecer ella estaba fascinada con el cúmulo de sentimientos que la estaba aturdiendo-

Darien yo…..- dijo ella cuando se separaron-

Tranquila, no te haré daño, solo dame una oportunidad por favor; prometo no arruinarlo-

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par- me estás pidiendo…..?-

Que me des una oportunidad de quererte- le interrumpió el al tiempo que la besaba nuevamente; esta vez de una manera más sencilla y más tierna- de amarte y de cuidarte-

Si- dijo ella aun entre sus labios- si quiero-

oOoOoOo

Los pocos minutos que consiguió dormir había soñado con Darien; ella nunca lo había dejado de amar y el saber que él estaba ayudando a abrirle los ojos y a rescatarla de manos de Seiya le había dado nuevos ánimos de luchar por él; quizá las cosas hubieran cambiado con la llegada de sus hijos pero al menos ahora ya estaban parejos y ahora ella era ya una mujer más experimentada capaz de satisfacerlo en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de la vida; porque además estaba segura que todas experiencias en definitiva la obligarían a madurar y a actuar con más responsabilidad; algo que él adoraría.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo y ya sentía a Seiya revolverse entre las cobijas de manera que debía de estar despierto, pero algo fue diferente a otras veces; el celular vibró bajo la almohada y el pelilargo apretó seguramente la primera tecla que tuvo a la mano por que la vibración se detuvo instantáneamente y el saltó de la cama como si fuera de resorte.

Por qué demonios me llamas!- reclamó en un susurro pero visiblemente molesto tras encerarse en el baño-

Sebastian y Sabrina acaban de salir del apartamento…..de una manera muy sospechosa-

Pues síganlos par de brutas y me mantienen informado pero no me llamen cuando Serena esté conmigo! Cuántas veces se los tengo que decir!-

Lo siento, pero creímos que era necesario-

Creimos que era necesario- repitió el arremedándolas- si se acercan a la policía mátenlos, es una orden y…..no me llamen hasta pasadas las nueve- colgó antes de que Teresa pudiera responderle-

Seiya salió hechando chispas del baño por la ineptitud de sus ayudantes y se dirigió nuevamente a su cama pero, no era tonto, alcanzó a ver qué Serena cerró los ojos y los apretó como esperando que él no notara que estaba despierta-

Que tanto escuchaste?- le dijo secamente acuclillándose frente a ella, Serena solo cerró con más fuerza los ojos-

Que qué tanto escuchaste? No te hagas la tonta Serena estás despierta, qué tanto escuchaste?- le repitió tomándola por los hombros y zarandeándola; entonces Serena abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas; un profundo terror se había instalado en ella desde que comenzó a descubrir quién era Seiya pero jamás lo había visto tan violento y menos contra ella-

Te lo voy a repetir una vez más Serena qué tanto escuchaste?-

Nada- contesto ella pero con los nervios la voz le salió en un grito ahogado-

Tu sola te delatas bombón, pero te voy a poner las cosas en claro de una buena vez; no saldrás de la casa y no habrá forma de que te comuniques con nadie me escuchaste? eres MIA y me desharé de cualquier persona que intente separarnos-

Por eso pediste que mataran a no sé quién!- reclamó ella al tiempo que se dio cuenta del grave error que acababa de cometer-

No que no habías escuchado nada?- reclamó el hombre sarcásticamente quien al momento le propinó en el instante una dura bofetada a la joven aún recostada-

No diré nada te lo juro!- lloriqueó ella llevándose una mano a la mejilla aún caliente y sonrosada por el golpe-

No si de eso me voy a asegurar en éste momento, es que crees que soy tonto? Ayer me dijeron los vecinos que te vieron escapándote por la ventana!- ella no alcanzó a preguntar nada, un puño cerrado se estampó con fuerza sobre su ojo-

Ahhhhh-

Cuando estabas con el médico tuve que hacerme el tonto y decir que había fallado el sistema de seguridad; mira Serena a mi no me vas a dejar en ridículo con nadie, eres mi esposa y me mereces respeto!-

Necesitaba salir por cosas para los bebés!- gritó ella al tiempo que él la levantó del camisón y la aventó en el piso haciendo que se golpeara contra la mesa de noche-

Pues ahora tienes todo en casa así que más te vale no hacerte la valiente y sobre todo no volver a mentirme, porque te puede ir muy mal- aseguró con rabia mientras ella se arrastraba hasta un rincón y se quedaba hecha un ovillo- eres mía Serena, mía, que se te grabe en la cabeza- le gritó mientras hacía ademanes con las manos sobre su cabeza, burlándose de ella- y nadie tiene por que saber que estás encerrada entendiste?- terminó propinándole una patada en las costillas-

oOoOoOo

Quién podrá ser a estas horas de la mañana?- se preguntó Akane en voz alta mientras se recuperaba de la sesión de besos que recién acababa de concluir-

No sé pero iré a abrir; escóndete por si las dudas-

La joven asintió con la cabeza y se metió en el cuarto de baño-

Setsuna! Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Darien impresionado al ver a la mujer-

Puedo pasar?-

Adelante; puedes salir!- gritó el pelinegro a la joven tras la puerta del baño-

Setsuna, ella es Akane, Akane, ella es Setsuna- las presentó cortésmente-

Mucho gusto- contesto la peliverde sonriendo a la joven junto al pelinegro- Darien, no quisiera ser descortés pero necesito hablar contigo en privado-

Es necesario?- cuestionó el pelinegro presintiendo el tema que tocaría la peliverde- ella es de mi entera confianza y me gustaría que estuviera presente; está al tanto de todo- agregó en un sususrro-

Entiendo- fue la respuesta de la mujer tomando asiento frente a ellos- puedo ver que va a ser muy difícil llegar a un acuerdo sobre el tema del que he venido a hablar- continuó ella inmediatamente dirigiendo su atención a la pareja que tenía las manos entrelazadas-

No importa en lo absoluto; dilo con confianza- la incitó Darien-

Tienes que casarte con Serena- soltó ella mientras veía con tristeza la cara de horror que se dibujó en los rostros de ambos jóvenes-

oOoOoOo

Así que el abuelo de Nathan le dejó herencia!- chilló irreverentemente mina como era su costumbre-

Una parte, sí….es un buen hombre- contestó la castaña bajando la mirada- y está arrepentido-

Y tú te arrepientes de haberte casado con Clinton?- preguntó Amy de manera discreta al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su amiga-

Por supuesto que no, pero, si yo hubiera sabido…

Lita!- interrumpió el gritó de sus esposo acercándose por los pasillos; las chicas simplemente guardaron silencio mientras el llegaba donde ellas- llamó Andrew… su padre murió en la madrugada….. dijo que no era necesario que fuéramos al funeral, pero sí que estemos presentes en la lectura del testamento; sobre todo para dejar las cosas en claro con el resto de su familia-

Yo….-

A mí la verdad si me gustaría ir aunque sea un rato-

A mí también- comentó la joven indecisa de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia todo lo acontecido-

Si te parece vendré por ti después de que hayamos ido al hospital; nos urge tener comunicación con Darien-

Quién diría que aquí estamos todos despiertos antes de las seis de la mañana!- se rió Mina ya que por mucho que los años pasaran, ella seguía siendo una impuntual e irresponsable incorregible-

A qué hora piensan ir?- preguntó Rei mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su esposo por la cintura-

Creemos que entre nueve y diez es una buena hora- contestó Carlos- estamos seguros de que Darien también se encuentra despierto pero nos hecharíamos de cabeza si vamos a esta hora-

Y como saben que Darien también irá a las nueve?-

Es lógica, a él también le urge estar en contacto con nosotros, pero tampoco va a salir corriendo en plena madrugada-

Pues esperemos que no les falle su lógica -se burló Rei de ellos mientras atraía más a Carlos contra si-

Muy graciosa- dijo él mientras besaba la punta de su nariz

oOoOoOo

Erick había comenzado a llorar tras los gritos de su padre quien volvió a la realidad al momento que lo escuchó- Serena- susurró viéndola levantarse y correr lo más lejos posible de él para tomar al niño en brazos-

Bombón- susurró de nuevo intentando acercarse a ella pero la rubia fue más rápida y corrió aún con el niño en brazos volviendo a su rincón agachándose al instante y cubriendo al bebé con su cuerpo mientras sollozaba- no te me acerques!- le gritó entre lágrimas y estuvo así mucho tiempo, llorando a mares, hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse y el ruido del agua cayendo en la ducha; entonces comenzó a alimentar al pequeño aún con lágrimas en los ojos-

Bombón perdóname- oyó en cuanto la puerta del baño se abrió; ella no contestó-

Serena por favor- dijo el ya a unos pasos de ella mientras continuaba acercándose-

Por favor qué Seiya- contestó ella con cierto reproche en su voz-

Perdóname- dijo el tomándola de la barbilla para alzarle el rostro al tiempo que colocaba una toalla mojada y fría en el ojo que comenzaba a amoratarse e hincharse-

Jamás lo habías hecho- continuó ella tratando de zafarse del agarre, cosa que él no permitió-

Jamás había estado tan presionado con tanta gente buscándote y tratándote de convencer de que soy una mala persona; ellos te dañaron y no voy a permitir que lo vuelvan a hacer; eres mi esposa y es mí deber cuidarte de cualquiera que te pueda dañar-

En ese caso jamás nadie me había dañado tanto como lo acabas de hacer tu- le refutó ella causando nuevamente un disgusto en el quien subió la mano y cerró el puño con fuerza para después bajarla y suspirar profundamente-

Eso no es cierto bombón, yo solo intento protegerte de esas zorras y del imbécil de Darien!, entiende que tú me obligaste a esto, tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerte entender que me tienes que obedecer!, es por ti, por nosotros!-

Es más fácil hablar no lo crees?-

Intenté hablar contigo cuando te pregunté hasta donde habías escuchado- contestó él arrastrando las palabras perdiendo evidentemente la paciencia-

Y yo tenía miedo por lo que había escuchado!- Serena volvió a sentir miedo cuando vio a Seiya cerrar el puño con más fuerza-

Tendrías que haber estado dormida, además no es mi culpa que no durmieras por la herida; si no te hubieras intentado escapar no te hubieras lastimado-

Si no me hubieras encerrado...Sabes que, tienes razón- concedió ella rogando que él se fuera y la dejara en paz; que hoy fuera el día de su secuestro, porque, no sabía cómo lo soportaría ni siquiera un par de horas más- es mi culpa; y de verdad no lo volveré a hacer, tampoco diré nada…..entiendo que me protejas de ellas-

Bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar desde el principio, si lo hubieras dicho no hubiera tenido que golpearte- le acarició el rostro y el cabello- Iré a arreglarme, voy a salir y regresaré hasta la noche…..por qué no preparas esa pasta que tanto me gusta para cenar y nos reconciliamos después de la cena?- dijo él con su habitual tono de dulzura mientras le besaba el tope de la cabeza- ven, acostemos ya a este monstruito para que duerma tranquilo y te deje descansar un rato más-

oOoOoOo

Los perdimos Clarissa!- hablaba alarmada la joven mientras caminaba desesperada de un lado a otro- Seiya nos va a matar!-

Sabes que, el no tiene por qué enterarse; si nos llama le diremos que fueron a Tokio a seguir vigilando a Lita-

Pero y si van con la policía?-

Esperemos que no, pero si van tendremos que huir muy lejos y …por dios necesitamos un plan!

Es que si se entera nos va a matar!, nunca hemos podido completar una misión solas!-

Lo se pero… hay! pues ni que nos pagara tan bien por hacerlo- comentó tratando de aligerar el ambiente-


	29. Secuestro

Wow un poco más tarde que de costumbre pero aquí tienen el capitulo semanal como siempre! Espero que les guste y pues síganme dejando muchos reviews que ustedes mejor que nadie saben lo mucho que me alegra leerlos!

Que tengan una linda semana!

CAP 29 SECUESTRO

Lo siento mucho pero no pienso casarme con Serena-

Darien sé que esto es difícil para ti dadas las circunstancias pero creo que no necesito recordarte que es tu obligación-

Darien odiaría que dejaras de lado tus responsabilidades por mi- dijo Akane después de un largo silencio-

Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, apenas estoy comenzando a ser feliz de nuevo como para que me arrebaten mi felicidad por culpa de una obligación que yo no pedí…mira Setsuna no soy tan insensible como para no darme cuenta de que no solo la tierra estaría en peligro con mi decisión, pero número uno yo no fui el que dio el primer paso para que todo se convirtiera en un desastre; y número dos creo que ya sufrí demasiado; lo siento mucho de verdad….si quizá hubiera otra forma de cumplir con ese compromiso lo haría, pero un matrimonio de ninguna manera-

La peliverde suspiró profundo- Haruka me va a matar- masculló mientras soltaba el aire; sin embargo ese gesto atrajo la atención del joven y de su acompañante- nosotros esperábamos que el amor entre ustedes fuera suficiente como para componer la situación; pero tampoco soy tan tonta como para darme cuenta que al menos en ésta vida ese amor ya se acabó, ni tan mala como pasar por alto que hoy tus ojos brillan de amor por alguien más y aún así querer arrebatarte esa felicidad- tomó aire y consensó las palabras que a continuación pronunciaría- hay otra forma Darien; pero igual implicaría una boda de por medio- el pelinegro le exigió la continuación con la mirada; Setsuna tomó aire para seguir explicando-

Durante siglos la luna me ha otorgado un poder especial para manipular los recuerdos de sus guerreros y de la gente involucrada con ellos….yo, yo podría alterar sus recuerdos para la próxima vida y ustedes confiarían en que su amor ha sido perfecto en cada una de sus etapas; de hecho, me temo que tengo que hacerlo, ya que si las acciones de Serena fueran recordadas, definitivamente pondrían en cuestión su credibilidad como Reina…..pero hay una sola cosa que no se puede manipular….el matrimonio.

Tanto en la tierra como en el universo el matrimonio es sagrado y por tanto no lo podemos alterar, ni fingir…y con esto me refiero a la ceremonia; a la unión en el momento de dar el si-

Estás diciéndome que si yo acepto casarme con Serena en cuanto diga el sí, acepto podré dejar de cumplir con mis obligaciones maritales?- Setsuna asintió-

Creo que podemos vivir con eso- dijo Akane abrazando al pelinegro, feliz de no tener que separarse de él-

Estás dispuesta a ocupar el papel de mi amante?, bueno, no ante mis ojos claro, pero si para los demás…..no estoy seguro de que eso sea lo mejor para ti; no me gusta para nada tenerte en ese rol de por vida-

Te amo Darien y con eso es suficiente para mí-

Eso sí, tengo que hacerles una advertencia a ambos- continuó la mujer tratando de explicarse lo mejor posible- Serena no debe de saber que su matrimonio es falso; al menos al principio; ustedes no lo saben, pero ella tampoco lo está pasando nada bien; y saber que esto será una farsa puede poner en peligro la poca estabilidad emocional que le quede; así que por el momento llévatela con largas y evitemos una desgracia mayor-

Pero qué sucederá cuando las chicas hablen con ella?- preguntó instintivamente Akane-

Saber sus errores no le caerá nada mal, pero entonces sentirá que debe apoyarse en alguien; y ese alguien son sus padres y tu. Cuando ella esté mejor y más consciente de sus actos y de lo que provocaron podrás explicarle el porque te niegas a consumar el matrimonio-

Darien se sonrojó por las implicaciones de ese comentario- Me niego a ser yo quien le pida matrimonio-

Yo hablaré con ella, por eso no te preocupes; una cosa más -dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la salida- sé que las chicas descubrirán el plan….que sean discretas; especialmente con Haruka-

Hablare con ellas- aseguró Darien despidiéndola en la puerta-

oOoOoOo

Hacía una hora cuarenta y cinco minutos que Seiya se había marchado y ella ya estaba bañada y lista junto a sus pequeños; la pañalera estaba a un lado de ella en el sillón y a pesar de su falta de apetito había tomado un desayuno bastante completo pensando que no sabía si podría comer en el resto del día.

Las costillas le dolían al igual que su ojo que para estos momentos estaba completamente cerrado, pero no perdía la esperanza de que su secuestro ocurriera hoy; aunque el día se le fuera lentamente como una agónica espera; sin embargo, apenas se terminó de acomodar en el sofá cuando la puerta fue baleada y tirada de dos patadas-

Ni se le ocurra gritar!- ordenó el más alto de ellos-

Tome a los niños y si hace todo lo que le ordenamos no resultarán lastimados- aseguró otro tras del primero, aún con pistola en mano-

Benito sea Dios!, rogaba por qué no pasara de hoy que vinieran!- exclamó la mujer logrando que los hombres se voltearan a ver con confusión- los mandó Darien no es cierto?-

Vaya, no sabíamos que estuviera informada- intervino Akio quitándose la máscara-

Anoche logré comunicarme con mis padres; ellos me dijeron-

Perfecto, sin duda contar con su colaboración nos va a ayudar mucho-

Entonces nos podemos ir ya?- dijo ella caminando con trabajo por el fuerte dolor en su costado-

Se encuentra bien señora?- preguntó Koji preocupado por su aspecto-

La verdad no mucho, pero quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes; verá como el teléfono no sirve puede que Seiya venga de improviso por más que haya dicho que regresaría hasta la noche-

El teléfono no sirve?- cuestionó Sasuke más para sí mismo-

Cambio de planes muchachos, ahora tendremos que hacernos notar para que alguien le avise a su esposo que fue un secuestro y conecte las líneas telefónicas-

Qué haremos?-

Primero haremos lo que teníamos pensado; hagan parecer que la perseguimos por varias estancias y destrocen los muebles…señora tiene dinero guardado aquí?-

En el cuarto principal; detrás de un cuadro-

Magnifíco; saquen eso y antes de cualquier cosa por favor pónganse los guantes- pidió Akio para evitar dejar huellas o evidencias que facilitaran su trabajo a la policía-

Muy bien señora…-

Llámeme solo Serena-

Bien Serena, la voy a amarrar de pies y manos y tendrá que hacerse pasar por desmayada de acuerdo?- ella solo asintió mientras el hombre la rodeaba con cuerdas y vendas-

Tengo el dinero- aseguró Sasuke-

Ve por la camioneta- le aventó las llaves- llega derrapando; tratando de atraer algo de atención; este es un barrio muy tranquilo por lo que se ve-

No tardo!-

Continuando con usted Serena… qué tan débil se siente con los golpes que trae?-

Por qué lo dice?-

Algo de sangre en la escena del crimen no nos caerá nada mal; eso pondrá más preocupado a su esposo al no saber de momento a quien pertenece y ayudará a que conecte el teléfono-

Me pretende dar un balazo?- gritó ella asustada, con los ojos abiertos como platos-

Para nada; un corte con un cuchillo en alguna parte de sus brazos estaría bien; tampoco la pretendo matar….la curaré en la camioneta- aseguró al ver que ella dudaba un poco-

De acuerdo-

El hombre se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un cuchillo y cortó a Serena justo en la muñeca; dejó que un buen chorro corriera hasta la alfombra y luego la vendó con un trozo de tela que arrancó de su playera-

Hay vendas en el cuarto del bebé- masculló Serena-

Si tomamos alguna verán que estamos más preocupados por usted de lo que debemos y podrían sospechar; la curaré en el camino-

Todo listo agregó tras de ellos Koji tomando a Hoke en brazos-

Toma también al bebé que yo cargaré a Serena-

La camioneta derrapó frente a la puerta principal llevándose el pasto y algunos arbustos; entonces Koji salió con ambos niños en brazos y los metió en la parte trasera mientras Akio tiraba disparos al aire, cerca de la zona donde estaba regada la sangre; una vez completada la escena tomó los casquillos, las balas incrustadas en la pared y salió tomando a Serena sobre su hombro para aventarla con algo de rudeza sobre el destartalado vehículo-

Santo cielo! Exclamó una mujer asomada por la ventana al otro lado de la calle-

oOoOoOo

Muy bien; de qué acusan al señor Seiya Kou?-

De fraude y robo de identidad…..y secuestro si es que se puede-

Y cómo es que ustedes están tan seguros de su acusación?-

El fraude nos lo hizo a nosotros señor; somos sus hermanos y hace algún tiempo formábamos parte de un grupo musical-

Three lights, mis hijas eran fanáticas suyas- agregó el oficial-

Cuando regresamos a Japón nos encontramos con nuestras cuentas bancarias vacías; entonces mi hermano y yo decidimos contratar a un equipo de investigadores privados que llegaron hasta Seiya-

Eso explica el fraude, no el robo de identidad ni el secuestro-

La persona que está como cuentahabiente no estaba informada de que el dinero pasó a ser de su propiedad; su firma aunque es similar no coincide con la del trámite para abrir la cuenta y además es la persona que al regresar a Tokio fue secuestrada por mi hermano-

Existe alguna denuncia de su parte?-

Nego con la cabeza- ninguna puesto que corría peligro y estuvo oculta después de escapar de la cabaña donde la tenían; sin embargo está dispuesta a hablar con ustedes….si ustedes pudieran ir hasta donde se encuentra-

Enviaré a dos de mis hombres a que tomen sus declaraciones; mientras tanto necesito el papeleo de sus investigadores para anexarlo a su denuncia-

Oficial; se le puede acusar de más cargos después de que le dicten sentencia por éste?-el hombre regresó a su asiento del cual acababa de levantarse intrigado por la pregunta del joven ojiverde frente a él-

De qué otras cosas se podría acusar al señor Kou?-

De asesinato y conspiración?-

Tienen pruebas de eso?-

No, pero esperamos conseguirlas pronto-

Señor una pareja le busca afuera-

Vaya, la mañana comenzó muy movida- bromeó el hombre y es que no tenían ni veinte minutos de haber abierto las oficinas- toma mientras el nombre de la persona a quien denuncian y luego me los pasas-

Ese es el detalle señor; ellos también están denunciando a Seiya Kou-

Hazlos pasar- ordenó mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz-

Venimos a denunciar….- el hombre calló al ver a los dos jóvenes que estaban dentro de la oficina-

Ellos también le están denunciando- anunció el oficial-

Yaten y Taiki Kou- se presentaron los jóvenes-

Sabrina Wellington y Sebastian Carter- se presentaron los recién llegados-

Sabrina y sebastian?- preguntó Taiki confundido- Qué no deberían de estar en la cárcel?- el oficial se removió en su silla anticipando un caso gordo que los pondría a trabajar a todos-

Deberíamos pero Seiya planeó nuestro escape-

Bien eso confirma el punto de conspiración- anunció el viejo tras el escritorio-

Conspiración? -Se mofó Sebastian- Seiya ha hecho mucho más que eso; cometió fraude en contra de sus hermanos y de un médico llamado Darien Chiba; conspiró para que le quitaran la licencia y perdiera toda su fortuna; amenazó a una mujer y secuestró a unas recién nacidas; usurpó varias identidades para lograr sus cometidos y encima….

Es el culpable de la muerte de una niña…Muerte por la que nos acusaron- intervino Sabrina- solo para aclarar-

Wow! Al fin tenemos un caso interesante!- se alegró el ayudante que aún seguía parado en la puerta- el viejo tras el escritorio le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria que lo obligó a guardar silencio-

Tienen pruebas?-

Pruebas y montones de testigos; porque nosotros le ayudamos durante un buen tiempo así que sabemos dónde y con quién ha estado y cómo ha tapado todos y cada uno de sus movimientos-

Además continuó esta vez Sebastian- el nos trajo a Japón por una razón…eliminar a las personas que le estorban; comenzando por Lita Kino-

El oficial ahora puso más atención en sus declaraciones-

Espera que la matemos antes del fin de semana; lo que no sabe es que no nos dedicamos a matar gente-

Y entonces por qué cree que si?-

Es una larga historia- continuó Sabrina-

Tenemos tiempo- contestó el viejo-

Oficial- interrumpió Taiki- no es que pretenda decirle que hacer pero podríamos ir donde Akane y tomar todas las declaraciones juntas; quizá descubramos más cabos sueltos y…..es posible que esté otra persona que, a pesar de que se va a enterar de todo en ese momento, puede que nos dé algunas respuestas o al menos otro punto de vista-

El hombre solo cuestionó con la mirada-

Su esposa oficial; es posible que su esposa ya esté allí o llegue en el transcurso del día-

Otra larga historia- anotó Yaten al ver que el hombre se quedaba con más dudas que respuestas-

Tu- ordenó autoritario al ayudante que aún permanecía escuchando todo- trae a una secretaria y a dos oficiales y pide una patrulla; iremos con los jóvenes a tomar todas las declaraciones…..tienes razón al fin un caso interesante- agregó sonriéndole al joven-

oOoOoOo

Aquí se bajan ustedes- señaló Akio a sus hombres-

Nos vemos en Tokio, suerte!- añadió Sasuke bajándose tras unas bodegas de un centro comercial-

Todo despejado!- anunció Koji mientras arrojaba la bolsa con la ropa que usaron en casa de Serena en la caja abierta de la pick up y daba unos golpesitos como señal para avanzar-

Por qué se bajaron?- preguntó una Serena medio aturdida por la pérdida de sangre-

Para tener coartadas; por qué no intenta dormir un poco; en cuanto lleguemos a la carretera pararemos para que la cure y para arreglar otros cuántos detalles-

En realidad prefiero permanecer despierta, Hoke parece un poco asustado por la situación y no dudo que a Erik pronto le dé hambre-

Su esposo le hizo eso- preguntó al fin el hombre-

Ella asintió- en la mañana, antes de irse-

El tipo es peligroso señora; la verdad no nos explicamos cómo no se dio cuenta de eso antes-

Serena; llámeme Serena…Fui muy tonta y muy cobarde como para enfrentarme a mis realidades-

Lo bueno es que tiene mucha gente que se interesa y se preocupa por usted; Darien es uno de ellos…..un muy buen hombre si me permite decírselo-

Cómo es que ustedes lo conocieron?-

Es una larga historia, pero es una persona muy respetada y querida en el barrio; nosotros le debemos mucho, por eso, cuando nos pidió ayudarlo para sacarla de su casa, aceptamos aún sabiendo lo mucho que nos arriesgábamos-

Por qué nos detenemos?- preguntó ahora viendo que aminoraban la velocidad y se desviaban tras unas arboledas en el camino secundario-

Para hacer unos pequeños cambios técnicos- contestó Akío mientras desprendía unos dibujos de vinil sobre la camioneta dejándola en su habitual tono rojo desgastado y corroído-muchos vecinos vieron la camioneta y darán parte a las autoridades así que tenemos que cuidarnos si no queremos que den con nosotros tan pronto- explicó mientras cambiaba ahora el juego de placas; con esto pasaremos desapercibidos al menos un par de días más-

Por lo que se ve llevan tiempo dedicándose a esto-

Si, pero nunca lo habíamos hecho de forma tan profesional; por lo general nuestras víctimas eran gente sin tantos recursos y nuestras ganancias pocas….no podíamos pagar por tantas cosas para proteger nuestras identidades, así que lo más lógico era no meternos con gente que podía encontrarnos fácilmente- entonces adivinó la pregunta que se formaba en la mente de la joven- ahora fue diferente; el dinero nos lo proporcionaron sus amigas; especialmente Mina y Rei-

Ellas también están preocupadas por mi?- susurró algo consternada-

Ellas y mucha gente más; usted deber ser una amiga muy leal ya que todos los que la conocen han querido ayudarle…aunque por lo que entendí usted no quería ser ayudada cuando aun no sabía quién era su marido-

Me arrepiento tanto de haber hecho tantas tonterías en mi vida- comentó ella entre sollozos ausados tanto por la tristeza, como por el escozor que le causaban las curaciones que le hacía tan atentamente el hombre-

Siempre hay maneras de recuperar el tiempo y a los amigos….listo; con esto no deberá perder más sangre, seguro aguanta hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino-

Ella iba a preguntar a donde iban, pero Erick comenzó a llorar reclamando su alimento y Hoke siguió el ejemplo de su hermano por lo que su atención se centró en cuidarlos y tranquilizarlos, ya descubriría su destino cuando llegaran-

oOoOoOo

Sabes que Clarissa separémonos; tu irás a Tokio fingiendo que sigues vigilando a Sabrina y a Sebastian y yo regresaré donde Seiya…..creo que es la única froma de cubrirnos las espaldas-

Mira si a veces si piensas-

Deja de burlarte, el tren sale en 5 minutos apúrate-

Estaremos en contacto de acuerdo?-

Por supuesto, no apagues tu celular y trata de encontrar a ese par, mientras menos mentiras digamos mejor-

Nos vemos!- se despidió la joven después de asentir a las indicaciones de su amiga; ahora si estaban en problemas, Seiya era de armas tomar y si las cosas se ponían en su contra por culpa de su ineptitud seguro que iba a prescindir de ellas y eso es lo que daba miedo, porque solo había una manera en la que podía hacerlo después de todo lo que sabían-

oOoOoOo

Por Kami!- gritó Teresa al ver el movimiento fuera de casa de Seiya- qué es lo que sucedió aquí?- susurró anonadada mientras se dirigía a la casa-

Secuestraron a la señora!- gritó una vecina corriendo a donde una patrulla acababa de detenerse-

Seiya se va a morir- pensó Teresa mientras marcaba su celular-

Qué demonios quieres!- contestó furioso el hombre del otro lado de la línea-

Necesitas venir a tu casa Seiya- aseguró la joven sin poder decir algo mas-

No me digas que la estúpida de Serena intentó escapar de nuevo! Qué no entiende que su lugar es a mi lado! Jamás dejaré que se le vuelva a acercar el imbécil de Darien!- hablaba sin parar el pelinegro aún más furioso-

No..no.. no es nada de eso! Parece que secuestraron a Serena!- soltó la noticia ante la evidente molestia del pelinegro por que fuera otra situación diferente-

Pero qué?-

No lo sé, pero hay ambulancias, policías, llegaron hasta las unidades especiales!, la casa está acordonada…- no alcanzó a decir más; Seiya había colgado-


	30. El momento Esperado

Holaaa! Wow k cosa con los reviews, pero me da muchísimo gusto que sigan leyéndome; pues bien aclaro ES UN SERENA DARIEN haha asi que de alguna perversa forma esto tendrá que resolverse, simplemente creo que es momento de que serena se de cuenta de lo que perdió… ya saben uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido….. sabias palabras hehe y por mucho que ella no hubiese estado del todo enamorada de Seiya, siempre pensó que Darien estaría disponible y con los brazos abiertos para recibirla aún después de todos los errores que cometió…..Darien no es malo pero pronto verán que está confundido por mil cosas a su alrededor y que como todo hombre hay cosas que no le serán tan fáciles de perdonar; Sere ahora no está mas que sufriendo las consecuencias de sus propios actos…bendito Karma haha pero de vdd en algún momento todo esto tiene k resolverse… por lo pronto tomen asiento y síganme leyendo! Y por supuesto DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!

CAP 30 EL MOMENTO ESPERADO

Bien señora, hemos llegado- anunció Akio despertando a la rubia a su lado-

He… lo siento debí quedarme dormida por la debilidad- se disculpó la joven sonrojada-

No hay cuidado; dejaré la camioneta en ése estacionamiento- dijo señalando un anuncio a una cuadra y media de ahí- solo deberemos caminar tres cuadras de acuerdo?-

Está bien- aseguró Serena preparando la pañalera y a los niños para tomarlos rápidamente-

Pensé que iríamos a templo Hikawa, las chicas siempre lo han creído nuestra fortaleza-

Akio negó con la cabeza- el templo está vigilado por su esposo, usted se quedará con Darien-

Serena casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, no podía ser, hoy mismo lo vería! Y en éste estado!, de verdad Dios no encontró un momento donde luciera peor para reencontrarla con el amor de su vida? Parecía una mala broma…. Sintió un nudo en el estómago pero a pesar de sus miedos, hoy la seguridad de sus hijos valía mucho más; solo pudo asentir a las indicaciones de aquel hombre-

oOoOoOo

Señor no puede pasar!- gritó un hombre uniformado al ver la intempestiva entrada de un pelinegro en el patio de la casa acordonada-

Dónde está mi esposa!- gruño Seiya a quien osaba detenerlo-

Es usted el esposo de la señora Serena Tsukino?

Serena Kou! Es mi esposa!-

Venga con nosotros por favor, en seguida le harán un breve interrogatorio-

Interrogatorio de qué! Exijo que me digan lo que saben de mi mujer!-

Cálmese Señor Kou, necesitamos hacerle preguntas de rutina para tratar de descubrir quién es la mente tras los hechos-

Seiya bufó por lo bajo- las contestaré, solo quiero saber de mi esposa y mis hijos-

Su esposa fue secuestrada señor; al parecer los niños están con ella, pero lo que nos preocupa es que el acto fue realizado con mucho lujo de violencia, dígannos señor tiene usted enemigos?-

Muchos, pudo haber sido cualquiera, pero mi esposa tenía un grupo de amigas que desde hace unos días me han estado dando dolores de cabeza, seguro fueron ellas, ellas….no soportaban vernos felices, le hiceron mucho daño a mi mujer y aún así quería reconciliarse con ellas; pero el día que se toparon no hicieron más que provocar el parto y…..

Su esposa acaba de dar a luz?- preguntó el hombre entre asombrado y preocupado-

Hace unos días-

Tenemos que encontrarla pronto- murmuró mas para sí mismo, logrando que ni Seiya lo escuchara- honestamente pensamos que lo hicieron profesionales; no hay huellas ni de calzado ni digitales; retiraron los casquillos y las balas de la pared, una de las vecinas dijo que sacaron a su esposa atada y la introdujeron en una camioneta roja con negro y nos dio parte de las placas pero a pesar de que movilizamos a todos nuestros agentes al parecer no hay rastros de ella, nadie recuerda haberla visto y definitivamente no entró ni a Tokio ni a ninguna de las provincias cercanas-

Sebastian- masculló Seiya entre dientes- captando la atención del oficial-

El no pudo haber sido- le convenció Teresa que se encontraba a su lado, ellos fueron con Clarissa a Tokio antes de que esto ocurriera, no tuvieron tiempo!-

Entonces quién más?- preguntó Seiya sabiendo que en realidad si tenía muchos enemigos y no sabía ni por donde empezar ni mucho menos podía decirle a la policía-

Descuide señor Kou, le dejaré mi número por si recuerda algo más, pero antes de que nos vayamos debemos informarle que no podrá ocupar su casa en unos días, debemos continuar buscando evidencias y además comprobar que la sangre en la sala corresponde a su esposa o alguno de sus hijos-

Dios mío pueden estar heridos?-

Al menos uno de ellos-

oOoOoOo

Tocaron a la puerta con algo de insistencia y Akane contuvo el aliento- creo que llegó Serena- avisó a Darien quien se encontraba en el baño mojándose la cara para intentar calmar los nervios- sabes que te apoyaré en todo-

Y tú sabes que te amo- dijo acercándose para darle un tierno beso- por favor se fuerte amor, sabes que te necesito-

Descuida; iré a abrir- le dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa al tiempo que se giraba para alcanzar la puerta-

Serena!- gimió Akane llevándose las manos a la boca al ver el estado de la joven- Darien!Darieeeen! ayúdame!-

Que pas…..dios mío que paso Akio?- dijo cargando a Serena para conducirla al sofá- estás bien?- preguntó con algo de ternura intentando atenderla mientras Akane se encargaba de llevar a los bebés al cuarto-

Si solo algo débil por la pérdida de sangre- contestó la rubia dejándose consentir un momento más por el pelinegro- te extrañaba- le dijo acurrucándose en su pecho; Darien le sonrió por amabilidad aunque estaba seguro de que le había salido más como una mueca-

Akio! -volvió Darien a llamar al hombre cuando se separó de la rubia- que demonios pasó?- preguntó de nuevo entre dientes, haciendo alusión al estado de Serena-

Ya estaba así cuando llegamos por ella; su marido la había golpeado en la mañana- Darien negaba con la cabeza mientras resoplaba con incredulidad- como la mantenía secuestrada en su propia casa y no había líneas telefónicas tuvimos que cambiar un poco la escena para provocar la desesperación de Seiya; hice algunos disparos y le pedí a Serena que me dejara hacerle un corte para dejar un rastro suyo de sangre- Darien asintió al comprender mejor la situación-

Necesito que te quedes aquí recostada- se dirigió de nuevo a Serena quien se mostraba incómoda después de la afirmación de Akio a cerca de sus golpes- te daré unos sedantes…..descuida, Akane va a cuidar de ti y de tus hijos de acuerdo?, yo voy algo retrasado pero de regreso pasaré a comprarte suero y algunos analgésicos para que te mejores pronto- dicho esto la besó en la frente y le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras ella se tomaba las pastillas y le devolvía la sonrisa-

Entonces se dirigió al cuarto a despedirse de su amada- Me voy amor- le susurro bajito- no tardo de acuerdo?

Ten cuidado Darien por favor- rogó la joven mientras lo abrazaba enterrando su cabeza en su pecho-

Akio me llevará… no te preocupes…..estaré bien- aseguró dando pequeños besos en los labios de su amada-

Darien te buscan!- gritó Akio completamente pálido al ver a los hombres uniformados frente a él-

oOoOoOo

Demonios por que tardará tanto Darien!-

Tranquilo Antonio- habló dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- ni siquiera llegamos a un acuerdo sobre si vendría, menos sobre la hora-

Si pero nos vemos como tontos parados aquí sin hacer nada!-

No nos queda más que esperar, seguro vendrá, necesitamos estar en contacto ahora más que nunca…vamos a la cafetería-

Las chicas deben de estar desesperadas, deberíamos de llamarlas-

Para qué si no tenemos nada que decirles, es mejor que lo tomemos con calma; sabríamos que todo esto sería así-

oOoOoOo

Sabrina? Sebastian?- exclamaron Akane y Darien al ver a las personas paradas en su entrada-

Soy el oficial Mcnroy- se presentó el hombre a cargo- estamos aquí porque los jóvenes insisten en que hay una víctima del señor Kou que necesita dar sus declaraciones y queremos tomar toda la historia completa- aseguró dejando a la vista a Yaten y a Taiki que estaban tras todo el tumulto de gente- si no les molesta-

Akio soltó el aire y recobró el color al ver que no lo buscaban a él- pasen por favor- invitó el hombre sin más remedio-

En realidad oficial, me temo que a estas alturas son dos víctimas de Seiya Kou- aseguró Darien dirigiendo la atención de las personas al sofá donde descansaba Serena- está sedada, pero no es un medicamento fuerte, en una hora deberá comenzar a despertar-

Podemos entonces tomar por lo pronto las declaraciones de la señorita Akane?- dijo Mcnroy revisando los documentos en su mano-

Si usted gusta, aunque yo en éste momento me dirigía a avisarles a los amigos más cercanos y víctimas también de Seiya, que Serena ya está a salvo….si tienen tiempo suficiente puedo ir por ellos, así tomará la historia completa y bueno, nos servirá para terminar de abrirle los ojos a su esposa, ella no cree nada sin pruebas-

De acuerdo, mire haremos esto; mi secretaria y yo comenzaremos con el papeleo y unas preguntas de rutina mientras mi ayudante lo lleva en la patrulla por el resto de los implicados, pero ustedes cuatro se quedarán aquí conmigo- dijo refiriéndose a Taiki, Yaten, Sabrina y Sebastian- junto con ustedes- se dirigió a dos hombres más con uniforme que aguardaban custodiando la puerta-

Me parece bien; el recorrido no es largo así que en unos veinte minutos como máximo estaremos de regreso-

Entonces manos a la obra, que esto nos va a llevar la mayor parte del día- aseguró el oficial-

oOoOoOo

Era ese Darien?- se cuestionó la joven regresando sobre sus pasos para asegurarse, pero ya era muy tarde, no vio donde se metió o si se había subido a algún auto- seguro que hoy le da algo a Seiya- pensó mientras sacaba su móvil-

oOoOoOo

Seiya esto lo tienes que saber!-

Secuestraron a Serena y a mis hijos-

Que qué? -Preguntó la joven alterada-

Los secuestraron! Dime que no has perdido a Sabrina y Sebastian de vista porque te mato!-

N….no, ellos están aquí conmigo- mintió Clarissa-

Entonces para que me llamabas!- refunfuñó al borde de un ataque de ira-

Estoy casi segura de que vi a Darien-

Cómo? Maldita sea!- gruño el joven pasándose salvajemente la mano por sus cabellos- como que casi segura?- preguntó después de unos segundos de meditar-

Lo vi, pero lo perdí de vista y no me pude asegurar, iba saliendo de un edificio de departamentos a dos cuadras del parque número 10-

Con un carajo! Si era él!- averigua si solo fue de visita o vive ahí; ese era su edificio de departamentos-

El que se vio obligado a vender?-

El que yo suponía que había vendido…. anda, no malgastes mi tiempo, investiga y no me molestes si no tienes información certera; necesito encontrar a Serena-

oOoOoOo

Hasta que llegas! Teníamos horas esperándote!-

Lo siento chicos, pasaron muchas cosas; pero ahora necesito que vengan todos al departamento-

Qué paso?-

Serena ya está ahí; junto con la policía, Taiki y Yaten y….. Sebastian y Sabrina- los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos- tomarán declaraciones-

Tenemos que ir por las chicas!, no nos perdonarían que no las lleváramos-

No creo que podamos ir por ellas; vine en una patrulla y seguro quien esté vigilando el templo lo va a notar-

Podemos pedirle refuerzos a la patrulla para que distraigan a quien esté ahí; sabes bien que los padres de Serena tampoco nos perdonarían no estar ahí-

Hablaré para ver que se puede hacer-

oOoOoOo

Ring…..ring…..

Diga-

Díganme! Díganme donde está Serena!Ustedes saben dónde está! Díganmelo!-

Como que donde esta Serena? que no debería de estar en su casa?, Seiya que paso? Donde esta mi hija?-

La secuestraron!- contestó el pelilargo molesto e incrédulo con la reacción de su suegra-no finjan que no tienen nada que ver con esto- terminó de decir, pero Ikuko ya estaba hablando-

Válgame el cielo, no puede ser! Mi hijita! Y los niños? Seiya dime que los niños están bien- rogó la señora entre sollozos y gritos de desesperación-

Se los llevaron también- afirmó ahora un poco más convencido de que ella no sabía nada-

Dios mío- dijo Ikuko soltando el llanto más fuerte de su vida- vamos para alla!-

No, no quédense ahí, yo los mantendré informados, tal vez les llamen a ustedes para pedir el rescate-

Yo….yo….- Kenji le arrebató el teléfono- que demonios sucede?- preguntó demandante- Ikuko no puede ni decirme que paso!-

Secuestraron a Serena y a los niños….. quédense ahí por si les llaman-

De….de acuerdo pero mantennos informados- contestó fingiendo un estado de shock-

Seguro-

oOoOoOo

Chicas!- gritó Clinton subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos-

Que paso?- preguntó Lita preocupada-

Vámonos, saldremos por la parte de atrás!-

Pero….- comenzó a protestar Mina-

Unos policías están distrayendo al achichincle de Seiya, no tenemos mucho tiempo-

A donde vamos?- preguntó Amy tomando la pañalera de Nathan-

A casa de Darien; Serena ya está ahí, y lo mejor de todo, llegó la policía y a que no saben quienes iban con ellos?-

Si no nos dices no lo sabremos- ironizó Rei mientras bajaban por entre los árboles-

Agárrense!...tan tan tan tan! Sebastian y Sabrina!- las chicas pararon en seco para voltear a verlo- están declarando en contra se Seiya!-

Esto se va a poner bueno!- chilló Mina dando brinquitos y acelerando el paso-

oOoOoOo

Está despertando- anunció Akane al oficial cuando Serena se empezó a remover en el sofá-

Pues ni siquiera duró la hora dormida- comentó Taiki acariciándole el rostro con ternura- me duele todo lo que mi hermano le hizo-

Solo por ser la mama de mis sobrinos merecía algo mejor- agregó Yaten sentándose en el respaldo-

De acuerdo- interrumpió Mcnroy- terminamos el papeleo reglamentario, comenzamos a tomar declaraciones?- el sonido del timbre pareció darle la respuesta-

Iré a abrir, no tardo…. para poder comenzar- anunció Akane dándoles una gran sonrisa-buenas tardes- saludó a los padres de Serena- pasen por favor-

Gracia- saludo junto con un asentimiento de cabeza- hija!…dios mío serena!- gritó su madre al ver el rostro de la joven que se estaba incorporando en ese momento- qué te paso?, estas bien?-

Si mama, estoy bien…. Fue….fue-

Fue el maldito de Seiya, lo sabemos- prosiguió Kenji furioso- lo mataré cuando lo vea!-

Señor yo que usted no decía eso; puede quedar en el expediente- añadió Akio señalando con el dedo gordo a los oficiales que no le quitaban la vista de encima-

Es mi hija!- reclamó él sosteniéndoles la mirada- esperan que le agradezca lo que le hizo o que le regale flores!-

Entendemos su punto señor, pero mejor esperemos a que tengamos sus declaraciones; le aseguro que no será necesario que usted tome represalias por su mano después de eso-

Más les vale que hagan bien su trabajo-

Yo solo quiero que protejan a mis hijos, a estas alturas yo no importo- susurró la chica entre lágrimas- y mis bebés?

En el cuarto, dormidos; están bien Serena- le comunicó dulcemente Akane-

Darien!- saludó Serena con el rostro lleno de lágrimas pero con un extraño brillo de anhelo y felicidad cuando lo vio entrar; ignorando al resto de las personas que lo acompañaban y que conversaban a su alrededor en ese momento-

Serena- le saludó el algo incómodo por la efusividad de la joven-

Pero que te paso?- chillo Mina salvando a Darien que no sabía que mas decir o hacer al tiempo que corría donde la rubia-

Qué crees tú!- le espetó Kenji-

Fue Seiya- aclaró Serena en un susurro-

Maldito!- gruño Rey sentándose a su lado mientras sacaba el material de curación que Darien había comprado; ahora sabía para que era-

Pensábamos llamarles en cuanto estuviéramos aquí- comentó Darien a Ikuko y Kenji-

Imaginamos que lo harías, pero Seiya llamó para avisarnos del secuestro y supimos que si no estaba Serena aquí, sería cuestión de horas para que llegara y decidimos venir- aseguró Ikuko agradecida con las atenciones del pelinegro-

Secuestro?- preguntó el ayudante del oficial a cargo-

Es una larga historia, pero creo que ya podemos comenzar- anunció Yaten al ver todos los rostros familiares presentes- no falta nadie-


	31. Es tiempo de que sepas la verdad

Hola de nuevo! Paso de nuevo y de rápido para dejarles otra entrega de esta larga, muy larga historia que estaba pensada en 4 capitulos! Hahaha bueno como siempre espero sus reviews que saben que me hacen muy muy feliz.

CAP 31 ES TIEMPO DE QUE SEPAS LA VERDAD.

Bien, con qué declaración comenzaremos?-

Yo considero que los que más aportaciones pueden hacer son Sabrina y Sebastian que son los que han convivido más tiempo con él- pidió el pelinegro mientras se sentaba frente a Serena quien no le quitaba la vista de encima…. rodeado por Akane, Lita y Amy quienes asintieron-

Entonces empecemos con ustedes- pidió el oficial estando de acuerdo con los demás- hace cuánto tiempo conocen al señor Kou?-

Poco más de dos años- comenzó Sebastian con la narración mientras la secretaria se alistaba para tomar notas y todas las miradas convergían en él- nos topamos un día después del ingreso para los becados- Serena se impresionó ante esa aseguración, ella no se imaginaba que Seiya estuviera ahí desde ésa época- él…nos hizo creer que estaba ahí buscando a su hija-

Su hija?- preguntó Rei incrédula-

El aseguraba que Rini era su hija, y que había descubierto a Darien, su mejor amigo con Serena, su esposa; y que después de eso había huido a Estados Unidos para reunirse con él, llevándose a la niña con ella-

Porque no me sorprende- comentó Darien bufando-

La realidad es que nosotros le creímos; nadie sabía nada de la vida privada de Darien; ni siquiera ustedes que eran sus amigos estaban enterados de que tenía una hija, mucho menos nosotros, así que con esa aparición tan radical de una familia era fácil creer que Seiya decía la verdad- dijo Sabrina dirigiéndose a los chicos-

Pues si, supongo que tienen razón; pero en ése entonces Serena y yo teníamos fuertes motivos para guardarlo en secreto; comenzando por su edad- argumentó Darien viendo de frente a la rubia quien solo bajo la mirada-

Y cómo fue entonces que ustedes decidieron unirse a él?- preguntó el oficial tratando de retomar la declaración inicial-

Hubo dos motivos principales; Sabrina quería conquistar a Darien y yo a Serena así que nuestros egos fueron uno de los motivos…..y el dinero el segundo-

Entonces el señor Kou les pagó por sus servicios?-

Así es; estamos seguros de que Seiya había estado vigilándonos mucho antes de presentarse, usted sabe….. no creemos que fuera coincidencia que nos buscara precisamente a Sabrina y a mí; al menos lo notamos después de un tiempo de convivir con él; él sabía nuestras intenciones; y sabía que necesitábamos el dinero….era lógico que nos parecería buena idea ayudarlo-

Pero si ustedes tienen mucho dinero- replicó Serena tratando de comprender-

No es así; Sebastian tuvo problemas con la ley tiempo antes; y aunque su padre, un político muy distinguido lo ayudó para no ir a la cárcel a cambio de que mejorara su actitud, dejó de darle dinero y cualquier cosa que le diera la libertad suficiente para actuar como lo había hecho- hizo una pausa muy larga- en cuanto a mí, sucedió algo muy similar; tengo un perfil esquizofrénico y aunque eso no me detiene para estudiar o trabajar pues…mis padres también me limitaban bastante; ellos querían que encontrase un buen partido para casarme y que tuviera una vida lo suficientemente estable como para querer seguir con mi tratamiento… y por supuesto que esa persona se hiciera cargo de los hospitales….. yo me obsesioné con Darien porque sabía que él sería el partido perfecto; tenía mucho dinero propio y mis padres le darían el visto bueno en cuanto lo vieran-

Entonces nada tenía que ver con que te sintieras demasiado como para ponerte a trabajar- aseguró Carlos quien había escuchado a la joven muchas veces decir que ella jamás trabajaría….que era demasiado rebajarse para alguien de su clase-

No, pero entiéndeme, no quería que nadie supiera de mi situación, me daba pánico que se burlaran de mi o que me sacaran de los círculos sociales a los que estaba acostumbrada, además ellos no me daban nada!, me compraban todo cuanto necesitara, pero yo necesitaba tener mi propio dinero para salir con mis amigas y gastar como alguien que se puede manejar sola, quería una vida normal-

Cuanto les pago el señor Kou?- intervino de nuevo el oficial tratando de retomar los puntos importantes de la conversación; mientras la secretaria mecanografiaba todo con ayuda de los dos policías más que los acompañaban-

Mucho dinero; varios cientos de miles de dólares-

Ja! Ya sabemos para qué utilizó el dinero que les robo!- comentó Rei sarcásticamente-

El dinero… que...… les robo?- preguntó Serena tratando de asimilar la clase de persona que era su hasta hace unos días "adorado esposo" -

Así es Serena; se llevó todo el dinero que ganamos como three lights-

Pero … pero cómo?- decía negando con la cabeza y respirando agitadamente, definitivamente todo esto estaba siendo de gran impacto para ella-

Esperen!- Hablo entonces Kenji interrumpiendo a Yaten que se disponía a responder la pregunta- no sería mejor que continuáramos con la historia paso a paso?, creo que es la única forma de que todo quede claro porque de otro modo terminaremos omitiendo detalles al saltarnos de un tema al otro- comentó buscando con la mirada a Serena, como pidiéndole permiso para posponer la respuesta a su pregunta-

Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Tsukino- comentó Mcnroy- sigan con la historia que en algún momento llegaremos a la parte de los fraudes-

Bueno- continuó Sebastian- Seiya sabía que andábamos tras Serena y Darien de manera que la propuesta que nos hizo nos agradó bastante; él quería que los separáramos; creía que si lográbamos hacer que hubiese problemas entre ellos sería más fácil recuperar a Rini y así todos estaríamos contentos; obviamente nunca lo logramos; eran inseparables y además siempre estaban en compañía de las chicas que pronto se hicieron novias de los amigos de él- dijo volteando a ver a Darien- así que el grupo era muy numeroso y muy difícil de traspasar…

Un día después de muchos intentos en vano entré en una inmensa desesperación, por que Seiya ya estaba presionándome para que le diera resultados o le regresara el dinero, que ya me había gastado- prosiguió Sabrina con la narración- llegué con Sebastian por la noche diciéndole que nos desharíamos de Rini; por la tarde me había llegado una revista con datos sobre la coagulación y sus tratamientos así que tuve la idea de administrarle anticoagulantes para provocarle un fallo en sus órganos…..

Cómo pudiste hacer eso!- gritó Darien furioso aventando las cosas sobre la mesa de centro-

Estaba desesperada…..pero una cosa es que lo pensáramos y otra que lo hiciéramos-contestó Sabrina enfrentándose a la furia del joven-Sebastian y yo acordamos usarla el día que los separaríamos definitivamente; para que nos diera tiempo de hacerte creer que Darien te engañaba y que Rini estaba muerta- aseguró ahora viendo a Serena quien palideció al darse cuenta del gran error que había cometido…le había creído a ella- de esa forma Sebastian te llevaría con él, como de hecho ocurrió cuando te subió por la fuerza a la camioneta y yo aparecería como si nada tratando de consolar a Darien cuando la niña estuviera hospitalizada-

Pensé que me violaría!- reclamó Serena histérica recordando ese momento-

A ver- interrumpió Amy- de qué me perdí?, no es que no me interese lo que sentiste Sere pero…. si esperaban que Rini estuviera hospitalizada un tiempo significa que entonces la dosis que le diste no era para matarla? Lo siento pero ya me hice bolas-

Por supuesto que no- contestó ella arrastrando las palabras- la niña tendría que haber estado en el hospital un par de días, no más; sin embargo por los síntomas que presentó ese día y después en el hospital estamos seguros de que ella estuvo tomando el medicamento mucho tiempo antes de que yo decidiera administrárselo-

Pues Serena y yo siempre fuimos muy cuidadosos con eso, las chicas están de testigos-

Nosotros no lo entendimos hasta hace dos noches; cuando escuchamos a Teresa y a Clarissa platicando en su habitación-

Seiya lo hizo- afirmó entonces Sebastian, volviendo a ser él quien contaba lo ocurrido- él estuvo trabajando como profesor de música en la escuela donde Rini estudiaba….suponemos que al no ser realmente su padre, pues la niña no lo conocía; quizá él se ganó su confianza y comenzó a darle pequeñas dosis-

Es un maldito! Me las pagará cuando lo tenga enfrenteee!- gruño Serena provocando que le doliera el golpe en la mandibula- ay!-

Tranquila Serena, si todo sale bien ni siquiera tendrás que enfrentarlo- le habló Mina tiernamente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos-

Como dices que llegó a ti la revista?- preguntó Amy a Sabrina comenzando a sospechar-

Estaba fuera de mi departamento, envuelta en un sobre que decía distribución gratuita en el área de medicina-

Y por supuesto a nadie más le llego- habló entonces Rei segura de sus palabras-

Así es… seguramente Seiya la dejó ahí pensando que Sabrina entendería lo qué él quería que hiciéramos; de esa forma cuando nos detuvieran y aceptáramos haber administrado el medicamento él quedaría libre de toda culpa-

Es que no…..no puedo creer que él haya sido capaz de eso, yo…dios mío! Si no hubiera vivido estos dos últimos días a su lado no creería nada de esto- decía Serena tapándose la boca para evitar que salieran sus sollozos-

Ya no hay tiempo para lamentarse Serena; lo hecho hecho está, pero… cómo ustedes no se dieron cuenta?, si hubiera sido su hija jamás habría hecho nada en su contra!- reclamó Mina con lágrimas en los ojos recordando los momentos al lado de la pequeña dama-

No sabíamos que él diera clases en su escuela, y tampoco que no fuera su hija; además cuando le dijimos "nuestra idea" de los medicamentos, fui muy clara en cuanto a que solo necesitaría un par de días de recuperación y un tratamiento convencional y corto para eliminar los efectos….el estuvo de acuerdo y se llegó a la conclusión de que Sebastian se llevaría a Serena, Darien entonces iría en su búsqueda después de que Rini estuviera estable….ustedes saben, gracias a la carta que le dejamos, y Seiya aprovecharía para llevarse a la niña del hospital desapareciendo con ella-

Eso quiere decir que el tuvo mucho tiempo para vigilarnos a todos….como es que ustedes no notaron su ausencia?-

Nosotros no estábamos aquí oficial, teníamos asuntos pendientes- contestó Yaten jugando con la mirada, esperando que las chicas entendieran en dónde se encontraban ya que en definitivo eso no se lo dirían a las autoridades; las chicas entonces asintieron levemente con la cabeza en señal de haber captado la idea- se suponía que Seiya estaría algunas semanas fuera de casa arreglando algunos asuntos de suma importancia para Kakyuu y al cabo de un tiempo nos encontraríamos en Tokio; sin embargo cuando nuestro encuentro se acercaba el nos convenció de encontrarnos en Estados Unidos y la verdad es que la idea no pareció tan descabellada; después de todo las mejores casas disqueras están ahí-

Una vez en Estados Unidos- continuó Taiki- Seiya nos instaló en el hotel donde encontramos a Serena y descubrimos que no quedaba nada de nuestro dinero; entonces, entre una y otra cosa decidimos regresar a Tokio con Serena y contratar investigadores que nos explicaran lo que había sucedido con las cuentas bancarias-

Entonces el señor Kou sabía que usted – señaló a Sebastian- llevaría a la señora Serena a ese hotel en específico- pensó un momento sus palabras antes de continuar- como ustedes no sabían que él estaba interesado en ella y no en la niña fue el plan perfecto, entonces el apareció fingiendo estar ahí por casualidad y salvando a la señora Tsukino del secuestro y de un posible abuso sexual…..vaya! todo un héroe!-

Serena seguía sin pronunciar palabra; escuchando atentamente el relato; al final de cuentas todo lo que ellos platicaban coincidía con todo lo vivido por ella, ja! Si hubiera un premio a la estupidez seguro que ella lo ganaría o quizá lo perdería…..por estúpida-

Esa noche la niña murió y la policía llegó donde nosotros, frustrando el resto de nuestros planes…o más bien siguiendo con el plan original de Seiya-

Y esa noche yo viajé con los chicos rumbo a Tokio, no sin antes comprar boletos para Inglaterra por si Darien intentaba seguir mi rastro- siguió Serena lamentándose de la situación; entonces Ikuko y Kenji le pidieron a Rey y a Mina sus lugares junto a su hija, para mantenerla abrazada, transmitiéndole seguridad-

Perfecto, tenemos la primera parte de la historia; ahora les gustaría explicarme la parte de los fraudes?- preguntó Mcnroy deseoso de tener la historia completa para así poder actuar en el caso de su vida-

La noche en que Rini murió yo estaba destrozado- continuó Darien- había perdido a las dos personas más importantes en mi vida sin siquiera saber los motivos reales de todo….simplemente salí del hospital y me dirigí a un bar a ahogarme en alcohol no supe cuanto tiempo pasé ahí hasta que ya de mañana me llamaron del hospital para decirme que necesitaban mi ayuda en una cirugía y yo no les dije que estaba en un estado inconveniente por lo que tan solo me arreglé un poco y me dirigí al hospital- suspiró profundamente antes de permitirse continuar- la señora a quien debía de atender había tenido un accidente automovilístico y teníamos que removerle una pieza que estaba a milímetros de la médula espinal…la operación no era tan complicada como parecía ya que no había órganos dañados pero yo me sentía muy mal; todo me daba vueltas y cuando tuve que retirar el fierro lo moví más de la cuenta ocasionándole una lesión de por vida-

Serena se sorprendió por esta declaración, Darien siempre había sido muy profesional y la verdad es que rara vez tomaba una copa de vino; saber que ella era la culpable de eso la hacía sentirse una basura ¿por qué no vio las cosas como eran desde un principio? Ahora quería correr a abrazarlo y consolarlo por el tiempo perdido y quizá consolarse a si misma en brazos del único y verdadero amor en su vida-

Ese mismo día me despidieron, me quitaron la licencia y tuve que indemnizar a la señora con una muy fuerte cantidad de dinero-

Una cantidad que era exactamente la suma de tu herencia más el valor de tu departamento y tu auto- aclaró Sebastian- ni un centavo más ni uno menos-

Quiere usted decir que el señor Kou estaba detrás de eso también- hablo el oficial entre preguntando y asegurando el hecho-

Pero Seiya estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo después de que nos fuimos- aseguró Serena ganándose miradas reprobatorias del resto de los asistentes-

Deja de justificarlo Serena, que haya estado lejos no significa que no lo haya hecho- le contestó Rei molesta-

No lo justificaba, solo dije que estuvo conmigo….

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza la torpeza de Serena al tiempo que rodaban los ojos- mejor sigamos- propuso Darien quien dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar- los chicos le preguntaron al director del hospital de Tokio, un amigo nuestro a cerca de mi situación y el les aseguró que no me debieron quitar la licencia; si, fue una negligencia de mi parte, pero como pagué a la señora y a su familia el dinero que me pidieron para resarcir los daños, el "daño" digámoslo así tuvo que quedar en el olvido; el hospital podría haberme sancionado dejándome en medicina familiar o quitarme mi licencia un año, yo que sé cualquier otra cosa, pero no debí perderla de por vida….al parecer alguien en el consejo también estuvo en mi contra-

Es que según lo cuentas fue muy rápida la decisión de quitártela- comentó Kenji tratando de imaginar cómo ocurrieron las cosas-

Mira Darien; para empezar esa señora ni siquiera pensaba demandarte- le aclaró Sabrina dejándolos a todos perplejos-

De eso también te enteraste estos días?- preguntó Darien suponiendo que también hubieran escuchado esa confesión-

No, si no estábamos en otro planeta; recuerda que nuestros guardaespaldas estuvieron apoyándonos; no fueron condenados pero tuvieron que decir lo que sabían durante los careos…y después intentaron ayudarnos a salir de la cárcel, ellos sabían de la existencia de Seiya y también estaban al tanto de que Teresa y Clarissa nos habían ayudado; intentaron buscarlas por todos los medios, si ellos hubiesen sido encontrados culpables nuestra condena hubiera sido mucho menor… pero no dieron con ellas…la última señal de vida que dieron fue el día después de la muerte de Rini, en el hospital; resultó que ellas habían hablado con la señora a quien operaste y nuestros hombres decidieron entrevistarse con ella; descubrieron lo del accidente y lo que había sucedido contigo y decidieron denunciarlo sospechando que había algún tipo de conexión entre eso y las cosas de las que nos acusaban-

Si recuerdo que las chicas faltaron algún tiempo a la escuela- aseguró Lita recordando aquellos días- después regresaron y trataron de hacerles la vida imposible a Mina y a Rei-

Si, pero se ensañaron más con nosotras después de que les descubrimos unas cartas misteriosas jajajaja estuvimos a punto de leerlas pero ellas llegaron en ese momento y ya no supimos lo que decían, solo sé que corretearon a Mina por cuadras- relató Rei haciendo que la susodicha contuviera la respiración-

Ellas habían faltado esos días por un accidente que la rubia provocó tratando de gastarles una broma pesada, cansada ya de la actitud del par; sin embargo todo se le salió de control y terminaron en el hospital; cuando tiempo después las encontraron con las cartas habían salido en una persecución y un nuevo accidente había dejado fuera de combate a las eternas enemigas de Rei y Mina…pero eso nadie lo sabía, solo Mina y Amy….y sus enemigas por supuesto-

Pero entonces que paso con las declaraciones?- preguntó Amy tratando de dirigir la atención a otro punto-

"Desaparecieron" como por arte de magia-

Y por que tus guardaespaldas no las ratificaron?-

Por que murieron en un accidente automovilístico y entonces todas las investigaciones se detuvieron ahí-

Ustedes creen que Seiya haya tenido que ver en ese accidente?- preguntó Mcnroy viéndolo como algo normal después de todo lo que habían hecho ya-

No lo creo, al parecer fue un accidente real contra un tráiler….es triste pero solo un mes duraron nuestras esperanzas de defendernos y salir de la cárcel-

Teresa y Clarissa regresaron a la escuela un mes después de su detención- aseguró Carlos que hasta el momento se había mantenido escuchando-

Pues como sea no podemos asegurar que ellas o Seiya hayan tenido que ver en la muerte de nuestros hombres, ahí sí que no tenemos pruebas-

Antes de que nos salgamos del tema Darien- intervino Sebastian- te diremos que la mujer a quien operaste fue la culpable de un accidente muy aparatoso; ella iba manejando mientras se maquillaba y enviaba textos; una pequeña niña se atravesó en su camino y ella no la vio, lo que ocasionó que la atropellara quitándole la vida al instante; aún así, con el shock del accidente ella volanteó chocando con otros dos vehículos que a su vez se impactaron con tres mas…..hubo muchos lesionados y desafortunadamente los tres muertos que hubo fueron niños menores de cinco años-

La mujer pensaba que el estar inválida era su castigo por haber sido tan irresponsable; tenía unas gemelas de apenas cuatro meses de vida y el imaginar a otras madres sufriendo la pérdida de sus hijos por su culpa la destrozaba; en realidad ella daba gracias a Dios por conservar la vida para ver crecer a sus hijas…pero aceptaba sin problema alguno el castigo que se le había impuesto por su imprudencia-

Entonces ellas de alguna manera convencieron a la señora para que te denunciara?-

A ella y a su familia; ese día un hombre entró a su casa arrebatándole a la abuela a una de las gemelas…..Clarissa le dijo que si la quería de vuelta en casa de sus padres sana y salva tenía que denunciar a Darien y pedir una suma de dinero bastante fuerte…..le dieron la cantidad exacta pero no la recuerdo-

Ella aceptó por su hija- comentó el pelinegro mas para sí mismo; el estaba arrepentido de su error y había aceptado sin dudar las penas que se le impusieron, pero siempre se le había hecho una suma exorbitante la que pidieron para resarcir los daños, ahora sabía por qué y comprendía a la perfección la ansiedad de la mujer por recibir el dinero, solo estaba tratando de recuperar a su hija, si de dinero se hubiera tratado hubiera hecho lo mismo por recuperar a Rini-

Serena notó la tristeza en el rostro del pelinegro y supo inmediatamente a qué se debía, él había visto morir a Rini, mientras que ella se preocupaba por tonterías; las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar su rostro de nuevo-

Entonces Seiya tiene otro ayudante?- preguntó Antonio interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos-

No es su ayudante, es su informante; él es quien le ha proporcionado la información de todo, incluso a mi- aclaro Sabrina- fue quien me dijo que Rei y Darien habían sido novios…y suponemos que es la persona que secuestro a la bebé-

Y saben su nombre?- preguntó Mcnroy intrigado-

Su nombre no, pero siempre supimos de su existencia-

Tienen algún enemigo que quisiera unirse al señor Kou?-

Pues, en realidad no lo sabemos- contestó Mina sin saber que mas decir- Sabemos que especialmente Serena no era del agrado de muchos por su personalidad tan alegre, pero nada como para hacer algo tan atroz –

Tiene a alguien en mente señora Tsukino?- preguntó el oficial sin rodeos-

No que yo sepa- contestando ella sumamente pensativa-

Bueno, dejemos el tema por el momento; de igual forma en cuanto detengamos al señor Kou, lo interrogaremos al respecto, así que es mejor no perder el tiempo en cosas no podemos resolver- puntualizó Mcnroy convencido de que con lo que ya tenían era más que suficiente para refundir a Seiya en la cárcel…..no podía esperar a escuchar el resto de la historia, definitivamente cuando escogió ser policía lo hizo para resolver un caso como éste- hay algo más que deba de saber de la historia del señor Chiba?-

No lo creo, supongo que Seiya se quedó con todo mi dinero-

Él se quedó con la mayoría; pero también lo repartió entre Clarissa, Teresa y tu paciente- Sabrina hizo una pausa tomando aire para soltar el resto de la noticia- Darien; nuestros hombres nos informaron que hubo una transacción por una muy fuerte suma de dinero a dos consejeros del sector salud ese un par de días después de incidente…y a tan solo una hora de diferencia después del cobro de tu dinero.

Quieres decir que con mi propio dinero pagaron para destruirme?-

Así parece-

De verdad que cosas así solo las puede hacer Seiya- comentó Ikuko molesta con tal cantidad de injusticias-

Hay algo que no me queda claro- comentó el ayudante de Mcnroy desde su puesto en la ventana- si tuviste que vender tu departamento y tus vehículos como le hiciste para hacerlo en dos días estando en Estados Unidos? Y más aún cómo es que conservas el departamento-

Buena pregunta, recuérdame subirte el sueldo- bromeó el oficial aceptando que él no notó el detalle-

Tengo un amigo viviendo aquí en Tokio- contestó Darien sonriendo de lado al ver la cara de felicidad del joven- Andrew Furuhata, él me prestó el dinero por el valor de mis cosas para poder pagar mi deuda inmediatamente y con el tiempo las vendería; para ello le mandé cartas poder y todo lo necesario, pero ahora que nos reencontramos me dijo que jamás había vendido el departamento…..el no supo los motivos que me orillaron a hacerlo, así que pensó que algún día me arrepentiría y lo conservó; ahora solo debo encontrar la forma de pagárselo- añadió con ironía el pelinegro haciendo reír a sus amigos quienes solo le dieron un par de palmaditas en la espalda, mientras que Serena se preguntaba a qué se había dedicado Darien todo este tiempo-

Y después del pago de sus deudas qué sucedió?-

Regresé a Tokio y digamos que mantuve un muy bajo perfil; de ahí la verdad es que ya no tuve comunicación con nadie-

Entiendo; usted desapareció y Kou ya no le pudo seguir el rastro, es por eso que este lugar lo están tomando como un refugio-

Exacto; por el momento, mientras no sepa que sigue siendo mío es un lugar seguro-

Le prometo que trataremos de actuar lo más rápido posible; para que este lugar siga siendo seguro para todos- aseguró Mcnroy intentando pensar en una forma de agarrar a Seiya infraganti- por el momento hay algo más que me intriga….cómo es que la señorita Akane se encuentra involucrada en esto?-

Un par de semanas antes de que las chicas entraran a clases un tipo enmascarado me arrebató mi bolso, en él iban todos mis documentos personales, supongo que fue lo que utilizó para abrir esa cuenta a donde transfirió el dinero de los chicos-

Cree usted que fue Seiya?-

Mire, a estas alturas no puedo estar segura; esa es una imagen que había olvidado y cuando la recordé, parece ser que si tenía ojos azules y cabello negro que sobresalía del gorro, pero pudo también haber sido cualquiera- finalizó con un movimiento de manos al aire-

De acuerdo; desestimaremos esa información ya que no habrá forma de comprobar que fue él quien la asalto, pero entonces si podemos estar seguros de que sus documentos fueron utilizados para la apertura de una cuenta bancaria sin su conocimiento ni autorización-

Creo que si-

Usted fue secuestrada por el señor Kou hace tan solo unos días; si usted no sabía de la existencia de la cuenta bancaria, que motivo pudo haber tenido él para secuestrarla?, a como veo las cosas usted no representaba un peligro- cuestionó el ayudante de Mcnroy

Fue lo mismo que le pregunté cuando me mantuvo encerrada en la cabaña; verán cuando Serena huyó, al cabo de un tiempo Seiya regresó y me ubicó; él decía que era amigo de Serena y de Darien y que quería dar con el paradero de ambos para ayudarlos a regresar, decía que sabía que había un error en algún punto de la historia y que no merecían estar separados; en ése entonces me pareció un buen tipo; interesado en ayudar y bueno la verdad es que no me desagradaba del todo-

Intentó enamorarla?- preguntó de nuevo el joven-

Supongo que sí, aunque nunca había tenido novio así que no le di mucha importancia; pero ahora que veo todo con más calma, se que quería sacarme datos a cerca de los planes de las chicas y de Darien para encontrar a Serena; era su manera de protegerse-

Cómo pudo estar en Estados Unidos si usted aseguró que jamás se separó de su lado- preguntó Mnroy temiendo que Serena lo encubriera-

Así fue hasta que supe que estaba embarazada; después me dejó en casa de mis padres para buscar un lugar donde vivir, y un trabajo seguro….. con las constantes peleas con sus hermanos era la única solución-

Entiendo y hasta aquí las historias encajan perfectamente, pero aun así siguen habiendo algunas dudas, por ejemplo porqué Clarissa y Teresa se unieron a Seiya? Ellas sabían que él no los ayudó a salir de la cárcel- habló Mcnroy intentando encontrar sus propias respuestas-

No sé todo esto parece muy confuso- comentó de nuevo el joven ayudante-

Clarissa y Teresa han sido amigas desde niñas- contestó Sabrina- chicas acostumbradas a un mundo de lujos, pero algunos meses antes de la llegada de Serena, Seiya y todos los demás, sus padres invirtieron en un mal negocio y con el desplome de las bolsas de valores lo perdieron prácticamente todo; es más que obvio que Seiya les paga muy bien por sus servicios y eso les permite seguir como siempre, viviendo holgadamente-

Bendito mundo de apariencias- murmuró Ikuko negando con la cabeza y es que entonces gran parte de este desastre en el que estaban envueltos Serena y sus nietos, se vio fomentado por la avaricia de muchos que en vez de trabajar honestamente se dedicaron a hacer el mal sin mirar a quien-

Bien señoras y señores; entonces aquí terminamos con los hechos de hace dos años y a partir de aquí nos enfocaremos en los movimientos actuales y en atrapar a Kou- la secretaria se apresuró en cambiar de documento para comenzar con las declaraciones actuales y en cuanto hubo terminado dio la señal para que el interrogatorio siguiera su curso-

Tenemos dos puntos de importancia que tratar; el primero a cerca de la orden de asesinato contra la señorita Kino y la segunda contra el señor Darien Chiba- anunció Mcnroy al tiempo que las miradas se encontraron en los rostros pálidos de la ojiverde y del pelinegro-

Seiya nos dio órdenes precisas de vigilar a las chicas y encontrar a Darien; sin embargo parece que hace algunos días hubo un enfrentamiento entre Seiya y Lita….algo sobre que ella le abrió los ojos a Serena y él no lo pudo tolerar, así que saltando a su primer objetivo nos pidió eliminar a Kino-

Y ustedes informaron del paradero del señor Chiba?-

No, no lo sabíamos hasta el día de hoy-

Perfecto, eso nos da una gran ventaja- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Lita quien sostenía con fuerza a Nathan entre sus brazos- tranquila señora, nada malo le pasará-

Yo..yo-

Si quisiéramos matarte lo hubiéramos hecho, y no te hubiésemos puesto sobre aviso, tranquila, de verdad no te va a pasar nada, nosotros no somos asesinos-

No, pero Seiya sí- contestó Lita aun abrazando a su pequeño

Tienen al señor Kou informado sobre los movimientos de la señora?- preguntó el oficial a Sebastian-

Solo de que el día de hoy iría a la lectura de un testamento….al parecer es ahí donde quiere que la eliminemos-

Perfecto; bueno, en vista de que a Kou le fascina mantener el control esto es lo que haremos…..


	32. Control

Holaaa! Wow he andado super ocupada y encima me enfermé!, pero como siempre aquí les dejo su capítulo semanal y espero que les guste mucho PLIS DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!

CAP 32 CONTROL

Diga-

Tenemos a su esposa y a sus hijos-

Malditos bastardos, dime inmediatamente donde la tienen!- gritó Seiya captando la atención de los oficiales desplegados por su casa en busca de pruebas-

Pero por quienes nos tomas?, seguro que no te diremos en donde esta, pero si de verdad te interesa tu mujer, dile a la policía que deje de rastrear la llamada en este momento!- Seiya levantó la mirada hacia la mesa del comedor, donde dos agentes extendieron un equipo conformado por varias maquinas y computadoras y que en éste momento estaban sumidos en ellas tratando de descifrar el sitio de la llamada-

No sé de que hablas no hay agentes en mi casa- negó Seiya mientras los oficiales le hacían señas de aprobación, aún con los enormes audífonos sobre sus cabezas-

Te lo dije no somos principiantes y ya que no cooperarás no te diré donde están ni tu esposa ni tus bastardos. Te llamo en dos horas y mas te vale que no haya nadie escuchando porque si no hay dinero, no me interesa mantenerlos con vida- dicho esto colgó y los agentes bufaron y maldijeron por prolongados segundos; habían perdido el rastro ya que la llamada había durado muy poco tiempo y lo peor era que ellos sabían que la policía estaba ahí…. Eso no era nada bueno, podían dañar a la mujer y a los niños sin siquiera llegar a la próxima llamada-

oOoOoOo

Me siento muy nerviosa Kenji, y si todo sale mal?- decía mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa, esperando que la tetera cumpliera con su trabajo-

No tiene por que salir mal Ikuko, tómalo de esta forma, el ya ha hecho demasiado daño, Kami no puede seguir permitiendo algo así…. Van a poder hacerlo, tú solo confía-

Si pero hay personas en riesgo! Además están los niños! Mis pobres nietos que nada de culpa tienen en todo esto!-

También son mis nietos mujer, pero desgraciadamente las cosas están demasiado complicadas para todos y esta es la única manera de resolverlo-

Si tan solo Serena hubiese confiado en nosotros y nos hubiera dicho quién era en realidad….la hubiéramos obligado a abrir los ojos!-

El hubiera no existe Ikuko, ahora no nos queda más que apoyar lo que sea que tenga que suceder…aunque no sé porque siento que hay algo aún más grande detrás de todo esto-

Puede ser, es demasiada la saña con la que han herido a Darien y a nuestra Serena-

oOoOoOo

Señor, tengo en la línea a alguien que le va a interesar-

Pásame la llamada al cuarto principal, que nadie me moleste-

Como usted ordene-

oOoOoOo

La tenemos en la mira-

Dame dos segundos- pidió mientras caminaba hacia el baño cuidando de no ser observado por la multitud instalada en su casa- hablen- ordenó una vez que se encerró bajo llave-

Lita, está sola con su esposo e hijo en el sepelio… parece que se quedarán a la lectura del testamento-

Háganlo ahora y no quiero fallas…. De cualquier forma no me llamen, ya tengo suficientes problemas aquí-

Problemas?-

Secuestraron a Serena y a mis hijos, tengo la casa hasta el gorro de policías y para colmo parece que tenemos a Darien de regreso en su antiguo departamento- bufó Seiya sumamente molesto mientras Sabrina abrió los ojos de par en par y con la mirada pidió ayuda a Donnie, el ayudante de Mcnroy quien por el momento estaba a cargo… ambos escuchaban incrédulos la situación, no esperaban que tuvieran pistas del pelinegro tan pronto- cuando elimines a Lita del mapa quiero que investigues al imbécil de Darien, estoy seguro de que él tiene algo que ver en esto-

Me temo que no Seiya- contestó la joven leyendo las instrucciones que Donnie le escribía en un trozo de papel- esa es otra de las cosas que queríamos informarte; Darien está aquí, al parecer el hombre que murió era padre del mejor amigo de él-

Estás segura que no se te ha escapado de vista?-

Segura, Sebastian lo vigila a él mientras yo vigilo a Lita, ha estado aquí desde la madrugada-

Maldita sea….bueno no lo pierdan de vista, quiero que también lo eliminen pero sean cuidadosos, con la policía tan cerca de mí lo que menos quiero es llamar la atención-

Se hará como digas, estaremos esperando tu llamada-

oOoOoOo

Vaya vaya así que el señor Kou es toda una fichita- se burló el oficial a cargo mientras se sentaba en la cama- al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por la seguridad de su esposa-

Afortunadamente ellos están bien; el equipo que lo hizo fue muy profesional-

Díganmelo a mi! Casi no hay huellas!-

Tendremos que contratarlos para que trabajen en casos similares!- aseguró feliz el hombre-

He…. si claro- contestó vagamente Mnroy ¡si supieran que en realidad eran delincuentes!- mira. no queremos que lo alarmen, pero aprovechen la búsqueda de huellas para tratar de encontrar pruebas contra él; cualquier cosa, talones de cheque, números de cuentas bancarias, teléfonos, fotografías…. Lo que sea-

Pierde cuidado amigo, es uno de los mejores casos que me han tocado en años, no lo hecharé a perder, vamos a encontrar hasta el hilo con el que cosió sus camisas ese año; te llamo cuando tengamos algo-

Perfecto, gracias por tu ayuda-

Me la debes!-

oOoOoOo

Kakyuu por el amor de Dios, donde te habías metido?- cuestionó Taiki cuando la vió frente a la puerta del apartamento de Darien mientras soltaba el aire como forma de relajación-

Estaba arreglando algunos asuntos….tenemos que hablar- dijo finalmente después de algunos segundos de silencio incómodo-

Pasa, llegas en buen momento, estamos casi todos reunidos- la peliroja asintió con una sonrisa fingida y se internó en el departamento, dejando a la vista a una joven de cabellos aguamarina, a una rubia alta y esbelta, y a su pequeña acompañante pelinegra quienes estaban unos pasos atrás- Michiru! Haruka! Hotaru!-

Hola Taiki un placer volver a verte- contestó la pelizul sonriendo mientras ingresaba saludando al resto de las chicas-

Woooow esto sí que es un milagro- chilló Mina viendo a las chicas- no me digan que las cosas se van a poner todavía más feas, es que siempre que aparecen traen detrás puras malas experiencias!-

Mina!- la regañaron Darien y Rei al mismo tiempo; Serena solo se limitó a ver la sonrisa de complicidad entre ambos y no pudo más que estallar en celos….con la diferencia de que ahora no podía demostrarlos como en el pasado-

Tenemos una mala noticia sí, pero no para ustedes; se trata de Seiya-

Algo más que agregarle a su historial?- preguntó Amy sorprendida-

A su historial no, pero apuesto a que si hubiera sabido en lo que se metía, lo hubiera pensado dos veces-

Hablen ya por Kami! Han sido demasiadas revelaciones por un día- pidió Carlos desesperado mientras acariciaba amorosamente la espalda de Rei-

Ese es el problema-contestó Haruka con su habitual tono frío- no podemos hablar del todo bien mientras ustedes estén presentes-

Creí que ya habíamos pasado esta etapa….ellos saben perfectamente lo que ocurre con nosotras y con nuestros futuros- reclamó Rei a quien le parecía una grosería que ahora pretendieran correrlos de una plática tan importante-

De eso hablamos- intervino Michiru antes de que Haruka perdiera los estribos- de alguna forma ellos nunca debieron de haberse enterado de nuestras verdaderas personalidades, no solo los pusimos en riesgo, sino que de verdad terminamos por alterar nuestro futuro-

En pocas palabras mientras menos sepan mejor- concluyó Hotaru algo incómoda por la situación- espero que lo entiendan-

Entonces vayámonos chicos, las encontramos en un rato más- invitó Antonio quien también se sentía de alguna manera ofendido-

De ninguna manera Antonio, ustedes se quedan! Haruka, no vamos a permitir que se vayan…..ellos lo saben…. esto los incumbe ahora, hayamos cambiado lo que hayamos cambiado… ahora merecen saber el desenlace de las cosas…al final de cuentas hay alguien aquí que cambió el futuro más de lo previsto- dijo viendo de reojo a Serena quien se levantó del sillón para protestar- así que no los culpes a ellos-

No es el momento de lanzar indirectas ni culpar a nadie- intervino Darien obligando a la rubia a sentarse y a guardar silencio- cada uno de nosotros sabemos la culpa que llevamos a cuestas y así nos vamos a quedar por un tiempo hasta que tengamos el tiempo para aclararlo. Por otra parte yo también creo que los chicos deben de estar presentes; han estado involucrados en todo…. Es lo menos que podemos hacer-

Michiru suspiró pesadamente para después contestar- veo que no los haremos cambiar de opinión…tomen asiento-

Verán… estos días que estuve fuera me vi obligada a regresar al planeta de fuego…..hay ciertas cosas que descubrí- comento finalmente Kakyuu obligando a todos a prestarle atención- cuando envié a Seiya a cerrar tratos con Némesis no me esperaba que hiciera esto…..

De….. que… hablas- preguntaron algunos al mismo tiempo-

Estábamos buscando un tratado de paz con némesis; ustedes saben que ahí, en algún momento se albergó la familia Blackmoon, aquella que les causó grandes dolores de cabeza por un buen tiempo…. Pues bien, algunos informantes me dijeron que el planeta estaba pensando en una nueva rebelión para atacar a la familia real y apoderarse de Tokio de cristal y del fantasma cristal plateado; estaban buscando aliados en diferentes planetas convencidos de que si esta vez lo lograban, su mundo saldría de las tinieblas para siempre. Seiya era mi mano derecha….mi guerrero más querido y sólo en él confié para que cerrara un trato que yo había logrado con grandes esfuerzos en un viaje anterior a esas tierras; les prometía buscar la luz para su planeta y los suyos a cambio de un tiempo razonable donde no atacaran ni a la tierra, ni a la luna; yo esperaba ponerme en contacto con ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a Serena y a Darien- para que me ayudaran a llevar esa paz y tranquilidad a Némesis bajo un ambiente hospitalario que nos brindaría el acuerdo-

Seiya no lo firmó cierto?- preguntó Amy apretando fuertemente la mano de Brian-

No, al parecer si viajó al planeta pero tan pronto como llegó, se marchó para venir a la tierra….esa acción provocó que la revuelta se armara y atacaron sin dudarlo a Tokio de cristal. En ése entonces ellos vigilaban de cerca una guerra entre imperios vecinos….. dispuestos a ayudar si era necesario…. El ataque los tomó por sorpresa y fue donde todo esto inició….. los Reyes mandaron a Rini al pasado para evitar su muerte; las puertas del tiempo se congelaron y ustedes perdieron sus poderes-

Dios mío- susurró Rei- Seiya estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedería?-

Me temo que sí aunque no me explico del todo su comportamiento, es como si alguien lo hubiera transformado…..el siguió estando enamorado de ti Serena, pero no al grado de querer hacerte daño- suspiro profundamente- aún así me duele mucho que todo haya sucedido de esta forma, y me duele aún más el castigo del que se ha hecho merecedor- continuó Kakyuu con tristeza- la gran corte ya ha decidido su futuro-

La gran corte?- preguntó Antonio curioso-

Es la encargada de regular las cosas en el universo….Seiya no se metió con cualquier habitante de la tierra… se metió con la Princesa de la Luna; la futura Neo Reina Serena; con el Príncipe Endymion, futuro Rey de Tokio de cristal y con la heredera al trono de la Tierra y de la Luna…la gran corte lo considera un traidor- suspiró profundamente para continuar- será acusado de conspiración y alta traición, y de poner en riesgo el futuro del sistema solar…una vez que sea condenado en la tierra le será impuesto su castigo en el universo-

Cual…..será su castigo?- preguntó Rei dudando si de verdad quería saber la respuesta-

Lo harán pagar su condena aquí, de una forma invisible…..jamás podrá relacionarse con nadie más, nadie lo verá, nadie lo escuchará y si enferma nadie lo sanará….. Seiya jamás existió ni existirá en la tierra, no tendrá derecho a verte o ver a sus hijos, y una vez que haya pagado sus cargos aquí, será encerrado en una burbuja y vagará en soledad por el universo hasta su último aliento… tendrá tiempo suficiente para reflexionar sobre sus actos y la realidad no me imagino un castigo peor que la soledad eterna, que el no poder comunicarse jamás con nadie…se volverá loco antes de morir-

Darien sintió un estrujón en el corazón; él tenía una vaga idea de lo que le tocaría vivir a Seiya, pero si había sido horrible para él, no podía imaginarse cuan terrible sería para Seiya…. Por mucho que se lo mereciera.

Y si Seiya nunca existió que pasará entonces con los niños?- preguntó Akane que se había mantenido al margen de todo por salud propia-

Eso no lo sabemos….en estos momentos y debido a que jamás había ocurrido una situación similar no tenemos la menor idea de lo que pueda pasar; bien podrías quedar como madre soltera a los ojos del mundo, por que el simple recuerdo de Seiya se borraría de sus mentes pero también existe la posibilidad….- Setsuna guardó silencio y Serena no pudo más que sentir como su corazón se oprimía-

La posibilidad de que- pregunto la rubia casi susurrando-

De que tus hijos tampoco existan- Serena se quedó muda mientras perdió el color del rostro- si no existe el padre, no hay hijos-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar de manera silenciosa por su rostro, mientras el dolor que reflejaba hizo sentir a todos confundidos y acongojados; después de todo eran tan solo unos niños-

Sere- habló la pelinegra con la voz quebrada- ven, vayamos un momento al cuarto-

oOoOoOo

Ya veo; tuvieron que decir que Darien estaba allá, no pensé que se enterarían tan pronto de su presencia-

Al parecer una de sus ayudantes lo vio salir del edificio-

Tendremos que tenerlo más vigilado y sacar a Serena de ahí…..solo en caso de que averigüe que efectivamente Darien está de vuelta-

Que propone jefe?- preguntó el joven a Mcnroy-

Pues el hombre que vigilaba el templo desapareció misteriosamente…..no creo que el lugar sea seguro de nuevo-

En casa de sus padres la buscará inmediatamente-

Llévala a un albergue y trae a Chiba a la lectura del testamento, si Kou se llega a enterar de que no está se nos pueden salir de control las cosas-

De acuerdo voy por él en éste momento-

OoOoOoO

Te dije que no me llamaras!-

Lo siento, acabo de ver a Darien….. en el balcón de su antiguo apartamento-

Sabrina me dijo que estaba en el sepelio-

Pues ya vez que no-

Que no se supone que tu debías vigilar a Sabrina y a Sebastian?- preguntó el pelilargo extrañado-

Lo hacía- contestó rápido temiendo que Seiya se diera cuenta que de nuevo habían fallado- pero cuando me dijiste que probablemente era el departamento de Darien vine a investigar-

A qué hora es la lectura del testamento?-

En dos horas más o menos-

Voy para allá, consígueme armas y no me llames; espera a que sea yo quien te busque-

oOoOoOo

Tranquila Serena tonta, nada malo les pasará a tus bebés-

Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que siento-

En eso te equivocas, hace tiempo estuve embarazada- Serena se asombro de la confesión, pero ella no había visto a ningún niño con ellas excepto al pequeño hijo de Lita- perdí a mi bebé a los pocos meses sin siquiera saber que estaba dentro de mí…me sentí vacía…fue la peor experiencia de mi vida y si lo fue para mí que ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mi hijo o de cargarlo, puedo imaginar lo doloroso que es para ti pensar en no volver a ver a tus pequeños- comentó con dulzura acariciando la cabecita de Hoke que en ése momento jugaba sobre la cama con algunos carritos especiales para su edad-

Que hago Rei!, sé que me equivoqué una, tras otra, tras otra vez! Sigo siendo una niña berrinchuda que no ha sido capaz de madurar ni con la maternidad, pero son mis hijos! Yo los tuve y no los quiero perder! Son tan solo unos niños que no merecen nada malo- lloraba desconsoladamente aferrada a su antigua amiga-

Encontraremos una forma de lograr que se queden aquí…..ni siquiera es seguro que desaparezcan, pero por favor, esta vez permítenos estar a tu lado, muchas cabezas piensan mejor que una y tu siempre fuiste muy querida en el grupo-

Por qué lo hacen?, por qué me siguen queriendo a pesar de que destrocé la vida de Darien y nuestro futuro en Tokio de cristal por el cual tanto luchamos?-

Porque no eres la única culpable de todo Serena tonta, nosotras debimos dejar la escuela para dedicarnos a buscarte hasta dar contigo así tuviéramos que pasar por encima de quien fuera….era nuestra obligación como senshis y como amigas; en cuanto a Darien…quizá él es quien más ha sufrido con todo esto porque de pronto se quedó de nuevo solo, como cuando niño; pero él también tuvo que haber buscado respuestas en vez de dejarse caer y esconderse tras de una botella-

Estas diciendo que Darien es….?-

Alcohólico Serena, lo es desde que Rini murió y desgraciadamente como ya lo sabes lo perdió todo…..estos dos años los pasó sumido en una completa pobreza…fue muy difícil para todos encontrarlo en esa situación, el siempre tan fuerte y tan decidido, y verlo reducido a un borracho apenas sobreviviendo en una de las peores zonas de Tokio, fue un golpe para nuestras conciencias. Sabes? los chicos por un momento se creyeron las mentiras de Sabrina y de Sebastian y ellos le retiraron su amistad pensando lo mismo que tu…..supongo que él no vio otra salida más que regresar aquí y hacer lo que hizo, pero de cualquier forma tuvo que haber luchado por demostrar que no era culpable de las cosas de las que lo acusaban. Darien tenía razón hace un momento Serena, todos tenemos nuestras propias culpas y poco a poco las vamos a ir liberando, pero esta vez hagámoslo todos juntos si? Como los amigos que solíamos ser-

Te prometo que lo voy a intentar Rei, quiero ganarme su cariño y su perdón….. yo…..ahora me siento mas culpable- dijo sollozando-

Tenías que saberlo Serena, para que puedas pensar con la cabeza fría de ahora en adelante y comenzar a madurar-

Gracias Rei; de verdad no sabes cómo te lo agradezco-


	33. Complot

HOLA! Mil disculpas, ya lo sé, mátenme por no subir el capítulo más rápido hehe, bueno la verdad es que saben que odio retrasarme, pero he tenido mil y un cosas en la cabeza y otras mil más que hacer, asi que la verdad ni tiempo de pasarme por aquí…mil gracias por todos sus reviews y bueno esta historia esta cada vez más cerca de su final y algunos de ustedes van teniendo una idea de que es lo que podría suceder hehe, pero no se los diré, lo único es que les pido paciencia, porque quizá tarde un poco más para subir los últimos capítulos; de hecho creo que una vez que concluya esta historia desapareceré unos cuantos meses de aquí en tanto vuelvo a estabilizarme para poder seguir escribiendo, pero por el momento terminaré esta aunque me tarde un poco más y pues mil gracias por seguir leyendo!, sigo esperando sus comentarios que son los que me animan a escribir en el poco tiempo que tengo libre, que tengan una linda semana!.

CAP 33 COMPLOT.

Aprovechando que Serena está en el otro cuarto hay algo que tenemos que informarles- dijo el pelinegro con una enorme cara de confusión-

Las chicas lo miraron desconcertadas- de qué se trata?- preguntó al fin Mina-

En cuanto Seiya sea arrestado y su condena le sea impuesta Serena y yo nos casaremos-

Queeeeeeeeee?- gritaron todas y todos al unísono-

Es la única manera de tratar de resolver todo este lío; además Serena necesitará el apoyo de todos una vez que sepamos qué fue lo que sucedió realmente con sus hijos y un matrimonio con Darien puede evitar una tragedia aun mayor-

Tu…..estás de acuerdo con eso?-cuestionó Amy viendo su cara de aflicción-

Debo estarlo; hay muchas cosas en juego si renuncio a casarme- dijo bastante serio; algo que preocupó a todos…..incluso a Haruka y a Michiru que estaban seguras de que era lo correcto- no quiero hablar más del tema, por favor-

De acuerdo Darien, pero recuerda que somos tus amigos y te apoyaremos en lo que decidas- finalizó Carlos palmeándole la espalda a lo que el pelinegro reaccionó con una media sonrisa-

_Los constantes golpes en la puerta los sacaron del pesado silencio en el que se habían instalado después de la noticia y Antonio se dirigió a abrir tan rápido como pudo._

Señora Serena necesito sacarla de aquí lo antes posible- comunicó Donnie aún recuperando el aliento-

Que sucede?- preguntó la rubia ansiosa saliendo del cuarto en compañía de Rei, temiendo lo peor y mirando instintivamente hacia adentro donde acababan de dejar a sus pequeños-

Seiya sabe del paradero de Darien- la expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros no se hizo esperar- no me pregunten como lo hizo, pero no dudamos que mande a alguien a vigilarlo o que incluso venga el mismo- continuó mientras se dirigía al cuarto para cargar a los bebés- si la encuentra antes de tiempo, podríamos fracasar en la misión; tenemos todo listo, es mejor que nos apresuremos…..señor Chiba usted también tendrá que acompañarme…. Le creamos una coartada pero es mejor que esté donde se supone que debe de estar-

Serena se apresuró a recoger la pañalera y a seguir al joven mientras Darien se despedía con una mirada de Akane y una media sonrisa del resto de los presentes- estaré bien, vuelvo al rato-

Creo que nosotras también debemos retirarnos, solo en caso de que de verdad lo estén vigilando-

Tienes razón….. Darien no necesita más problemas-

oOoOoOo

Oficial, debo retirarme, solicitan mi presencia en Tokio y desgraciadamente no pueden hacer nada sin mi hay….. hay alguna forma de que alguno de ustedes conteste la llamada de los secuestradores?...en cuanto sepan cuanto quieren llámenme, les daré lo que piden, quiero que esto termine cuanto antes-

Realmente cree que les podrá dar lo que piden con un sueldo de profesor?- apuntó el agente tratando de ponerlo en aprietos-

Heee, yo…. Mis hermanos me ayudaran-

Si seguro- Ironizó- nosotros le llamamos en cuanto sepamos algo, vaya sin cuidado- dijo despejando la puerta para que el pelilargo pudiera salir-

De todas formas estaré en contacto- finalizó frunciendo el seño…..tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejar a tantos oficiales solos en su casa pero no tenía muchas opciones-

oOoOoOo

Vaya si es sínico el tipo; su esposa e hijos secuestrados ya él le interesa el trabajo- se burló uno de ellos-

No creo que haya ido a trabajar, más bien me sorprende que se atreviera a dejarnos solos en su casa con tanta cola que le pisen- argumentó otro-

Sea como sea nos deja el camino libre para examinar su casa; su esposa está bien así que no hay otra cosa en la que debamos de concentrarnos….. Sergio, tu y Marc síganlo a discreción; yo llamaré a Mcnroy para avisar que se dirige a Tokio-

Señor encontramos algo- interrumpió uno de los hombres entrando a la habitación en ése instante- son Documentos a nombre de la señorita Akane Carlson- añadió mostrando actas de nacimiento, identificaciones oficiales y una serie de documentos al parecer de un banco- también encontramos esta agenda … tiene nombres de personas dentro de la secretaría de salud de estados unidos, abogados, investigadores privados y varias anotaciones sospechosas…..parecen cifras de dinero y direcciones-

Increíble que fuera tan fácil! tenemos lo que buscábamos!, llamaré a Mcnroy-

oOoOoOo

Va para Tokio-

Sabrina y Sebastian no dijeron nada-

No creo que estén enterados…..mis hombres dicen que recibió otra llamada después de que colgó con ellos-

Demonios! Cómo hace para saber las cosas!-

No tengo idea, pero la realidad es que si no supiéramos del caso se nos habría hecho muy sospechoso que le importara mas irse que tener noticias de su mujer e hijos-

Pediré apoyo- comento disponiéndose a colgar- tendremos que modificar el plan-

Mcnroy-

Dime-

Encontramos los papeles que le robó a la señorita Akane junto con algunas falsificaciones y teléfonos de gente que les puede interesar-

Los puedes mandar con alguien?, eso será suficiente para conseguir la orden de detención-

Enseguida te los mando…..suerte con todo-

oOoOoOo

2 horas después:

Me siento muy nerviosa, es como, como si tuviera…

Un presentimiento?... lo sé yo me siento igual, desde que Mcnroy nos dijo que Seiya venía para Tokio me siento muy intranquilo-

Es que no entiendo, tiene a Sabrina y a Sebastian, y a Clarisa y a Teresa trabajando para él…..a qué tiene que venir?-

Probablemente se dio cuenta que le mintieron-

Me siento tan desesperada! Con nuestros poderes ya hubiera matado a ese bastardo hace mucho!-

De nada vale lamentarse Lita, ahora solo tenemos que confiar…al menos estamos seguros de que una vez que lo atrapen, no volverá a molestarnos nunca más-

Me parece perfecto el castigo que le darán, se lo merece!-

Lita!- regaño el pelinegro, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de su amigo- Andrew! Amigo….. ya sabes….. por favor…. si viene Seiya…-

Le diré que estuviste aquí toda la noche y que estuviste con mi padre en el hospital antes de eso; descuida Darien! me lo has dicho 30 veces!-

Perdón Drew, es que no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso, y sentirme mal por todo esto-

Entiendo tu punto, pero eres casi mi hermano; por supuesto que no te pondré en peligro; solo relájate quieres?-

Es solo que no me parece justo amigo; es el funeral de tu padre, no debería de estar pasando nada de esto… ni siquiera te estamos dejando llorarle en paz-

Llorarle no lo traerá de vuelta; además tú mejor que nadie sabes que mi padre te quería como a un hijo y si el supiera que todo esto te ayudaría a salir de un lió semejante, seguro estaría de acuerdo…vámos Darien! deja de buscar excusas! todo saldrá bien, tenemos a Sabrina y a Sebastian de nuestro lado; mi familia ya abandonó el lugar porque ya sepultamos a mi padre y ahora los pocos presentes son policías encubiertos, lo atraparán!-

Chiba?- se escuchó por el pequeño auricular en su oreja-

Adelante- contestó él disimuladamente- explicándoles con señas a sus acompañantes que tenía una "llamada"-

Seiya acaba de bajar del tren, aproximamos su llegada en 5 min; pónganse en posiciones…mi equipo ya está avisado-

De acuerdo Mnroy, les avisaré a los demás-

Cambio y fuera chico, cuídense y manténganse detrás de mis hombres-

Seiya viene- informó Darien una vez que se desconectó la comunicación con el oficial-

Lita será mejor que llevemos a Nathan con Unazuki; ella lo sacará de aquí y lo llevará al restaurant-

Si…estás seguro que estará más seguro con ella?- preguntó sumamente nerviosa-

Unazuki es su tía; no permitirá que le pase nada malo- aseguró regalándoles una sonrisa a la castaña y a su esposo al tiempo que tomaba al pequeño entre sus brazos- estará mejor que aquí, te lo puedo asegurar-

Es mejor ponerlo a salvo y estar preparados- comentó Clinton jalando a Lita para sentarse en una de las bancas del lugar- tu también tranquilízate amor, el niño estará bien- completó regalándole una bella sonrisa-

Solo estén alerta por favor- pidió Darien mientras se alejaba con Andrew rumbo a la tumba donde Unazuki cargó al bebé llevándoselo inmediatamente de la escena-

oOoOoOo

Clarissa! Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó Sabrina un tono por arriba de lo normal para alertar al hombre a metros de ella-

Vigilando que hagan bien su trabajo- contestó queda pero amenazadoramente- por qué le mintieron a Seiya?-

Mentirle?- se hizo la desentendida-

Le dijeron que Darien estaba aquí- contestó la otra de manera burlona-

Y aquí esta!- comentó Sabrina señalando la tumba, donde un pelinegro estaba de espaldas junto a un rubio; al parecer inclinados dejando algo sobre la tierra-

Es obvio que aquí está y también es más que obvio que una de ustedes dos me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo- aseguró Seiya a sus espaldas- quiero la verdad en éste momento-

oOoOoOo

Siento que está sucediendo- aseguró Michiru a quien Rei secundó-

Es el momento; me siento nerviosa-

No nos queda más que esperar y rezar por que todo salga bien-

oOoOoOo

Un albergue?- cuestionó la rubia viendo el lugar donde se detuvieron- no me gusta la idea de quedarme aquí-

Usted no se quedará aquí; solo los niños-

Pero- habló la rubia para protestar-

Señora, conseguir la orden de detención se nos ha hecho muy difícil por las distintas jurisdicciones donde Seiya ha cometido los delitos, la única opción que tenemos es agarrarlo in-fraganti para poder arrestarlo antes de que por simples trámites legales se nos pueda escapar-

Pero yo, mis bebés no pueden estar solos- chilló alterada pensando que si la separaban de ellos quizás no los volvería a ver-

Tenemos personal capacitado para su cuidado; nada malo les pasará, pero haremos el intercambio monetario por usted, para demostrar que Seiya tiene una solvencia económica más allá de sus posibilidades-

No tardaremos mucho?- preguntó ella desesperanzada, qué más podía decirle al joven que no fuera la verdad sobre por qué no quería dejar a sus pequeños?-

Trataremos de hacerlo lo más rápido posible-

oOoOoOo

Darien estaba en su apartamento- aseguró Clarissa retando a la otra con la mirada-

Porque no vas y lo averiguas por ti mismo- sugirió Sabrina devolviendo el reto-

Eso es exactamente lo que haré- contestó Seiya continuando su camino hacia donde el rubio se encontraba-

Darien me escuchas?- se oyó decir a Mnroy por el auricular-

Fuerte y claro- contestó el pelinegro como si platicara con su acompañante mientras el otro lo miraba-

Seiya se dirige hacia ustedes, parece que quiere hablar aunque preferimos que no llegue a ti por si sus intenciones no son esas…. dile a Andrew que voltee y lo encuentre a medio camino-

Correcto- contestó el e informó a su amigo quien de inmediato siguió las ordenes-

Seiya? – saludó el rubio fingiendo estar contrariado- eres la última persona que pensé que vendría!- comentó bromeando mientras estrechaban las manos-

Vine porque Serena me lo pidió, ella…..-

Serena?, Sere está aquí?- preguntó Andrew en una excelente actuación digna de un oscar- cómo?, desde cuándo?-

Pensé que lo sabías- dijo señalando con la mirada a Lita y a Darien-

No, bueno con Lita es una larga historia; hace apenas unos días me enteré que tengo un hijo con ella, mi padre alcanzó a conocerlo y a arreglar el testamento para que apareciera en él….por eso está aquí, aunque como sabrás pues lo poco que hemos hablado es para ponerme al corriente sobre la vida de mi hijo-

Drew esperó a que Seiya dijera algo, pero su mirada seguía clavada en el pelinegro así que decidió seguir con el plan- Vamos Seiya tranquilo, sabes? ahora que regresó Serena tienes el camino libre para conquistarla- esto captó la atención de su interlocutor que inmediatamente comenzó a mirarlo invitándolo a seguir con la narración- Darien se casó con una Doctora hace poco más de año y medio; jamás lo había visto tan enamorado, hasta le di su antiguo departamento como regalo de bodas!-

No me lo habría imaginado-

Ni yo! Pero me da mucho gusto que haya sido así; él es un buen amigo, ha estado siempre cuando lo he necesitado…..por ejemplo ahora, con la muerte de mi padre, en cuanto se enteró corrió al hospital y solo se ha movido de mi lado para ir al del de mi hermana …...-

Eso es un buen amigo….bueno Andrew, solo vine a darte mis condolencias, pero tengo que retirarme, espero que eso no te moleste-

Para nada, fue un gusto volverte a ver y espero que nos encontremos de nuevo pronto, cuando ya tenga cabeza para una reunión social-

Seguro – finalizó el pelilargo mientras daba media vuelta-

oOoOoOo

A qué juegas Sabrina?-

A nada-

No te hagas la tonta; sé lo que vi y también sé que no has estado aquí todo el día?-

Como lo sabes?, te tocaba vigilarnos a Sebastian y a ti y no te funcionó?-

Donde estuviste?, todo esto me parece muy raro y sé que estás tramando algo, de una vez te aviso Sabrina, tú y tu amiguito van a hundirse cuando Seiya sepa que le mintieron-

No estés tan segura-

Dios, por favor, si estás ahí y aún me quieres aunque sea un poquito después de todos los errores que he cometido, por favor, deja que al volver pueda ver a mis hijos de nuevo, permíteles estar tranquilos y permíteme abrazarlos de nuevo antes de tener que dejarlos partir- oraba la joven rubia anegada en llanto mientras se despedía de los bebés que en esos momentos estaban dentro de la cuna, Hoke jugando con unos pequeños carritos y Erik solo estiraba sus bracitos pidiendo que su mama lo cargara entre sus brazos; entonces se inclinó para besar sus pequeñas frentes y acomodarles sus rizos rebeldes mientras les repetía lo mucho que los amaba-

oOoOoOo

Clarissa!- gritó Seiya una vez que estuvo cerca de las chicas sobresaltándolas- vienes conmigo en éste instante!- ordenó jalándola del brazo fuertemente-

Qué te pasa Seiya?- chilló la joven al sentir que la lastimaba-

Me pasa que no soporto que me mientan!-

Pero yo no te mentí!- lloriqueó la chica cuando el pelilargo la arrastró hasta un callejón-

Ahora- ordenó Mcnroy por el radio-


	34. Arresto

El mundo se va a terminar! Hahahaha ha de verdad perdónenme siento muchísimo la tardanza que ha habido con este fic… ironias de la vida; siempre odie que la gente subiera historias y no terminara de publicarlas o tardaran años en actualizarlas y véanme ahora en la misma situación; la única verdad es que he tenido demasiado trabajo, demasiados asuntos personales y muy poca inspiración si no es que de plano ninguna por andar pensando cómo resolver mi vi vida :S, pero al fin me di un tiempecito para checar como me había quedado el capitulo y después de algunos cambiesillos pues aquí lo tienen, listo para leerlo y criticarlo y plis no me maten!, tendré algunos días sin mucho ajetreo en un par de semanas así que espero usar ese tiempo para escribir el capítulo final que a mi parecer será ya el próximo y que es el único que jamás terminé de escribir; así que bueno si dios quiere y nada mas pasa, tendrán el final antes de que este año termine… mil gracias por su espera, y de nuevo mil disculpas! Como siempre espero sus reviews que en estos tiempos créenme que me harán muy feliz.

Pd : espero no haber perdido el toque pero si lo hize regáñenme para que lo haga mejor! Ha y por cierto habrá sorpresas en el desenlace heee! Haha maybe y con suerte me haga dos capítulos más aun no sé. Suerte! Que tengan un lindo fin de semana!

CAP 33 ARRESTO.

Ring ring….

Aló?- contestó el pelilargo viendo intimidatoriamente a la joven que instintivamente caminaba hacia atrás tratando de poner distancia entre el hombre y ella-

Te dijimos que no queríamos policías en tu casa-

No estoy en mi casa, me salí de ahí para poder hacer los negocios con ustedes sin que nadie intervenga-

Al menos eres inteligente….en una hora, en el parque numero 10 cerca del lago, queremos 2 millones de dólares en billetes de la denominación que quieras pero sin marcar, te daremos a tu esposa a cambio….después hablaremos de la cantidad que necesitamos por tus hijos- sin decir más el hombre colgó dejando a Seiya bastante irritado-

Ahhh- suspiró cansado- hoy no es tu día de suerte, iba a dejar que me dijeras tu versión pero, en vista de que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- rebuscó en su gabardina hasta sacar una pistola- ya no me sirves- el disparo retumbó en el silencio del callejón y la chica cayó al suelo inerte-

Maldita sea Mcroy, debemos actuar!- exigió uno de sus agentes-

No!- los datos que encontraron en casa de Seiya son útiles, pero el departamento me informó que sacó lo último del dinero apenas hace unos días…la única forma de saber donde está es que el mismo Seiya nos lleve a él-

Pero acaba de dispararle a esa mujer!-

Y lo tenemos grabado, llama a una ambulancia pero pide que llegue sin la sirena…ustedes….seguiremos a Seiya a discreción y tu, le dijo a otro joven sentado en el asiento trasero de la patrulla- convoca a más hombres en el parque número 10, cuando hagan el intercambio lo detendremos-

oOoOoOo

Señor Kou, tan pronto por aquí?- preguntó el portero del edificio de bodegas*- vino hace apenas unos días-

Necesito un par de cosas que olvidé en el almacén-

Aquí esta su llave- le ofreció el anciano mientras el joven le daba una generosa propina-

Gracias, no es necesario que vengas; esta vez no llevaré nada pesado-

De acuerdo, si me necesita por favor dígamelo-

Descuide- finalizó Kou mientras se internaba en los pasillos del lugar-

oOoOoOo

Una bodega- comentó uno de los oficiales- muy inteligente; es imposible rastrear el dinero así-

Necesitaremos una orden de cateo- le contestó Mcnroy desde el vehículo al otro lado de la acera del edificio-

Llamaré para que la consigan, mientras tanto es mejor que vayamos al parque, Donnie ya debe de estar llegando con la señora Serena.

Perfecto, necesito hombres distribuidos por el lugar y evacúen el área, lo último que necesitamos es que huya y se mezcle entre la gente-

Ya lo están haciendo, afortunadamente como es tarde hay poca gente-

oOoOoOo

Aun tiene pulso-

Pero esta grave, necesitamos estabilizarla y necesitaremos hacerle una transfusión sanguínea-

Tendrán que buscar en el banco de sangre; en su celular solo había 4 números, el de Sabrina, Sebastian, el de Kou y uno más de una chica llamada Teresa, me parece que es la otra ayudante de Seiya-

Pues llámale a ella, quizá conozca a sus familiares-

oOoOoOo

Haruka estás segura que es buena idea que estemos aquí-

Serena nos va a necesitar cuando todo haya terminado-

Creo que a quienes más va a necesitar es a sus bebés- comentó Rei angustiada-

Pero no podemos ir por ellos aún-

Por qué no nos los dejaron?, nostras podríamos haberlos cuidado- aseguró Mina enfadada-

Mira- contesto Michiru- aunque el plan de la policía es excelente siempre deben de estar preparados por si algo se sale de control; no sabemos si Seiya tenga más gente detrás de él y si ellos puedan actuar poniendo en peligro nuestras vidas-

Somos sailors!- chilló Mina-

Eramos!, puede que aún tengamos algunas habilidades para escapar de ciertas circunstancias, pero ya no tenemos 20 vidas y no podemos revivir si un balazo nos atraviesa!, por eso tenemos que cuidarnos y que seguir las indicaciones; era lo mejor hasta para los niños-

Pero si los niños igual van a desaparecer! Era mejor que lo hicieran aquí con Serena!-

Mina!- la regaño Amy por sus comentarios siempre fuera de lugar- no es seguro que desaparezcan en primer lugar, y en segundo Darien le pidió a Kakyuu que lo ayudara para entrevistarse con el Gran consejo mañana; apelará para que sea lo que sea no le quiten a sus hijos a Serena-

Darien?- preguntó Antonio sorprendido- wow!-

Por qué lo dices?- cuestionó la peliazul al chico-

Es que bueno, yo tenía entendido que a Darien no le gustaba para nada la idea de que Serena tuviera hijos…..bueno no con Seiya….hay ustedes me entienden!-

Sí, eso es cierto- intervino Setsuna- pero por muy dolido que esté con todo esto, Darien es un hombre justo, y honestamente eso es lo que se espera del futuro Rey Endimion; una utopía tan perfecta como la de Tokio de Cristal solo se puede lograr si sus gobernantes son justos, respetuosos de la vida, honestos y maduros y me da mucho orgullo decir que Darien es justamente eso y más, si Tokio de cristal se formara hoy, el estaría preparado para gobernarlo y lograría hacer un estupendo trabajo-

Eso es cierto; si Darien hoy guardara rencores o intentara una venganza dejaría de ser digno al trono. Todos guardan esperanzas en Tokio de cristal precisamente porque esos sentimientos no existen en ninguno de sus habitantes, comenzando por sus reyes-

Quieres decir que entonces mientras Darien sigue siendo un ejemplo a seguir Serena ha dejado de ser digna al trono?-

Si, por eso necesitamos que Darien le otorgue estabilidad emocional y le regrese la credibilidad casándose con ella; es la única forma de que el futuro siga lo más intacto posible-

Y hablando de Darien, ahí viene-

Escóndanse, lo más seguro es que Seiya y Serena vengan también en camino-

oOoOoOo

Que Seiya hizo qué?- gritó la joven al otro lado de la línea-

Le disparó a Clarissa, está en terapia intensiva; necesitamos que localices a algún familiar de ella porque necesita mucha sangre-

Haré lo que pueda pero sálvenla por favor, voy para allá en éste momento-

oOoOoOo

Akio- lo llamó Donnie- aquí esta Serena- la joven lo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras su mente no dejaba de pensar en sus pequeños- ambos colóquense los chalecos antibalas; estaremos cerca, no dejaremos que nada les pase- un auto negro se estacionó a un costado del parque- iré a mi posición, Seiya llegó, por favor no olviden actuar con naturalidad….esperaremos hasta que hagan el intercambio-

No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo- comento confiado Akio- y estoy seguro que la señora Serena también-

oOoOoOo

Seiya caminó por la orilla del lago hasta que divisó a un hombre enorme, calvo que parecía tener tatuajes en sus brazos; tras de él una delicada silueta estaba recargada en un árbol flanqueada por otros dos hombres de aspectos similares pero más bajos que el primero- debían ser Serena y sus secuestradores-

Akio se adelantó a Koji y a Sasuke y caminó por el sendero hasta topar a Seiya de frente-

Pensé que te dejaría el dinero aquí y dejarías que mi mujer saliera sola a mi encuentro- sonrió de lado-

No soy tonto, dame el dinero, necesitamos verificar que sea… tu sabes…. bueno-

Lo es, y te dejaré revisarlo cuando acerques mas a serena, quiero saber que no está herida-

No más de lo que estaba por la mañana cuando nos la llevamos-

Seiya entonces recordó los golpes que él mismo le había propinado a la rubia y decidió no responder por su propio bien; el hombre hizo una seña con la mano y los otros dos se acercaron con Serena en medio de ellos-

Cuéntalo- le dijo el pelilargo arrojándole una caja de cartón a los pies mientras veía a Serena hecha un mar de lágrimas-

Es bueno- comentó Akio después de revisar que los paquetes de billetes estuvieran completos y que algunos de ellos escogidos al azar resultaban legítimos-

Ahora!- Mcnroy dio la orden y Koji y Sazuke soltaron a Serena para correr a inmovilizar a Seiya haciéndolo ver como parte del atraco-

Qué?- el pelilargo intentó dar batalla forcejeando con los hombres e incluso logró sacar su arma pero un oficial debidamente uniformado se la arrebató antes de que pudiera utilizarla en contra de alguno de ellos-

Oficial! Ayúdeme! Estos hombres secuestraron a mi esposa y ahora me quieren agredir!-

Que secuestro?- preguntó el oficial con una media sonrisa mientras lo esposaba ayudado por los hombres de Akio-

Qué demonios está pasando aquí?, oficial!, es a ellos a quienes tiene que arrestar!- gritaba desesperado aun intentando soltarse aunque eso fuera prácticamente imposible-

Seiya Kou, queda usted detenido por intento de homicidio en primer grado, por conspiración, falsificación de documentos, fraude, secuestro, y homicidio en segundo grado de la niña Serena Chiba, tienes derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra; tienes también derecho a pedir el apoyo de un abogado, si no tienes dinero, el estado te asignara uno- recitó de memoria Mcnroy mientras Darien y las chicas salían de sus puestos dejándose ver por Seiya-

Malditos! Me las pagaran, yo sabía que ustedes estaban detrás de todo esto!, pero están mintiendo!, no tienen pruebas contra mi!-

Pero nosotros sí, habló Sebastian que salió detrás del árbol donde minutos antes había estado recargada Serena, secundado por Sabrina, Taiki y Yaten-

Estás hundido hermano-

No, no ustedes no me pueden hacer esto!, son mis hermanos!, hemos peleado juntos!, somos una familia! ayudenme!-

Una familia a la que defraudaste, estafaste y robaste sin piedad, sin mencionar todas las atrocidades que hiciste! que dios te ayude Seiya, porque nosotros no- los oficiales metieron a Seiya dentro de la patrulla y pronto desaparecieron por las calles de la ciudad dejando a los jóvenes sumidos en un inmenso silenció que fue roto por los sollozos de Serena cuando sintió una opresión en el pecho que le fue imposible olvidar, el suceso que más temió durante las últimas horas acababa de ocurrir y la tristeza, rabia, impotencia y desesperación por el futuro de sus hijos, se unieron a ella sofocándola en un llanto tan amargo como jamás se hubiera imaginado; extrañamente los pequeños también se despertaron en ese momento y comenzaron a llorar con la misma necesidad, juntando sus pequeños cuerpecitos uno con el de otro, como si buscaran un refugio y a la vez un consuelo desde el fondo de sus corazones-

Podemos ir por mis hijos por favor!- rogó la joven sosteniéndose en los brazos de Amy y de Brian-

Lo sentimos señora, pero necesitamos que nos acompañe para dar sus declaraciones; tan pronto como termine, la llevaremos con sus hijos-

Oficial- intervino Darien- no me lo tome a mal, pero creo que ustedes ya se han dado cuenta que estamos más que dispuestos a cooperar, además ya tomaron muchas declaraciones y no creo que afecte mucho que primero vayamos por los niños y después vayamos a su oficina a terminar el proceso-

El oficial suspiró profundamente y después contesto- de acuerdo, tienes razón pero la mayoría de ustedes si tendrán que acompañarnos…es parte del protocolo, realmente no estarán ya más de 15 minutos ahí, dadas las circunstancias iniciales-

De acuerdo, solo pasamos por los niños y nos vemos, no tardaremos- aseguró Darien invitando a Serena a seguirlo-

Me temo que alguien más tendrá que acompañarla, su presencia si es necesaria porque le harán la entrega de los dos millones del rescate-

Yo que?-

Es parte del dinero de su herencia y una vez que quede registrado volverá a sus manos; el resto solo necesitara registrarse una vez que cateen la bodega donde Kou lo escondía- Darien solo veía al oficial boquiabierto- no se le entregará el efectivo por que el dinero debe de quedar a disposición de las autoridades como prueba, pero para estos casos se tiene convenio con un banco que lo pondrá a su disposición en unos cuantos días de manera electrónica…pero… necesitamos que firme algunos documentos-

Yo….wow…gracias!-

Entonces Brian y yo la acompañaremos Darien, ustedes vayan a terminar con esto, no nos tardamos- añadió Amy sonriéndole a Serena para que la acompañara- y felicidades Darien!-

Gracias Amy-

oOoOoOo

Clarissa, amiga estas bien?- cuestionaba una joven muy preocupada-

Seiya…..-

Lo sé, ese idiota nos las pagará!, como se atrevió a hacerte esto!-

El…. Pensó que lo habíamos traicionado-

Aquí los únicos traidores son Sabrina y Sebastian! Es un imbécil!, era estúpido que nos pusiéramos en su contra después de tanto tiempo!, ha, pero claro llegan esos buenos para nada y de las únicas que duda es de nosotras!-

No hagas corajes Teresa….. , es mejor que todo haya sucedido así , no quiero ir a la cárcel- comentó con dificultad-

No digas tonterías, te recuperarás y huiremos muy lejos, la policía nunca nos encontrará-

Me temo… que… en éstos …momentos….. Seiya ya tuvo que haberse…. dado cuenta….. de quienes….. lo traicionaron de verdad….porque… ya debe de estar… tras las rejas -Teresa abrió los ojos como platos- vete … huye de aquí….. de cualquier… forma …..yo…. no creo…. resistir mucho… tiempo más….. así que….. trata…. de salir…. de Japón…. escóndete y ….vive una…. Bonita…. vida con el….. dinero… de ambas- sugirió la joven a quien cada vez se le dificultaba más hablar-

No, no Clarissa, no te dejare!- juraba la joven llorando a mares-

Se…feliz, y…ya no …hagas mas…estupideces…ten una…..vida digna…..y…..gracias por…..ser mi….amiga- fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarse llevar por los brazos de la muerte-

Clarisa! Clarisaaa!-

Los médicos ingresaron al escuchar el sonido ininterrumpido de los monitores, por algunos minutos intentaron reanimarla pero nada surtió efecto- lo sentimos, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella- le dijo uno de ellos mientras el otro anotaba la hora del deceso- te daremos un par de minutos para que te despidas de ella…..después vendrán por el cuerpo-

Te juro amiga, que voy a ayudar a que Seiya pague…..así sea lo último que haga en la vida-

oOoOoOo

Gracias por acompañarme- habló la rubia con una media sonrisa y los ojos algo llorosos-

Para eso estamos las amigas- contestó la peliazul con una gran sonrisa-

Yo…lamento mucho todo lo que ha venido pasando-

Ya no vale la pena lamentarse de nada Serena; ahora hay que mirar hacia al frente; Darien está dispuesto a ayudarte a conservar a tus hijos y en unas pocas semanas estarán casados como debió de haber sido desde un principio, además tampoco has perdido del todo nuestra amistad….solo falta que convivamos de nuevo como antes y listo!- le dirigió una sonrisa esperanzadora, de esas que solo Amy sabía dar- ya no vale la pena lamentarse con cosas del pasado- finalizó mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos-

No entiendo cómo es que Darien pretende ayudarme-

Es una buena persona Serena, y a pesar de todo te sigue queriendo-

Pero ya no me ama-

Han sido tiempos difíciles-

No quiero que se case conmigo solo por obligación…. Además se que no soporta la presencia de mis niños-

Por qué dices eso?-

No se les acercó ni por error desde que llegamos a su departamento, parecía que si lo hacía lo iban a morder o a contagiar de algo peligroso…son mis hijos Amy!-

Y los hijos de otro hombre también!, tú piensas que es fácil para Darien ver al producto de tu amor por otro? Y aún así irá mañana con el gran consejo para impedir que te los quiten!-

Yo….-

Mira Serena, para Darien no ha sido fácil nada de esto!, su mayor sueño era encontrarte, saber que estabas bien y reanudar su relación. Ya te lo dijo Rei! Cuando lo encontramos estaba irreconocible!, la muerte de Rini y tu abandono acabaron con la poca cordura que le quedaba después de la racha tan mala que tuvo, y aún así siempre pensó en ti!, sabes lo duro que debió de haber sido para él verte embarazada y con otro bebé en brazos?, eso era lo que él quería tener contigo!, el te esperó mal que bien todo este tiempo! Por supuesto que le debe de doler ver a tus hijos! Y por supuesto que debe de intentar esta lejos de ellos!-

Nunca deje de estar enamorada de él Amy! Siempre estaba en mis pensamientos!, pero tu crees que para mí fue fácil darme cuenta de que yo era una escuincla tonta a su lado? El ya tenía experiencia en muchas cosas que yo nisiquiera podía imaginarme y saber que encima había estado con u…- se cayó para evitar continuar con el pleito pero fue demasiado tarde-

Con nosotras?, eso ibas a decir?, de verdad sigues pensado semejante estupidez!-

Amy!- susurró serena sorprendida ya que era difícil escuchar un improperio en boca de la peliazul-no quise….

Brian solo hizo un gesto que a leguas decía "cuidado con mi esposa" y se limitó a tratar de continuar con su superficial conversación con el chofer , no pensaba meterse en terrenos peligrosos-

No serena! si quisiste pero sabes qué? es mejor que de una vez te enteres de todo y dejemos las cosas en claro, aquí nadie tuvo nada que ver con TU Darien!- confirmó la chica con un sarcasmo inusual en ella- Lita se embarazó aquí en Japón y yo se sepa Darien no es omnipotente como para estar en estados unidos y aquí a la vez, Mina por muy loca que la veas es más madura de lo que tu jamás vas a poder llegar a ser!, tu misma lo dijiste alguna vez no? o tengo que recordártelo?, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Armand y el único capaz de ganarse su corazón después de eso fue Antonio!

Te vi abrazando a Darien en el centro comercial hace unas semanas- susurró la rubia como intentando decidirse entre acabar con las dudas que la asechaban o guardar silencio-

Si, por que él sabía que veníamos dispuestas a encontrarte y quería verte, pero le daba pena presentarse como estaba! Le presté dinero para que se comprara ropa para buscar empleo y que tuviera algo que ofrecerte!, es…..de verdad es inconcebible que tomes a al un gesto de amistad!- agregó pasándose las manos por su cabello en un egsto de desesperación- fue un abrazo de agradecimiento y mejor no vengas a refutarme eso que en dado caso la que toda la vida anduvo dando abrazos a medio mundo eras tú! Asi que si eso es malo pues tú sabrás en qué papel estabas-

Amy yo no soy ninguna cualquiera!- contestó Serena molesta por la forma en que le hablaba Amy-

Pues nosotras menos! Y honestamente creo que nunca hicimos algo como para que dudaras de nosotras!-

No lo se! Estaba muy confundida! Darien es un hombre….lo era desde que estábamos juntos y en cierto momento me dolió pensar que hubiera necesitado algo que yo no sabía como darle-

Y corriste a dárselo a Seiya solo porque no era tan hombre como Darien?-

Yo….-

Mira serena, deja de hundirte tu sola quieres?, en esto creo que jamás vas a ganarnos, las cosas que has hecho han dejado mucho que desear a cualquiera y aun así estamos dispuestas a pasarlas por alto y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado-

Creo que no se trata de eso-

Pero tampoco se trata de crucificarte y terminar separándonos más, recuerda que aparte de la gran amistad que hubo alguna vez entre nosotros también necesitamos estar unidas por la responsabilidad que descansa en nosotras-

Perdóname Amy, yo se que todo lo que has dicho es la verdad, solo que…me es difícil aceptar que me equivoqué tanto-

Debe de serlo, pero ahora solo nos queda olvidar todo lo malo y seguir adelante… aunque, considero que aun hay algo que debes de saber; solo para terminar de aclarar las cosas y para que de ahora en adelante pienses antes de actuar de acuerdo?

Dime-

Llegamos chicas- anunció Brian al tiempo que se bajaba para abrirles la puerta del auto- será mejor que recojamos a los niños pronto, está empezando a hacer mucho frio-

No tardamos- comentó la peliazul tocando el timbre del lugar, quería terminar esta conversación con Serena antes de regresar al auto-

No es necesario Amy, si quieres quédate con Brian-

Te acompaño, probablemente estén dormidos y necesites un par de brazos mas- aseguró Amy sonriéndole al tiempo que con la mirada indicaba que habían abierto la puerta tras de la rubia-

Rei y Darien jamás fueron novios Serena- continuó la joven mientras avanzaban por los pasillos del lugar- a Rei le gustaba él, pero Darien solo aceptó salir con ella porque sabía que era tu amiga y estaba buscando la manera de acercarse a ti; cada vez que se veían era para que ella le contara cosas sobre tu vida; tus gustos, tus sueños, ellos habían decidido que Rei te citaría en un hermoso restaurant y Darien estaría esperándote ahí; pero un par de días antes de que eso sucediera Beryl atacó y fue cuando ambos recordaron sus pasados, ya no fue necesario tanto esfuerzo para que te enamoraras de él-

Quieres decir que el siempre me amó?-

Siempre….. Sere- Amy suspiró como tratando de saber si estaría bien lo que diría a continuación- Darien aun no ha estado con ninguna mujer; el estaba esperando por ti-

Que?- preguntó Serena contrariada parando en seco para volverse a ver a su acompañante-

Lo que escuchaste, dudaste de él por nada y ahora creo que entiendes bien por qué es tan difícil para él aceptar a tus niños o incluso aceptarte a ti misma-

La rubia palideció y pareció haberse quedado congelada a unos metros de la puerta que la separaba de sus hijos-

No hago esto para que te sientas mal, sino para que lo comprendas a él y le des tiempo para actuar como el crea conveniente…Darien siempre te va a querer, y siempre te va a apoyar-

Gracias por decírmelo Amy…. Yo, prometo ser justa y más madura de ahora en adelante- concluyó mordiéndose el labio mientras ingresaba a la habitación para correr a cargar a sus pequeños-

*En estados unidos hay bodegas que se rentan para meter todos los tiliches que no caben en tu casa hehe los k viven por ahí no me dejarán mentir.


	35. Libertad

Hola! Ahora si me apuré para no dejarls con la duda por tanto tiempo!, han sido unos días muy difíciles pero gracias a dios ya entramos en la recta final con esta historia y aunque me falta definir el final les puedo decir que trataré de cerrar con broche de oro, nada es como se lo imaginan y lo único que puedo esperar es que les guste y que no me asesinen antes de tiempo! Hehe, como siempre dejen muchos reviews que son lo que me motiva para seguir escribiendo por menos tiempo que tenga para hacerlo! Suerte u qye tengan una linda semana! Gracias por seguirme!

CAP 34 LIBERTAD

Mis niños! Susurró Serena a los bebés mientras les acariciaba sus pequeñas cabecitas, los amo tanto, por favor no me dejen, por favor no-

Todo saldrá bien Serena, confía en Darien-

Confío en el, a lo que le temo es a que desaparezcan antes de que el tan siquiera pueda llegar con el gran consejo-

No pienses en eso, ahora es mejor que nos los llevemos, hace frío y necesitan estar en un entorno agradable-

Serena cargó a Erik y dejó a Hoke en los brazos de la peliazul mientras trataban mutuamente de acomodarles las cobijas para cubrirlos lo mejor posible del viento helado que sentirían al salir del lugar; segundos depués abordaron el auto y continuaron en silencio casi hasta llegar a las oficinas de Mcnroy-

Necesito que me hagas un gran favor- rogó la rubia con ojos suplicantes-

Dime-

Podrían Brian y tu cuidar de los niños en cuanto lleguemos a la delegación?, necesito hablar con Darien-

Estás segura?-

Si, te dije que necesito madurar y es ahora o nunca-

Nosotros los cuidamos- contestó la chica con una tierna sonrisa-

Si llego a tardarme llévenlos a casa de mis padres, yo las alcanzo ahí-

Entendido, y…. suerte!- finalizó Amy una vez que el auto se estacionó; en ese momento la rubia bajó primero dirigiéndose a buscar al pelinegro-

oOoOoOo

Son los bebés de Serena?- cuestionó Mina cuando vió a Amy y a Brian entrar cargando a los pequeños-

Deben de serlo, hace rato ni siquiera pudimos conocerlos con todo el relajo que se hizo-

Pobrecitos, son tan pequeños! Ojala que se pueda hacer algo por ellos-

De verdad lo espero, si no, no puedo ni imaginarme el dolor por el que va a pasar Serena- argumentó Rei recordando lo mucho que ella sufrió por su pérdida aun sin llegar a tener a su hijo entre brazos-

Tranquila amor, seguramente Darien podrá hacer algo, el siempre ha sido un hombre honesto y justo, tal como dijo Setsuna- comentó Carlos abrazando a su esposa- además aun no hay señales de que algo vaya mal o si?-

Lamento decirles que si- aseguró Brian retirando las cobijas del rostro de Hoke, quien en ese momento lucía tráslucido, era como si parpadeara pasando de un estado etéreo a uno corpóreo sucesivamente-

Dios mio!, ojalá Darien llegue a tiempo!- exclamó Lita abrazando aún mas fuerte a Nathan-

oOoOoOo

Darien, podemos hablar?- pidió la rubia captando la atención del pelinegro-

Hay un jardín interior en la primera planta- los invitó Donnie considerando que quizá necesitaran privacidad-

Gracias- contestó el pelinegro con una media sonrisa- vamos- invitó tomándola por la espalda para bajar en el ascensor-

De que querías hablar?- cuestionó Darien una vez que se encontraron en pequeño jardín-

Quiero que seas honesto- se mordió un labio con nerviosismo- de verdad quieres casarte conmigo?- soltó Serena sin más-

Ah?- fue lo primero que salió de la boca de un desconcertado Darien- Serena, ya se habló de eso con Setsuna y con las chicas; es lo mejor para todos, incluyendo a tus hijos- dijo de una forma que trató de sonar amable pero salió con pesar- tu más que nadie deberías de estar feliz con esa decisión, se te va a otorgar estabilidad y pues- se obligó a callar, iba a decir que después de todo sus hijos tendrían un padre pero el no estaba seguro de querer serlo, por mucho que eso salvara la vida de los menores- además no podemos olvidarnos de nuestras responsabilidades….- agregó tratando de tapar su anterior error-

Ese es el problema Darien, no creo que debamos de estar juntos por responsabilidades que adquirimos antes de nacer- lo interrumpió Serena dejándolo aún más desconcertado- no confundas lo que te quiero decir- continuó Serena al adivinar sus pensamientos por la expresión de su rostro- te amo, siempre te amé y sé que cometí el peor de los errores, precisamente por eso, sé que no es justo amarrarte a mi lado solo por que debas de cumplir con una responsabilidad, eres un buen hombre y mereces ser feliz, no quiero que te arrepientas de estar con alguien como yo-

Yo te quiero Serena- fue lo único que atinó a contestar el pelinegro-

Pero ya no me amas, esa es la diferencia-

Serena….-

Se honesto, por favor se honesto conmigo, necesito saber qué es lo que piensas y que es lo que quieres!- rogó Serena al borde de las lágrimas, Darien se mordió los labios como sopesando si debía o no, decirle de verdad lo que sentía y quería-

Me siento confundido- aceptó por fin el joven después de varios minutos sin hablar- te quiero, eso lo sé pero todo es muy difícil-

Yo sé porque; las chicas, en especial Amy me contaron todo y cuando digo todo es todo….. por favor perdóname-

Darien no se imaginó tal indiscreción por parte de la peliazul, pero en este momento más que reprochárselo, sentía que debía de agradecérselo-

No tengo nada que perdonarte pero….si lo sabes entonces entiendes porque me siento mal con todo esto; yo, esperaba tener una familia propia y…..

Y te la mereces- dijo la rubia al momento que sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos- dime Darien, no tienes ganas de tener una pareja; de enamorarte de nuevo y tener con ella todo lo que por tonta no tuviste conmigo?-

Tengo una pareja- afirmó Darien hundiendo más el dedo en la llaga de Serena-

Y pensabas dejarla por casarte conmigo?- preguntó Serena con los ojos bien abiertos, viendo la injusticia de sus propios actos-

Ella me propuso que siguiéramos como amantes…- hizo una pausa tratando de descifrar el rostro de la joven que por un momento se quedó pálido- yo no puedo, no quiero tenerla en ese lugar y tampoco me gustaría engañarte….. es todo o nada-

Entonces que sea todo- aconsejó la rubia tomando las manos de Darien- te perdí y lo sé, y es injusto mantenerte a mi lado; tú la quieres, de otra forma no habrías intentado nada con ella…. No la pierdas, ve, cásate o haz lo que tengas que hacer y sé feliz-

Tengo una responsabilidad contigo, con las chicas y con Tokio de cristal-

La cumpliremos después- Darien la volteó a ver como si de pronto le hubieran salido dos cabezas-

Cuando hayas vivido y si tienes hijos pues…que hayan crecido y tengan la madurez como para entender por qué tendrías que separarte de su madre….. y de paso cuando los míos hayan hecho ya una vida también y no tengan que recordarte a cada instante de quien son hijos-

No estoy seguro- contestó no muy convencido, la idea le atraía pero no sentía que fuera lo mejor-

Por qué?- en el fondo deseaba que él la amara-

Si quieres que te sea honesto, cuando te vi embarazada sentí como si me hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón- habló con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz- en ese momento algo se rompió dentro de mí y comencé a odiarte sin remedio- serena sintió su rechazo y el corazón se le oprimió casi sofocándola- me revuelve el estómago que tengas hijos con alguien más y sobre todo que ese alguien más sea Seiya, y si quieres que termine de ser honesto siento que la vida si ha sido injusta conmigo, quiero tener la misma oportunidad que ustedes tuvieron de formar sus vidas de una forma paralela a lo que se supone que debió de ser; tú sabes que ninguna de las senshis debería de estar casada y menos con hijos, y tu debiste de quedarte eternamente a mi lado y darme una única hija, y sin embargo el único que ha estado siempre disponible para el plan original he sido yo, y no quiero!, ya no quiero! quiero cometer mis propios errores, quiero tener otras oportunidades diferentes, quiero saber si lo que siento por Akane es verdadero amor o si solo me estoy engañando y sobre todo quiero regresar a ti solo una vez que sepa lo que en verdad siento, sin ningún tipo de influencia del exterior… pero aun así maldita sea-dijo golpeando su puño contra el mármol de una pequeña fuente- siento que no sería lo correcto!, siento que es mi obligación hacer las cosas como se debieron de hacer, sin preguntar y sin dudar; quiero decir…. Qué pasaría si por azahares del destino uno de los dos muere antes de llegar a cumplir con nuestro acuerdo?-

Lo mismo que hubiera pasado si eso hubiera sucedido en estos dos años; la obligación y la responsabilidad de todo recaerían solo en mi….. Darien te estoy liberando de un acuerdo que hasta el momento solo te ha causado dolor, yo sé que me equivoque tan bien, como se que nunca te deje de amar; a pesar de todo siempre desee volver a tu lado….y ahora deseo que me dejes demostrarte lo mucho que te amo dejándote libre-

Estarás bien?- se animó a preguntar Darien después de tomar una decisión-

Serena asintió- estaré bien, lo prometo, además las chicas y mis padres sabrán donde encontrarme en todo momento si es que decides adelantar nuestra unión- yo me haré cargo de todo-

Te quiero mucho Serena y hoy se, que si me atreví a intentar rescatarte de Seiya es porque aún te quiero, y hoy también te puedo asegurar que te admiro, eres una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra….. y una muy especial-

Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo aunque por dentro solo quería llorar-

Gracias a ti, por haberme dado la oportunidad de expresarme por primera vez…amigos?- dijo tendiéndole la mano

Amigos!- exclamó la rubia sellando sus palabras con un intenso abrazo, mientras derramaba pequeñas lágrimas sin que Darien lo notara-

oOoOoOo

De qué tanto hablarán Darien y Serena?, tienen rato ahí y no veo para cuando salgan- comentó Mina tratando de ver o escuchar algún ruido proveniente del pequeño jardín-

No lo sé, pero por su bien espero que se estén poniendo de acuerdo para su boda- comentó Haruka apareciendo en el pasillo acompañado de Michiru-

Tendremos que irnos, pero manténgannos informadas de la situación por favor- pidió la joven de cabellos aguamarina-

Y ahora por que se van?-

Ambas se voltearon a ver pero solo Haruka decidió hablar- acabamos de ver a Teresa ingresar en una de las salas de interrogaciones y no pude evitar seguirla… ella jura que había alguien más aparte de Seiya que les daba órdenes-

No puede ser!, quieres decir que esto aún no se ha terminado?-

Queremos decir que no sabemos qué demonios está sucediendo aquí, y el hecho de ya no poder ver en el espejo tampoco ayuda!, no sabemos quien más esté contra Serena, pero necesitamos averiguarlo cuanto antes- contestó Michiru preocupada-

Cuiden de Serena, iremos a buscar a Setsuna, quizá ella sepa algo-

Debe de ser así- intervino Rei- Hotaru ha estado desaparecida por días y seguro Setsuna sabe donde esta…. Quizá algo tenga que ver con eso-

Lo mismo pensamos, pero por ahora es mejor que nos marchemos, quédense en casa de los papás de cabeza de bombón hasta nuestro regreso-

Descuiden, estaremos al pendiente-

oOoOoOo

Es hora de irme, donde está Kakyuu?- preguntó Darien a espaldas de las chicas-

No asustes!- chilló Mina después de pegar un brinco-

Esta con Yaten , Taiki y Akane en la cafetería de la esquina- contestó Lita ignorando a su rubia amiga-

Cuídate Serena y cuida a los niños…. Te veo en cuanto regrese- ambos se dieron un abrazo de despedida y segundos después Darien salía de la comisaría dejando a las chicas en su interior-

Solo faltas tú en declarar- le avisó Amy quien aún sostenía a uno de los bebés-

Pero antes de eso!- la detuvo Mina- de que tanto hablaban pillines?, se pusieron de acuerdo para la boda?-

Serena se sonrojó, pero no pudo evitar decir la verdad- nada más alejado a la realidad; les cuento en cuanto lleguemos a casa de mis padres-

oOoOoOo

Las horas pasaron tan lentas como si fuera un maléfico intento de torturar a Serena, eran apenas las nueve de la mañana y había sido la noche más larga de su vida; no se había despegado de sus bebés una vez que estuvieron en terrenos seguros, y los pequeños no habían dejado de llorar una vez que estuvieron en los brazos de su madre hasta solo hace apenas 15 minutos que cayeron profundamente dormidos…ella podría jurar que ellos sabían lo que les estaba sucediendo.

No es posible que hayas decidido dejar a Darien libre- reclamó Rei sin lograr entender el punto de su amiga-

El lo merece Rei, yo provoque todo esto-

Darien pudo haber elegido algo diferente a lo que hizo- admitió Antonio bebiendo de su taza de café-

Serena negó con la cabeza- yo le prometí que estaría siempre a su lado, le prometí que nunca volvería a estar solo como cuando perdió a sus padres…. Le fallé….en el fondo sabía que él sería capaz de llegar a destruirse si se volvía a sentir igual y no me importó, no confié en el así que es mi culpa y es lo menos que puedo hacer por él-

Pero entonces tu no lo amas?- cuestionó Lita confundida-

Claro que lo amo! Y demasiado, nunca lo dejé de amar, pero por lo mismo no puedo obligarlo a compartir el resto de su vida con los hijos de otro, el acuerdo al que llegamos es el mejor; el tendrá su propia vida; sus propias experiencias y cuando ya mis hijos hayan crecido y el haya tenido suficiente de su vida, entonces haremos todo como debió de haber sido-

No creo que sea una buena decisión- apuntó Mina confundida-

Darien fue honesto con Serena, el quiere una oportunidad de vivir como ya todas la hemos tomado y lo cual me parece perfecto porque es el único que siempre esperó a todo pasara como ya estaba escrito- respondió Amy a Mina- ellos ya lo platicaron, creo honestamente que nosotras ya no tenemos más que hacer, que no sea respetar su decisión-

Gracias Amy- apuntó la rubia agradecida de que alguien la entendiera-

Serena- interrumpió Kenji- podemos hablar un segundo?-

Ya vengo- comentó Serena dirigiéndose escaleras arriba junto a su padre-

Serena, hija creo que deberías de pensarlo mejor antes de dejar a Darien libre- comentó Kenji sentándose en la cama que solía ser de Serena, donde ahora dormían sus nietos-

Papa- comenzó a reclamar Serena pero fue interrumpida antes de poder decir más-

No hija escúchame, Darien te quiere; lo sé y estoy seguro de que ese trato no es lo mejor para ninguno de ustedes… el solo necesita mmm como decirlo- kenji se arregló la camisa mostrando incomodidad- necesita un poco de experiencia…sexual-

Que? -Dijo Serena poniéndose más roja k la grana-

Antes que tu padre soy hombre y entiendo a Darien, quizá tiene miedo de que lo compares o simplemente pues no cree justo entregarse a ti después de que tu no lo esperaste a él-

Yo jamás lo compararía-

Lo harás, aunque no sea intencional-

Pero el está con Akane; tiene derecho a ser feliz-

Akane es todo lo que tú eras hace dos años; es una chica inocente cuyo único novio ha sido él, es divertida y linda pero tímida y sobre todo es virgen…. Quizá Darien solo se esté equivocando y esté viendo en ella lo que amó de ti-

No me gustaría que fuera así, Akane no lo merece-

Pero existe la posibilidad de que así sea; mira Serena, no hago esto para lastimarte, pero por favor no te precipites, probablemente todo esto es resultado de la misma confusión y cuando se den cuenta verán que se equivocaron… deja que Darien viva un poco, pero no te alejes de él, quizá estemos celebrando su boda mucho antes de lo que imaginamos-

No lo creo, pero te prometo que lo pensaré-

Solo eso te pido-

oOoOoOo

La puerta delantera se abrió dando paso a un pelinegro con una expresión sepulcral en su rostro, se veía preocupado, pero sobre todo se veía derrotado-

Darien dime que pudiste hacer algo- pidió Rei sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su corazón-

Necesito hablar con Serena-

Esta con su padre en su recamara- contestó Mina poniéndose de pie- voy por ella-

No, mejor nosotros subimos, querrá estar con sus hijos-

Eso quiere decir que… no pudiste hacer nada?- preguntó Lita con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho-

El movimiento negativo de la cabeza de Darien les dio la respuesta-

Dios mio!- exclamó cubriéndose la boca para evitar que sus sollozos se escucharan-


	36. No me lo esperaba

Hola hola! Al fin pude terminar!, por cierto mm dayana….., este es el capítulo final! Sorry! Haha de hecho lo estuve anunciando desde hace como 10 capitulos hahaha pero nada mas no llegaba! Es que me posesione cuando lo escribía hehehe, espero que les guste mucho por favor déjenme reviews sii plisss! Como navidad adelantada!

NOTA ESPECIAL: si quieren un lindo epílogo háganmelo saber en sus reviews y prometo hacer aunque sea algo cortito en navidad para compensarlos por seguir tan pacientemente esta historia aun cuando me atrasé mucho al actualizar xD! Si juntan 10 reviews pidiendo el epilogo lo hago!

Ahora si…. disfruten el final!

CAP 35 NO ME LO ESPERABA

Subió a zancadas las escaleras deseando llegar y no llegar a su destino; no sabía cómo le diría la noticia a la joven y sin embargo por mucho que no quisiera, tenía que hacerlo-

Darien- saludo la rubia al pelinegro con una sonrisa en el segundo que la puerta se abrió para darle paso al chico-que pasa Darien?- cuestiono la chica con el semblante cambiado a uno de preocupación al ver que el joven la miraba fijamente y que además no se había movido ni un ápice desde su aparición-

Darien que está pasando- pidió ahora Kenji-

Necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo moviéndose solo un poco para que las chicas seguidas por Ikuko, Sammy, y el resto de personas ahí reunidas entraran también al cuarto-

Dimelo ya! Es sobre mis hijos no?- rogó la rubia abrazando Hoke con fuerza mientras que instintivamente Kenji hizo lo mismo con Erik-

Recuerdas la batalla con Galaxia cierto?- preguntó el pelinegro rogando que la rubia comprendiera la situación- hace tiempo- continuó Darien notando que los padres de Serena no sabían nada y que también ellos necesitaban de una buena explicación- tuvimos nuestra última pelea con el enemigo más fuerte que jamás habíamos imaginado; una poderosa sailor scout que fue poseída por el caos, es decir, la maldad en persona…..en aquella ocasión y como siempre, Serena logró deshacerse del enemigo con la ayuda del máximo poder del cristal de plata; por esa razón quedamos sin poderes después de la batalla….el cristal ya no podía ayudarnos con las transformaciones después del desgaste que tuvo; sin embargo, al igual que con el negaverso en la época del milenio de plata, algo salió mal y el enemigo no fue derrotado completamente…..una parte de caos muy pequeña logró quedar unida y vagar por el universo en busca de un portador que pudiera prestarle su cuerpo y a la vez alimentarlo lo suficiente hasta volver a ser independiente-

Que tiene que ver eso con los hijos de Serena?- cuestionó Antonio abrazando a Mina contra si-

Que Caos encontró al portador perfecto…a Seiya-

Qué?- preguntaron las chicas confundidas-

Seiya deseaba más que nada en el mundo que Serena y Darien se separaran, él sabía que era imposible pero aún así, en el fondo de su corazón albergaba las ilusiones de que algo saliera mal con ellos y que tuviera una segunda oportunidad con Serena, una que no desperdiciaría- habló una joven voz detrás de Rei y de Carlos que se encontraban recargados en el marco de la puerta junto a Darien-

Hotaru!- exclamó Rei al ver a la dueña de aquella voz-

Ella estuvo en un trance todo este tiempo- explicó Setsuna subiendo las escaleras seguida de Haruka y de Michiru- estaba tratando de averiguar la causa de este cambio tan enorme en nuestro presente y nuestro futuro-

Y lo descubrió al mismo tiempo que tu- agregó Haruka viendo a Darien-

Serena- nombró Hotaru retomando la conversación- Seiya era el sueño más perverso de caos hecho realidad….. él tenía acceso a ti, y tenía tu cariño, que era una fuerte razón por la cual no desconfiarías de él; tenía la obligación de firmar un tratado con Némesis donde el futuro Tokio de Cristal estaba en sus manos, pero lo más importante es que Seiya conocía la verdadera identidad de Sailor Moon, de su peor enemiga….era la persona perfecta para llevar a cabo su venganza-

Cómo?- cuestionó Amy confundida; esto sí que no se lo esperaban-

Una vez que se terminó la batalla con Black Moon, la Neoreina Serena, es decir, la Serena del futuro- aclaró Darien a los padres de la joven- acordó que una vez que tu subieras al trono en esta era, ellos podrían vivir también en el planeta tierra.

Sin embargo la gente de némesis se comenzó a desesperar por qué no veían ese cambio y pensaron que la Neoreina nos había engañado, entonces, ella viajó de nuevo al pasado y se reunió con Kakyuu para planear como explicarles que debido a las diferencias de era, su promesa no podría ser cumplida por el momento- explicó ahora Taiki sintiendo que necesitaba intervenir-Kakyuu acordó entonces un tratado de paz con los gobernantes de némesis que resguardaba al Tokio del futuro, y les daba a ustedes la ventaja de no ser atacados ahora que no tenían poderes, sin embargo, por cuestiones personales ella no pudo viajar a la firma y en su nombre mando a Seiya-

Pero él ya estaba poseído por Caos y no hizo más que calentarles la cabeza a los habitantes de némesis además de claro está, no firmar el acuerdo- acotó Darien volviendo a tomar la palabra-fue ahí cuando némesis atacó de nuevo y de manera desprevenida a Tokio de Cristal matando al Rey Endymion y la Neoreina Serenity-

Fue cuando las puertas del tiempo se congelaron- explico Setsuna rememorando su visita al campus de la universidad donde les comentó a las chicas que ya no podían transformarse y que además el corredor del tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en un completo desastre-

Las scouts del futuro- continuó Darien- enviaron a Rini al presente diciéndole que era una orden de los reyes para protegerla, aun cuando ellos ya estaba muertos- comentó con un nudo en la garganta recordando a la pequeña niña y el sufrimiento que debió de haber pasado en la incertidumbre-

Seiya , perdón, Caos entonces debió de haber estado seguro de que había terminado con Tokio de cristal y que lo único que le faltaba para completar su venganza era separarlos- especuló Amy viendo a Serena y a Darien- para eliminarnos uno a uno-

Exacto- prosiguió el pelinegro- pero no contaba con que Rini estaba ya aquí y que era un fuerte motivo de unión entre Serena y yo-

Por eso la mató!- el joven solo asintió-

Pero a ver, no entiendo, entonces Sabrina, Sebastian, Clarissa y Teresa donde quedan?- cuestionó Mina atando cabos-

Ellos ya tenían maldad en sus corazones; para Caos fue muy fácil manipularlos, digamos que… simplemente se le dio todo en bandeja de plata- contestó ahora Michiru-

Aun así, ustedes mismas dijeron que Teresa habló hace unas horas con el oficial y le dijo que había alguien más que les daba órdenes-

Era Caos- explicó de nuevo Darien- el gran consejo está seguro de que comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte dentro del cuerpo de Seiya, al grado de poder trasladarse de un cuerpo a otro sin perder energía, quizá por eso Sabrina estuvo a nada de matar a Rini personalmente, estuvo dentro del hombre que se presentó a amenazar a mi paciente y dentro del que secuestró a sus bebitas…..y también lo más probable es que las personas del consejo médico que me quitaron mi licencia hayan accedido no solo por lo que Seiya les pagó, sino porque Caos los manipuló los segundos suficientes para que se decidieran y para que callaran después de darse cuenta de que había sido un error debido a que habían aceptado el dinero-

Quien iba a pensar que fuera un enemigo más peligroso así que cuando estuvo lleno de poder como para aplastar al mundo con sus manos- agregó Lita irónica-

Es que esta vez, pues no teníamos razón para estar alerta- se defendió Mina-

La tuvimos; pero yo ya no podía leer el fuego y Michiru tampoco podía ver en el espejo; sabíamos que algo se avecinaba pero no pensamos que fuera algo que pareciera tan común a simple vista, al menos no después de encarar a tantos monstruos y enemigos poderosos- aclaró Rei muy segura de si misma-

Seiya fue… yo jamás lo hubiera imaginado- susurró Serena entre lágrimas-

No te culpes Serena, incluso en el consejo piensan que no hubieras podido actuar de otra forma que no fuera esta, si pudo poseer a la sailor mas fuerte del universo… tú estabas más que expuesta ahora que no tenías tus poderes a la mano….ellos están seguros de que Caos también te logró poseer en los segundos donde la desconfianza se hacía presente….así eras más vulnerable-

Quieres decir que cuando dejó a Rini en aquel callejón….pudo ser caos quien la obligó a dejarla?- preguntó Lita sin poder creérselo-

Si- aseguró Darien que tenía sobre él las miradas de todos- y después entró en Sebastian cuando quiso abusar de ella….. y después volvió a Seiya-

Porque si Seiya lo sabía no hizo ni dijo nada!- agregó Yaten molesto- si caos lo dejaba por momentos el tuvo que haberse dado cuenta!

En el consejo no están seguros de que lo supiera; al menos no de que estuviera tan consciente de ello, pero quizá otra buena explicación podía ser que a final de cuentas tenía lo que más deseaba en la vida…. A Serena; quizá no estaba muy dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente-

Puede ser- susurró el platinado- aun así que tiene que ver todo esto con mis sobrinos?-

Si Darien que tiene que ver todo esto con mis hijos!- exigió saber Serena aún con Hoke en los brazos-

Es que aún no lo entienden?- preguntó Haruka exasperada; las chicas negaron y ella iba a responder cuando Darien la interrumpió-

Esto se lo digo yo- tomó una gran bocanada de aire y después de soltarla se animó a decir- tus hijos Serena, son hijos de caos- todos los presentes contuvieron el aire con excepción de las others que conocían la verdad- esos niños, por muy inocentes que se vean ahora llevan la semilla más pura del mal en su interior y cada día que crecen y se desarrollan sanamente, también se hacen más fuertes… más poderosos-

Son niños!- exclamó Serena en llanto-

Quizá todo esté en la forma en que los eduquemos- propuso mama Ikuko-

Darien negó- esos niños, son los futuros herederos del cristal de plata- si su maldad se mezcla con él, el universo entero dejará de existir…. Son hijos de las dos fuerzas más poderosas que actualmente existen!….. simplemente no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos Serena… perdón-

Cuanto…. Cuanto tiempo les llevará hasta que desaparezcan?- preguntó Kenji con un nudo en la garganta-

No, ellos no desaparecerán, tenemos que presentarlos ante el gran consejo-

Pero han estado desmaterializándose desde hace horas- apuntó Clinton ante el estado obvio de los niños-

No, no, esta reacción es por otra cosa, en el consejo me dijeron que podían presentarla- dijo viendo a Hoke a quien su abuela había descobijado, dejando ver su estado claramente- el castigo que le tenía que ser impuesto a Seiya era el olvido- continuó aclarando la situación- en su posición como traidor, el debía cumplir la pena que le fuese impuesta por las autoridades pertinentes de una forma invisible; es decir que nadie más podría tener contacto con él, nadie lo recordaría; para el mundo Seiya jamás hubiera existido y por ende su descendencia tampoco; después de cumplir su condena, pasaría el resto de sus días en una burbuja de energía recorriendo el vacío del universo hasta su último aliento- puntualizó recordándoles a las sailors algo que ya sabían y a la par informándoles la realidad a quienes no tenían idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo- sin embargo las leyes en el universo no permiten castigar a quien no lo merece y una forma de saber que alguien no es traidor, es cuando quienes le rodean aun pueden recordarle después de su condena…..cuando su descendencia sigue viva-

Por otro lado- continuó después de una pausa donde nadie dijo nada- ellos también son hijos del Caos, y el sí es considerado como traidor y enemigo; lo que les está sucediendo a los niños no es más que una reacción ante el estado de sus dos padres por así decirlo, y podrían durar así el resto de sus vidas…..sin embargo tenemos que llevarlos ante el consejo lo antes posible-

Que les harán?- preguntó Serena quedamente, no queriendo saber la verdad en realidad-

Desarrollaron una burbuja de energía aún más poderosa que las que suelen usar normalmente y que impide que cualquier tipo de energía salga o entre en ellas…los encerrarán al igual que a Seiya hasta que mueran de inanición y después de eso se espera que la energía que destila Caos termine por agotarse al cabo de un par de años-

Es decir que aún sabiendo que mi hermano no es un traidor planean castigarlo?- acotó Yaten serio-

No hay otra forma de hacerlo, Seiya y Caos son ahora uno solo-

Hace un momento- interrumpió Sammy pensativo- dijeron que el tal Caos ese tenía ya la fuerza suficiente para viajar de un cuerpo a otro y para poseer a varias personas….el podría ya no estar dentro del cuerpo de Seiya no?, es decir si sabe que morirá pudiera haber escapado ya-

Muy buena tu observación Sammy pero, no… olvidé mencionar hace rato que el gran consejo notó una variación en los niveles de energía maligna que Caos usaba una vez que procreaba o bien tras el nacimiento de sus hijos…. Es decir, que su poder se debilita casi hasta extinguirlo….al parecer le lleva demasiado esfuerzo el depositar su semilla y un tanto más el llenar de maldad a sus herederos-

Por eso no son malos en este momento- concluyó Amy viendo a los niños después de escuchar atentamente- Caos apenas se recuperaba de una perdida cuando venía la otra y su poder era en realidad limitado, por ello con forme crezcan se harán seres de oscuridad, necesitan hacerse fuertes-

Exacto- felicitó Darien dispuesto a terminar con la explicación- se piensa que de hecho por eso nos fue fácil atraparlo con una policía tan primitiva comparada con el poder de él; para Caos hubiera sido fácil poseer a cada policía que participó, e incluso a nosotros mismos, sin embargo todos estos eventos ocurrieron a una semana del nacimiento de su hijo y no tenía el poder necesario…aun no lo tiene, por eso las cosas se deben de hacer con mucha rapidez y precisión- tomó un poco de aire y continuó- Kakyuu en este momento está con el gran consejo….. fueron a recoger a Seiya; es cuestión de horas para que la policía llame diciendo que se les escapó y que no saben de su paradero, sin embargo debemos de estar tranquilos; para ese entonces ya estará vagando en soledad y siendo monitoreado hasta estar seguros de que todo terminó- finalizó recargándose en la pared con la mirada perdida-

Serena- la llamó Haruka después de algunos minutos donde la rubia solo lloraba abrazando a sus bebes- tenemos que llevarlos cuanto antes-

Yo… no puedo…. Son mis hijos!-

Serena- la llamó ahora Michiru- tienes que hacerlo, ya escuchaste las razones, es demasiado peligroso-

Llévenlos ustedes por favor… yo…. yo no puedo…. De verdad no puedo- finalizó tapándose la boca para contener el amargo llanto; se acercó a los pequeños, los besó, le susurró perdones y palabras de amor, y los abrazó, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba después de aquella terrible noticia… y después se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación para posteriormente salir de la casa-

Serena!- gritó Mina cuando notó que la puerta principal se cerraba-

Déjala- pidió Rei bañada en lágrimas- necesita estar sola un rato, estará bien-

oOoOoOo

No ha sabido nada de ella?- preguntó un angustiado Darien a Kenji, a quien la vida prácticamente se le había ido el día que ella desapareció-

Nada Darien, acabo de hipotecar la casa para seguir pagando a investigadores privados, pero ninguno ha sabido nada de ella-

Solo me hubiera llamado y yo le hubiese dado el dinero- comentó el pelinegro ofendido porque no le hubiera confiado eso a él-

Suficiente hiciste con pagarle la carrera a Sammy, además ahora con la próxima boda de tu hijo seguro Akane y tu tienen demasiados gastos-

Nunca será suficiente para encontrarla-

Habían pasado veintidós años ya, y la última vez que vio a Serena fue cuando les encargó a Haruka y a Michiru la misión de llevar a sus hijos para que fuesen sacrificados; hoy sabía que aún en ése entonces la había amado; que a pesar de todo le hubiera perdonado cualquier error que ella hubiera cometido, pero la rubia jamás volvió; el pasó meses enteros buscándola hasta debajo de las piedras y era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado…..a veces pensaba que quizá ella hubiera ido donde el gran consejo y les hubiera pedido encerrarla junto con sus hijos para morir junto a ellos, pero sabía que ella, su princesa, jamás había cruzado el espacio-tiempo así que era prácticamente imposible.

Después de seis meses de su desaparición decidió pedirle matrimonio a Akane siguiendo el trato que hizo con Serena, quizá ella volviera después dispuesta a cumplir con su misión y quizás de nuevo se negara al ver que él no había cumplido con sus sueños como lo habían pactado. Fue feliz, si, lo acepta, pero nunca en todos estos años llegó a amar a Akane ni siquiera la mitad de lo que amó a Serena…..Kenji había tenido razón, él solo necesitaba algo de experiencia para sentirse a la par de Serena, y Akane había sido su salvavidas, era una linda chica, una excelente mujer y un gran ser humano pero en ella solo veía un reflejo de lo que el verdadero amor de su vida era…aún así no se quejaba, dos hermosos varones nacieron de aquella unión y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sintió tan vacío, ellos eran todo para él y la única razón por la que se despertaba cada mañana y aún así, había corrido el riesgo de contarles la verdad sobre él, sobre Serena y sobre su madre, y aclararles que aunque nunca dejaría de amarlos tenía un compromiso que cumplir pactado en la eternidad….apenas tenían 7 y 5 años y habían comprendido a la perfección la obligación que recaía sobre los hombros de su padre; no es que Darien fuera malo al decirles eso tan pequeños; es que él esperaba impaciente el regreso de su princesa….un regreso que nunca se había concretado.

Hace siete meses ya que había firmado el divorcio con Akane, eran buenos amigos y de verdad la quería mucho, pero su corazón siempre estuvo en otra parte y hasta sus hijos fueron capaces de verlo a temprana edad; había sido una buena decisión después de todo, ahora solo gastaba el tiempo viendo a sus hijos realizarse y por supuesto tratando de encontrar a su princesa.

Papá- llamó un joven pelinegro idéntico a su padre algo agitado-

He?, ah, que pasó Mamoru?- preguntó Darien saliendo de sus ensoñaciones-

Buenas tardes señor Kenji- saludó cordial-

Buenas Tardes Mamoru- saludó el anciano desde el sofá de la sala de Darien-

Papa, la chica de la foto en tu mesa de noche es Serena Tsukino verdad?- cuestionó tratando de recobrar el aire después de la carrera que se había aventado desde el hospital a dos cuadras de ahí-

He… si- como demonios sabía Mamoru de esa foto?, el siempre la mantuvo escondida entre sus papeles de importancia- por que la pregunta?-

En la mañana llegó una señora al hospital, se le identificó como Serenity Moonlight- explicó el joven que al igual que su padre había decidido estudiar medicina- cuando escuché el nombre recordé la historia que me contaste del milenio de plata y corría a verla a su habitación- hizo una pausa sabiendo que esto afectaría de sobre manera a su padre- estoy seguro que es ella, es idéntica a no ser por el obvio efecto de la edad-

Qué?- preguntaron Darien y Kenji parándose de un salto-vamos!- invitó Darien exaltado por la noticia-

Espera- lo interrumpió el joven- si preferí venir antes que llamarte por teléfono es porque hay algo importante que debes….deben- se corrigió a si mismo viendo al señor Tsukino- de saber-

Ya dilo hijo!- pidió el anciano en que se había convertido Kenji-

Ella…. le diagnosticaron cáncer en etapa terminal; el mal ha invadido casi todo su cuerpo… mi jefe le da a lo mucho dos días de vida, creí que te gustaría verla….al menos despedirte de ella…..-

Ehhh, ehh, ehh, ehh- pero qué?- se preguntó Kenji al despertar agitado entre sus cobijas- que?, quien demonios eres tú?- llamó a la sombra que se erigía a un costado de su cama aún agitado y un tanto asustado-

Soy Setsuna Meio, aunque quizá me reconozca mejor por mi otro nombre…..Sailor Plut- anunció la joven acercándose para que el hombre la distinguiera mejor-

Que?, aun sigo soñando?-

Lo que usted ha visto no es un sueño señor Tsukino, es una premonición, es el futuro al que se enfrentará su hija y que comenzó hace ocho horas para ser exactos- apuntó la joven haciendo recordar al hombre que hacía justo 8 horas según el reloj en la mesa de noche, su rubia hija acompañada de sus amigas habían tomado un vuelo a Estados Unidos, para estudiar en….. un momento de verdad era una premonición!-

Mi hija es Sailor Moon?- cuestionó angustiado el hombre- porque me viene a decir esto a mi?, porque no se lo ha dicho a ella?-

Respondiendo a su primera pregunta si, su hija es sailor moon, sus amigas las sailors scouts y Darien es tuxedo mask- contestó con su acostumbrada serenidad- y la segunda respuesta es que, se supone que ninguna de las sailors debía en ningún momento conocer su futuro, sin embargo gracias al ataque de un enemigo se vieron obligadas a hacerlo, pero a mí se me ha prohibido volver a revelarles cualquier asunto que tenga que ver con sus vidas futuras, por muy cercanas que éstas estén… aunque nadie mencionó nada a cerca de decírselo a alguien de confianza que pudiera alertarlas de lo que ocurriría- comentó la joven con una sonrisa que dejaba ver la " travesura" que estaba haciendo-

Quiere que yo intervenga?-

Quiero que les diga lo que ha visto en esa premonición; detalles más, detalles menos…..ellas le creerán cuando les mencione sus verdaderas identidades y la razón por la cual la pequeña Rini se encuentra aquí; recuerde que de la felicidad de las chicas en esta vida, dependen sus resultados como sailors en su vida siguiente, tiene libre albedrío para escoger lo que les dirá y lo que no…..confió en que hará lo correcto- finalizó desapareciendo por el balcón-

Demonios!- chilló Kenji- esto es lo más raro que he vivido en mi vida- volteó a ver el reloj despertador- demonios de nuevo!, el próximo avión sale en tres horas! Ikuko!, Ikuko despiertaaaa!- gritó el hombre moviendo a su esposa desesperadamente-

Qué pasa?- preguntó su mujer alterada por los gritos de su esposo-

Haz las maletas nos vamos a Estados Unidos!-

Te sientes bien Kenji Tsukino?-

Perfectamente, apúrate! Iré a despertar a Sammy- hablaba el castaño sin parar- te contaré en el avión lo que sucede, tu solo confía en mí-

Apenas 25 minutos después la familia viajaba en taxi hasta que el jefe de familia pegó un grito que hizo que el auto se detuviera justo en la entrada del café Crown- espérenme 10 minutos no tardo!- ordenó Kenji bajándose del auto mientras golpeaba en el vidrio del local donde una tenue luz indicaba que aún había alguien en el interior-

Que sucede?- preguntó un rubio de ojos verdes confundido al escuchar los golpes y aún mas confundido después de ver que se trataba del padre de Serena-

Cierra el local que ahora mismo vienes con nosotros a Estados Unidos-

Que yo qué?, no puedo! Necesito terminar los pedidos para mañana! Y recibirlos en la mañana!- contestó el chico aturdido-

Es que acaso de verdad te quieres casar con esa tal Reika?, no quieres conocer a tu hijo y criarlo tú?-

Que? – como sabía de Reika y de que hijo hablaba?-

Kenji supo que lo que le había dicho Sailor Plut no era más que la verdad cuando vio la reacción en el rostro del joven y agradeció por tener la oportunidad de cambiar su vida y la de su hija para bien- estoy hablando de Lita, la amiga de Serena…..está embarazada-

Ahh, ahh , yoo, ehh, espéreme! Cierro en menos de dos minutos!- aseguró Andrew al tiempo que corría para apagar las luces y guardar las cuentas en la caja fuerte del local, al demonio con todo, si Lita estaba embarazada eso valía más que una semana con el negocio cerrado-

oOoOoOo

No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo- aseguró Ikuko aterrada por las revelaciones que su esposo les acababa de hacer-

Entonces como fue que supe de la relación de Andrew con Lita y con Reika?- cuestionó el hombre tratando de convencerla-

Mi pequeñita ha enfrentado la muerte tantas veces y yo sin saberlo!- susurró la mujer tratando de asimilar los hechos-

Era hora de que hiciera algo bueno- comentó Sammy sarcástico como siempre-

Sammy no hables así de tu hermana- lo regaño la mujer con un bello tono dulce-

Yo la verdad es que si lo llegue a sospechar, pero supuse que si no me lo decían era por algo y no quise presionar- agregó Andrew notando que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino-

Gracias al cielo el avión iba vacío en primera clase, así que Kenji decidió comprar su pasajes en esa zona, dispuesto a contarles todo sin temor a que alguien más escuchara sus revelaciones, ahora era tiempo de actuar y de detener a cualquiera que quisiera dañar a su pequeña-

Señor Tsukino- lo detuvo el rubio antes de abordar el taxi- gracias por decírmelo, no me gustaría perder a Lita, ni la oportunidad de ver crecer a mi hijo-

Eso imaginé- concluyó el hombre sonriendo-

oOoOoOo

Papá!

Papá!

Papi!

La niña seguía corriendo hacia donde el grupo tomaba la clase, mientras todos se volteaban a ver con una gran interrogante y es que al menos, que ellos supieran ninguno tenía hijos, todos ellos eran jóvenes, así que, pues quizá la niña estaba confundida….

Papá!

Oye y cómo ha entrado? parece que viene sola- pregunto en voz baja Antonio a Brian-

Ni idea, quizá es hija de alguien de los de nuevo ingreso-

Los cuchicheos comenzaron a ser más fuertes provocando que el pelinegro interrumpiera su explicación para voltearse a donde sus compañeros miraban tan insistentemente-

Papá! – esta vez la niña ya estaba a pocos pasos de la clase-

Princesa!- exclamó alegre el pelinegro que solo tuvo que agacharse para tomar a su pequeña en brazos-

Te extrañe papi!- gritaba alegre la nena mientras lo abrazaba con más efusividad-

Te extrañe papi!- gritaba alegre la nena, mientras lo abrazaba con más efusividad-

Y yo a ti princesita!- contestaba igual de entusiasmado el pelinegro-

Tu? papá?- exclamaron sorprendidos sus compañeros mientras que otros incluido el profesor tenían la quijada abierta de la impresión, sin embargo el pelinegro ni siquiera escuchó el cuestionamiento de sus compañeros, estaba perdido en los ojos de la pequeña dama-

Darien- pero cómo llegaste aquí princesa?, no me digas que has venido sola?-

La pequeña negó con la cabeza mientras giraba en dirección a la entrada para señalarle a Darien a una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios peinados en una coleta, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla un tanto ajustado y una camisa en tono rosa que resaltaba su escultural figura, pero que de igual forma la hacía ver lo suficientemente formal como para el lugar donde se encontraba.

Por dios!, no puede ser!- susurró para si mismo- Serena!- ésta vez el joven gritó para captar la atención de la muchacha y corrió hacia a ella en cuanto dejó a la pequeña de pie en el piso- Serena!-

La chica volteó inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre y su voz, esa voz que la hacía soñar despierta, y que anhelaba escuchar a cada momento- Darien!- en sus ojos se formaron un sinfín de lágrimas contenidas-

La rubia entonces corrió hacia él y justo en el medio de sus caminos se encontraron, Darien la tomó por la cintura y la levantó por los aires dando vueltas sobre su propio eje, cuando por fin la bajó tomó su rostro con una mano y sonrió seductoramente, sus ojos se fijaron en aquellas hermosas orbes azules que le hacían perder el control y lentamente fue acercando de forma peligrosa su rostro al de su amada, pudo sentir su aliento tan cálido a tan solo milímetros de ella hasta que finalmente se unieron en un beso lleno de amor y necesidad, por todo el tiempo que pasaron separados-

Wow! Está guapísima- exclamó uno de los compañeros de clase-

Es un bombón!- le secundó su amigo mientras se mordía el labio-

Maldita sea -exclamó por lo bajo Sabrina al ver ahora sus planes truncados-

Jum jum- carraspeaba el profesor William a lo lejos- hee siento interrumpir Darien , pero estamos a media clase- la realidad es que el hombre aún no se reponía de la impresión , pero sabía que todos tendrían demasiadas preguntas que hacerle a su mejor alumno y por lo tanto debían apresurarse a terminar el tema-

Lo siento ya voy!- contestó en voz alta el pelinegro para que tanto su mentor como sus compañeros de clase lo escucharan-

Lo lamento princesa debo irme- rodó los ojos en dirección al grupo que le esperaba- te veo en una hora te parece?-

En dos, estoy arreglando mis papeles- el pelinegro la vio con interrogantes- al rato te explico- continuó la rubia al ver la intención del chico en averiguar qué pasaba- si te preguntan di que estamos casados y soy apenas dos años menor que tu, use la pluma transformadora para verme mayor, estaré en las oficinas principales, de hecho las chicas ya me deben de estar esperando-

Que tu y yo qué? Y …..las chicas aquí?- cuestiono sin comprender el pelinegro-

Al rato te explico, mmm puedes quedarte con Rini?- cuestionó con una mano detrás de su cabeza algo ruborizada- es que de hecho se aburrió en las oficinas y se fue, por eso la estaba buscando-

De acuerdo, entonces las busco en las oficinas al rato- agregó el ojiazul antes de regresar a tomar su lugar con el resto del grupo-

Lo siento, hee profesor le incomoda si se queda aquí durante la clase- cuestionó mientras tomaba a su pequeña de la mano- le prometo que no dará problemas-

Para nada- interrumpió una voz masculina a sus espaldas- ven acá Rini, no le des problemas a tu papá, yo te cuido mientras tu mami sale de la dirección- aclaró un hombre castaño, alto, de anteojos-

Papa Kenji!- Grito la niña emocionada-

Kenji?- preguntó Darien al borde de un ataque de histeria, estaba seguro de que había palidecido en el instante, que demonios pasaba aquí?, primero Rini, luego Serena y ahora su suegro y encima de todo le dijo a Rini que él era su papá y Serena su mamá!-

Tranquilo Darien, luego hablamos- aseguró el hombre tratando de contener la risa que le causaba la situación en la que había puesto al pelinegro-

Mejor ve a arreglar tus asuntos- comentó el profesor después de pensárselo mejor- vamos Darien, eres el mejor alumno de la escuela!, faltar a una clase no te va a afectar, disfruta del reencuentro con tu familia…en especial con tu suegro- susurró por último soltando una carcajada que hizo a Darien reírse también-

Gracias- dijo el joven despidiéndose con la mirada de sus amigos mientras tomaba a Rini en brazos- voy a ver que se le ofrece a mi " suegro"- dijo con la angustia reflejada en su rostro-

oOo fin oOo

**O_o este fue el final! Ya ven como no era tan mala como parecía! Haha Seren Avro al final de todo digamos que adivinó un poquito la forma en la que terminaría la historia, pero les agradezco por igual la atención que le prestaron a este fic que la verdad me ocupó mucho más de lo que esperaba. Gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que me dejaron algún review y a ls que me los dejaron constantemente pues no saben lo feliz que me hicieron sabiendo que les gustaba esta loca historia que cada vez hacia más larga! Haha es que me emocionaba en cada capítulo y se me hacía imposible terminarlos!. **

**También agradezco a quienes me siguieron poniéndome entre sus favoritos o a ls que simplemente me leyeron aun sin hacerse presentes, es un honor que sigan mis historias.**

**Lamentablemente les informo también que estaré ausente del fanfiction por un tiempo indefinido….ya les había comentado algo en algunas de mis publicaciones pasadas y es que por el momento se me está complicando cada vez más el tener tiempo para escribir, sin embargo les prometo regresar tan pronto como pueda con nuevas historias y con un reto en especial que por ahí me hicieron (aunque con respecto a eso aclaro que yo solo soy fan de sailor moon, no del anime en general así que maybe no esté a la altura de sus expectativas), pero aun así mil gracias por todo! **


	37. Epilogo

Hola! Y mil disculpas por el retraso, definitivamente ha sido muy complicado para mi escribir, ya sea por falta de tiempo, de computadora o bien por muchas cosas complicadas y difíciles que pasaron este último mes…. Espero que les agrade lo que pude lograr con el epilogo ya que de verdad lo hice con todo el corazón y pues bueno, nuevamente me despido de ustedes, regresaré eso lo prometo, pero aun no sé cuando por que hay tantos cambios en mi vida que primero tendré que adaptarme a todos antes de escribir de nuevo y es que además no me gusta quedar mal como lo he venido haciendo con esta historia; prefiero definitivamente estar concentrada en lo que hago para poder escribir con más regularidad.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta linda historia y a los que han leído las otras dos que escribí LA BATALLA FINAL HA LLEGADO y AMOR DE PELICULA, ya que también por ahí he tenido reviews nuevos y eso me hace muy feliz, aunque las historias tienen tiempo terminadas el que aun se tomen su tiempecito para leerlas y no olvidarlas es increible!

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, por sus comentarios, regaños y porras, espero que tengan un lindo año y claro poder volver pronto con otra linda historia!

EPILOGO

La pequeña Rini yacía dormida en los brazos de Darien; había llorado tanto que el sueño había terminado venciéndola y Kenji no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por aquella situación.

De verdad discúlpenme, siento que debieron de ser ustedes los que le dieran la noticia, por eso no quería que estuviera presente-

Ella es una sailor igual que nosotras, y todo lo que se habló en esta plática le concernía también; no había otro modo- explicó Rei de manera atenta-

Saber que tus padres han muerto siempre es difícil, pero de alguna manera siento que es mejor cuando te lo dice un ser querido- replicó Darien con la mirada perdida, todos supieron que recordaba el momento en el que le toco a el saberlo- así es que no se sienta culpable, fue lo mejor; de cualquier forma tenía que enterarse-

Así es señor Tsukino, Rini es una niña muy fuerte y de alguna muy extraña forma sigue teniendo a sus padres con ella; estoy segura que sabrá recuperarse pronto- continuó Lita acariciando los rosados cabellos de la niña-

Lo que a mí me tiene estresada es pensar en que haremos con Seiya o más bien dicho con Caos- agregó Amy preocupada-

Decirle que esta poseído sería una buena opción- contestó Mina airada-

Lo dudo, se supone que para este momento ya tiene suficiente energía como para transportarse de un cuerpo a otro, si se lo decimos lo alertaremos y después será difícil saber dentro de quién está viviendo- aseguró Lita un tanto derrotada-

Aun así no será tan peligroso como dentro de Seiya- insistió la rubia-

Lo es, ya pudo destruir a Tokio de cristal, y ya sabe nuestras identidades-

Siento que esta premonición llegó demasiado tarde- comentó Serena pidiéndole a Darien que le dejara cargar a la niña-

Según Setsuna, fue en el momento justo, la verdad es que no se mas… me gustaría ayudarlas más, pero no sé cómo-

De hecho no tendrías por que saberlo pero, gracias por haber confiado en Setsuna, con la ayuda que nos has dado revelándonos tu sueño es más que suficiente-

Eres mi hija- contestó el hombre con una media sonrisa-

He estado ingresando toda la información en la computadora, desde que el señor Kenji comenzó a contarnos todo- interrumpió la peliazul- no hay otra forma de acabar con Caos que no sea la misma que en su premonición-

Y como haremos para llevar a Seiya con el gran consejo sin que sospeche-

Tendremos que pedirle ayuda a Kakyuu- informó Darien poniéndose de pie-

No creo que sea conveniente, no le va a ser fácil sacrificarlo- comentó la joven princesa poniéndose en el lugar de ella-

Darien tiene razón Serena, ella es la única que puede convencerlo de que la acompañe y la única por supuesto que aún tiene el poder suficiente para ir- secundó Amy la moción-

Pues entonces manos a la obra, no hay tiempo que perder- puntualizó Rei poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta-

Alguna idea de donde podamos encontrarla?- cuestionó Amy a la familia de la rubia que los miraba debatiéndose-

En el hotel 4 Seasons-

Tengo la impresión de que usted sabe mucho más de lo que nos está diciendo- lo acusó juguetonamente la chica-

Kenji sonrió de medio lado un poco ruborizado por la perspicacia de la joven- digamos que prefiero decirles solo lo más importante, me gustaría que ustedes descubran el resto por si solas-

Es algo malo? – preguntó Serena nerviosa-

No, lo único que las ponía en riesgo es esto….digamos que lo demás son cosas personales y que es mejor que sean una sorpresa para ustedes-

Las chicas sonrieron, ante la bien tomada decisión del hombre y agradecieron con una pequeña reverencia mientras Serena depositaba a Rini en brazos de Ikuko para después abandonar el lugar- no tardaremos, cuídenla por favor-

No tienes ni que pedirlo hija, después de todo es mi nieta….nieta, que lindo se escucha esa palabra- filosofó Ikuko perdida en el rostro de la pequeña- es igual a ti cuando tenias su edad-

La rubia solo sonrió y se dispuso a retirarse para alcanzar al resto del grupo- chicos espérenme, gritó para que disminuyeran el paso-

Vamos Serena apresúrate- la urgió Rei que seguía yendo a la cabeza del grupo-

Lita- interrumpió Andrew el silencio que se formó por algunos segundos mientras esperaban a la rubia- es muy necesario que las acompañes?, creo que hay cosas de las que debemos hablar-

La castaña lo dudó, pero Mina se apresuró a tomar una decisión por ella- Quédate Lita, nosotros solo vamos a hablar con Kakyuu y de hecho no lo haremos si está en compañía de Seiya-

Yo….debería de estar con ustedes-

De verdad no hay problema!- continuó la rubia dejando sin opción a su amiga-

De acuerdo….vayamos a la cafetería- se rindió al fin la ojiverde-

Vamos, te prometo que no muerdo- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla y dedicándole una sonrisa torcida de esas que eran su especialidad; tomándola del brazo la condujo lejos del grupo-

oOoOoOo

Lita, porque decidiste irte sin decírmelo?-

Por favor Andrew, te casarás con Reika en muy poco tiempo, aquí la que sale sobrando soy yo-

Mírame a los ojos- pidió el rubio que solo continuó cuando la castaña le obedeció- si estoy comprometido con Reika, es porque ha sido el sueño de la vida de mi padre, no el mío de acuerdo?, sí, en algún momento de mi vida estuve muy enamorado, pero eso se terminó….. la aprecio, solo eso…..a ti te amo! Y no voy a dejarte ir, quiero que eso te quede muy claro…..mi hijo y tu se quedan conmigo-

Tu qué?- preguntó Lita sobresaltada-

Mi hijo-

Yo no estoy…..- la castaña se obligó a callar, la verdad era que no estaba segura de nada-

Por favor!, no has tenido mareos?, nauseas?, algún antojo o muchas ganas de dormir?, Lita estas embarazada, lo sé! Y honestamente ha dejado de importarme lo que piense mi padre, la boda se cancela….al menos con Reika-

Andrew- susurró la joven con los ojos cristalizados-

No llores amor, eres lo más importante en mi vida y nunca me hubiera perdonado perderte a ti o a mi hijo por una boda que yo no deseo…porque lo que quiero es estar contigo, te lo juro-

Yo también quiero estar contigo-

Entonces al demonio con todo, casémonos y seamos muy felices- comentó el joven casi a modo de orden con una gran sonrisa en sus labios-

Acepto!- dijo la castaña hundiéndose en los brazos de su amado mientras él buscaba sus labios para sellar esa promesa de amor-

oOoOoOo

No puedo creer lo que me están diciendo-

Pues no, pero la verdad suena lógico…. Seiya ha estado raro desde hace tiempo- comentó el platinado con la mirada perdida en el ventanal-

Yaten, Kakyuu, hay que conservar la poca calma que aún nos quede, creo que lo más honesto sería presentar a Seiya con el gran consejo y ver si todo esto es enserio y sobre todo ver que podemos hacer para separarlo de Caos-

En eso estoy de acuerdo Taiki- habló de nuevo la peliroja- nuestra labor es proteger a los guardianes del milenio de plata cueste lo que cueste….así cueste la vida de mi más preciada estrella- finalizó melancólica al imaginarse el desenlace de todo aquello-

Qué haremos entonces?- se atrevió a preguntar Serena mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Kakyuu-

Yo misma lo presentaré con ellos-

No creo que te sea fácil hacerlo- rebatió Darien pensativo-

No le diré el motivo real, él ha estado a cargo de muchos asuntos importantes del planeta de fuego….le diré que de ahora en adelante el me representará ante ellos, y que por tanto debemos ir para que ellos conozcan a mi nuevo vocero-

Y cómo sabrán ellos como actuar con él?-

Esa será su tarea- dijo la joven tratando de sonar segura de sí misma- Yaten, Taiki, vayan donde el consejo y expónganles lo sucedido, para que estén alerta en cuanto lleguemos y actúen sin darle tiempo- los jóvenes asintieron y de inmediato se retiraron ante la orden de su aun princesa, sabían que bajo la fachada de tranquilidad que ella tenía se libraba una dura batalla para poder actuar tan fríamente como era su deber hacerlo-

Gracias Kakyuu- agradeció el pelinegro al tiempo que abrazaba a Serena-

No, gracias a ustedes por confiar en mi buen juicio- comentó la joven retirándose de la habitación-una cosa más- se detuvo para volverse a verlos- seguramente el consejo querrá verles después de esto…..manténganse cerca para que Yaten y Taiki puedan buscarles- dicho esto la joven se alejó con pesar del lugar-

oOoOoOo

Tu plan funciono-

Lamento haber tenido que revelar nuestras identidades, pero no encontré otra forma-

El señor Tsukino es un hombre prudente, no creo que corramos ningún riesgo con él-

Yo tampoco considero que tengamos problemas con eso Haruka, por cierto, has hablado con Michiru?-

Si, ella y Hotaru están con el gran consejo, Kakyuu ha dado aviso de lo sucedido, irá a entregar a Seiya-

Menos mal, ahora podemos estar seguras de que Tokio de Cristal nacerá como siempre debió de haber sido-

Y será más fuerte que nunca- concluyó la rubia con una sonrisa victoriosa-

oOoOoOo

_Malditaaaaa! Porque me haces esto!_- gritaba Caos fúrico desde las profundidades del cuerpo de Seiya, encerrado en este momento en una esfera impenetrable-

Porque es la única forma de detener al Caos que vive en ti- contestó la peliroja al tiempo que un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-

Caos?- Seiya por un momento reaccionó, se notó cuando su mirada opaca y perdida volvió a ser la misma de antes-

Si Seiya, Caos te poseyó, y lo que él será capaz de hacer a través de ti, traerá la infelicidad a Serena y la oscuridad a la tierra- apuntó la joven tocando la mano del pelinegro a través del cristal- lo siento mucho, no podíamos decírtelo o corríamos el riesgo de que Caos escapara de ti-

Fue por eso- susurró Seiya trayendo a su mente lo acontecido hacia pocos minutos; apenas habían cruzado las puertas del consejo de justicia, los ancianos que ahí gobernaban les habían rodeado recitando frases al viento que él no entendía, una vez que un indomable huracán se desató en el lugar, aquellos hombres alzaron su báculos y formaron una esfera en medio del lugar, que descendió hasta el pelinegro envolviéndolo por completo….casi sofocándolo con la rapidez con la que había sucedido todo…..quizá no más de 30 segundos.

_No le hagas caso malditooooo, ella te mienteeee_- le hablaba una voz en su interior que Seiya luchaba por no escuchar- _haz algo para sacarnossss de aquiii_- el pelinegro se tomó la cabeza entre las manos tratando de amortiguar el dolor que sentía con aquella voz gritándole cosas-

Jamás…jamás dañaría a bombón por mi propia voluntad- habló por fin con algo de trabajo- yo quiero que ella sea feliz….aunque no sea conmigo, y si debo de morir para que ella pueda vivir en paz y tranquila….. lo haré-

Vivirás en esta esfera, en soledad, hasta que hayas muerto- le informó la joven bañada en llanto al comprobar que todo era cierto-

Háganlo de una vez- pidió el joven aturdido por las voces dentro de él- _no idiota nos mataran!_- antes de que termine haciendo algo que no quiero…háganlo ya!- gritó desesperado sintiendo como Caos intentaba salir de su cuerpo…uno que hasta ahora jamás había notado su presencia-

Buena suerte Seiya-

Dile a bombón que la quiero…..y que espero que sea muy feliz con Darien- finalizó el aludido mientras una lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas- _imbécil, debí de haber buscado un cuerpo mejorrr, uno de alguien que si tuviera agallaassss-_ te quiero- fue lo último que le dijo a la peliroja regalándole una tierna sonrisa mientras la esfera se elevaba tan alto que en pocos segundos ya no se pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad del universo-

Lo sentimos Kakyuu, no había otra forma- habló uno de los ancianos tratando de consolar a la joven-

Lo sé, sé que fue lo correcto, pero aún así duele- dijo recta, tratando de contener el llanto-

Lo imagino… pero has sido muy valiente y eso es digno de admirar en una futura Reina, tu pueblo se sentirá bendecido al tener a una persona justa y noble a su mando- ella solo intentó sonreir pero una mueca fue lo único que obtuvo- ahora, si no te molesta, necesitamos hablar con la princesa Serenity y con el resto de las scouts-

Esperaba que dijeran eso, mis guardianes están con ellas esperando órdenes-

Entonces no se diga mas y hazlas traer-

oOoOoOo

Serena y Darien estaban tan felices que los pocos minutos que tuvieron de libertad entre todo aquel torbellino de noticias y de emociones, los dedicaron a perderse entre los jardines de la universidad, demostrándose todo aquel amor que había estado contenido por tanto tiempo-

Te extrañaba-

Yo también princesa, no hubo un solo día que no dejara de pensar en ti-

Ni yo…..sabes? cuando papá llegó y nos contó todo lo que Setsuna le reveló sentí mucho miedo-

Yo también, el futuro que vio tu padre debió de haber sido muy desolador como para atreverse a venir hasta aquí-

Siento que hay tantas cosas que no nos está diciendo-

Pero así es mejor no princesa?, de ahora en adelante todo lo que suceda en nuestras vidas será una sorpresa y yo estoy seguro que no habrá nada mejor que descubrirlas a tu lado- agregó el pelinegro estrechando más a Serena mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a besar esos labios que lo volvían loco de pasión-

Hey hey tortolitos, el consejo nos llamó, apúrense o nos vamos sin ustedes- les gritó Rei dejando frustrados a los jóvenes-

Un dia de estos te voy a matar Rei!- dijo la rubia molesta por la interrupción-

Inténtalo! Eres tan tonta que no podrías!-

Me dijiste tonta!-

No! a ti no! a la otra rubia que está detrás de ti!, por supuesto que a ti Serena tonta!-

Dejen de pelear quieren?- suplicó el pelinegro volviendo a sentir lo que era estar entre una discusión de ese par-

Lo hare solo porque mi Darien me lo pide-

Hay si tu Darien!-

Chicaaas! Por favor!- rogó de nuevo el joven con tantas ansias que las chicas no dijeron una palabra más-

oOoOoOo

Antes que nada debo confesarles que nos sentimos muy felices por su trabajo como scouts- habló el que parecía ser el más viejo de todos- nos ha impresionado la perspicacia que mostraron descubriendo a Caos y sus objetivos y más aún el que lo hayan hecho sin sus poderes, es por eso que hemos decidido regresárselos aún cuando el vínculo con el futuro se ha roto…. porque a veces el enemigo puede estar en cualquier parte y ustedes necesitan estar preparadas-

Además- interrumpió otro de ellos- hemos decidido darles un regalo que jamás ha obtenido ninguna otra guardiana…..ustedes han estado siempre destinadas a cuidar de sus princesas y sus reinos en completa soledad, esa es su más grande misión en la vida, sin embargo, hoy demostraron que aun sin poderes y llevando una vida normal como cualquier habitante de la tierra, no han faltado a su misión de proteger al mundo y al próximo reino de Tokio de cristal; por ello creemos que han demostrado su lealtad más allá de cualquier otra cosa y hemos decidido otorgarles plena libertad para decidir por ustedes mismas si llevan su misión como hasta ahora, o si lo quieren hacer en compañía del ser amado y más aún, quizá algún día teniendo descendencia-

Escuchar eso a Lita le cayó como una bendición del cielo….sentía que su alma descansaba en paz después de haberse olvidado por un momento de su verdadero objetivo al haber reencarnado-

Las demás intercambiaron miradas felices, y se deshicieron en gritos, brincos y celebraciones mientras los ancianos solo reían en silencio…..Serena estuvo a punto de decir algo pero justo en ese momento se encontraron con los rostros de Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru….¿cómo es que ellas habían llegado hasta ahí?, bueno ellas eran así, misteriosas, sin embargo les sorprendió ver la reacción de la peliverde que les hizo un gesto con la mirada que todas pudieron descifrar a la perfección, les pedía que ocultaran la verdad?–no digan cómo se enteraron o estaremos en graves problemas - susurró o más bien solo movió los labios mientras se alejaba de la escena en compañía de las demás- así es, la recta plut les había pedido que mintieran-

Felicidades por sus logros!- comentó Michiru ya casi en las sombras del lugar-

Esperamos que los sepan aprovechar- se escuchó a grave voz de la rubia-

Pero a pesar de todo siempre manténganse alerta- se despidió Hotaru desapareciendo tras las demás-

Una cosa- habló Darien separándose del grupo para volver a dirigirse a los ancianos- que pasará con Rini?-

Ella estará bien, es un ser independiente que ha perdido a sus progenitores como muchos seres en el universo lo hacen a cada segundo, sin embargo es la heredera de Tokio de cristal, necesita de la protección de ustedes hasta que tenga la edad para abrir de nuevo las puertas del tiempo y restablecer la paz en el futuro-

El futuro no está sellado?- cuestionó Serena contrariada, ya que según su padre las puertas del tiempo se congelaron después del regreso de Rini al siglo XXI-

Digamos que solo está en espera…. Una utopía como esa sin la protección del cristal de plata moriría en un segundo…. Por eso esperamos que puedan cuidar de la pequeña dama hasta que ella sea capaz de usar el cristal para proteger a su mundo-

Sin embargo- continuó el más viejo de los ancianos- es curioso que preguntaran eso, ya que hay algo que debemos dejar en claro… la princesa Serena, es decir, la pequeña dama, o Rini como ustedes la llaman, no puede existir dos veces en el mismo tiempo y espacio-

Se refiere con eso a que no puede nacer en esta época porque ya existe? Pero…..si no nace…..será la última vida donde la veamos?- cuestionó Amy tratando de resolver el enigma-

Me refiero a que habrá dos herederos en Tokio de Cristal- al afirmar el anciano esto, cualquiera pudo haber confundido a Darien con un pavo real- otro hijo- pensaba el joven feliz y orgulloso- un hijo que será una sorpresa y una bendición para nosotros-

Pero cómo?- cuestionó Rei intrigada-

La pequeña dama aunque no haya nacido en esta época existe y eso asegura su nacimiento en el futuro, sin embargo, se espera de ellos que procreen al que será el heredero y así deberá de ser, por eso felicidades!, acaban de cambiar el futuro y para bien, dos herederos harán de Tokio de Cristal un imperio invencible-

oOoOoOo

Un segundo nieto!- chilló Ikuko feliz ante la perspectiva-

Mas te vale Chiba que sea después de que mi hija haya terminado su carrera- sentenció Kenji- suficiente nos costó que subiera sus calificaciones como para que las baje con la llegada de un bebé-

Papa!- reclamó la rubia completamente sonrojada-

Como sea, yo creo que deberíamos de aprovechar que faltan dos semanas para su inicio a clases y para que nosotros tengamos que volver a Tokio-

A que se refiere con aprovechar?- preguntó Mina curiosa-

Pues a que nada me gustaría más que dejar a mi hija y a mi nieta en una bien formada familia- dijo palmeándole la espalda a Darien que al instante se sonrojó y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva-

Quieres que Darien y Serena se casen?- preguntó Sammy sin podérselo creer-

Qué? Al final de cuentas eso tiene que suceder no?, mejor ahora, además Rini necesita una familia estable- contestó el hombre quitado de la pena- y encima de todo, no me gusta que mi hija tenga la fama de andar teniendo sus quereres antes de estar casada- Serena y Darien quisieron que la tierra se los tragara en ese instante, definitivamente podía resultar más sano para sus mentes que Kenji odiara a Darien, que el escucharlo hablar de sexo entre ellos-

Siiiiii una boda! seré madrina verdad Serena?- chillaba mina entusiasmada-

Si serás tonta Mina, ni Darien ni Serena han dicho que acepten casarse- la regaño Rei viendo que efectivamente el par apenas podía hablar-

Pues…- habló por fin el pelinegro- yo no me opongo, nada me haría más feliz que estar casado contigo- le dijo a la rubia acariciándole el rostro-

A mí tampoco- contestó la joven más que enamorada- te amo-

Entonces todo está dicho… pongamos manos a la obra- acotó Rei atravesando la sala con Mina para comenzar a planear todo-

Hey hey no me olviden que al fin y al cabo yo soy la madre de la novia- agregó Ikuko dirigiéndose con las otras dos en cuestión de segundos-

Oigan es mi boda! yo tengo que decidir como la quiero!- comentó Serena imaginándose lo que ya podrían estar planeando esas tres-

Amy podrías ir a vigilarlas?, necesitan algo de prudencia por favor- pidió el pelinegro acongojado mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Kenji y Sammy-

Yo me encargo- asintió la peliazul con una tímida sonrisa- no se preocupen-

Mientras prepararemos algo de comer- aseguró la castaña dirigiéndose a la cocina en compañía de Andrew-

Porque no les dijiste amor?- cuestionó el rubio a la joven-

La boda de Serena y Darien es el evento más esperado por todas nosotras y conozco a Serena, si hubiera dicho algo ella hubiera propuesto que fuera una boda doble y no sería justo para lo que se espera de ellos-

Si, tienes razón, se que incluso Darien lo hubiera propuesto-

Qué bueno que me entiendas, además ellos se casan en unos pocos días, así que ese día podemos dar la noticia de la boda y del bebé-

Me parece perfecto amor!- celebró el joven con un tierno beso-

oOoOoOo

No es justo profesor! por que le van a dar a Darien vacaciones?- reclamaba uno de los alumnos tan pronto como entraron al salón de clases-

No son vacaciones, solo entrará al mismo tiempo que los de nuevo ingreso- comentó

Pero porqué?- cuestionó Sabrina molesta, nada le estaba saliendo bien-

Porque es uno de nuestros mejores alumnos, hemos podido contar con él para suplir maestros y hasta médicos en el hospital; tiene un nivel más alto que el promedio de ustedes y entró a hacer su residencia a medios tiempos desde segundo grado razón por la cual no ha tenido vacaciones desde que llegó a estudiar aquí….algo más?- preguntó William comenzando a perder la paciencia-

Pero aun así es un alumno, debería de estar en clases con nosotros- insistió otro de los jóvenes- no es justo!-

Sabe qué?- le cuestionó el profesor- tiene usted razón- el chico sonrió triunfante- los alumnos con promedio de diez pueden retirarse- el joven desencajó la quijada mientras el profesor disimulaba su risa- los veo dentro de dos semanas-

Pero profesor lo van a regañar- rebatió Clinton ante la mirada penetrante de Antonio que le pedía mejor no hablar-

No se preocupen, yo lo arreglo; además su compañero tiene razón si hay que premiar a alguien por su desempeño, pues que sea a todos los que tengan uno similar; no podemos pedir que ustedes sean justos si nosotros no lo somos…. Ahora….. váyanse antes de que me arrepienta-

Gracias profesor! Ah! Y gracias a ti Richardson! -le comentó Brian al joven que les acababa de brindar semejante oportunidad y que dicho sea de paso casi los asesinaba con la mirada-

De nada chicos y antes de que se me olvide con tantos reclamos….señorita Sabrina, la espero en la dirección después de clases a usted y a sus amigas, tenemos cosas muy serias de las cuales hablar- aseguró meneando una cartulina en sus manos-

Por su puesto profesor- contestó la joven entre dientes…. ¡maldita sea! primero la estúpida niña esa hija de Darien, después su mujercita y su suegro y ahora un permiso para Chiba y sus amigos que lo acercaría más a su familia en vez de alejarlo! Es que algo más le podría salir mal?-

oOoOoOo

Ya tenemos algunas opciones pero…..- Ikuko hizo un enorme silencio que a Kenji y a Darien no les gustó en lo más mínimo…..sabían lo que eso significaba-

Necesitan dinero- se apresuro en comentar Tsukino-

Exacto-

Te daré la tarjeta pero por favor mujer, úsala con sabiduría!-

No, no de ninguna forma señor Tsukino, yo me hago cargo de los gastos les daré una tarjeta a mi nombre con suficientes fondos para lo que necesiten-

Acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida hijo- comentó Kenji viendo los ojos de felicidad de las chicas-

Oh vamos señor Tsukino, va a espantar a Darien!-

Dejemos de discutir ese tema, y vamos por lo importante! miren que lindo vestido!- dijo Mina mostrando un modelo en la pantalla de la lap top-

Yo prefiero algo como el que vimos antes- dijo Rei tratando de cambiar la imagen-

Pues a mí no me gustan, así que déjenme buscarlo a mí!- aclaró Serena tomando la maquina en sus manos-

Oigan que no están tocando la puerta?- cuestionó Amy enterrada entre el resto de las chicas que se arremolinaron alrededor de la pantalla-

Si yo voy- contestó Darien dirigiéndose a la puerta- Que están haciendo aquí chicos?, no deberían de estar en clases?- cuestionó el pelinegro seguro de que algo extraño había en verlos por ahí a esas horas y con esa sonrisa que les abarcaba toda la cara-

No!, gracias a los tontos que se quejaron de que te dan vacaciones ahora las tenemos todos los que tenemos promedio de excelencia-

Ja!- se burlo el ojiazul- me hubiera encantado verles la cara cuando les dieron la noticia-

Te hubiera encantado, además estaba la cara de Sabrina! Estoy seguro que al menos se le enroscaron los calzones del coraje!-

Jajajajajajaja chicos antes de que sigan diciendo mas tonterías quiero presentarles a las amigas de Serena-

Wow! - Dijeron todos a coro cuando la puerta se abrió mas y dejó ver a las jóvenes sentadas alrededor de Serena-

He, momento, son mis amigas también así que ni las miren con esas caras de zorros hambrientos, cualquier cosa que les hagan se meten conmigo, recuérdenlo bien-

No te preocupes Chiba, acabo de decidir que me quiero casar- comentó Antonio sin quitarle la vista de encima a la rubia de moño rojo-

Hablando de bodas, que bueno que estarán de vacaciones chicos por que la próxima semana me caso-

Qué?- preguntaron los jóvenes saliendo de sus ensoñaciones con las chicas tras la revelación de Darien-

A ver cómo?, osea pero tienes una hija no?- cuestionó Clinton tratando de atar cabos-

Si, asi es, Serena y yo tenemos una hija, pero desgraciadamente pues, no pudimos casarnos antes así que aprovechando que estamos todos reunidos en este momento nos gustaría hacer algo sencillo-

Sencillo ni lo sueñes Darien!- replicó Rey desde la sala- es la boda de nuestra mejor amiga asi que tiraremos la casa por la ventana!-

Oh si!, yo apoyo a Rei, es mi única hija! Debe de ser algo memorable-

Que dios me ampare- mascullo el joven por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que sus amigos lo escucharan y estallaran en carcajadas-

Ok igual mejor me pienso de nuevo eso de casarme- acotó Antonio entre risas-

Harías bien-comentó el pelinegro platicándoles que acababa de prometerles una tarjeta con suficientes fondos-

Idiota- dijo Brian fingiendo toser- hasta aquí llego tu herencia hahahahaha-

Bueno que no piensan pasar o qué?- les dijo invitándolos a que entraran en su propio departamento-

Ellas son Mina- dijo viendo directamente a Antonio- Rei, Amy y Lita es la que viene saliendo de la cocina junto con su novio Andrew, un viejo amigo mío; los de allá- señaló el sofá junto a donde se encontraban las chicas- son mis suegros, Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino y mi cuñado Sammy-

Mucho gusto, saludaron los jóvenes a coro mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse-

Disculpen que hayamos invadido así su casa; suponemos que en unas horas tendremos la llave de la nuestra- se disculpó Amy acercándose a los chicos-

Es que piensan quedarse aquí?- preguntó Brian emocionado-

Si, todas nosotras somos de nuevo ingreso-

Wow, que suerte!, digo que bueno…heee no si, que suerte que hayan podido entrar a esta universidad, es muy buena!-

Si claro hablabas de la universidad- se burló Clinton haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara-

Porque tanto alboroto?- preguntó una tierna voz al otro lado del departamento-

Rini!, despertaste!-

Es imposible dormir con tanto ruido Lita!-

Es que te tenemos una buena noticia!- la niña dudó pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario la castaña agregó- tus papas se casan!

Mis papas- mencionó con melancolía para después reponerse- que gusto! Verdad que puedo ayudarles a planear todo?-

Por supuesto que si Rini!, le ayudarás a Serena a escoger todo lo que necesite!-

Hay que tortura, pero si ella y yo nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo!... Mejor le ayudo a Rei!-las risas no se hicieron esperar por el comentario de la pequeña y aunque todos sabían que seguía dolida por lo sucedido con sus papas la oportunidad que se le presentaba de estar en su boda la hizo poner su mejor cara y tratar de olvidar los momentos duros-

Pero antes de que le ayudes a quien tu quieras, vamos a comer, que estoy seguro que tienes hambre!-

Siiii quiero hamburguesas! Y papas! Y un helado!, no mejor dos! Uno de fresa y uno de chocolate! Y una soda grande! Y…..

Que apetito tiene! No se parece a ti!- se burló Antonio-

No! se parece a su mama!- contestó Mina causando el sonrojo de Serena-

Pero si tu tampoco comes…. Tragas Mina!-

Ya ya, antes de que sigan con sus peleas, mejor vámonos que aún queda mucho por hacer- puntualizó Rei que también tenía hambre-

Mejor deberíamos de traer la comida aquí- señaló Ikuko con toda la razón del mundo- además Lita había ya preparado algo o no hija?-

Hee- la joven se puso roja, bueno la verdad no había nada en la alacena así que no preparamos nada-

Recuérdenme limpiar la cocina antes de usarla!- comentó Brian poniendo roja a la pareja y causando más risas en los demás-

De acuerdo, Serena, Rini y yo iremos por la comida, alguien más quiere venir?-

Los acompaño- contestó Amy causando en Brian la reacción de quererlos acompañar también-

Yo también voy, comentó Sammy terminando de anotar las órdenes de todos y colocando la libreta en la mesita de centro-

Tu no vienes Rei?- preguntó la pelirosa a modo de invitación-

Si Rini, los acompaño-

Akane?¨- cuestionó el pelinegro al dar la vuelta por uno de los pasillos principales; la chica estaba sentada en una banca y a pesar del movimiento cotidiano de los alumnos, nadie parecía darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí- que haces ahí?-

Pues supongo que ya debes de saber que tenemos dos semanas mas para entrar verdad?-

Debí suponerlo; Serena- se volvió para hablar con la rubia- ella es Akane una buena amiga, ella también tiene un promedio de excelencia y es de Tokio como nosotros-

De verdad! Qué bueno! A las chicas les encantará conocerte!, porque no vienes con nosotros?-

Que? yo?, estás segura?, es que bueno yo no soy muy amiguera que digamos- dijo la joven ruborizándose-

Hay eso no importa! Mejor aun! Te llevarás muy bien con Amy!-

Anda vamos, no pensarás quedarte todo el día sentada en esa silla- la invitó de nuevo Darien-

Está bien, los acompaño- aceptó por fin Akane-

Heee, oye Rei, creo que me van a tener que esperar! Olvide la lista de las órdenes!- comentó Sammy apenado-

De eso nada, a tus papás no les va a gustar saber que andas solo por la universidad, dile a Serena que se adelantan para formarse, yo voy por la lista-

Gracias Rei- dijo el rubio mientras se reunía con su hermana, al tiempo que Amy y Brian los alcanzaban-

Mira Amy!, ella es Akane! Una amiga de Darien!-

Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte- saludó la peliazul con una tierna sonrisa-

Igualmente!-

Sigamos chicas o no vamos a llegar nunca por esas hamburguesas-

De hecho Brian, íbamos despacio porque ustedes se atrasaron- dijo Serena ruboizando a la pareja-

Solo nos estábamos conociendo mejor-

Aja, si claro! Que calladito te lo tenías Amy!, te gusta Brian!-

Hay Ser…mamá! Deja de romper la atmosfera de romance entre ellos!-Brian solo se rio por la astucia de la niña y Amy no hizo más que ruborizarse más si es que eso se podía-

Mejor vámonos Rei ya nos alcanzará, avisó Sammy que tomó de la mano a Rini para irse alejando-

oOoOoOo

Hay!- gritó la pelinegra al chocar con alguien y sentir que caería al suelo-

Cuidado linda, no querrás lastimarte- comentó un guapo pelinegro tomándola en brazos justo antes de caer-

Gra….gracias- contestó ruborizada la chica- disculpa, no fue mi intención ¿te lastimé?- cuestionó la joven deleitándose con el musculoso cuerpo del joven mientras se ruborizaba un poco más-

Pues creo que es más fácil que te lastimaras tu; a donde ibas con tanta prisa muñeca?-

A casa de un amigo, en realidad se me olvidó una lista y necesito llevarla de inmediato-

Te acompaño mientras nos presentamos ¿te parece?-

Soy Rei - se presentó la joven mientras seguían la marcha-

Mi nombre es Carlos, …..puedo preguntar qué haces aquí además de ir a casa de un amigo?-

Bueno mis amigas y yo acabamos de llegar de Tokio y nos quedaremos aquí para estudiar la universidad-

Eso es genial!, entonces te veré bastante por aquí-

Claro!, aunque todavía no hemos ido a recoger la asignación de nuestro departamento siempre me puedes buscar aquí- le dijo señalando el lugar al que habían llegado-

Eres amiga de Chiba?- pregunto asombrado-

Si, es el esposo de mi mejor amiga y hemos sido amigos por años!- desde mucho antes de que tuvieran a su hija- dijo siguiendo la historia que tendrían que contarle a todo el mundo-

Uff, bueno la verdad es que no creo ser muy bien recibido que digamos-

Por qué?- inquirió curiosa la pelinegra dijo entrando y saliendo de la casa en penas unos segundos mientras el chico la esperaba en la entrada-

Bueno mi mejor amigo es ex de una chica que ha estado detrás de Darien todo este tiempo y la verdad han tenido demasiadas rencillas, incluso los amigos de Darien y no nos hemos metido en algunas ocasiones.

Pues considero que una cosa eres tu, y otra tus amistades, pero se nota que de verdad no conoces a Darien, el jamás tendría rencor de ti ni de nadie, ni siquiera de tu amigo ese el tal Sebastian-

Tú crees?-

Por supuesto!, es mas por qué no vienes con nosotros, vamos a ir a comprar algo de comer, o tienes clases?-

No, la verdad han decidido que tomaré unas vacaciones mas a fuerza que de ganas, ni siquiera podré presentarme a los entrenamientos y la verdad es que no se qué haré estas dos semanas solo, nadie que conozca o con quien me lleve tuvo vacaciones obligadas-

Eres deportista y tienes promedio de excelencia?- preguntó la joven visiblemente sorprendida-

Hahaha extraño verdad?, pero si, así es…..tu como sabes que solo nos dieron esa oportunidad a los de excelencia?-

Por que se la dieron a Darien y a todos sus amigos-

Porque no lo imagine? –comentó irónico, ellos siempre se han destacado por eso-

Haha si la verdad Darien es experto en estudiar, no como nosotras haha la verdad es un milagro que estemos aquí, pero haremos todo lo posible por mantener un buen promedio-

Hahaha cuando gustes te puedo ayudar- dijo el joven coqueteando abiertamente-

Deja de hacer eso!- dijo la joven de nuevo ruborizada- pero, lo ves! No es coincidencia que solo tu tengas vacaciones además de los chicos, porque no vienes con nosotros durante este tiempo?-

Ya te dije que no estoy seguro que Darien o sus amigos me acepten tan fácil-

Pues comprobémoslo!- agregó la pelinegra jalándolo para apurarse a encontrarse con Serena y los demás-

oOoOoOo

Carlos?- preguntó Brian al verlo frente a él en la fila causando que Darien volteara a verlo también-

Yo lo invité, espero que no les moleste- intervino Rei antes de que dijeran algo más-

Pero si les molesta me puedo retirar, no hay problema- se apresuró en contestar el joven-

No, está bien no te preocupes- contestó Darien amable viendo a Brian- qué vas a querer de comer?-

Emm, supongo que una hamburguesa con papas está bien- contestó sacando su cartera al mismo tiempo-

No te preocupes, yo invito esta vez- le aseguró el pelinegro con una sonrisa- si gustan tomen asiento, Brian y yo solo esperaremos aquí para pagar- agregó invitando a Rei y a su acompañante a reunirse con las chicas en una mesa del fondo del local-

Ve tu Rei, yo quisiera platicar con los chicos-

Está bien, los dejo, si necesitan manos para cargar todo nos avisan!- los chicos solo asintieron-

Yo… de verdad no quiero incomodar, si no les agrada que esté aquí solo díganlo-

De verdad no hay problema, además por lo que veo tu también tienes vacaciones obligadas-

Si ….bueno en realidad es por eso que me topé con Rei…es una chica muy hermosa-

Y vale mucho la pena Carlos, es una chica muy especial-

Lo tendré en cuenta- acotó el joven sonrojándose un poco al voltear a verla- así que casado y con una hija…..nos sorprendiste demasiado Chiba- continuó Carlos cambiando el tema-

No exactamente casado- aclaró Darien viendo a Brian, quien a leguas se notaba que no estaba muy de acuerdo con aceptar al otro joven dentro del grupo- vamos Brian, Carlos pasará con nosotros el resto de estas dos semanas, es obvio que se va a enterar en algún momento-

Y tu como sabes…?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo-

Me vas a negar que Rei te invitó?-

Pues la verdad no, pero como lo supiste?-

Ellas son mis amigas hace mucho tiempo, sé como son y no te preocupes, antes que digas algo, yo no tengo ningún problema con eso y si yo no lo tengo los chicos tampoco tienen por qué tenerlo verdad?- cuestionó el pelinegro viendo al rubio-

Solo recuerda todo lo que te han hecho Sabrina y Sebastian- contestó el aludido-

Tu lo has dicho Sabrina y Sebastian, no Carlos, además supongo que pronto serás mas de este grupo que de aquel- finalizó el pelinegro señalando a la pelinegra de ojos amatistas con la mirada-

En realidad me correrán en cuanto sepan que crucé palabra contigo o con tus amigos- comentó medio riendo- Brian, sé que no soy santo de tu devoción ni de la de tus amigos, pero de verdad me gustaría tener la oportunidad de…de conocer más a Rei- dijo algo apenado- denme la oportunidad de demostrarles que no soy como Sebastian-

Te tendré vigilado- le aseguró el rubio al tiempo que pasaban a la caja a pagar sus pedidos-

Una vez de vuelta en la casa, tuvieron que convencer al resto de los chicos de la presencia de Carlos con quien no estaban muy conformes e informarles que tanto él como Akane se unirían al grupo durante las vacaciones.

La conversación no duró demasiado ya que a los pocos minutos se hallaban retomando el tema de la boda, sin llegar a ningún acuerdo, Mina aseguraba que era mejor hacer algo increible en Las Vegas, Amy y Lita se inclinaban por solo una pequeña ceremonia e ir a comer a un lindo restaurant después; Rei sugirío buscar un templo sintoísta y casarlos ella misma, mientras Serena afirmaba que no le importaba mientras usara un hermoso vestido como el de sus sueños.

Los chicos solo observaban callados las escenas con unas inmensas ganas de reír por la cara de desconsuelo que tenía Darien a quien prácticamente no tomaban en cuenta para nada.

Suficiente!- gritó el pelinegro dejando a todos callados-

Kenji, Ikuko y Rini- los nombró el ojiazul- podrían acompañarme a una de las habitaciones?- los aludidos asintieron poniéndose de pie inmediatamente- y ustedes- se dirigió a las chicas- prohibido planear algo hasta que nosotros volvamos-

Salieron casi una hora después informando que todo estaba listo y que solo restaba hacer las maletas porque su vuelo salía temprano al día siguiente, dejando a las chicas sorprendidas y con una inmensa curiosidad por saber qué habían planeado-

oOoOoOo

Hay por favor ya dígannos a donde vamos!- rogaban Mina y Serena mientras tomaban sus maletas de las bandas magnéticas en el aeropuerto de Florida-

A la playa- contestó Darien evasivo-

Ya sabemos que a la playa, nos dimos cuenta desde que anunciaron nuestro vuelo pero…que hacemos aquí-

Es parte de la sorpresa, ahora bien apúrense o nos dejaran-

Las chicas corrieron tras de él para reunirse con el resto del grupo que aguardaba en una de las salidas-

La camioneta ya nos espera- aclaró Kenji señalando una lujosa van plateada aparcada casi enfrente de ellos donde ya estaban subiendo las maletas los chicos-

Wow! A dónde iremos en eso!- exclamó Rei asombrada-

Falta poco para que lo sepan, pero apúrense que no contábamos con el retraso del avión!- aseguró Andrew metiendo la última valija-

Con que ustedes también lo saben y no nos dijeron nada!- reclamó Lita al ver la cara de complicidad de todos los chicos-

Petición de Darien, cualquier queja con él por favor!- comentó Carlos muy sonriente-

Apenas media hora después aparcaron en el muelle; un imponente crucero de una muy reconocida cadena les dio la bienvenida con su peculiar sonido ; estaba anclado a la orilla, aguardando a que todos los pasajeros ingresaran por las enormes puertas flanqueadas por marinos uniformados de blanco que daban un toque extra de elegancia al ya increíble y monumental barco-

Llegamos- anunció Darien ayudando a Serena a bajar de la camioneta-

Son las 12:50- anunció Antonio revisando su reloj una vez que estuvieron dentro- tienen 7 horas para buscar sus vestidos en las boutiques del barco, cambiarse y arreglarse; nos vemos en el restaurant principal a las 8 de la noche; no lleguen tarde- y dicho esto los chicos se retiraron junto con Ikuko, Kenji y Rini dejando a las chicas con la boca abierta-

7 horas para todo eso! Están locos!, se nota que no conocen a las mujeres!- exclamó una molesta Mina-

Pues igual no tenemos alternativa así que deberíamos de apurarnos o tendremos aún menos tiempo- anunció Amy guardando la compostura, mientras una bella joven las guiaba por los pasillos de la embarcación hacia sus respectivos camarotes-

Siete horas después una bella rubia enfundada en un hermoso vestido de diseñador color blanco hacía su entrada triunfal en el restaurant del brazo de su padre; las chicas ya se encontraban en sus respectivas mesas, Amy sentada junto a Brian, Lita con Andrew, Mina con Antonio, Rei con Carlos y sorpresivamente Akane que esa noche lucía espectacular gracias a "la diosa del amor" estaba sentada con Clinton quien no dejaba de coquetear con ella desde que la vio hacia apenas unos minutos, cuando recogieron a las chicas en sus camarotes para dar privacidad a Serena y su familia-

La marcha nupcial dio inicio con únicamente los sonidos un violín y un piano, interpretada por Michiru Kaiho y Haruka Tenou en una esquina del escenario donde Darien ya aguardaba a su bella novia enfundado en un smoking blanco con una rosa roja en la solapa; el capitán del barco, un hombre mayor de barbas blancas estaba situado detrás de una mesa de caoba con su tradicional traje de capitán en azul marino y su gorro blanco.

La ceremonia fue muy sencilla pero sin duda hermosa, todas las personas importantes para ellos habían asistido al evento incluyendo a Setsuna y Hotaru, y el resto de los pasajeros aun sin conocerlos no dejó de celebrar el evento que unía a dos jóvenes visiblemente enamorados-

Las horas pasaron entre bailes y risas por parte de las chicas y los amigos de Darien; Serena, si bien había aventado ya el ramo que había caído en manos de Lita, no dejaba de verse menos espectacular, el vestido era ajustado, de corte sirena, sin escote alguno en la parte del frente pero si con un muy hermoso bordado en pedrerías finas; sin embargo la falta de escote se compensaba en la espalda donde las telas caían como columpio hasta poco antes de la espalda baja; llevaba el cabello recogido en un muy sencillo moño que dejaba ver toda la espalda en su totalidad y su maquillaje era sumamente tenue, nada exagerado pero combinaba a la perfección con la sencillez y elegancia del diseño de su vestido.

Las chicas por su parte se decidieron por diseños similares pero en los colores que las representaban a cada una como sailor scouts; decidieron entonces que era un homenaje a todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar en ese momento ahí, disfrutando de una plena felicidad; Akane también se vió obligada a usar el mismo diseño en color gris, y con el maquillaje que Mina aplicó cambiando sus anteojos por pupilentes, el resultado fue avasallador.

Hotaru y Rini lucieron vestidos idénticos de acuerdo a su edad en tonos morados y lilas; ellas eran quienes se habían encargado de aventar pétalos de rosa en el camino de la novia hacia el altar.

Los chicos por su parte lucieron todos smokings negros con camisas blancas y pañuelos del tono del vestido de sus acompañantes; sin duda era el muy hermoso comienzo de una relación que si bien ellos no sabían, Kenji e Ikuko estaban seguros que terminaría también en increíbles bodas.

Gracias Darien, de verdad que no me esperaba esto-

Tenía ganas de darte una sorpresa, pero nadie me hacía caso, por eso tuve que lelvarme a tus padres y a Rini y proponerles esto-

Cualquier cosa hubiera sido maravillosa mientras esté a tu lado-

Te mereces solo lo mejor-

Tu eres lo mejor para mi-

y…..si nos retiramos a nuestro camarote?, aun hay más sorpresas ahí- aseguró el pelinegro con una sexy sonrisa-

Darien!- exclamó la rubia completamente sonrojada mientras el joven la conducía a la saluda del salón-

Apenas llegaron al camarote, se besaron con tanta intensidad que bien pudieron haber ardido en el momento; ambos eran presas de sentimientos y emociones que jamás habían imaginado sentir. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar reconociendo el cuerpo del otro hasta que Darien se decidió a deslizar el vestido de su amada que cayó con solo mover los tirantes hacia los lados, ella era simplemente hermosa, una diosa, su diosa, que en ese momento, vestida solo con una diminuta braga se sonrojaba para el-

Tranquila princesa, te prometo que no te pasará nada malo-

Sé que no me pasará nada malo- dijo ella arrojándose a sus brazos y besándolo con todo su amor, mientras Darien comenzaba a quitarse el saco y a desabotonarse la camisa-

Te amo-

Y yo a ti-

Hey hey pillines!- se escuchó un grito del otro lado de la puerta- ya se que comen ansias por estar juntos pero no se les olvide cuidarse! Acuérdate de lo que dijo Kenji Darien!- chilló de nuevo Mina haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran-

Hermano!- se escuchó ahora la voz de Antonio entre risas- si quieres condones tengo en mi camarote! Supuse que no comprarías así que lo hice por ti!-

Definitivamente serían dos semanas muy difíciles- pensó Darien recogiendo su ropa completamente frustrado y enojado, permitiendo así que Serena se retirara avergonzada al tocador- en cuanto regresara a la universidad se encargaría de buscar un departamento para Él, Serena y Rini o explotaría! por dios si después de todo es hombre!-

Princesa estas bien?- cuestionó al ver que la chica tardaba en salir-

Estoy bien- se escuchó del otro lado-

Entonces ven preciosa, ya es tarde y debemos dormir un rato-

Solo dormir?-

Si es lo que quieres si-

Darien yo…..-dijo ella abriendo la puerta tímidamente-

Tranquila princesa, perdón si te asusté-

No fuiste tú, me da mucha pena que Mina y Antonio supieran que estábamos haciendo-

Nos acabamos de casar princesa es normal, pero te prometo que no te presionaré de acuerdo?- ella asintió y acompaño a Darien a la cama donde durmieron abrazados el resto de la noche-

Lamentablemente para Kenji la incomodidad por Mina y Antonio solo les duró hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaron entre besos y caricias que los llevó a olvidarse de lo acontecido…y a engendrar al nuevo heredero de Tokio de Cristal-

oOoOoOo

Andrew Furuhata! Me quieres decir en donde demonios te has metido!- gritó su padre del otro lado del auricular-

Estoy en Estados Unidos- contestó el joven tratando de guardar la calma-

Y qué demonios haces allá! Reika ha estado buscándote como loca para definir las cosas de la boda! y…. espera cerraste el negocio? Y quien te dio permiso de cerrarlo!- regresas inmediatamente o-

O nada padre- lo interrumpió el joven visiblemente molesto- no voy a regresar a Japón, puedes irle diciendo a Reika que no habrá boda-

Pero como se te ocurre?, tu bien sabes que es lo que más deseo llevo años planeando tu matrimonio!-

Exacto! Tu lo deseas, yo no, yo quiero estar con la mujer a la que amo y con mi hijo, así que si no te importa aquí se acaba esta conversación- dijo el joven decidido y colgó apagando el teléfono-

Te encontrará- aseguró Lita preocupada-

Para cuando lo haga tú y yo ya estaremos casados y probablemente nuestro hijo ya haya nacido…. Las cosas serán diferentes- dijo el recordando la visión de Kenji donde su padre aceptaba a su hijo con ilusión- te prometo que lo serán-

oOo fin oOo


End file.
